Fairy Tail My Way
by AshK1980
Summary: AU *Full Summary Inside* The most recent revision is Chapter Twelve which doesn't cover any canon episode at all.Please FAR if you wish to do so! Enjoy! OC Submissions are now closed until further notice.
1. 001: So It Begins: X768-X784

_**Fairy Tail My Way**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story. I do own this story! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will show up later on in the story), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will also show up later on in the story). I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S(they will make Cameo appearances in this story up until the Loke arc, and then will become part of the cast at that point in time). I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Solaris the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form.

_**Summary:**_

What if the Strauss Siblings, Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia grew up together? How would the story of Fairy Tail be different. Also what if Lucy was in training to become a Dragon Slayer and so was Lisanna. Lisanna will still have take over magic like her siblings, but she will be given a bit more. Find out in this AU story of Fairy Tail.

_**Ages for Entire Story:**_

Lisanna: 9/10/13/16, Lucy: 10/11/14/17, Natsu: 10/11/14/17, MiraJane: 12/13/16/19, Elfman: 11/12/15/18, Erza: 12/13/16/19, Gray 11/12/15/18, Layla: 29, Jude: 31/38/45, Cana: 11/18, Levy: 10/17 Makarov Dreyar: 81/82/85/88, Celestia(OC), Miyuki(OC), and Igneel: Look to be about 35 years of age in their human forms.

_**Episode 001: So it Begins: X768-X784**_

_**Arc I: The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail Arc Part 1**_

* * *

_**X768-X776...**_

* * *

Since Lisanna was born in X768, a year after Lucy and Natsu, her and her older siblings Mirajane and Elfman have been living at the Heartfilia Konzern. After their mother died giving birth to Lisanna, their father decided to give the siblings up for adoption, or at least make the Heartfilia family legal guardians of the three. He couldn't bear to be around his kids after losing his wife. They reminded him so much of their mother. It took a year, but the paperwork was finally done, making Jude and Layla Heartfilia the legal guardians of Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane.

The three had the option of keeping Strauss as their last names, but opted to do that and add .Heartfilia to the end of their last names, though they just introduce themselves with the last name of Strauss whenever they meet new people They then began to call Layla and Jude Mother and Father or Mama Layla and Papa Jude. When Lisanna was two, Elfman was four and Mirajane was five their biological father Lance passed away. The Heartfilia's were sad and comforted the siblings and took full responsibility for them.

To help everyone with the passing of their father Layla summoned the Snow/Ice Dragon Miyuki to help Lisanna master the art of Snow/Ice Dragon Slaying. Miyuki was a beautiful snow white dragon. She was happy to have a student just like Igneel. Jude and Layla knew that the kids they were raising would become great wizards and join a wonderful guild. Then came that fateful day in X777.

* * *

_**X777...**_

* * *

The Strauss Siblings, Igneel, Miyuki, Lucy, and Jude looked on as they see Layla wasting away. Her Love and Lucky guild stamp fading away. Layla was a Dragon Slayer Queen as well as a Celestial Spirit mage. Her and Celestia, the celestial dragon, had been training Lucy from the day she was born to be a Celestial Wizard as well as Celestial Dragon Slayer. Layla handed Lucy some Celestial Spirit keys. The colors were three Gold ones and four Silver. Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer of the Zodiac, were the ones that the gold keys summoned. The four Silver keys were Horologium the Clock, Lyra the Harp, Crux the Southern Cross, and Pyxis the Compass.

Layla had several more keys, but decided to nullify the contracts with them and distribute them around the world. She also had some Platinum Keys that had different Dragon heads on them. She got rid of all of them except for three the Fire Dragon Key, the Snow Dragon Key, and the Celestial Dragon Key. Before she fell ill, Layla taught Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu how to use them. She explained to her children that she would soon have to leave this world to go to a better place.

"My dear Lucy, I wish for you to continue in your training to become a Celestial Dragon Slayer with Celestia." Layla says as she coughed up blood. "You as well as Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, and Natsu have been a blessing to me. I am also very happy that Igneel is here to help Natsu. It also gives me great pleasure to see Miyuki training little Lisanna in the art of Snow Dragon Slayer Magic."

Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu had tears stinging their eyes. The three dragons were comforting the three learning dragon slayers as Jude was comforting Elfman and Mirajane.

As everyone watched, they couldn't bare to see Layla like this. The dragons and their students went into the woods and chose a spot by a river to train, while Elfman and Mirajane followed the dragons and their students to give their adoptive parents some time alone together.

The newly christened dragon slayers continued to train as they heard crying from Layla and Jude's room. It was Jude. The Dragons transformed into their human forms, right after landing next to their students.

Miyuki's human form is about 5'8" tall, and about 125 lbs. She appears to be around the age of 35. Her hair is a beautiful snow white with clear blue eyes just like Lisanna. She has an hourglass figure that contains 38C cup breasts. Her outfit consists of a snow white blouse that shows a bit of her cleavage along with a mini-skirt of the same color. She also has snow white knee-high flat soled boots. She has a very light spattering of make up that highlights the most beautiful features of her face.

Celestia's human form is about 5'10" tall and is also about 125 lbs with an hourglass figure, long flowing golden blond hair. Her bust is about a 38C Cup. Her eyes were a mix of a honey golden and a brown, just like Lucy's. She was wearing a dress that was gold and strapless, as well as golden high-heeled shoes. She looked to be about 35 as well. Her body was beautiful her eyelashes were long and luscious. She had pouty lips with golden yellow lipstick on them.

Igneel's human form is about 6'5" 215 lbs. He was wearing a red vest with white baggy pants. He had a white scarf, just like Natsu too. He looked to be about 35, like the other two dragons. On his feet were red slippers. He pretty much dwarfed the human forms of Miyuki and Celestia.

With the three dragons in human form, the Strauss Siblings, Lucy, and Natsu rushed into the house. They then ran up to Layla and Jude's Room.

"Papa what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she saw her mama with her eyes closed. "What happened to Mama?"

"Your Mama is in a better place." Jude said. "I can't take care of all five of you now. Also the housekeepers have to take care of the entire house. I want you all to find yourself a nice guild to live at and grow at. Come back in a few days for Layla's funeral. You and any friends you make are invited. Goodbye my children. You will find a suitcase in each of your rooms with your clothes in it. Take care of each other and listen to Mirajane she is in charge of all of you now."

"Yes Papa." Lucy said. "We will take good care of each other."

The Strauss Siblings nodded, as did Natsu. The five kids went up to their rooms and got their suitcases. They were followed by the dragons in their human forms. As soon as they got their suitcases the group headed away from the Heartfilia Konzern in search of a guild. They were guided by the three dragons in human form.

Lucy is wearing a pink dress that reached to her knees with a light pink collar and a blue bow. She also has on a pair of brown soled shoes. Her hair is Golden Blond and shoulder length and she is about 4' 05" tall.

Lisanna was wearing a simple pink dress and red shoes. She was about 4' 04" tall. Her hair is also shoulder length. Her and her siblings all had platinum white hair despite them being preteens.

Mirajane was about 4' 08" tall her hair was mid-back length. She was wearing a black tank top. She also was wearing black biker shorts and black knee-high boots.

Elfman was about 4' 09" tall he was wearing a blue long-sleeve jacket over a blue tank top. He had Black Shin-High Combat Boots. He also wore blue jeans.

Natsu was just a bit taller than Lucy, at 4' 07". He had pink spiky hair and was wearing a white vest, white t-shirt, white baggy pants, and white slip-on shoes.

The Dragons in their human forms led the group of kids through the streets of Magnolia and led them to the steps of Fairy Tail.

The kids were in awe as they looked on the stately Guild Hall. "Wow! That's a huge building." Lucy remarked. "I bet you we will meet a whole bunch of new friends there."

"Do you think they will like us?" Lisanna asked quite concerned. "I do not want to be living at a place where no one will like us."

"Don't worry sis." Elfman replied to his youngest sister. "From what I've heard about Fairy Tail, they are violent and tend to go overboard sometimes, but they like getting new members."

"So don't worry your little head." Mirajane said as she comforted her little sister by patting her gently on the back. "We will fit in just fine. I have a good feeling about this."

"Shall we get going?" Celestia asked the kids as she ascended the steps.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Igneel teased.

"What is it with you Igneel?" Miyuki asked. "Let's just get to the door first.

* * *

_**At the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

When the small group has been traveling for over and hour Igneel smiled at the children.

"This is the closest guild to the Estate." Igneel remarked. "Now the three of us must leave you behind. We however will not be gone forever. The keys that Layla gave to you three can be used to summon us anytime you wish. You three still have a lot of training to do with us."

"We will see you young ones later." Miyuki said. "You can count on that. Just summon us anytime you want to. Don't worry about Makarov, he will happily accept us since we are members of the Fairy Tail Guild ourselves.

"If you want proof we will show you before we vanish." Celestia said.

The group then showed their guild marks. Celestia had her guild mark on her right hand and it was gold. Igneel's guild mark was on his right shoulder and was red. Finally, Miyuki's guild mark was snow white and on her left shoulder.

Their human forms started to fade as they quickly returned to their Dragon Forms as they jumped up to the sky.

"Use your Platinum Keys to send us back to the Dragon World." Igneel said. "We have to train ourselves for a while so don't call us for a while."

"We have to leave you our children, but you have the power to call us back whenever you wish to." Celestia said. "I agree with Igneel, we need some more time to train so we can teach you more."

"We will be seeing you around our children." Miyuki said. "Have fun in your new home."

With that the three Dragon Slayers pulled out their Platinum Keys and told the dragons to return to the Dragon World. Little did they know, it would be quite sometime before they would be able to call forth their dragons again.

* * *

_**The five young children made their way up the steps and in front of the Guild Doors...**_

* * *

In front of the five young children is an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectural styles: it takes on a shape of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also has a great resemblance to that of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sits a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of the ones seen on Arabian buildings, which bears a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, houses a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, that is held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance is again Arabian in design, with its shape being similar to that of the dome on the summit, and above it is the guild's name, which is elegantly topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagon-shaped windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Well we might as well go inside and have a look around." Lucy said to her siblings happily. "This is going to be their new home so they need to get used to it.

As the group entered the guild hall they were shocked at the look of the main lobby. There seems to be a lot of fighting going on. The group of five children are struck in awe at the building's inside appearance.

The first floor of the guild hall is similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consists of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar managed by a tiny old man, that seemed familiar to the group somehow as if they have met him before. Several other waitresses are also assisting the old man. Sitting at the bar drinking a whole barrel of booze is an eleven year old girl in an orange plaid patterned dress. She has brown eyes and her hair is styled in a high ponytail similar to Mirajane's. She is about a year younger than Mira, the same age as Elfman, a year older than Lucy and two years older than Lisanna. this young girl is Cana Alberona.

"Thank you master, I really needed that drink." Cana said.

"Cana you better be careful, don't drink too much. Why don't you go play a game with Levy. That will give you time to recover." The old man at the bar said as he noticed five kids that have just entered. He then motioned for another one of the waitresses to take his place at the bar.

The man that emerged from behind the bar is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. On his first appearance, he was shown dressing in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire is completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat. This short old man is about 81 years old. He is the current master of Fairy Tail. His name is Makarov Dreyar.

"Hey there kids, did you come to join Fairy Tail?" The old man said. "My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the current master of this guild. I am third master. Your father sent me a letter telling me about your arrival. Follow me to my office."

The children nod and follow the master into his office.

* * *

_**In Makarov's Office...  
**_

* * *

He then noticed the larger and longer canine's on Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu. He immediately recognized that style of teeth.

"I see that three of you are Dragon Slayers." Makarov said. "Am I right to assume that?"

Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu nodded. Lucy then spoke up as she showed her keys to Makarov.

"I also happen to be a Celestial Spirit Wizard." Lucy said. "My other two Dragon Slayer friends know some Celestial Magic, but don't use it very often."

After Lucy finished talking, she pointed to the Platinum Keys connected to the waist of Lisanna and Natsu.

"I am also a takeover mage like big brother Elfman and big sister Mira." Lisanna said with a smile. "My name is Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia."

"My name is Mirajane Strauss Heartfilia."

"I'm Elfman Strauss Heartfilia."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia."

"And my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Nice to meet you all." Makarov said. "I am going to put all five of you on the same team once you are officially inducted into the guild. Where would you like your marks and what color do you want them to be?"

"I want mine to be pink and on the back of my right hand." Lucy replied to Makarov's question with a smile that could light up the room.

"I want mine to be white and on my left thigh." Mirajane said with a bit of an angry edge to her voice

"I want mine to be red and be on my left shoulder." Lisanna stated with the same type of smile as Lucy.

"Left side of neck and navy." The white haired boy requested.

"I want mine on my right shoulder and red." Natsu grinned at the guild master.

The marks were stamped on them, and they were released from the office.

* * *

_**Main Lobby of Guild Hall...**_

* * *

A spiky black-haired kid with dark blue eyes walks up to Natsu and glares at him.

This kid is a spiky black-haired kid that tends to be shirtless a lot of the time, sometimes going down to his boxers in the process. He is one year older than Lucy and Natsu are, and two years older than Lisanna is. He is eleven years old. On his shirtless upper body is a dark blue Fairy Tail Guild stamp that is located on his right pectoral muscle.

"Fight me Pink haired kid!" Gray exclaimed raising his fists.

"Put some clothes on!" A female voice said with anger, "This is not a strip joint Gray!"

"Okay you!" Natsu replied, "I accept your challenge!"

And with that Gray and Natsu started fighting each other.

Mirajane caught a glimpse of Erza, and immediately rushed up to her with a scowl on her face.

"I don't like you kid! My name is Mirajane Strauss Heartfilia and I challenge you to a battle."

"Fine!" Erza answered, and the two also started to fight. "I also am not too fond of you right now either girly!"

Erza is a young petite girl the same age as Mirajane. She is wearing silver armor with the Fairy Tail Mark engraved on it. She also has a sword sheathed on her left hip. Along with her armored top, she is wearing a white skirt. She also has black leggings. Her blue Fairy Tail mark is located on her left arm below her shoulder. Underneath the collar of her armor is a red bow.

When Lucy and Lisanna saw this, they both face palmed.

A young blue-haired girl about Lucy's age went up to the group of Lucy and Lisanna and introduced herself. She has short blue wavy hair she also has hazel eyes. She is wearing a bright orange shirt that zips up the center. She is also wearing skirt of the same color. around the color of her shirt and also down the zipper is a red stripe. Her skirt is also outlined in the same color as her shirt is. This little girl is known as Levy McGarden, she is ten years old like Lucy and Natsu are

"Hi there, my name is Levy McGarden. I am ten years old what are your names?" Levy asked the two girls.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia, I am nine years old. I am a Snow Dragon Slayer and an Animal Soul Take Over Wizard. I also know some Celestial Magic." Lisanna said as she smiled and introduced herself to Levy.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am ten years old like you are Levy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy said with her smile. "I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer as well as a Celestial Spirit Wizard. I also know some Animal Take Over Magic as well. I mainly use my Dragon Slaying magic and my Celestial Magic."

"What are those things on your and Lisanna's hips? They look pretty and shiny." Levy asked curiously as she pointed to the Platinum Keys.

"Oh these?" Lucy and Lisanna asked as the touched what Levy was curious about.

"These are our Dragon Keys. Natsu has one too." Lucy said.

"What kind of magic do you use Levy?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Me, I use script magic, though I am not very strong at it yet." Levy said as she looked down in embarrassment.

"Levy don't be so hard on yourself. You will do really well with that magic." Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy." Levy said with a smile. "I hope we can become good friends. What about you Lis-chan? Do you want to be friends as well?"

"I sure do! That is if my sister Lucy says it's okay." Lisanna said as she looked toward her older.

"Of course we can all be friends." Lucy said to Levy. "By the way, is there always a lot of fighting in here?"

Levy just nods sheepishly as she points to two people fighting over her one had a fuzzy hat on, a brown shirt, brown boots and sort of spiky hair. This was Jet. the other one was another boy, maybe a year older than Lucy and two years older than Lisanna. He was wearing what looked like a double bandolier across his chest in the shape of an "x" with strange looking pouches on it. He was also wearing a white shirt under his bandolier and blue jeans. His hair was shaped kind of weird. It looked as if he had a stem growing out of his head. This young man was Droy.

"Those two are my teammates." Levy said. "We formed a team called Team Shadow Gear. Those two are always fighting over me. One time they tried to ask me out."

Lisanna and Lucy were jealous. "So what did you say to them when they asked you out?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I would like to know that as well." Lisanna asked just as curiously as her sister did.

"I turned them down, yet they keep on asking." Levy said with a sigh. "But we do make a good team. That much I can tell you. Jet uses Speed Magic and Droy uses Plant Magic.

Lucy and Lisanna are struck in awe at what Levy just said. The then dismiss themselves.

"Levy we need to find our brother Natsu." Lucy said to the young Script Wizard. "We will see you around okay?"

"I'm sure we will be great friends Levy." Lisanna said with a smile as her and her sister went to find their Fire Dragon Slayer Brother.

Levy nods and waves.

* * *

_**Lucy and Lisanna are still in shock at the fight going on...**_

* * *

"Um, I think we should stay out of this don't you agree Lucy and Elfman?" Lisanna stated noticing the fight that her sister and brother were in.

"It seems the best thing to do." Lucy answered after a minute, "Although it is interesting how Natsu and Mirajane adapted so quick to this guild."

"Why don't we go get a drink." Elfman suggested.

Lucy, Elfman, and Lisanna went over to the bar, and were served by the one and only Gildarts Clive. The three newest members of Fairy Tail happily took their drinks and chatted.

"This guild looks like it's going to be a lot of fun." Lucy stated.

"It sure does." Lisanna agreed. "Hey maybe you, me and Natsu should build a clubhouse!"

"Where would we put it?" Lucy inquired.

"Somewhere near here." Lisanna suggested.

Elfman finished his drink and decided to go exploring, being careful to avoid the fights in the guild.

Makarov went up to Lucy, Lisanna, and Elfman, right before Elfman left, and started chatting to all of them. Lucy asked a question as she looks at the many fights going on.

"Is this guild always this crazy?" Lucy cocked her head and looked at Makarov.

"It seems Big Brother, that Big Sister Mira and Big Brother Natsu found some rivals to pick fights with." Lisanna observed. "What type of magic do they use?"

"Erza uses the power of Requip magic." Makarov stated. "She can change her weapons and armor by just saying Requip and what weapon she wants. Gray, on the other hand, is a Maker Wizard. He uses Ice Make Magic."

Elfman noded as he listened to Makarov. "No wonder why Natsu and Gray are going after each other. Fire and Ice are opposites."

"Well, this is what Fairy Tail is like all the time," Makarov started. "Loud music, random fights and a lot of partying. Do you want me to show you three to your rooms? Lisanna and Lucy you two will share a room with Mirajane. Elfman you will share a room with Natsu. That is until we can find room for each of you to have your own room. You five need to work together to come up with a name for your team."

"You can show us to our rooms later Master." Lucy smiled. "Lisanna and I want to explore the grounds and the surrounding woods for a bit."

Lisanna nodded in agreement with Lucy. They both left to explore, as soon as the master allows them to. They know they are not going to go too far.

_'Jude my dear friend,_' Makarov thought to himself. _'You certainly have given me a lively bunch of kids. They will fit in just fine here at Fairy Tail.'_

Elfman then went off to explore the guild.

* * *

_**A bit later at the Guild Hall...  
**_

* * *

"Excuse me, calm down, I have an announcement to make." Makarov said. Seeing that his calm and collected tactic wasn't working he grew really big shedding his shirt and looking at everyone with angry eyes. He nearly tripled in size and screamed. "SHUT UP YOU BRATS! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! WE HAVE FIVE NEW GUILD MEMBERS JOINING US TODAY!"

Everyone in the room shut up and all the fights ceased and listened to Makarovs words. Makarov returned to his normal size and attire now that everyone had calmed down.

"Will the following Wizards come up to the front and surround me please?" Makarov asked, then added the names of said wizards. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia, Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss Heartfilia and Mirajane Strauss Heartfilia.

The aforementioned wizards nodded and went to stand in the front, surrounding Makarov.

"Please introduce yourselves and tell us what magic you use." Makarov said with a smile.

"Yes master." All five of the kids chorused.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a Celestial Spirit Mage, Celestial Dragon Slayer and have been recently studying take over magic because of my three adoptoive siblings that were once part of the Strauss Family and were adopted into mine." Lucy introduced.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia, I am a takeover mage that uses Animal Soul, and a Snow/Ice Dragon Slayer and have been studying some aspects of being a Celestial Spirit Mage." Lisanna introduced.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia, I am a Fire Dragon Slayer and have been studying some aspects of Celestial Spirit Magic." Natsu said as he introduced himself.

"My name is Elfman Strauss Heartfilia. Like my sisters Mira and Lisanna," Elfman remarked as he pointed to his older and younger sister. "I am a Takeover Mage. I use Beast Soul. Although, I have yet to master the full body takeover like my sisters Lucy, Lisanna, and Mirajane already have done, but I know I will get it right someday!"

"My name is Mirajane Strauss Heartfilia!" Mirajane exclaimed with an angry edge to her voice. "I like to fight and am also a great Take Over Mage! I use Demon Soul so a lot of people call me Demon Mirajane."

* * *

_**After Lucy and Company introduced themselves...**_

* * *

Each and every wizard of Fairy Tail introduced themselves to the newcomers and stated which kind of magic they used.

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed. "Fight me again!"

"Whatever you say Fire Princess!" Gray chuckled.

"What did you call me Ice Princess?" Natsu exclaimed as he leveled a glare at the Ice Make Mage. "That's it! Let's take this fight outside now!"

"Erza!" Mirajane exclaimed as she acrobatically made her way over to the Requip mage doing flips and cartwheels along the way. "FIGHT ME AGAIN!"

Erza just scoffed and nodded. She then noticed that Gray was just in his underwear. "Put some clothes on Gray!"

"Oh no not again!" Gray exclaimed as he quickly got dressed.

As time went on including Layla's funeral, Lucy and company improved their powers exponentially. One year later, Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu would be surprised by something special. Little did Lucy and Company know that Layla and the dragons had been sent to a parallel world that would eventually belong to Lucy and whoever she chooses to make her life with.

The young wizards then spent the rest of the year gathering supplies to build a giant clubhouse for the three of them.

* * *

_**X778...**_

* * *

It took them a while, a year to be exact, but Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu finally completed the finishing touches on their clubhouse, which they built in the East Forest. One day they were practicing in the East Forest to better improve their magic. In fact they ended up fighting each other. Several attacks hit the same tree that Natsu was beating up on. As a result of the hits to that tree, three eggs fell down from it. Thank goodness they caught them. Lisanna caught an egg with Snow White Markings that stood out very plainly from the off-white colored egg shell. Lucy caught the egg that contained gold stripe markings. Natsu caught an egg with blue striped markings.

"We should keep the eggs warm in our clubhouse." Lisanna said as she activated her bird soul. "Do you want to learn take over magic Lucy? It will help you in the long run with your other powers.

"I would love to do that Lisanna! It sounds like a lot of fun! I will teach you the finer points of Celestial Spirit Magic if you want me to.

"You better believe I want you to teach me more finer points of Celestial Spirit Magic!"

Lucy nods, smiles and gives Lisanna a hug.

Throughout the year, Lucy was tutored in Takeover magic by Lisanna she picked it up quite quickly but still had a long way to go. She could at least hold a bird form if she wanted to.

"Take over Bird Soul!" Lucy said as she turned into a bird just like Lisanna did.

Lucy and Lisanna sat on their eggs to keep them warm. Natsu also hugged his egg and kept it warm.

The group then eventually fell asleep in the house they made. They were all cozy and comfortable with their eggs.

Before Lisanna and Lucy went to sleep they returned to their normal appearance. They then hugged their eggs to their chests for protection as did Natsu. The three young Mages eventually laid down and fell asleep on the hay that made up the floor of their clubhouse. They were cuddling their eggs close hoping that they would hatch soon. Unfortunately, it was raining that night and the eggs had gotten cold. Because of the rain two figures went to the hideout and noticed that the three eggs the three dragon slayers had shown them earlier were not being kept warm by the three kids so the two figures took the eggs back to the guild to keep them warm.

The three Dragon Slayers slept through the night unaware that they would wake up to see their eggs missing.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

Everyone had gone to their own rooms. Mirajane and Elfman were worried that the other three hadn't come back so they went into the master's office. They knocked quietly and Makarov was woken up as he went to the door. He opened the door to be greeted by Mirajane and Elfman and let them in as he set up futons for the two Takeover Siblings.

"What brings you in here my children?" Makarov inquired with a yawn that was reciprocated by Young Mira and Young Elfman. "How can I help you?"

"We can't find Lisanna, Lucy, or Natsu anywhere." Mirajane said as she smoothed out her nightgown and sat down in a chair.

"They were building a clubhouse in the East Forest." Elfman said. "They finally finished it after working on it for a while. I think it took them about a year to finish it. That's the last time I saw them."

"They more than likely are out in that clubhouse you mentioned." Makarov remarked. "Don't worry, they are safe. A lot of troublemakers tend to avoid this guild."

"That's good to know." Mirajane replied with a yawn. "Well I am headed back to bed. See you all in the morning."

"I am going to bed as well," Elfman started. "Now that I know my little sister and her friends are safe. Good night see you in the morning."

"Mira-nee and I have a favor to ask of you Master." Elfman requested as he brought attention to something behind the backs of him and his sister.

"What is it my children, you can show me anything. By the way would you like to sleep in here with me?" Makarov asked his children.

Elfman and Mirajane nodded and then pulled out three eggs from behind their backs.

"Aren't those the eggs that the children found in the East Forest?" Makarov asked

Mirajane and Elfman nodded as Mirajane spoke up. "Yes they are, it was raining outside so we decided to bring them here for safekeeping is there a problem with that master?"

Elfman is concerned that he did something wrong. "Did we do anything wrong Master Makarov?"

Makarov just shook his head no and spoke up. "You do realize they are going to be mad at you tomorrow don't you?"

The two takeover siblings shutter as they think of how powerful the three dragon slayers can be when they are angry.

With that, Elfman and Mirajane headed toward the door but then realized that their Master had invited them to sleep in his office. They took that invitation with steam and laid down on the futons and eventually fell asleep underneath the covers.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

Natsu was the first to wake up. "Ahhhhhhhh! Where are they?!"

Lisanna woke up followed by Lucy. "Natsu what are you screaming about?"

Lucy then woke up and glared at Natsu. "Can't you see we are trying to sleep Natsu?"

"Lisanna, Lucy, our Dragon Eggs, they're gone!"

"What?" Lisanna remarks as she glances to where the eggs were the previous night. "Um Lucy-Nee do you notice anything missing? Or three somethings missing?"

Lucy looked around and then realized what Lisanna was talking about and gasped. "Our eggs! They're gone! Where are they? We have to go find them!"

The three dragon slayers ran back to the guild looking for their eggs. It was a few minutes later that they arrived at the Guild Hall.

* * *

_**Inside the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

_"_Where are they?!" Natsu asked angrily as he ran up to Gray. "Tell me where our eggs are or prepare to taste my fire Ice Princess!"

"Who stole our eggs?!" Lucy asked angrily glaring at everyone in the guild as she pulled out the key of the golden bull. "Someone tell us where they are or prepare to taste the Wrath of Taurus!"

Lisanna winked as purple circle appeared in front of her. "Take Over! Tigress Soul!" As Lisanna said this her outfit turned into a black and white tiger-striped bikini as her hair lengthened to mid-back length as claws appeared on her hands and feet. She was an angry Tigress as she glared at everyone in the guild. "Give me back my Dragon Egg or taste my claws! Everyone give us back our eggs now! We mean it!"

With Elfman and Mira nowhere in sight because they were on a mission, a huge fight broke out and the entire guild started brawling each other.

"GIVE US BACK OUR EGGS! THEY ARE OUR BABIES! WE WANT THEM BACK NOW!" The three Dragon Slayers exclaimed angrily in unison as they were fighting anyone and everyone that would come near them. Lucy had summoned Taurus and Cancer, she couldn't summon Aquarius because there was no water nearby.

Sensing the fight happening, the three Platinum Keys on the three Dragon Slayers waists glowed as three Platinum Circles appeared at the end of the keys. Once the glow subsided, there stood three very angry dragons in human forms. Their children interrupted their training. To say the Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail was angry would be a vast understatement. However instead of the Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail doing anything to stop the fight, they were brought into the fight as well. Lucy sent Taurus and Cancer back to the spirit world as she had just about enough of her child missing.

Lucy did a pirouette as she winked the opposite eye that Lisanna uses as a golden circle appeared in front of Lucy. "Takeover! Tigress Soul!"

Once Lucy said that she was clad similar to Lisanna only her outfit was a gold and black tiger-striped bikini. Her hair too had lengthened to mid-back length just like Lisanna's as claws appeared on her hands and feet as well.

Her and Lisanna were back to back as they fought together.

"TAKE THIS!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as she teamed up with Lisanna to take on any and all challengers.

The fight continued like this until Makarov came outside of his office and Mirajane and Elfman returned from their mission. Erza was there too. Three of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail and the Master noticed all the racquet that was going on.

Reedus decided to join in the fight after he finished one of his famous paintings. Wakaba and Macao decided to join in the fight as well. Laxus then appeared in the guild as well and went up to Mirajane, Elfman, and Erza. He then looked toward Elfman.

"Are we just going to let them fight?" Laxus asked as he watched with a critical eye. "Shouldn't you tell the three Dragon Slayers that you took the eggs Elfman? I mean while it's interesting seeing this fight we should really stop it."

Mirajane and Erza couldn't take it anymore as they began to fight each other.

Master had had enough of the Shenanigans and activated his Titan Magic.

"WILL YOU BRATS STOP YOUR FIGHTING AND LISTEN! ESPECIALLY YOU LISANNA, LUCY, & NATSU!"

The fight kept on going.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! THIS IS NO TIME TO FIGHT!"

Once the guild heard the Master's voice boom even louder than previously, they stopped. Lucy and Lisanna returned to their normal forms while everyone stopped. Cana then noticed Gray's clothes being gone again.

"GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!" Cana remarked pointing to the Ice Make Mage who was currently in his underwear.

"Why do I keep on doing that?!" Gray remarked as he went to try and find something to cover himself.

"Sorry master." The three Dragon Slayers apologized as they blushed sheepishly out of embarrassment. "We just want our Dragon Eggs back. Someone stole them from us."

The Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail went up front with Master Makarov as they could see that Mirajane and Erza were glaring at each other again. They desperately wanted to fight again.

"Mira, Erza if you are going to fight, take it outside please." Master Makarov remarked.

Erza and Mira nodded and took their fight outside.

"Elfman has something to tell you three." Celestia said as she returned to the Dragon Realm.

"So you better listen to him. It was raining last night after all." Miyuki said as she returned to the Dragon Realm shortly after Celestia did.

"Natsu! Calm down. I don't take kindly to my training being interrupted." Igneel remarked as he too returned to the Dragon Realm like the other two.

The three dragon slayers nodded and sat down at one of the few remaining in tact tables and listened. Elfman pulled two Dragon Eggs out from behind his back and Makarov pulled one out from behind his back after returning to his normal size.

"OUR EGGS!" The three Dragon Slayers exclaimed happily as they went up to Elfman and Makarov to get them back. "Thank you so much!"

Lucy then giggled happily and gratefully took her egg from Elfman. "Thank you so much Big Brother Elf! I was so worried about her!"

Lisanna giggled as happily as Lucy did and took her egg from Elfman as well. "Wow! Thank you so much Big Brother! I am so happy she is okay!"

Natsu went up to Master Makarov with a big smile on his face. "Thanks Gramps! I was so worried about him. I didn't think I would see him again. Why did you take them anyway?"

"I didn't take them." Master Makarov said as he shook his head. "Elfman and Mira found them when they went to your hideout. They had noticed that the eggs have gotten cold because of the rain last night so they brought them in here to keep them warm.

As the three Dragon Slayers took their eggs back from Elfman and Makarov, they moved and cracked. The three Dragon Slayers watched in amazement as the eggs began hatching.

"THEY'RE HATCHING! WE DID IT WE DID IT!" The three Dragon Slayers chimed happily in unison. The rest of the guild members, which somehow were now in a suddenly repaired room just giggled and smiled. Happy was the first one born, followed by Liz, and then Yuki. However they didn't have names yet.

"I think we should call this one Happy!" Natsu remarked toward the blue cat. "That sound good?"

The newly named Happy nodded and landed on Natsu's head and fell asleep.

"Now what to call you little one." Lucy remarks as she looks toward her golden cat. "I think I will call you Liz, do you like that?"

The newly named Liz smiled happily and fell asleep after landing in Lucy's arms.

"How about you my snow white cutie?" Lisanna asked as she cuddled the snow white cat she then had an idea pop up in her mind. "Snow white cutie! That's it, I am going to call you Yuki! Do you like that little one?"

The newly named Yuki nodded and fell asleep in Lisanna's arms.

The three Dragon Slayers were happy to have new members to their family.

"Hey everybody let's celebrate our newest members with a party! These baby dragons are so cute!" The three Dragon Slayers said happily as they held their cats tight, well at least Lisanna and Lucy did. The two girls were careful not to squeeze to hard. Natsu just decided to let Happy sleep on his head.

There were a lot of murmurs in the background saying that they were cats, but Reedus figured that if the three Dragon Slayers say they are dragons, then that's how they would be drawn by him. After the drawing was finished, the Dragon Slayers went to their rooms and put the baby cats in the little beds they had made for them right when they found them without any of the other guild members noticing.

* * *

_**Later on after putting their kids to bed and making sure they are safe...**_

* * *

Three hungry young mages ran up to the bar. "Could we get something to eat please?"

Mirajane giggled as she looked at the hungry eyes of the three young Dragon Slayers.

"Um what do you want?" Mirajane asked.

"Something hot and spicy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Something cold and icy!" Lisanna cried out.

"How about something that has some rocks or dirt in it?" Lucy inquired.

"Done!" Mirajane and Elfman said to their teammates. They also brought some normal food as well. Though these kids may be Dragon Slayers, they also need their fruits and vegetables as well as meat and dairy for a well balanced diet.

A few minutes later Mirajane and Elfman came back with the orders.

The other young mages in Erza, and Gray as well as Cana sat at the table as well. They were also hungry. Mirajane and Natsu looked at Erza and Gray with a challenging eye.

"We will fight you after breakfast!" Erza and Gray said.

"Gray! Get some clothes on!" Lucy giggled toward the male Ice Mage.

"Grrr! Not again!"Gray said as he quickly got dressed.

Breakfast went by uneventfully.

Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, and Elfman decided to call their team that Makarov assigned them Team Dragon Takeover.

"So it's settled, you five will be called Team Dragon Takeover." Makarov stated. "Am I right?"

This is also the year that Laxus Dreyar became and S-Class Wizard.

* * *

_**X780...**_

* * *

Erza Scarlet is promoted to S-Class Wizard at the young age of fifteen, becoming the youngest Fairy Tail Wizard to obtain the rank of S-Class.

* * *

_**X781...**_

* * *

Mirajane Strauss becomes the second youngest wizard to obtain the rank of S-Class at age sixteen, thus causing Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu to leave her and Elfman and form their own team known as the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

Erza and Gray joined Team Dragon Takeover in place of Mirajane and Elfman who formed their own team called the Takeover Siblings. Mirajane and Elfman tried to get Lisanna to join them, but she decided to stay with Lucy and Natsu kind of trying to keep the Dragon Slayers together.

From then on out the team of Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu along with Happy, Liz, and Yuki formed Team Lucy(1). The group agreed on the name change and Makarov approved. The reason for this is because, though not by blood, Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu are siblings and were raised by the Heartfilia Family. Erza and Gray didn't seem to mind being called Team Heartfilia. Now Team Heartfilia was by far Fairy Tails strongest team, but they tended to overdo it a bit. It also seemed that Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu had a tendency to get motion sickness on forms of transportation. They quickly got over it though. But still fell victim to it from time to time.

* * *

_** X782...**_

* * *

Mystogan was promoted to the rank of S-Class, it would be about two years before more people were promoted to S-Class.(1)

Lucy, Natsu, and Lisanna went on a mission with Elfman and Mirajane. Lucy since she knew Takeover Magic a lot better now, she was made an honorary member of the Takeover Siblings. Natsu really wanted to learn takeover magic, but realized that if he had that type of magic in addition to his Dragon Slayer Magic and Celestial Magic he may end up hurting the ones that are the closest to him. This also is the year that something terrible happened to Lisanna and Natsu. What happened during this year on a mission would scar them for life as Lucy nearly lost two more people that were very important to her. It wouldn't sit very well with her since she just lost her mother five years ago. However, Lisanna and Natsu survived but they were in a coma for nearly two weeks. Actually, if it weren't for her and her spirits, Lisanna and Natsu may not have survived.(2)

* * *

_**Present Day X784...**_

* * *

Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Yuki, and Liz left Gray and Erza behind and went on some missions. They arrived in Hargeon via train the Dragon Slayers got sick but quickly recovered after they were off of the train.

"Hey there is a magic store around here." Lucy remarked. "I think we should check it out. It's just too bad that there is only one around here."

So the story of Fairy Tail begins... What is in store? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_**  
**Hargeon port is the next stop on the mission for Lisanna, Yuki, Lucy, Liz, Natsu and Happy. As they seem to here rumor of Salamander being in town. What will happen? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** - **__**Episode 002: Triple Dragons Vs The Salamander  
**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1): This will be covered in Chapter 12 of this story.

(2): I will cover this in more detail in Chapter 22 of this story.

The next chapter will cover the following Episode:

_**Episode 001: The Fairy Tail**_


	2. 002: Triple Dragons Vs The Salamander

_**Fairy Tail My Way**_

_****__**Author: AshK1980**_

_****__**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story. I do own this story this story! I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will show up later on in the story), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will also show up later on in the story). I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S(they will make Cameo appearances in this story up until the Loke arc, and then will become part of the cast at that point in time). I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form.

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Ages from here on out:**_

Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia: 16, Lucy Heartfilia: 17, Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia: 17, Mirajane Strauss Heartfilia: 19, Elfman Strauss Heartfilia: 18, Happy, Liz, Yuki: 6 Erza Scarlet: 19, Gray Fullbuster: 18, Romeo Conbolt: 6/13 Macao Conbolt: 36/43, Wendy Marvell(Won't show up until later): 12, Layla Heartfilia: 29, Jude Heartfilia: 38/45, Makarov Dreyar: 88, Celestia(OC), Miyuki(OC), and Igneel: All three dragons look to be about 35 in their human forms. Luna Fate Heartfilia V.(OC submitted by Mirajane S and Erza S): 16 Akiyuki(OC also submitted by Mirajane S and Erza S): 6 Yue the Moon Dragon(Owned by Mirajane S and Erza S): Looks to be about 47 in human form. Apollo the Solar Dragon: Looks to be about 52 in human form.

_**Episode 002: Triple Dragons Vs The Salamander  
**_

_****__**Arc I: Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail Arc Part 2**_

_**Author's Note:**_

This chapter covers the following Episode:

_**001: The Fairy Tail**_

* * *

_**Present Day July 3, X784...**_

* * *

Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Yuki, and Liz left Gray and Erza behind and went on some missions. They arrived in Hargeon. The three Dragon Slayers were laying on the ground sick, the two female ones weren't as pale as the pink-haired guy, but it was obvious they were sick.

"Excuse me kids?" The conductor asked as he looked at the three kids laying on the floor.

"Puh, Lucy you wimp! Get tough! Don't let all these other people make you look like a wuss! The same goes for you Lisanna!" A golden cat exclaimed with a huff.

A snow white cat was poking the ailing Lisanna with her paw. "Um Lisanna are you going t-to be okay? Do- do you need some medicine f-for motion sickness?"

"Natsu! Wake up! We made it to Hargeon!" A blue flying cat exclaimed as he tried to wake his partner up.

"Are they going to be okay?" The conductor asked.

"Y-yeah Lisanna w-will b-be fine. This always happens when she t-travels." The snow white cat said to the conductor.

"Puh- Lucy will be fine! Natsu on the other hand, who knows!" The golden cat exclaimed with a shrug of her shoulders.

The two girls noticed that the train stopped and were able to get up and walk off the train with the two female flying cats flying behind. Happy also got off the train. However he didn't get off the train before explaining what was wrong with Natsu. "This always happens when he travels, though I am not sure why Lucy and Lisanna get over it faster than Natsu does."

Happy then flew off the train behind the girls and the female cats.

"Happy, take care of Natsu-Nii-Chan." Lisanna pleaded to the blue cat. "Lu-Nee and I are going to look for some magic shops, or in this case a magic shop, that is if there are any in this city."

"See you later Happy, be sure to stay behind and help Natsu-Nii-Chan if he needs it." Lucy said to her blue-furred son as her and her white-haired sister left to go shopping.

"I'm never riding a stupid train again!" Natsu said with a sickly look on his face.

"Come on Natsu, let's go! We have a mission to do." Happy said to his partner as he got off the train.

"Just give me a sec would you?" Natsu asked the blue cat.

As soon as everyone was off, or when the engineers thought everyone was off, the train whistle blew and the train started moving down the tracks again.

Natsu has pink spiky short hair. His eyes are black. He has a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that he always wears. It is detailed with white scales and was given to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. He also has a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. On his waist just like Lisanna is a Platinum colored key with the Fire Dragon Symbol on it. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer and is age 17, however he is three months older than Lucy as he was born on April 1st, X767, while Lucy was born on July 1st X767. Over his black vest, he is wearing another red jacket with white stripes and circles on it.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help me! Get me off of this stupid train!" Natsu screamed as if he was being murdered.

"Uh-oh." Happy chimed with a sweat drop on his head. "There he goes."

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lisanna, Liz, Lucy, and Yuki...  
**_

* * *

"Hey there is a magic store around here." Lucy stated. "I think we should check it out. It's just too bad that there is only one around here."

Lucy's hair is golden blond she is wearing a zip up shirt that is golden with a white cross in the center. Her skirt is also gold and white. Around her waist is a brown belt that holds her keys on one side, and her whip that she uses to fight along side her spirits on the other. She is 17 years old with honey brown eyes and an infectious smile that makes everyone in a room smile as well. On her feet is a pair of knee-high Golden boots. Her guild mark is pink and located on the back of her right hand. Her golden blond hair is put up in a ponytail on the right side of her head. It is held in her hair by a pony tail holder that matches her guild mark color which is pink.

"Hargeon isn't really a port for wizards." Lisanna said. "It is more of a port for fisherman. There really aren't that many wizards in this port town."

Lisanna's hair is snow white and upper-back length. She has clear blue eyes and is wearing a snow white three-quarter sleeve blouse and a pair of short white jean shorts. Under her blouse is a sports bra to maintain her modesty. On her waist is a lone key with the Snow Dragon Symbol on it. The key is platinum in color. Lisanna is 16 years old. The youngest human member of Team Heartfilia. Her guild mark is snow white and located on her left thigh just like her sister Mirajane's is. She keeps her hair in a low ponytail in the back. The ponytail is secured with an ice blue ribbon.

Team Heartfilia minus Natsu and Happy enter the magic shop with Yuki, and Liz flying close behind. Lucy looks around for some gate keys, well at least one anyway. She finds what she is looking for and picks it up.

The Magic Shop owner tried to sell the group several weak magical items but the group declined every one of them until Lucy came across a rare Silver Key that she had been looking for. She picks the box up and opens it and smiles she then shows it to her Teammates.

"This is just what I wanted!" Lucy squealed. "I am going to go buy it now!"

Lucy walks up to the counter with her teammates following closely behind. She asks the shop manager how much the key is.

"How much for this Silver Doggy key?" Lucy asks the cashier. "I know this key isn't very powerful, but it's also rare."

"For that key, Nikola the Canis Minor, 20,000 Jewel." The Shopkeeper said.

"How much did you say it was?" Lucy asked as she posed and winked.

"20,000 Jewels." The shopkeeper reiterated.

"How much did you say it was?" Lucy asked as she winked again and unzipped her top a bit as to expose part of her cleavage to appeal to shopkeepers hormonal side. "Sure you can drop the price for little old me."

After Lucy said that she blew a kiss to the shopkeeper.

Lisanna then mirrored Lucy's actions. Two beautiful girls were better than one after all. She too is trying to exude her Sex Appeal. Even though she is more of a modest type of girl. She is just trying to help her sister get a discount.

"Are you sure you can't drop the price for my friend here?" Lisanna asked with a wink. "It would mean so much to her and me as well."

"FINE! 19,000 Jewels and that is my final offer." The Shopkeeper said.

"Fine!" The two girls huffed as they got off the counter. Lucy paid the 19,000 Jewels and clipped her new key to her belt.

"Okay let's go." Lucy stated. "We need to explore more of this town before we get back on the road home."

Liz and Yuki nodded in response to Lucy's statement. Four girls were about to continue their adventure in Hargeon when their stomachs growled.

"I guess we are all a bit hungry." Lucy stated. "How about we find a restaurant and get something to eat. It will be my treat."

"That would be nice." Lisanna replied as Team Heartfilia minus Natsu and Happy came to a restaurant.

* * *

_**Inside the restaurant...  
**_

* * *

The two girls and the two female flying cats entered the restaurant and ordered a couple of salads and a couple of milkshakes. The two cats ordered raw fish, so what else is new. Once they were done eating they headed out into Hargeon wondering how their older brother was doing.

"I wonder how Big Brother Natsu is doing." Lisanna stated. "I hope he's okay."

"So do I Lisanna." Lucy said worriedly. "It seems that he always seems to get the worst of it when it comes to transportation."

"Aye sir." The two female cats chimed together, they then sweat dropped.

"I think you two have been hanging around Happy too much." Lucy said with a giggle at the antics of Liz and Yuki.

"Happy always tends to say that." Lisanna said adding to Lucy's remark. She too giggled at what Liz and Yuki said. It was odd for them, but then again they have been around Happy for six years, so it's to be expected.

Lucy and Lisanna are walking along after they finished their meals and started to cross the bridge. They were mad that they only managed to get 1,000 Jewel off of their purchase.

"Ooooooh! I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewels!" Lucy exclaimed angrily. "That stubborn old geezer must be blind!"

"I know!" Lisanna exclaimed just as angry as Lucy. "That trick usually works. So much for using our feminine wilds."

Liz and Yuki agreed with their partners. The group of four girls then heard a bell chime. They also heard several girls swoon.

Two girls came up running behind them as Liz and Yuki stood perched on the ledge of the bridge's railing.

"Are you serious he's really here?" A girl with brown eyes and black hair wearing a green dress with a white collar around her neck exclaimed as she ran behind the two girls and two cats.

"Salamander?" A girl with short light brown hair that was adorned by two gold colored barrettes in her hair, wearing a pink tank-top like dress asked right after the other girl.

"Salamander?" Lucy and Lisanna inquired together as the two girls ran behind them.

"Hey isn't that a wizard that knows fire magic that you can't even buy in stores?" Lucy asked as she looked on from the bridge with a blush on her face.

"Something doesn't add up though, the only Salamanders that I know of are Igneel and Natsu-Nii-Chan." Lisanna said to her older sister. "Do you know any other Salamander's Lucy-Nee?"

"No I don't." Lucy said to her younger sister. "We better investigate further. I don't think a famous wizard would be in this dead end town."

Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki nodded in agreement with Lucy as the group went toward the center of town.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Natsu and Happy...  
**_

* * *

"Oh man." Natsu stated as he walked beside Happy. "I wound up riding the train twice."

"You really need to work on getting over that motion sickness." Happy said as he walked beside Natsu. "I really don't understand how Lucy and Lisanna can get over it so much quicker than you. Aren't all three of you Dragon Slayers?"

Natsu shrugs and looks toward his partner. "I really don't know about that Happy, I guess maybe with them knowing Takeover Magic as well as Dragon Slaying Magic and Celestial Magic that they don't remain as sick as I do. Now I'm so hungry I can eat my hand."

"It's too bad we don't have any money for food." Happy said to his partner. "Maybe Lucy and Lisanna can help us get a meal when we meet up with them again."

"Hey Happy, where do you think the girls are?" Natsu asked.

"They said they were going to go shopping for some magical items." Happy responded to his partner.

The cat and Dragon Slayer were heading off to find the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy when they heard several girls shout.

"Salamander!" One girl said excitedly.

"He's so dreamy!" Another girl said just as excitedly.

"And so hot!" A third girl exclaimed happily just as loud as the other two did.

"Salamander?!" Happy and Natsu chimed together in unison.

"Something really isn't adding up Happy, I mean I have the Salamander on my belt. My nickname is also Salamander." Natsu said to his partner. "We better go investigate."

Natsu and Happy ran toward the group of girls that screamed out just a few seconds ago.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki...  
**_

* * *

The two human girls and two female cats came closer to the group of girls.

A blue haired man moved his arm in a seductive way as several girls had hearts in their eyes.

"Oh wow, Salamander is so cool!" Some of the girls said.

Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki had a look in their eyes as if they were in a trance. Their eyes lacked pupils as they heard something beat in their chests.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ The two young women and the two female cats thought to themselves. _'What's gotten into me all of a sudden?'_

Several girls surrounded the blue-haired man that had hearts in their eyes. Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki had hearts start forming in their eyes as Salamander spoke up. "You girls are all so sweet."

The Salamander then turned his head toward the females of Team Heartfilia. _'Huh! He looked at me!' _The four girls thought to themselves as they held their chests and felt the beating in their hearts get faster and faster. _'Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my Heart is throbbing out of control? Oh! Could it be, am I in love? Is he the one?' _The four girls, human and feline started hopping on one foot toward "Salamander" and then caught a glimpse of each other they then glared angrily at each other. And took up fighting stances ready to face off with each other.

"Why are you hussies going toward him?" Lucy asked angrily as she continued to swoon, then exclaimed. "He looked at me! Not you!"

"No he looked at me!" Lisanna said as she starts to pick a fight with Lucy.

"What are you humans talking about?" Liz inquired. "He is obviously looking at me! As if he would look at you ugly humans!"

"No he is looking at me!" Yuki said as she begins to pick a fight with Liz.

Soon four girls were eying each other and challenging each other to a fight.

Celestial Dragon's Rocky Star Fist!" Lucy said as a golden yellow seal appeared in front of her fist. Stars and rocks surrounded the blond Dragon Slayer's fist as she thrusted forward to hit the white-haired dragon slayer. As Lucy's fist was colliding with Lisanna's, a snow white magical seal appeared in front of Lisanna's hand as she prepared to do her attack.

"Whatever Lucy! Snow and Ice erodes rock! Snow Dragon's Icy Fist!" Lisanna said as a snow white magical seal appeared in front of her fist causing several snowflakes and ice crystals to form on it. She then thrust her fist forward colliding with Lucy's. The two attacks somehow managed to cancel each other out.

This however didn't keep the two sisters from glaring toward each other with malicious intent.

"What is with those girls Natsu?" Happy asked curiously as he looked at the display.

"I don't know Happy it's as if they have gone crazy." Natsu said. "Break it up girls! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" As Natsu said this, his fist glowed a reddish color as a red magic seal appeared in front of his hand. He then pulled his hand back ending up striking the girls immediately breaking the hold the poser had on them.

"Wh-what happened?" Lucy asked confused. "Did we destroy something again?"

"I don't think so." Lisanna responded just as confused. "Something weird is going on."

"Um where are we?" Yuki asked softly.

"I don't know." Liz replied. "Who is that guy that's surrounded by all those hussies?"

The three Dragon Slayers then looked at the rings on the so-called Salamander's fingers.

"Wait a minute, that rat is using an outlawed form of magic called charm magic." Lucy noticed. "Natsu were we acting like that."

"Kind of, but you were all four fighting each other over who was prettier." Natsu said as he looks toward the fake Salamander.

The spiky blue-haired poser is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair is dark blue. He has a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing to his right. Living up to his impostor role, he is wearing ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhomboids, or possibly many "_X_"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of Salamander, with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, he wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked the apparent Salamander. The Salamander then heard the question that Natsu asked. He then turned white and pulled his arm back along with most of his upper body.

"Who am I?" Salamander asked. "I am Salamander. Surely you have heard of me before."

Natsu then started to walk away while Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki looked on no longer affected by the charm spell like the other girls were.

"Hey wait a minute!" Salamander exclaimed as he pointed toward Natsu.

"You're so rude!" One girl said as she started to beat up Natsu.

"Salamander's a great wizard!" Another girl said as she joined in the fray.

"You better calm back down or we are going to rip you to shreds!" Another girl said.

Natsu was getting beat up by the girls as he asked the girls a question it was apparent that he was in pain when he asked the question. "What is it with you girls?"

"Now now my lovelies let him go." Salamander said, then added, "I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it."

"Oh Salamander!" The affected girls screamed.

Salamander then pulled out a piece of paper and a black marker. When he did this, he signed his name. There was an arrow on each side of the "S" pointing in opposite directions. The Cursive lower case "r" on the end had an arrow pointing back toward the "S". He then handed the piece of paper to Natsu.

"Here's my autograph kid now you can brag to all of your friends." Salamander said.

"No thanks." Natsu said as he politely declined. The girls then got an evil gold glare in their eyes and beat Natsu up again. Lucy and Lisanna saw this along with Liz and Yuki and rushed over to Happy to help him up.

"What a creep!" Lucy exclaimed as she helped her older brother up.

"I know right, how could he call himself a Salamander when you have the only Igneel key, and you also have the same nickname. Any ideas Natsu-Nii-Chan?"

"No idea." Natsu said as he was helped to his feet by his two younger sisters.

"Thanks for saving us Nii-Chan." Lucy said as she hugged Natsu.

"If it weren't for you barging in when you did, we would still be like those girls." Lisanna said as she pointed to the group of girls surrounding Salamander. "I wonder what his real name is if it's not Salamander. Thanks Natsu-Nii!"

Lisanna then proceeded to hug Natsu after her sister did.

"Puh! Yeah thanks Flame Brain!" Liz said in a condescending tone.

"Well we should meet him at the port." Yuki said softly. "We can learn more about him there."

The humans of Team Heartfilia, also known as the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail, which is not to be confused with the Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail, nodded in agreement with the snow white cat.

Happy only had on a green knapsack that covered his guild mark on his back.

Liz is wearing a black halter-top mini-skirt combination which also covers her pink guild mark on her back.

Yuki is wearing an ice blue blouse and skirt combination. Just like Liz, Yuki's ice blue guild mark is also covered by the outfit she is wearing.

Lucy and Lisanna decide to stay with their current attire. It was their best bet.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies." Salamander said. "I have business to attend to."

"You're leaving already?" All the ladies asked after exclamation marks appeared over their heads.

"Time for the red carpet!" Salamander said as he runs his hand over the top of his forehead and snaps the fingers on his right hand.

As soon as he snaps his fingers a red magic seal appears in front of his right hand. Purplish flames then swirl around his feet as he uses the boost from them to go up into the sky. The swirl of magic fire forms a tornado like pattern with wisps of smoke swirling round and round underneath his feet. At the top is a flat surface that Salamander is standing on.

"I'm having a sware on my yacht tonight." Salamander said as he looked down on all the women holding their hands up as if they were worshiping him as he adds. "And you're all invited!"

With that the Salamander takes off into the horizon.

* * *

_**The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail(1) start to think of something...  
**_

* * *

"We need to come up with a plan." Lucy said to her team. "Let's go get something to eat and come up with a plan."

Lucy picked up Liz, Lisanna picked up Yuki, and Natsu picked up Happy.

The group then found a restaurant as Lisanna went up to pay for milkshakes all around. Her and Lucy got a strawberry milkshake and Natsu got a vanilla milkshake. Natsu and Happy got a bunch of food. Happy just ordered a bunch of fish so he could split it with his sisters.

Lisanna came around with the milkshakes in her hand and set them down. Their waitress soon came back with their food orders. The girls just ordered a small order of mozzarella sticks because they weren't that hungry because they had eaten earlier in the day.

"We need to make it look like we aren't members of a guild." Lisanna said as she pulled out a pair of jogging pants and handed Lucy a pair of fingerless elbow-length fingerless gloves that were gold outlined in white.

"Do you have our copies of Sorcerer Weekly?" Lucy asked her sister.

Lisanna nodded and spoke up. "We should check out what more fame we have acquired."

"Excuse me, what do Happy and I do?" Natsu asked his two sisters.

"You stay behind. You seem to get sick a lot faster than we do on modes of transportation." Lisanna said to her older brother. "We need someone on the outside to encounter Salamander and get him to stop dragging our Guild's name through the mud. Now that we have nicknames, mine being Snow Fairy and Lu-Nee's being Celestial Princess, we will investigate to see what this Salamander guy is planning."

"Natsu, do you still have your red jacket that Lisa-Chan and I bought for you three years ago?" Lucy asked the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Yes I do." Natsu said, then continued. "Why do you ask?"

"Puh! Like you should know Natsu!" Liz huffed. "We so can't let anyone on that boat know we are from Fairy Tail, at least not right away."

"Th-that's right w-we n-need t-to keep our identities secret." Yuki said shyly as she hides behind Lisanna waiting for the worst from Natsu. "I'm sorry if I made you mad, pleast don't hurt me."

"Natsu isn't going to hurt you Yuki, if he does I am going to kill him!" Lisanna said as she glared with glowing red eyes toward her older brother.

"Y-yes ma'am." Natsu says as he tries to hide behind Lucy, Lucy immediately moved aside and let Lisanna continue to glare toward the Pinkette.

"Big brother Natsu afraid of little Lisanna." Lucy giggled with a smile and hugged him. "You're still our brother and we love you."

"I love you too sis." Natsu said as he gave Lucy a noogie.

"Natsu what about me?" Lisanna asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I love you too Lisanna." Natsu said as he did the same thing to Lisanna as he did to Lucy. "I will go along with your plan."

Natsu then pulls his red jacket out and puts it on.

"Hey Lucy let's go to the park." Lisanna suggested to her sister.

"Sure thing Lisanna." Lucy said as she picked up Liz and set her on the shoulder after she finished her milkshake. Liz, Yuki, and Happy had a fish flavored milkshake. How disgusting, but then again they are cats after all.

"We will see you around Natsu." Lisanna and Lucy said as they wave to their brother and head to the park.

"Well Happy, since I know some Celestial Magic, why don't we see if I can find myself a silver key or two, and then we will head to the harbor."

"Aye Sir!" Happy said as the two went to explore the town.

Natsu manged to find an eagle spirit by the name of Aquila at the same store that Lucy found the Canis Minor Nikola at. It cost him 25,000 Jewel.

* * *

_**On a Park Bench...  
**_

* * *

Lisanna, Liz, Lucy, and Yuki are reading some Sorcerer Weekly Magazines.

"Lucy look, they mention us again." Lisanna said as she points to a picture of the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail and how they beat a clan of thieves and destroyed seven homes. "That's so funny, Fairy Tail is so cool. I think we should join it."

Lucy was about to say something but then she realized that they had to keep to the plan. Lisanna and Lucy winked at each other. So did the two cats.

"And look, Gray is mentioned as well." Lucy said as she points to a picture of Gray with his private parts censored. "Gray is always stripping. I wonder why he always does that. I didn't really think Ur did that type of thing. Maybe that's where he picked up his habit."

Lucy and Lisanna nodded and giggled.

"I think that Fairy Tail will be much better if we join!" Liz said with the bad girl edge to her voice.

"I-I have to agree with you there." Yuki said shyly. "Lucy-San do you think you will ever get some more Silver Keys?"

"I hope so Yuki." Lucy said as she looked through the magazine and spotted the centerfold. "Look Lisa-Chan Mirajane is the centerfold. She is so pretty."

"I know right." Lisanna said. "I mean Fairy Tail is destructive, but we definitely need to join that guild."

Lucy and the two female cats nodded as they continued to look through their magazines. They laughed at some of the antics that Fairy Tail Wizards pulled.

"Fairy Tail is the coolest guild ever!" Lucy exclaimed as she continued to look through all of the stories that were written about them.

"We are so going to join Fairy Tail!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"What was that, you all want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked as he popped out of the bushes.

"Salamander!" All four girls exclaimed as they jumped in fright as they pointed toward him.

"I've been looking all over for you lovely ladies." Salamander said with his hand to his chin. "I wanted to personally invite you ladies to the party I am having on my yacht tonight."

"Your charm spell won't work on us this time!" Lisanna exclaimed as she pointed toward Salamander.

"That magic's weakness is awareness." Lucy said as she pointed toward the Salamander.

Both girls had their right hands on their hips as they continued to point toward Salamander.

"It doesn't work on people if they know your using it." Liz said to the Salamander.

"So y-you might as w-well give up!" Yuki said with a frown and then shivered. "I'm sorry was that too much?"

"Just as I thought!" Salamander exclaimed. "I knew you lovely ladies were wizards the moment I laid my eyes on you visions of Beauty. No matter, the invitation still stands."

Lucy and Lisanna then crossed their arms in front of their chests and turned their backs toward the Salamander. Lisanna was the first one to speak up.

"Well you can forget it! We wouldn't be caught dead going to a party being thrown by a creep like you!"

A Kunai with a sign attached to it with the Kanji for creep comes out of nowhere and stabs the Salamander as he turns white and closes his eyes.

"A creep?" Salamander asked. "Why would you call me something like that."

Lucy and Lisanna turned around and glared at Salamander with angry scowls on their faces. Lucy was the next one to speak up.

"You're spell," Lucy said with an angry frown in her eyebrows. "using it to make yourself popular."

"Don't be mad my dear." Salamander said with a smile and a wink as a star came out of his eye. "It's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party. Can you blame me?"

Lucy and Lisanna shrug their shoulders and chime together. "This just proves that even famous wizards are big idiots!"

"You two wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild don't you?" Salamander asked.

The two sisters and the two cats had exclamation points appear above their heads showing surprise.

"Uh huh." The four girls chime together in surprise.

"Have you heard about Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's Wizards?" The Salamander asked to the two girls.

"Well yeah!" Lucy exclaimed as Lisanna continued after her sister spoke up.

"You're telling me that you're him? You're that Salamander?" Lisanna asked in shock. Lucy, Liz and Yuki had the same look of disbelief on their faces as Lisanna did. Both girls were pointing toward the fake Salamander with their upper body angling forward and their rear ends are sticking out in mid-air.

"That's correct!" Salamander said. "And if you want to join, I could probably put in a good word for you."

"Huh uh Huh ahh!" Lucy, Lisanna, Liz and Yuki exclaimed as the cats were hovering closer to the Salamander and Lucy and Lisanna hopped on one foot and got closer to Salamander.

"We would love to go to your party tonight!" All four girls chimed together in sync in infatuation. All four of them had hearts in their eyes as Salamander reached out to hug all of them.

"Wow that was even easier than I thought it would be." Salamander said to the ladies.

"So you really think..." Lisanna started.

"...you could get us into Fairy Tail?" Lucy finished. The hearts vanished from their eyes but they all four still had stars in their eyes. "No kidding?"

"I don't see why not," Salamander said then adds, "but you can't say anything about the Charm spell."

"We won't say a word!" All four girls said as they raised their right hands up and had their left hands held diagonally out to the side.

"Good." Salamander saaid as he snapped with his right hand and a red magic seal appeared out in front of him as purple wisps of smoke once again form around his feet as he continued his speech. "Then I'll see you at the party tonight!"

After Salamander said that, he flew off into the horizon.

"You got it Mr. Salamander sir! Ehhhhh!" All four girls exclaimed as they saluted with hearts in their eyes as they watched him fly off. They all four were blushing as well.

Realizing that this happened, the four girls snapped their fingers while berating themselves.

"He got us!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"We were Pseudo-Charmed!" Lisanna exclaimed as well.

"But..." Liz started.

"...h-he is going to g-get us i-into F-Fairy T-Tail." Yuki finished.

The two human girls then turn around and speak to no one in particular.

"We just have to keep our mouths shut and be nice to that sleazebag until then." The four girls said as they giggled mischievously.

* * *

_**Night time with Natsu and Happy...  
**_

* * *

"He he! That was quite a meal hey Happy, my sisters are great!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he patted his belly along with Happy.

"Aye." Happy said as he sat on the railing overlooking the harbor next to Natsu. His eyes then glance to the yacht in the harbor as he draws attention to it. "Hey look, do you think that's the boat that the girls were talking about where that Salamander guy is having his party?"

Natsu's cheeks puffed up immediately forgetting about the plan that him and his sisters came up with and speaks up while trying to hold his puke in.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going aboard or anything." Happy said while moving his right arm up and down trying to calm Natsu down.

A girls voice then spoke up as she took notice of the yacht in the harbor. "Oh my gosh! That's Salamander's yacht isn't it?"

"I wish I could've gone to his party." The same girl continued.

"Who's Salamander?" Another girl asked.

"Whoa," the third girl chimed in."You've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard that is in town right now!" The third girl exclaimed.

The first girl then spoke up again. "Yeah, and he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy asked as they looked toward the three girls overlooking the harbor.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as he looked toward the harbor and immediately held his mouth to keep from hurling. "Oooh! Oh no!"

Natsu then climbed up on the railing and grabbed on to something above him. "So he's in Fairy Tail is he? Lucy and Lisanna said that they needed to investigate the Salamander guy's party. We better go as well."

* * *

_**On Salamander's Yacht...  
**_

* * *

Liz and Yuki went into hiding somewhere close where they could keep an eye on their charges. They were instructed not to come out unless it was absolutely necessary. The two female cats were also given Lucy and Lisanna's Dragon Keys. Though, it's been seven years since they have last seen them, the two sisters thought it would be better not to have the temptation of the ability to call forth their dragons. The two sisters had to prove themselves that they could handle situations where they aren't able to call on their dragons.

"So it's Lucy and Lisanna right? " Salamander asked. "They are such lovely names for such lovely girls."

"Yeah, Thanks." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together.

Lucy is wearing a maroon dress which a matching maroon choker tied in a bow around her neck. She has a matching maroon bow in her ponytail on the right side of her head. The dress is V-Cut in the chest area showing her ample cleavage. On her right thigh is a golden garter, that more than likely holds her keys which are covered up. The golden garter is located on her thigh just above the knee. There is also a v-shaped slit going up the side of her dress. She is also wearing a matching pair of maroon fingerless, elbow-length gloves to complete her ensemble.

Lisanna on the other hand is wearing a party dress that zips up the center, and is a dark olive green, almost a perfect complementary color to her sisters. Her long white hair is tied in a low back pony tail secured with an ice blue bow at the top of the ponytail where her hair begins to be gathered into her ponytail. Left leg is also covered by the dress with a zipper that keeps her guild mark hidden from view. She is also wearing a dark olive green choker which is also tied in a bow. Lisanna's dress also shows a little bit of skin. It is V-Cut also showing cleavage like her sister Lucy's, but not quite as deeply cut so she can maintain some shed of modesty, there was no way she was going to wear her normal clothes underneath the dress because, well it was July, it was summer, and it was hot. Put it together and you will understand why.

The dresses that the sisters were wearing were backless held up by the straps around their necks. The dresses themselves reached just short of ankle-length.

The poser also noticed that two cats that were with the two sisters earlier are missing.

"So where are your pretty kitties?" Salamander asked. "I thought for sure they would want to be part of this party as well."

"Well, they went into hiding." Lucy said. "They don't really like crowds of people on a little yacht."

"Yeah, we pretty much came here on our own accord." Lisanna said to Salamander. "We just wanted to check out the yacht of a real Fairy Tail Wizard. By the way where is your mark? You said you are a member of Fairy Tail."

"Um, yeah, it's on my back, and I don't really feel comfortable showing it to anyone." Salamander said. "I wouldn't want to give anybody any fears about Fairy Tail. Anyway, enough about me. I wish to toast your beauty."

Salamander then snapped his fingers as orange bubbles started floating around the room. A bunch of them were heading straight for Lucy and Lisanna's mouths.

"Now open up wide lovely ladies and savor the taste of every flavorful drop as they enter your mouths." Salamander said as the bubbles started floating closer and closer to girls.

Lucy and Lisanna are shivering in fear as they chime together. "Crrrrrrreepy!"

Lucy and Lisanna started to think to themselves. _'We're strong we can get through this.'_

Before the bubbles can get anywhere close to Lucy and Lisanna they open their eyes, frown and stand up. They then pop two of the bubbles causing the rest of the bubbles to disappear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked as she glared at Salamander.

Salamander looked toward Lucy and Lisanna as Lisanna continues where Lucy left off.

"We know what you're up to!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily. "You're trying to use Sleep Magic."

Salamander sighs and puts his hand to his chin. "Very impressive." Salamander said.

"Look, we don't want to give you the wrong idea." Lucy said. "Yes we really want to join the Fairy Tail Guild,"

"But we aren't going to date you to make that happen." Lisanna finished.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. " Salamander said. "You two are quite the handful aren't you?"

As Salamander said that, several curtains surrounding them opened up revealing several thugs cackling evilly.

"What's going on here?" Lucy and Lisanna asked curiously and a bit frightened as well.

"Welcome aboard my ship lovely ladies." Salamander said as his smile turned into a frown. "And you two would be wise to behave yourselves until we make it to Bosco. Don't make me angry."

"We're going to Bosco?" Lucy asked in shock as she glares at Salamander. Her fists are clinched.

"You said you'd get us into Fairy Tail!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily as she clenches her fists like her sister and glares toward Salamander.

"Forget it, I just said that so I could lure both of you here and make you our slaves!" Salamander said as he took out two branding irons ready to brand the two girls.

"Wh-what are you doing with that?" Lucy and Lisanna asked in fright. "You aren't planning on marking us with that are you?"

"Of course I am, how else am I going to sell you to slavers?" Salamander asked with a malicious grin on his face.

"How could you do that?" Lucy asked angrily as she continued to glare a golden aura beginning to engulf her body.

"You're going to kidnap all these girls, including us?" Lisanna inquired just as angrily as her sister did, a snow white aura beginning to engulf her body as well.

Several thugs were chuckling as a thug wearing a patch over his right eye, a green t-shirt and black pants spoke up. "That's our Salamander alright!"

"We got a big haul this time!" Another thug, this one wearing a blue vest with nothing under it, brown pants with a black belt with black spiky hair and a scar running across the bridge of his nose also said.

Both the thugs each had a girl slung over their left shoulder. The thug with the scar across the bridge of his nose also had a girl in his right hand propped against his hip.

"Why you!" Lucy said as she pulled out her gate keys.

The Salamander then used his red carpet attack to knock the Gate Keys out of Lucy's hands as she screamed in pain and caught them which immediately caused him to drop his branding irons.

"These are gate keys." Salamander said. "So you're a Celestial wizard. Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic so these are completely useless to me. Oops!"

Right after Salamander said woops, Lucy's Gate Keys flew out the porthole and into the water.

The girls that the thugs were holding were let go and dropped unceremoniously on the floor fast asleep.

Lucy and Lisanna had their heads down and had tears starting to flow out of their eyes.

"You used magic to take advantage of others!" Lucy exclaimed as tears rolled down her face

Lisanna also had tears rolling down her face as well, what they had come to find out was confirmed, he was nothing but a poser and a faker and not part of the Fairy Tail Guild at all like they were. "You can't be part of Fairy Tail, because you are the worst wizard alive!"

All of a sudden when could be heard howling, this was Lucy and Lisanna's cue. They had gotten what they were looking for.

"Liz, Yuki time to go! Bring the Dragon Keys and we have to get Lu-Nee's gate keys out of the water!" Lisanna ordered prompting the two female cats to come out of hiding, hand the dragon keys to Lucy and Lisanna and wrap their tails around their waists and pick them up just as a certain pink-haired dragon slayer came busting through the roof.

The impact of Natsu collapsed the roof and shook the entire yacht. The roof was now wide open allowing the two female cats to escape before Motion Sickness took a hold of them.

Natsu landed and frowned at the group of Salamander and his thugs, causing them to look dumbfounded.

They then saw Natsu collapse with motion sickness.

"Big Brother Natsu you are so totally lame!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in unison.

"After them! We can't let them report this to the Magic Council!" Salamander said as he watched the two girls and their cats leave. "I knew those two cats were hiding somewhere on this ship. Prominence Whip!"

As Salamander chanted and moved his arm in an arched movement, a red magic seal appears in front of him. In turn causing a number of fiery, curved purple beams to be fired towards the two girls and two cats.

The cats carrying their partners easily dodged the beams heading toward them, unfortunately each beam continued to track them down as well as continuing to move to strike the four Fairy Tail members. The beams were still dodged easily as several of the beams collided with each other creating explosions reminiscent of purple fireworks.

"Those cats are quicker than they look." Salamander said.

"Hey guys." Natsu said prompting the Salamander to look back toward the voice of the person calling to them. The group of thugs then went straight for Natsu and started kicking the pink-haired dragon slayer on the ground, as Happy quickly used his max speed to kick and punch the thugs.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki...  
**_

* * *

"Hey what about Happy, Natsu," Lucy started.

"...and the other girls?" Lisanna said finishing up her older sister's sentence.

"Um Lucy." Liz said almost out of breath.

"L-Lisanna, I-I'm sorry b-but w-we have a problem!" Yuki chimed in shyly expecting the worst from the two girls.

"What problem?" Lucy and Lisanna asked too shocked to switch to their mermaid forms.

"Our transformation is up." Liz and Yuki said together as they dropped the two girls in the water.

* * *

_**Back on the yacht...  
**_

* * *

Happy was so exhausted from flying all that way and kicking some of the thugs that he ended up dropping Natsu on the deck and falling to the deck himself before him and Natsu could get away from the yacht.

This in turn gave the thugs more confidence and a regeneration of strength that they not only continued to go back to beat up on Natsu, but also beat up on Happy as well.

* * *

_**Back in the water with Lucy and Lisanna...  
**_

* * *

Both human girls managed to catch their breath and activated their Mermaid Soul. Lisanna's Mermaid form had a blue Bikini top and a purple fish tail, while Lucy's Mermaid form had a golden yellow fish tail, and a white Bikini Top. However, the two cats hit their heads on a rock just below the surface of the water and get knocked unconscious.

Lucy and Lisanna then dive underwater in search of Lucy's gate keys. Now wasn't the time to use their Dragons at the moment, but they probably will end up needing them soon.

"Lucy look!" Lisanna said as she pointed at a glowing ring of something.

To be sure Lucy takes a closer look at the glow that the two girls saw. Sure enough it is her Celestial Gate Keys.

"My gate keys!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked her key ring of the bottom of the ocean.

Lucy then picked up the gate keys and surfaced along with Lisanna.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back on the yacht... **_

* * *

Natsu was regaining his strength, and Happy was still out cold, but Natsu managed to block both him and Happy just as Happy woke up and kicked the thugs foot away that was kicking him.

"The Fairy Tail Guild." Natsu said in shock as Happy continued.

"You're a member?" Happy asked as he regained his stance.

* * *

_**Back in the water, Lucy and Lisanna have returned to their human forms as they were now in their party attire...  
**_

* * *

Both girls remain in their Mermaid Take Over Forms as a key with wave markings engraved on it spun in mid air as Lucy grabbed it. Her fingerless gloves still covering her arms as well as her guild mark. Lisanna's guild mark was hidden engraved in white on her purple fish tail, which was still in the water for the moment. If Salamander would look to her tail, he would see her white guild mark on what would be her right thigh if her legs were there instead of her mermaid tail. The female cats are now awake as they surface next to their partners.

Once Lucy grabbed her gate key that had been spinning in mid-air she spoke up as her key spun in mid-air. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

As Lucy said that a blue magic seal materialized in the water as a doorbell chime sounds. Lucy then sticks the key into the magic seal and turns, thus causing what looked like a Mermaid with blue hair, a revealing royal blue and white striped bikini top, blue waist-length hair wearing a gold circlet on her forehead, as well as a golden yellow belt around her waist just above the blue mermaid tail. This Mermaid was also holding an urn in her hands in front of her waist. On both her wrists were bracelets.

"Listen up Aquarius," Lucy said to her Celestial Spirit as she pointed to Salamander's yacht. "I want you to use your power to push that ship back into port!"

Aquarius huffed and glared menacingly at Lucy and Lisanna who were next to each other.

"Aquarius, you know that you're supposed to come from the spirit world to give us help." Lucy stated to her spirit.

"You weren't summoned to give us attitude!" Lisanna scolded the water spirit.

"I-I don't think you two sh-should make her any angrier." Yuki started.

"Lucy and Lisanna." Liz scoffed in her usual tone.

"Let's get one thing straight." Aquarius scoffed. "The next time either of you so much as think about dropping my key you're dead!"

Lucy and Lisanna shivered and so did the cats as all four chimed in together. "It won't happen again!"

A blue light glowed in Aquarius' urn as an asterisk-shaped blue light started to spin around. That asterisk-shaped light gathered up as much water as it could filling Aquarius' urn.

Aquarius then posed with her back arched toward the area behind her as she swings her arms in an arch-like manner tossing water with her arms sweeping up the ship and rushing it to shore.

The group on the yacht loses its balance as the boat heads into port.

The group, including Natsu chime together. "Hey why is the sea so angry!"

The tidal wave of water causes a big whirlpool to catch Lisanna, Liz, Lucy, and Yuki up in it. "Hey don't wash us away with it!" The four girls chimed together, their eyes devoid of Irises or Pupils as the cats spun around getting dizzy.

"Hey what's the big deal? Could you have tried not to sweep us up with the ship?!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"Oh that was an accident, I didn't mean to get the ship!" Aquarius exclaimed angrily as she glared at the two sisters and the two female flying cats.

"Wait that means you were aiming for us?" Lisanna asked angrily while Liz and Yuki had their heads stuck in the sand.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius said condescendingly. "And he's hot!"

"You don't have to rub it in!" The two sisters chimed together in unison as Aquarius vanishes back into the spirit world.

"Okay, Aquarius really needs to control her temper." Liz said as she glared at where the water spirit once was.

"Wh-who is her boyfriend that she keeps on talking about anyway?" Yuki asked curiously as she scratched the back of her head. "I-it seems she re-really doesn't like you Lu-Lucy."

"Hey don't worry about Aquarius Yuki." Lisanna said as she picked up the snow white cat. "Aquarius may not show it, but she is very protective of Big Sister Lucy. She is really a loyal spirit, she just gets annoyed whenever she is called away from her date. Lucy do you have any idea who Aquarius's Boyfriend is?"

"I have a few theories, but one of them hasn't been seen in the spirit world for three years. I wonder what happened to him. It's not like Leo to just vanish like that."

"Say Lucy, doesn't Loke sort of remind you of how Leo used to be?" Liz asked with her bad girl edge to her voice.

"He does, but he can't be him can he?" Lucy asked as she picked up her gold cat.

"I h-have a fe-feeling we will m-meet up with Leo again sometime." Yuki said shyly.

* * *

_**Back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall... **_

* * *

Loke sneezes and rubs his nose. "Am I catching a cold?" He asked as he went up to the bar to talk to Mira.

Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his Human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. He has two rings on each of his hands that help him some Regulus Magic. Loke is wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like patterns, black pants and white sneakers, each containing a pair of light green stripes.

Mira notices Loke rubbing his nose as she starts to talk to him.

"What's wrong Loke?" Mirajane asked with concern, she may still be a demon inside, but something that happened two years ago caused her and Elfman to lose their fighting spirit for some reason.

"The word is that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you." Mirajane said as she gave Loke a glass of water. "Loke, I do know what you really are, but will continue to keep it a secret until the time is right."

"What do you mean Mira? I am just a wizard of Fairy Tail just like you. I am nothing special although I do seem to attract the ladies." Loke said as he got up from the bar with his drink and went over to sit in his usual spot with the ladies flanking him on either side.

_'I really need to talk to Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu when they get back from Hargeon. Something tells me that Loke is a bit more than he seems. I mean he does look like one of the spirits that Mama Layla had before she released all but four of her spirits from their contracts with her.'_ Mira thought to herself as she continues to serve drinks to the members of the Fairy Tail Guild. _'Maybe it's just a coincidence that he looks like that old friend of ours from so long ago.'_

* * *

_**Back in Hargeon with the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail...  
**_

* * *

"What happened? That ship was thrown into port." A random person said as he and several other civilians looked on.

The Salamander gets up off of his knees and looks at his yacht, holding his head. "That hurt!" Salamander said. "What in the?"

Lucy and Lisanna then nodded to the cats as they knew what that meant as Happy was picked up by Natsu who saw his sisters from the corner of his eyes drop in.

"Happy, Liz, Yuki, you three need to go hide somewhere." Natsu said to the flying cats as they each handed the three Fairy Tail Wizards their dragon keys.

"We will take care of this poser." Lucy said accepting the key from the gold cat.

"Don't worry about us Yuki-Chan." Lisanna said with her smile toward the snow white cat.

Happy, Liz, and Yuki nodded as they took off to find shelter.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" Natsu asked.

"So what's it to you?" The Salamander asked as two more shadows stepped up on either side of Natsu with glowing eyes. "Go get 'em men."

"Sir yes sir!" Two thugs said as they went to carry out their orders.

"Let us get a closer look at your face." Lucy said as she took her party gloves off and tossed them aside. Natsu also threw off his red jacket as well.

"Something tells me you are not who you seem to be Salamander." Lisanna said as she unzipped the side of her dress.

Natsu's red Fairy Tail mark gleamed on his shoulder. Lucy's pink mark glowed in the moonlight on the back of her hand. Lisanna's snow white mark gleamed in the moonlight as well.

"My name is Natsu." Natsu said as he punched one of the three thugs that went after him.

"I am Lucy ." Lucy said as she punched a second thug in the face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Salamander, not! My name is Lisanna." Lisanna exclaimed then said to the poser.

"We are Fairy Tail Wizards!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail chimed together. "And we have never seen you around before!"

"The mark on his arm, the mark on her hand, the mark on her thigh." The thug with the eye patch on his right eye exclaimed. "They're the real deal Bora! They are the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail!"

"Don't call me that you fool!" The now revealed Bora exclaimed.

"We know you!" Liz said as she flew up behind Lucy to show her support.

"You're Bora the Prominence!" Yuki exclaimed confidently, but shyly. "I'm sorry sir, I do hope that you aren't mad."

"Be quiet Yuki!" Happy exclaimed. "Rumor has it you were kicked out of the Titan Nose Wizard Guild a couple years ago for bad behavior."

"We have no idea what you are trying to do here buddy." The Triple Dragons chimed together as they approached Bora. "And we don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. We're not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's Name!"

"And what are you three kids and your cats going to do about it stop me?" Bora asked in a condescending and angry tone as he spread his arms out wide as a red magic seal appeared in front of his chest and he sent a spiraling ring of fire toward the Triple Dragons as Natsu took the lead and started eating it. A couple of Wizards that decided to come to Bora's aid, and threw ice and dirt and pebbles at the two girls.

There was a giant explosion and several girls can be seen running form the beached yacht.

"Icy Wind Blizzard!" A random thug of Bora's that attacked from the shadows said as an ice blue magic seal appeared in front of him an he sent several crystals of Ice and snow toward Lisanna.

"Dust Storm of Destruction!" Another random thug said as a brown magic circle appeard in front of him and he threw several tons of dust, pebbles, dirt and little tiny stones at Lucy.

The three attacks combined and headed straight for the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail engulfing them in a cloud of dust, ice, snow, and purple fire.

The cats quickly flew away and had worried looks on their faces.

"Lucy/Lisanna/Natsu!" All three cats exclaimed worrying for their partners and parents.

"That's the way it goes." Bora started.

"The bigger the talk." The random ice/snow wizard thug said.

"The weaker the man and women!" The random earth wizard said.

The three criminals thought they were done for and began to only to hear three sucking sounds.

"This is so gross!" Natsu's voice was heard through the sucking sounds. "Are you sure you're really a fire wizard because these are the nastiest flames I have ever tasted."

"This dust, dirt, and pebbles aren't much better either." Lucy said through sucking sounds. "You say your an Earth Wizard, but your attacks don't affect me in the least! Except for a yummy meal!"

"This ice and snow is terrible." Lisanna said through the dark as well. "You call your self a snow and ice wizard? This is the worst winter feast in the middle of summer I've had. You're lucky your attacks somehow stayed frozen so I could eat a health meal."

All the thugs and Bora gasped at the shock they received. Sure enough standing their unharmed were the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail. Which is three-fifths of Team Heartfilia. The cats are part of the team too, but they are there for support should the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail need any help.

Once the three attacks were gone, the three dragon slayers licked their lips and posed. Lucy looked toward Natsu and so did Lisanna.

"We will try and take care of these thugs, you go after the Salamander. We cannot use our dragons yet, they need more time to train." Lucy said.

"I know it's been seven years, but we need to give them a bit more time to get ready." Lisanna said matter-of-factly. "We may need them for a bigger battle later."

"By the way," the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail all said together, "Thanks for the delicious grub posers!"

"Who are these kids!?" Bora asked in awe.

"I hope you are paying attention!" Natsu said.

"Because ready or not," Lucy continued.

"we are about to show you what Fairy Tail Wizards can do!"

Streaks of red, gold, and snow white appeared to be released out of the triple dragons' hands. Red for Natsu, gold for Lucy, and snow white for Lisanna as the three kids punched their hands together in front of their bodies. Dragon faces appeared on the seals as the three siblings called out their attack as their cheeks puffed up.

"Roar of the..." The three siblings said as they put their hands to their faces forming some type of funnel with their hollow fists.

"Fire Dragon!" Flames are gathered up and expelled from Natsu's mouth through the red magic seal in front of him in the form of a Cyclone of flames as he directs it at the three targets.

"Celestial Dragon!" A golden magic seal is in front of Lucy's mouth, as much like Natsu she gathers up stars, dust, and pebbles in her mouth. Combining with the meal she just ate more dust and pebbles seem to be added to the stars in her mouth as the stars, dusts, and pebbles are released through Lucy's fists through the gold magic seal. Once the attack is through the seal, it too forms a cyclone-like pattern that also seems to be shaped like a star it combines with the fire that Natsu released. Behind Lucy can be seen the form of a golden dragon giving her strength.

"Snow Dragon!" A snow white magic seal appears in front of Lisanna's mouth that seems to be outlined in icy blue as well. Cold wind, snowflakes, and ice crystals combine inside of her mouth as her cheeks puff up. Lisanna also makes fists with her two hands as the snow and ice crystals are released through the hollow that she formed by only making a partial fist much like that of her siblings. After passing through her fists, which cause the attack to take on a Snowflake-shaped appearance that also forms a cyclone-like pattern the attack of ice and snow crystals are sent out through the snow white magic seal that is outlined in icy blue as well. Lisanna directs her attack toward the other two cyclones.

The snowflake-shaped cyclone, star-shaped cyclone, and flame-shaped cyclone combine into one giant funnel that is sent up into the sky. Forming a type of triple element tornado consisting of flames, stars, as well as snow and ice crystals. The triple attack is sent at the speed of sound toward Bora and the thugs as the two random thugs that had earth magic and ice magic were easily knocked out before they could even dodge, unfortunately the attack that aimed toward Bora was easily dodged by the poser as Lisanna and Lucy backed off and went back to the cats as they saw Bora use his red carpet to easily dodge the triple onslaught.

Lucy and Lisanna decided to let their big brother handle the rest of the battle since he's the one that specialized in Fire use. Though, they didn't get away without doing an excessive amount of damage to the port town, there were parts that were covered in dirt and blinding starlight as well as several frozen sections of the port town as well. They wouldn't hear the end of it from their master once they got back to Fairy Tail.

"Big Brother Natsu teach that poser a lesson!" Lisanna exclaimed from beside her sister.

"Show them what a real Salamander can do! Go for it!" Lucy exclaimed also cheering her pink-haired brother on.

"Hey Bora, I know I've seen those three before!" One of the thugs said. "The spiky pink hair, the scaly looking scarf, the blond hair in the right side ponytail and the white hair in the low back ponytail. They are the real deal! The Salamander, the Celestial Princess, and the Snow Fairy. All three of them are from the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild."

Lisanna and Lucy followed by Happy, Liz, and Yuki helped direct the girls to safety as well as any innocent bystanders that were around as well.

"We have to evacuate the port!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now!" Lisanna continued, "We have to work together to evacuate the coastal area. I have a feeling Natsu is going to cause even more damage than the three of us have already caused!"

The three cats nodded as did Lucy as the group of two girls and three cats continued to evacuate the actual port taking the civilians to several safe houses that could stand up to damage caused by Fairy Tail Wizards.

* * *

_**From a cliff overlooking the town...  
**_

* * *

A purple-haired girl watched in awe. She knew her cousins were somewhere causing trouble, although it seemed they were helping evacuate the port, while her pink-haired cousin fought the poser.

"Akiyuki, it's a good thing we stayed clear of that town." The purple haired girl said.

"Why is that Luna?" a light purple cat wearing a green yukata with a purple obi/sash around her waist asked. "Don't you want to see your cousins again? It's been about seven years since you last saw them."

"I do Akiyuki, but I want to get stronger first. Lu-Neesama, Lisa-Neesama, and Natsu-Niisama seem to be doing okay on their own right now. I however do want to join Fairy Tail someday, I just don't know when I will. I have a lot of training to do yet and so do you."(2)

"I understand." Akiyuki(2) said to her partner and friend. "We will meet them again soon I think."

Luna nods.

_'I will see you again soon my cousins. I long to see you again and reunite with you, maybe even join your team as well. Team Lucy will soon consist of four Dragon Slayers. I will keep a close watch on you. I just hope you will remember me when we meet face to face after seven years.'_ Luna thought to herself as her and Akiyuki flew away to train some more.

* * *

_**Back with The Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy...  
**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna continue to herd the innocent bystanders toward shelter as they keep eyes, ears, and noses out for any strange activity.

"We better get back in case Natsu needs our help Lisanna." Lucy said to her sister.

"I guess you're right Lucy." Lisanna replied in agreement with her sister. "Happy, Liz, Yuki you continue to help any stranded civilians and get them to safety. "

"I know I shouldn't do this, because I will be useless if I have to fight with slayer magic, but it has to be done. Open Gates of the Giant Crab and the Golden Bull! Cancer! Taurus!"

"Lucy are you sure you want to do that?" Lisanna asked worriedly to her sister. "You and I have already used a good chunk of our magic we might want to not do that."

All of a sudden the gates of the Giant Crab and Golden Bull were closed before they could be summoned as two women appeared from the Platinum Keys on their belts. They weren't summoned by the girls, but they decided it was best to help out their charges. It was Celestia and Miyuki.

"Auntie Celestia, Auntie Miyuki?" Lucy and Lisanna asked in sync. "I thought you two were training and didn't want to be disturbed."

"We were," the blond dragon in human form said to her 'niece', "but Igneel thought it would be best for you girls to conserve your magic and help your brother out. Miyuki and I are using our own magic so that we won't drain yours."

"We have to do what you Uncle Igneel wants because well, he is our big brother." Miyuki said to the two girls. "He wants you to help Natsu out if he needs it, that poser is quite a powerful wizard."

"Are you saying all of you dragons are related?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Who are your mother and father?" Lisanna asked.

"Yue the Moon Dragon(3) and Apollo the Solar Dragon(4) so I guess you could say they are sort of like your Grandparents." Celestia said. "Don't worry we are using our own magic and we won't manifest our Dragon forms anytime during this evacuation. Now go and help your brother!"

"Aye sir!" Lucy and Lisanna said sounding like Happy.

"What about us?" The three cats asked together.

"You three are coming with us." Celestia said to the group of three cats.

"To help get these people to safety." Miyuki explained to the three cats.

With that, Lucy and Lisanna went to help their brother if he needed it, but they figured he would be just fine, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Natsu...**_

* * *

"I hope you guys are paying attention!" Natsu said as he was joined by his two sisters after they were told by a couple of spirits(5) to go help him.

"Because! This is..." A female voice said as she jumped up into the air and landed beside her older brother. The owner of this voice is none other than Lucy.

"what Fairy Tail Wizards can do!" Another female voice said as well. This voice belonged to none other than the Snow Fairy herself.

"Here we come!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail said as they powered up with gold, white, and red lights coming from their hands as they jump into the air.

"Red Shower!" Bora says as he calls forth a red magic seal and several fierce purple flames in the form of purple elongated circles are fired at the Triple Dragons in a scattered formation which easily targets a mildly wide area.

The Triple Dragons easily dodge the attack as well.

"Celestial Dragon's Rocky Star Fist!" The Celestial Princess exclaimed as two golden yellow magic seals appeared in front of her fists which immediately caused several small rocks similar to what is found on gravel roads and drives as well as several five point stars to surround her fists as she charges in.

"Snow Dragon's Icy Fist!" The Snow Fairy shouted out as two snow white magic seals appeared in front of her fists causing several snow and ice crystals to materialize around her glowing fists as she too charges in.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The real Salamander screamed out as two red magic circles materialized in front of his fists which, in turn caused them to glow like molten iron as he moved in along with his two younger sisters aiming directly for Bora.

Bora feinted to the left, then feinted to the right, then feinted diagonally but no matter which way he tried to go he ran into one of the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail. All three siblings hit their mark. Stars and rocks from the Celestial Princess cut his face in several places and gave him a black eye, snow and ice crystals from the Snow Fairy froze his eyebrows and encased them in snow, and flames burned part of his face. The three Dragon Slayers went into three separate directions, Lucy and Lisanna had used up a good chunk of their magic so they had fallen to their knees. Well a massive battle will do that to you. Bora saw this and took advantage of the situation the girls were in.

"Now is my chance to take down two fairies with one shot! Hell Prominence!" Bora exclaimed as he summoned forth another red magic seal Once the magic seal was activated, Bora started building up purple energy in front of it. Once he was done gathering the energy he saw the two girls get up before he could release it completely on them.

"We, can't give up! We have to teach this poser a lesson!" Lucy said with her eyes downcast as they started to glow red outlined in golden yellow. "We are Fairy Tail Wizards! There is no way I am going down without a fight! I gather the power of the night stars in my left hand, and the power of the night stars in my right. Put them together and what do you get? Celestial Dragon's Meteor Shower!"

Right as Lucy said that her hands glow a golden yellow color as she raises her hands above her head, a golden yellow magic seal appears as several stars are gathered into. It seems like tiny flecks of light are falling from the sky as they merge with the magic seal. Once Lucy is done absorbing the starlight from the sky she sends a beam of light as she prepares to launch the attack. The attack as then executed as several shooting stars shoot down from the sky causing Bora to begin to descend unable to stay airborne. Once her attack is launched she falls to her knees.

"Lucy is right! I have to do all I can to avenge the girls that you knocked out for your slave plot!" Lisanna says with her eyes downcast like Lucy as she manages to struggle to her feet. "Ice and snow crystals in my left hand, ice and snow crystals in my right, put them together and what do you get? Snow Dragon's Blustery Blizzard!"

As Lisanna calls out her attack, a snow white magic seal forms from her fists that have been punched together as snow and ice crystals coalesce around the magic seal. As Lisanna gathers up the snow and ice crystals in her hands, she raises them up in the air as a huge blizzard is expelled from her hands she then directs the attack toward the top of Bora's head. Once the attack is executed, it smashes on top of the posers head driving him into the ground. Lisanna let gravity take it from there as Bora slammed into the ground really hard while still powering up his hell prominence. Lisanna then falls to her knees next to her older sister.

With his attack fully powered up, Bora unleashes a laser like beam toward the two girls who were too tired to dodge it as they have used up a lot more magic than they thought they would have. The laser like beam blasted both the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy at the same time sending the two female dragon slayers flying.

Their heads were heading straight for an impact on the ground, but luckily the girls noticed this and kept their heads raised as their back slammed against the ground. Though the girls were still conscious, they were exhausted as they remained laying next to each other.

"Natsu, please finish off this poser for us." The two girls begged to their older brother Salamander when their cats as well as Happy flew over to them to make sure they were okay.

"Lucy, Lisanna are you two okay?" Happy asked. "That was awesome! You certainly have become quite powerful."

"Thanks Happy." Lucy and Lisanna replied to the blue cat in unison with a tired tone to their voices. "I think we better rest now."

Liz and Yuki rushed over to their partners and cuddled with them. This seemed to make the girls feel a lot better, though they were still in some serious pain. The two girls then hugged their partners as hard as they could without crushing them to death.

However, Bora's beam of power didn't stop once it hit the girls it kept going and took out nearly the entire port town of Hargeon with just one attack.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back with the dragons in human form... **_

* * *

Celestia and Miyuki have successfully brought any and all innocent civilians to safety, all while the battle was going on.

"You will be safe now." Celestia said to the citizens. "Sorry for the damage that our nieces caused."

"It's just the way Fairy Tail does things." Miyuki said with a giggle. "Be safe and take care of each other."

With that, Celestia and Miyuki turned the opposite way of the citizens they sent to the edge of the city which was left unharmed from the battle and entered an alley. Once they entered the alley they returned to the Dragon World.

* * *

_**Back to the battle between Bora and Natsu...**_

* * *

Bora manages to get his composure back as he once again uses his Red Carpet to fly up into the air. He raises his hands up as a red magic seal forms above his hands.

"Red Skull!" Bora said as he conjured up a huge sphere of energy which seemed to be adorned with a decoration similar to that of a stylized, cartoonish skull. Bora then unleashed it and hurled it in the direction of Natsu.

However, before it could even do any amount of damage, Natsu caught it in his bare hands and devoured it.

"Now that was a hefty meal!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked over to his injured sisters he then glares at Bora. "So you hurt my sisters huh? Now you will pay, although you aren't doing too bad for a poser, but now as a response to the pain you've caused my sisters, I am about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You're going to do what to me?" Bora asked as he flinched and turned wait as he turned away from the real Salamander.

"Get ready!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his fists together creating a red magic seal with a dragon's face on it. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

After Natsu called out his attack, his right fist is engulfed in flames as he pulled his hand back getting ready to hit Bora with it. Before he executes the attack, a line of flames spiral around him from his toes all the way up to his head. It is then directed into Natsu's fist as he jumps into the air and charges straight to Bora. The attack connects sending Bora through several buildings destroying them beyond recognition. Once Bora gets to the end of the row of buildings he is sent up into the air and hits his head on the bell in the bell tower sending a resounding Gong throughout what's left of the Port Town.

"Don't be Silly Natsu," Happy chimed in with his usual smile from his spot next to Lucy and Lisanna. "Everyone knows you cook smoked fish with smoke, and not fire."

* * *

_**Lucy and Lisanna regain their composure and get to their feet...**_

* * *

"Oh wow, I can see why we are talked about so much." Lucy said as she surveyed the ruined port town as she giggled.

"You know Lucy, I think Natsu overdid it." Lisanna said with a giggle along with Lucy.

The Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy hear footsteps with their enhanced hearing. The two then look back as they rush up to Natsu.

"Natsu we have to get out of here! The army is coming!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaim together as they each grab one of Natsu's hands.

Liz and Yuki also rush up to Happy and grab him by the hands. "Puuh, he-cat we need to get out of here and back to Fairy Tail before we are caught!" Liz exclaimed with her bad girl attitude toward the blue cat.

"S-so let's go Happy!" Yuki said shyly as she took hold of the opposite hand that Liz had.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as the three cats fly after their fleeing parents.

What more adventures lie ahead for Team Heartfilia? Be on the lookout for more.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...  
**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_**  
**Returning to the guild, the Triple Dragons are greeted by everyone and are welcomed back, however things aren't always what they seem as the Magic Council try to decide what to do about the destructiveness of Fairy Tail. To top it all off, one of their comrades is still not back from a mission that he took a week ago so the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail go after him. Also who is the purple-haired girl and light purple cat that keep on trailing them. To find out, be on the lookout for more of Fairy Tail My Way.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** - Episode 003: Triple Dragons, Monkey, and Bull  
**_

Coming Soon to a fanfiction site near you.

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail: Not to be confused with the Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail.

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail consists of a sub-team of Team Heartfilia:

Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia(Youngest: Age 16)

Lucy Heartfilia(Middle: Age 17)

Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia(Oldest: Age 17, but exactly three months older than Lucy is)

Dragon Trio of Fairy Tail consists of the three elemental dragons that trained Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu at the Heartfilia Konzern/Estate:

Miyuki the Snow Dragon

Celestia the Celestial Dragon

Igneel the Fire Dragon

(2) Luna and Akiyuki: They were submitted by a friend of mine for one of my other stories called _**Lucy of Fairy**__** Tail. **_They are owned by Mirajane S and Erza S and will make cameo appearances throughout the chapters of this story, but they won't join until the Loke Arc. I hope to get that posted as soon as I can after I rewrite the other chapters which my take a while. Luna is a Moon Dragon Slayer/Ice Make Wizard, and Akiyuki is Luna's partner flying cat.

(3) Yue the Moon Dragon: Another Dragon OC that was submitted by the same person that submitted Luna and Akiyuki. She will appear in the Loke Arc as well. Her appearance is also dictated by whether or not Luna calls her forth from her Platinum Key that she has.

(4) Apollo the Solar Dragon: A Dragon I made up much like the dragons that I made up for my two OC's of Chisame Corona, and Shigeru Sandarov which will show up in a few chapters. Apollo more than likely won't show up, unless I decide to create a Solar Dragon Slayer, which probably won't happen at all. Apollo is Yue's husband.

(5) When the Dragons are in their human form they will be referred to as spirits because most of the Celestial Spirits look like human beings with animal characteristics.

The next chapter of this story will cover the following Episode:

_**Episode 002: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**_


	3. 003: Triple Dragons, Monkey, and Bull

_**Fairy Tail My Way**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story. I do own this story this story! I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will show up later on in the story), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will also show up later on in the story). I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S(they will make Cameo appearances in this story up until the Loke arc, and then will become part of the cast at that point in time). I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form.

_**Episode 003: Triple Dragons, Monkey, and Bull  
**_

_****__**Arc I: Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail Arc Part 3**_

**Lucy, Lisanna, or Natsu's Point of View for Narrating Purposes.**

_Thoughts, Telepathy, Flashbacks, Recaps, Letters to Layla and/or Ellejane(An OC of mine I casted for Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane's mother. Won't appear until later)._

**_Author's Note: _**

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 002: Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull**_

* * *

_**Recap...**_

* * *

_Previously on Fairy Tail My Way, The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail consisting of __ Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia,_ Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia, Happy, Liz, and Yuki were exploring Hargeon after going on several missions together. The three Dragon Slayers and three flying cats thought they would relax in Hargeon and browse some magic shops. Unfortunately, a motion sick Natsu was left on the train after the other two Dragon Slayers, Lucy and Lisanna recovered immediately after the train stopped and were able to get off along with Happy, Liz, and Yuki. While Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki went off to browse the town to see if there were any magic shops around, poor Natsu was left on the train as Happy just watched the train roll off down the tracks. Eventually Natsu returned but he lost sight of his sisters. Aiming to get some magical items and then head back to the guild, Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki had no idea they would be charmed by a guild less wizard who was kicked out of the Titan Nose Wizard Guild for bad behavior a few years ago into boarding his yacht. Pretending to be wizards without a guild the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail, at least Lucy and Lisanna along with Liz and Yuki put on a disguise to hide their guild marks and acted like they wanted to join Fairy Tail, when in reality they were already members of Fairy Tail. Natsu eventually barged in and gave the fake Salamander known as Bora the Prominence a beating along with Lucy and Lisanna. They eventually stopped the slave ring, but ended up destroying the port town of Hargeon, the magic council is going to have a field day with this incident regarding Fairy Tail Wizards. What will happen? Let's find out!  


* * *

_**Era in the Magic Council Headquarters...**_

* * *

This is the town of Era.

The city of Era is a large town, built around a high, rocky mountain. The mountain is the current nest for the headquarters of the highest authority in the world of magic, the Magic Council. The rocky mountain is located in the heart of the city, and it features a jagged pathway that encircles the circumference of the mountain as an entrance into the Council headquarters. The town is surrounded by forestry and snow-peaked mountains, which can be seen from the Magic Council headquarters meeting room.

As the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, the Council possesses almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort. The Council rules all of the legal Guilds scattered throughout Earth Land, overseeing them and keeping them in check, and they are responsible for the events caused by Mages, also possessing the right to punish Mages who break the law and to confiscate Magical artifacts which could potentially cause large-scale damage. Among the things prohibited by the Magic Council is the use of Magic for assassination, something which, if perpetrated, could lead the Council to oust the offender's guild.

The building's appearance is that of an imposing palace, which is composed of both pure white stone and light blue bricks, with large, elongated windows with arched tops being placed over its walls, some complete with glass, others hollow. The front part is a large facade, dominated in its center by the entrance, consisting of a double door topped by a pyramid-shaped roof, adorned by a bas-relief portraying a naked male figure taking the hand of a naked female figure, with a large shell being placed behind them. This roof is sustained by two massive, rectangular structures, plus a smaller pair of columns directly at the door's sides. Leading to the door itself is a staircase, split in two by a concave part in its center. At the entrance's sides, linking it to a pair of simple, rectangular towers, were two colonnades. Towering above the entrance are three balconies, with their lower parts partially hidden by the entrance itself; the central one is topped by a roof similar to the one topping the entrance, similarly adorned by a bas-relief, this one portraying the Council's ankh-like symbol, while the side ones are less imposing, consisting just of large, rectangular windows complete with light blue curtains. Sitting at the outer balconies' sides were two imposing, rectangular towers covered in hollow windows, with pitched roofs consisting of light blue tiles, and sections protruding outwards in the central part of each of them. Two more, similar towers were visible on the backsides of the building. In the building's center, surrounded by those four towers, was a round one, with its conical, tiled roof topped by a high, slender, golden decorative structure, extending several meters up in the air, and having curved protrusions jutting outwards from it.

Being the headquarters of the Magic World's rulers, the building seems to possess imposing and majestic interiors: the Council is shown gathering in a large, open-air space, a massive balcony covered by a roof held up by columns and arches, with railing visible on both sides. The whole space was built of azure stone, and it is given access to by a battlement, with the stairs leading to it being flanked by a pair of statues portraying hooded women covered in dresses, wielding what seemed to be rudimentary axes or pickaxes; sitting between some of the columns near the entrance are small tables with flowerpots on them. Among the columns, sitting on a light blue carpet with golden edges, flanked by grey, rhomboidal squares, was the round, azure table which housed the Council's meeting, with each councilor sitting on an armchair, these having white and golden frames and azure stuffing. Near one of the railings was a small table which seemed to have a buffet sitting on its white tablecloth. The councilors' armchairs were later replaced with chairs with overly long, arched backs, with the stuffing being covered in a rhomb pattern.

On top of a blue magic seal, several people are standing around talking. They are discussing the violent nature of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Those idiots form Fairy Tail have gone and done it again!" A Magic Council Member stated in regards to the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail. "This time they destroyed an entire port."

"What is the matter with them?" Another council member inquired.

Three people are standing next to each other in a circle.

Heading the Magic Council is a tall old man with a large gray beard and mustache. He has pointy ears and has a habit of only opening one eye. He wears many layers of robes, like other Magic Council members do. On his head, a small bat-like creature can be seen. This Council Members name is Org. The current 2nd Seat of the Magic Council.

The first one is dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger, and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar this one is named Siegrain he has blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye, which he has had since his childhood.

Next to Siegrain is a small old man with thick flesh-colored eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth He is wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. This small old man's name is Yajima.

Next to Yajima is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a standard white robe of the magic council. This young ladies name is Ultear Milkovich. She has a bored look on her face as she is standing around playing with an orb of some sort.

"I am so bored! There is never anything to do around here." Ultear stated as she continued to play with her orb to keep herself occupied.

"Ultear, stop playing with your orb and listen to what we are saying about Fairy Tail!" Org admonished angrily at the purple-haired young woman.

There are also six other members of the Magic Council that seem to be a bit upset at the antics of Fairy Tail.

Trying to downgrade the situation regarding Fairy Tail's destruction of Hargeon, Siegrain speaks up. "I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their Lazy Fair attitudes."

Yajima nods in response to Siegrain's statement and then speaks up on behalf of Fairy Tail in order to defend them.. "Mm hm. They may behave like fools, but we mustn't forget that they are an extremely capable lot."

"Yes that's true, they present quite the quandary." Another Council Member speaks up.

"I say we should leave them be." Siegrain said. "Afterall, if it weren't for those fools think how boring this world would be."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild Magnolia...**_

* * *

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail arrive back at the guild and all three kick down the doors to the guild. "We made it back alive!" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"We took down that poser with no problem at all!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "Though Lisanna and I did take a good beating."

"But we made it back safely so that's all that matters." Lisanna stated as she entered the guild hall with everyone else.

"Welcome back Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu! Good to see that you made it home safe." A female wizard said as she waved.

There are several wizards in the guild greeting the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

Among them are several wizards that are happy that the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail made it back safely.

A slim young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such peculiar irregularity. This wizard's name is Jet. Jet's attire consists of an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reaches down below his elbows. Below it is a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which is sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the buggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He sometimes wears a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

A tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of his head in a spiraling motif. He has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sports sharp features, with with prominent cheekbones. This wizard's name is Droy. Droy's attire consists of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sports a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts are reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special "**Live-Coal**" used for his Plant Magic.

A tall extremely chubby man sporting curly, light orange hair wearing a large, white shirt fitting his chests size, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark pants, dark, pointed shoes adorned by light crescent moon-like motifs on the inner sides, and a distinctive dark hat, with a large brim, a curved point hanging down on his left and a light orange band around it, highly reminiscent of those worn by fictional sorcerers is painting some pictures. He is chubby because the Guild Master Makarov used his Titan Magic giving him a distinctly large torso so he could draw much better on himself. This man is Reedus Jonah. He uses Pict Magic.

Natsu comes in complaining about some poser that was dirtying his name as well as Fairy Tails.

"So I heard you three went all out in Hargeon, especially Natsu!" A wizard with buckteeth said. "Had to go and start trouble!"

Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu all ran up to the bucktooth wizard and punched him into some tables.

"Shut up! Krov! Your stupid Bucktooth tip almost got us arrested!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"You know very well that the only wizards with the name Salamander in existence are Big Brother Natsu and Igneel!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily as she looks over the fallen Krov.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I was just passing on a rumor I heard, I thought it was another Salamander!" Krov said.

Krov is a slim man of average height with dark hair pointing upwards, bushy eyebrows, and very prominent upper central teeth, reminiscent of a rodent's.

He wears a light, zipped sweatshirt with a high collar and dark lines running down the sleeves' upper parts, bearing the letter "J" on the left part of the chest. He also appears to be wearing light pants and shoes.

Next to Krov is a slim man of average height who has long, thick black hair, taking the shape of a rounded triangle pointing upwards, which droops down over his ears. He has an elongated, mildly square face, and thin eyebrows.

He wears a black T-shirt, with a light violet buttoned up shirt over it, olive pants and simple shoes. He laughs at Krov's disposition after he is knocked across the room by the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

Another wizard that greeted the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail is Wakaba Mine. Wakaba is a man of average height distinguished by his brown hair, which is kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when he opens one of them to display his surprise. His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals above it are chiseled. His guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left pectoral. He also seems to have mildly hairy legs. His outfit consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated by many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below his knees and held up by a light belt adorned by many black stars partially hidden by his shirt, and sandals held up by striped bands. He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes.

Among other wizards in the Fairy Tail guild is is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes and is frowning. He wears a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes. This is a wizard that specializes in Dancer Magic. This is Vijeeter Ecor.

At the request board is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of his guild mates. His straight dark hair is styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. He has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. This particular wizard always adds a somehow tribal look to his clothing. His attire is somewhat reminiscent of that worn by fictional Norse warriors: it consists of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs are covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carries around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist. This wizard's name is Nab Lasaro.

"You want to fight Krov?!" Natsu asked. "Then let's go!"

"Now now Natsu calm down, there is no need to do that." Happy said as he was sent across the room. Liz and Yuki saw this and immediately flew after their blue brother.

"So Natsu finally made it back huh?" A young man with black spiky hair and blue eyes said. This young man is Gray Fullbuster, and he has a tendency to lose his clothes constantly. He is constantly shown wearing a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, as well as a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. This stripper's name is Gray Fullbuster he is an Ice Make Wizard. "It's time we settled things once and for all!"

"Gray clothes!" A young lady with long brown hair, brown eyes wearing a bikini top and drinking exclaimed. This lovely young lady has earned the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. Her name is Cana Alberona. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back. Two long strands of hair frame her face which reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She has large brown eyes, with long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors and crimson. Her attire consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also has a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray exclaimed as he went toward the fight.

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray exclaimed challengingly.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued to fight another wizard completely ignoring Gray because he didn't have any clothes on.

Elfman came up to the group as Lucy and Lisanna looked on. "It's not even noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies! Stop whining and act like a real man!"

"Big Brother Elf." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in unison as they walked passed their second older brother.

"Hey Lucy, hey Lisanna. I'm surprised you are fighting with the rest of the guild." Elfman said.

Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows, and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. His current outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light Kanjis, which read "_The greatest_" and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

"Well think about Elfman we have been here for seven years, all the fighting was bound to rub off on us sometime." Lucy said to her older brother.

"Why are you so suprised big brother?" Lisanna asked. "We are Dragon Slayers after all."

Elfman nods as he watches his two younger sisters start picking a fight with some of their random guild mates.

A young man with Orange spiky hair is sitting on a bench with two girls clinging to his arms. This is the Playboy of Fairy Tail, his name is Loke.

Elfman decides to enter the fight by challenging Natsu and Gray. "You have to be a real man to fight like this!"

"Hey Lucy, Lisanna could you come over here for a minute. Something is bugging me about Loke ever since he arrived at the guild three years ago." A young white-haired lady wearing a maroon ankle-length dress said. "We better get away from this insanity."

The young lady that addressed the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy and motioned them to get away from this insanity is Mirajane Strauss Heartfilia. She is the older sister of Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, and Elfman. She along with the previously mentioned wizards were raised by the wealthy Heartfilia Family. Her nickname used to be Demon Mirajane, but she seems to have lost some of her fighting spirit since two years ago just like Elfman for some reason. Before the three girls could get away Mirajane is knocked out by a flying beer bottle. Her soul seems to be escaping from her body.

The Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy tried to get away, but then were knocked down by a flying Elfman. The three wizards were pinned underneath the brute of a man as anger ticks started appearing on Lucy's forehead, but Mirajane was still knocked out.

"Get off of me Elfman!" Lucy exclaimed angrily to the Take Over Wizard

A golden magic seal materializes under Lucy while a snow white magical seal materializes underneath Lisanna.

"Get off of me Big Brother Elf" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"We are not for you to relax on big brother!" Lisanna also exclaimed angrily.

The two female Dragon Slayers punched the brute of a man off of them and decided to join in the fight as well.

Loke is then hit with a beer bottle as an anger tick mark appears on his forehead. "I am going to join in the fight to protect you my lovelies."

"Be careful Loke." The two girls that were hanging on his arms earlier said as they released the playboy.

Lucy, and Lisanna completely forgot that they were going to go into the storeroom to talk with Mirajane to talk about Loke before she was knocked out and continued to participate in the guild wide fight.

Natsu after getting a hold of Gray's underwear was laughing mischievously as he swung it around.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk!" Gray said as he went over to Lisanna who was trying to hide her eyes. "Excuse me Lisanna could I borrow your underwear?"

"As if!" Lisanna exclaimed as she kicked Gray out of the way. Loke picked Lisanna up and held her bridal style.

"These guys are all so insensitive Lisanna, a woman has needs." Loke said.

"Real men speak with their fists Loke!" Elfman said as he punched the orange spiky-haired teenager away causing him to drop Lisanna who managed to land on her feet thanks to her having switched to her Tigress form. She then returned to her normal form and continued to look around for a fight.

"I told you to butt out!" Natsu exclaimed as he kicked his older brother away from the fight.

"Aye." Happy said having made his way away from the other two cats. Cana is tired of it.

"Oh man it's so loud!" Cana said while she was drinking. "So much for having a drink to relax."

Cana then pulls out one of her cards and it glows. "That's enough you guys, I suggest you knock it off."

Once Cana says that, the card glows as a greenish blue magical seal forms from the card and appears in front of Cana's outstretched hand.

"That's enough! Cana's right!" Lucy says as her golden magical seal appears in front of her as she smashes her fists together forming a seal with the face of a dragon on it. She then spreads out her hands as rocks, stars and pebbles begin to form a spiral around her outstretched arms.

"We have already gotten in enough trouble with the Magic Council for our destruction! Now calm down!" Lisanna exclaims as a snow white magical seal appears from her collided fists in the form of a dragon's face in front of her as several snow and ice crystals spiral around her outstretched arms much like with Lucy.

"Says who?" Gray asked as he put his hands over to his left side as an ice blue magical seal appeared in his collided hands.

"Moooo! You better listen to my nice bodied Lucy or bad things will happen to yooooou!" Taurus said as he opened his own gate and ran up to Elfman with his axe raised.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Elfman exclaimed as a dark purple magical seal appeared above his up-stretched arm turning it into rock.

"You punks can be such a nuisance!" Loke said as he put his two hands together and activated his ring magic causing a light green magical seal to form in front of his hands.

Natsu extends his arms out to the side much like the other two dragon slayers did which immediately causes flames to spiral around Natsu's outstretched arms and form flames in his hands. "I'm ready for ya!" Natsu exclaims with his hands on fire.

Before Taurus could do any damage to Elfman Lucy swung her right hand through the air with Taurus's key in it.

"Taurus! Now's not the time to fight! Force gate closure, Taurus the Golden Bull!" Lucy exclaimed to her spirit as she swung his key.

Taurus realized this and went back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"What is it with everyone fighting all the time?!" Lucy exclaimed as she put Taurus's key back on her key ring. "This is exactly why the Magic Council is always on our backs!"

"You do realize Master isn't going to like this don't you?!" Lisanna exclaimed from beside her older sister. "Speak of the devil!"

A giant black creature with devil horns on his head which is barely two inches from the ceiling puts his foot down literally. "Will you fools stop bickering like children!"

This immediately stopped the brawl as everyone in the guild hall fell silent and just looked at the giant black creature which happened to be Master Makarov in his demon form.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were still here master." Mirajane said after recovering from her knocked out state. She is propping herself up on her elbows and smiles her usual smile.

"Huh?" Demon Makarov asked as he looked back at Mirajane.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Natsu boasts out loud. "Man what a bunch of babies! Looks like I win!"

Natsu's celebration is cut short as Demon Makarov stomps on him. He then returns to his normal appearance carrying a stack of papers in his hand.

From the shadows a purple-haired girl and light purple cat looked on. The two have been following the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail since they left Hargeon.

_'So this is the Fairy Tail Guild huh?" _ The purple-haired girl thinks to herself.

_'Jeez what a reckless bunch of wizards, including your cousins.'_ The light purple cat telepathically said to the purple-haired girl in the shadows with her. _'Are you sure you want to join this guild Luna? Shouldn't we find a less violent guild to join.'_

_'As if Akiyuki,' _The purple-haired girl communicated telepathically to her partner. _'you know I have always wanted to join Fairy Tail because that's the guild that my cousins joined seven years ago.'_

_'I know but they are so noisy and so violent!' _The light purple cat telepathically communicated back to the purple-haired girl.

_'That's the best part of this guild!'_ The purple-haired girl telepathically communicated as her and her partner silently flew out the door that was still wide open from when Natsu kicked it open.

Makarov sees the guild had calmed down as he does several back flips to try and get to the railing, but instead of landing on the railing with ease, he runs into the wall. However before he falls, he rights himself and lands on his feet on the railing. This immediately causes all the magic being used to be dispelled.

"You've gone and done it again you bunch of clots!" Makarov exclaimed angrily. "Just look at how much paperwork the council sent me this time! This is the largest pile of complaints yet!"

Remember the magic council? Well they monitor all of the different wizard guilds.

"Have you lost your minds?" Makarov continued just as angrily as before. "All you kids are good for are getting all the higher ups mad at me!"

Makarov growls and glares angrily at his children. "Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, you were reckless in destroying Hargeon. You should know better than that. It's no wonder why the council is after you three the most. When you accepted the mission to take down a slave ring in Hargeon, you should've been more careful with the battle."

"Sorry." The Triple Dragons apologized with embarrassed looks on our faces.

"I don't know about Natsu, but Lisanna and I will try our best to be less violent and do less damage, but it's going to be really hard, especially for Big Brother Natsu." Lucy said as she glared daggers at her older brother.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean? You two do just as much destruction as I do, so you don't have room to talk." Natsu pointed out to the Celestial Princess.

"You do have a point Natsu, but think about it how many of our missions have you destroyed three times as much property as we have? I mean we are two wizards, you are only one. So that means you have a lot of work to do before you can control your power enough to be an S-Class Mage. Igneel probably isn't very happy with you at this moment."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Dragon World...  
**_

* * *

Igneel is talking with Grandeeney and Metalicana. "So have your foster kids found their keys yet?" Igneel asked as he sneezed. "I am either catching a cold or someone is talking or thinking about me or both."

The Iron Dragon and Sky Dragon shake their heads no sadly. "I really want to see my daughter again, but she is safe in the arms of a guild hall on the edge of a forest." The Sky Dragon states to the fire dragon. "What about you Metalicana?"

"I don't know what Gajeel is doing, I lost track of him seven years ago when Queen Layla died. I do hope that I find him again someday. I heard he join some sort of violent guild."

Igneel nods in understanding. He really wants Natsu to call on him again, but even Celestia and Miyuki understand why they haven't been called. The three made the young kids promise not to call them for seven years. It hasn't been seven years yet since they last saw the kids when they took them to Fairy Tail.

"I think someone might be talking or thinking about you Igneel." Miyuki stated. "That is the only reason that you would be sneezing."

"I have to agree with Miyuki." Celestia spoke up as well. "I just hope that they will be okay. We only left this realm to help get innocent civilians to safety.

* * *

_**Back in the Human World...  
**_

* * *

"I guess your right." Natsu said as he nodded sheepishly with an embarrassed look on his face. "Thanks my sisters."

Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna then embraced in a group hug. They then continue to remain quiet as Makarov finishes his speech.

"However," Makarov started as he begins to speak with a smile again. He ignites his left hand setting the complaints aflame. "I say the heck with the magic council!"

Once the stack of complaints is set on fire, Makarov tosses it into the air and toward a jumping Natsu who quickly devours the stack of complaints rapidly.

"Now listen up!" Makarov said as he continues with his speech. "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right?"

The faces of the guild members look on as they listen intently to their Master's words of wisdom. Makarov is an excellent speaker. That comes with over forty years of being the master of the guild.

"Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent. It only works when the flow of power inside of us and the flow of power in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow-hards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!" Makarov finishes as he raises his right hand extending his thumb and index finger up in the air prompting everyone to mirror his action.

"Number one! Number one! Number one!" The whole guild chimes together in sync. None louder than the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail themselves!

The outside of the guild hall is then standing proudly with the echoes of number one chiming from the inside so loud, that it can be heard through the doors that have now been closed.

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail then go to the request board to look for a job that will help them improve their wizarding skills.

"Natsu which job are you going to pick?" The Celestial Princess asked of her older brother.

"Puh! You better get a good one with a big reward!" Liz exclaimed angrily.

"Big Brother look how about this one." The Snow Fairy said as she pointed to a request saying that whichever group gets rid of some thieves gets a 160,000 Jewel reward.

"I-I th-think that's a g-good i-idea." Yuki recommended shyly as she let Happy direct the Salamander's hand toward the job that Lisanna was looking at.

"Aye Sir! That sounds good to me!" Happy exclaimed happily as he flew around.

"Calm yourself He-Cat!" Liz scolded angrily. "We have to find the right job so we can divide the reward evenly."

Just then a young kid that is a slim young boy with straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round nose. His outfit consists of a dark T-shirt adorned on the front by a drawing of Nakajima, lighter-colored pleated shorts with two large pockets on the back, and simple sandals, each held up by two bands joined by a round button. He is six year old Romeo Conbolt.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Romeo asked after walking up to Makarov.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo." Makarov said as he temporarily stops drinking his beer and continues to talk to the little kid. "You're a wizard's sun have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days," Romeo said as he took a deep breath and raised his voice and nearly screamed, but didn't. "and he's been gone for over a week now!"

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail look on as Romeo explains the reasoning for his distress.

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he held his beer in his right hand and a staff of sorts in his left.

"That's right and it's not that far from here!" Romeo said, and then continues. "Why won't somebody go look for him!"

Makarov has his teeth clinched as he continues to hold his beer in his right hand and a staff adorned at the top by a smiley face as he begins to scold Romeo yet again. "Listen kid! Your old man's a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

"JERK!" Romeo exclaimed as he takes his right hand, balls it up into a fist and punches Makarov in the nose, almost breaking it, and runs toward the guild doors as he exclaimed, "I HATE YOU ALL!"

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail ball up their fists and punch the board at the same time denting the board and nearly breaking the board. There are fist marks in three of the requests on the board.

"What do you think you're doing guys?!" Nab inquired angrily. "You three almost broke the board Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu."

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail storm out of the guild carrying back packs with blankets wrapped up on the top of them.

Makarov sees this and sighs as he is shown with an X-shaped bandage on his nose while he is drinking his beer and holding onto his staff.

Seeing where their partners are heading, Happy, Liz, and Yuki fly after them.

Nab stands next to Makarov and gets closer to him so he can hear him better.

"This doesn't look good Master." Nab stated from his spot next to the diminutive guild master, "I bet you they're going up to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao."

"When are those kids ever going to grow up?" Krov asked calmly.

"Who knows?" Nab said. "Going after Macao isn't going to do anything but hurt his pride."

The diminutive master closed his eyes as he looked down and decided to speak up. "Remember Nab, we can't choose others' paths. Just leave them be."

"Why did those three get so upset?" Krov asked curiously as Nab looked on in surprise. Mirajane then decides to speak up.

"You know very well why Krov." Mirajane explained. "Keep in mind that those three as well as Elfman and I were raised by a man who was way too much into business. They see themselves in Romeo as do Elfman and I. Remember just because we all are members of Fairy Tail doesn't mean we don't have our fair share of suffering and loss. Lisanna, Elfman and I lost our mother when we were really young, and shortly after we lost our Father as well. We were taken in by the Heartfilia Family and were blessed to have a family of caring parents. About seven years ago, all five of us lost someone very dear to us. Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother, and our adoptive mother passed away from a terrible disease shortly after she released all of her spirits Zodiac and non-Zodiac. Lucy was given Cancer, Aquarius, and Taurus, while Capricorn was given to Zoldeo, one of the house servants of the Heartfilia Konzern. So we too have lost a lot in our lives that brought us to Fairy Tail."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, outside the guild...  
**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu and the three cats comfort Romeo while hugging him and patting him on the head. Romeo wipes his tears and looks up at the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail as they make their way toward Mt. Hakobe.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, en route to Mt. Hakobe...  
**_

* * *

The three dragon slayers are green in the face at the moving Stage Coach. The cats notice this and try to wake the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail up.

"Lucy pull yourself together girl! You can't be sick now!" Liz exclaimed while trying to comfort Lucy.

"Lisanna a-are y-you o-okay?" Yuki asked. "You don't look so good."

"Natsu! What's wrong?" Happy asked. "Are you going to be able to fight?"

Lucy and Lisanna were able to overcome the motion sickness quick, Natsu wasn't so lucky.

"Okay why is it we don't stay sick as long as Natsu does?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Maybe because we use multiple forms of magic." Lisanna stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "Natsu relies too much on his Dragon Slayer Magic while you and I also use Takeover Magic as well. I'm glad I taught you takeover magic. I am also glad you taught me a lot of Celestial Spirit Magic. I wish Natsu would use some Celestial Magic more often.""

Lucy nods as the wagon stops. Lucy and Lisanna open the doors. "Why are we stopping?" Lisanna asked. "We still aren't at Mt. Hakobe."

"I can't go any further because of the snow." The driver said. "You have to go the rest of the way on foot."

The girls nodded as their cats helped them off the wagon.

"Happy you make sure puky is ready to fight! The four of us are off." Liz scoffed.

"Hold on, before we get going we better change into some warmer clothes." Lucy stated as she set up her tent temporarily and changed into gold long skinny jeans and a long-sleeve torso hugging shirt, as well as gold snow boots. She then notices that Lisanna hasn't changed into anything warmer as she puts her tent away. She is still wearing her snow white striped three-quarter sleeve shirt with her sports bra underneath. Her sports bra shows through the V-neck of her shirt. She is also still wearing her ice blue short-shorts with the bottoms of the legs rolled up as well as her ice blue and snow white striped tennis shoes.

"Aren't you cold Little Sister?" Lucy asked worriedly. "You should at least get some snow boots on."

"I guess I will get the snow boots on Lucy, but as for the warmer clothes, I don't need them. I'm a Snow Dragon Slayer remember? Cold weather doesn't effect me."

Natsu then recovered and stretched. "All right!" Natsu exclaimed as he spouts out flames. "We finally stopped moving and I can join you!"

Snowflakes were flying and the sky was covered with dark clouds. "Are you going to change into something warmer Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously as she puts on her gold winter jacket. It is an awfully cold day up here, even for a mountain. Snow shouldn't be flying at this rate in the early part of summer."

"I know he went to slay a Vulcan." Lucy said as she walked calmly beside Lisanna. "But, he shouldn't have taken over a week to complete this mission."

"I just hope he's okay." Lisanna stated in response to Lucy. "Something must've happened and Macao got hurt."

"Romeo will never speak to us again if he finds out that we weren't able to find Macao." Natsu replied back to his youngest sister. "We have to hurry up and get Macao back and return to the guild hall."

Natsu lagged behind as the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy ran ahead. Lucy was really glad she decided to think smart and bring some warmer clothes. She just wished that it wasn't such a big blizzard.

"Macao!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked around for his lost friend. "Where are you Macao?"

A giant black and white monkey came out of seemingly nowhere and sniffed around and smelled two unique smells both of women.

"Woman Woman Woman Woman!" The giant black and white monkey, also known as Mountain Vulcan exclaimed as he runs up to Lisanna and Lucy, knocks both of them out with his fists, grabs the two Dragon Slayers/Take Over/Celestial Wizards and slings them over his shoulders. He then takes off chanting over and over again. This creature is known as a Vulcan. Vulcans appear to be large, monsters that resemble primates. They possess distinctive facial features, elongated chins, prolonged ears and pointed heads that resemble a single horn on top of their head. Vulcans have gargantuan arms, and sequentially, large hands that attach to their muscular torsos. In comparison to their upper body, Vulcans evidently possess a pair of smaller-scaled legs that feature a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos. The fur on their arms form a decorative pattern unique to each species.

The one that is taking the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy away is a Mountain Vulcan. Mountain Vulcans possess a monotone color-scheme, with their fur colored white and their pectorals, abdominals, hands, ears and facial features colored black. The lower half of their body is a darker shade of black and the decorative pattern on their arms consist of five black circles on each arm, which are composed of black tufts of fur. This species of Vulcan is notably depicted to live in large packs.

Too busy searching for Macao, Natsu continues to ignore the fact that Lucy and Lisanna are no longer there.

The three flying cats punch Natsu upside the head for his ignorance.

"Um, hey flame brain!" Liz exclaims angrily. "You better get your mind right! Your younger sisters were just taken away by a monster! Now like get going before I report you to Mirajane and Elfman for losing their younger sisters!"

"I-I agree with Liz!" Yuki exclaimed angrily losing her normal shy tone of her voice and glares daggers at the pinkette. She does something very unlike herself and kicks Natsu where it counts.

Natsu keels over as he glares at the snow white cat. "Why did you do that Yuki? That is completely unlike you. Are you sure you're the sweet Yuki we all know and love?"

"I still am that sweet shy Yuki, but you have completely and purposely ignored the fact that your sisters were taken away by a monster. Even Happy is angry with you!" Yuki exclaimed as she glared daggers at the Salamander.

"No he's not, Happy could never be mad at me!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked toward a very angry Happy. "Could you Happy? Happy? Why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Because Natsu! You are completely ignoring your responsibility as a big brother. You may be only three months older than Lucy, but you are three months older and need to start acting like the big brother you are. Imagine what would happen if Igneel saw you completely ignoring your duties as a big brother and focusing too much on bringing your friend back."

Happy then proceeds to slap Natsu across the face with his claws drawing blood. "Now go save your sisters and you three can look for Macao together!"

"Aye." Natsu said as he sheepishly puts his hand behind his head in embarrassment with an Anime Sweat Drop appearing. He then runs after the tracks of the Vulcan and headed toward the summit.

Trailing far behind, the three flying cats follow Natsu quietly.

* * *

_**Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe in a cave...  
**_

* * *

Lisanna and Lucy wake up in a cave as they look around scared.

"Hey Lucy do you think Horologium can hold both of us? I'm getting kind of cold, and that's something coming from a Snow Dragon Slayer."

"I told you to wear some heavier clothes." Lucy scolded her little sister. "You may be a Snow Dragon Slayer, but you are also human as well. Human's need to maintain a constant temperature of 98.6 Degrees Fahrenheit to keep from getting cold, Snow/Ice Wizard or not."

Lucy then pulled out her blanket and wrapped it around the shoulders of her younger sister as Lisanna pulled out her own blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Lucy then pulls off a silver key with a clock symbol on it as it spins around in mid-air. "Open Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!"

As Lucy said that, a doorbell chime sounded as a silver magical seal with numbers on the outer rim of the seal appears. Lucy takes her key and sticks it in the center of the seal and turns it to her right. The clock symbol goes up into the sky as a clock-like body appears underneath the clock symbol of the key. Where Lucy turned it was right above Lisanna's head. Out of the seal appeared a tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numeral clock at the center and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, mustache-like mouth. The glass case serves as protection for the one who is inside and Lucy usually uses this to protect herself from the cold. This case prevents anyone outside from hearing what the person inside is saying, so the Horologium repeats everything the person inside says and then follows with a "...he/she/they say/s."

Once Horologium is summoned, he immediately lands on top of Lisanna encasing the Snow Fairy inside of his glass case.

"'I am so much warmer in here! Thanks Big Sister Lucy!' She exclaims happily." Horologium said as he translated for Lisanna.

The Vulcan then runs up to Lucy and Lisanna, who is encased in the glass case and blushes. "Women! Women! Women! I like human women." The vulcan exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

"Get away from us you perverted monkey!" Lucy exclaimed angrily with her eyes glowing an angry red. "My sister is a nice girl, she doesn't need you trying to take her innocence away! Now get away from us you creep! Super Secret melee move! Lucy Kick!"

Lucy then hops up in the air, cocks her right foot aiming it straight for the Vulcan's gut. Lucy flies through the air and kicks the giant Vulcan in the stomach causing him to keel over. She then runs back over to Lisanna who is inside Horologium's glass case to make sure she is okay.

"Are you ready to come out Lisanna?" Lucy asked her sister.

"'I'm fine and much warmer now Lucy, you can send Horologium back now if you wish to.' She says thankfully." Horologium said as he translated what Lisanna said for Lucy.

"Thanks Horologium. Lisanna is a lot warmer than she was. You can go back now." Lucy said as she swings Horologium's key through the air with her right hand, which in turn sends the Clock Constellation back to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lisanna quickly pulls out her heavy jacket from her pack and puts it on over her clothing.

From out of nowhere Natsu barges into the cave yelling at the Vulcan angrily.

"Where is Macao you big monkey?" Natsu asked angrily as he continued he then slipped passed his sisters and ran feet first into the wall.

Lucy and Lisanna roll their eyes at the antics of their pink-haired older brother.

"Why do you always feel you have to make an entrance Natsu?" Lucy asked as she smashed he palm to her forehead.

"That was so completely lame Big Brother!" Lisanna exclaimed as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in annoyance at Natsu.

"Where is my friend Macao?" Natsu asked angrily, then continues. "I know you can understand me. Macao is a human man, we came to look for him. Now tell me where he is now!"

"Man?" The Vulcan asked in his broken speech

The Vulcan motions for Natsu to follow him to the mouth of the cave. Natsu does so. "Now we're getting somewhere! Tell me where you are hiding my friend or else!"

As soon as Natsu gets to the mouth of the cave he is pushed out of the cave by the Vulcan, which results in the pink-haired Dragon Slayer flying down the cliff.

Lucy and Lisanna rush toward the mouth of the cave leaving the blankets they had pulled out earlier behind.

"BIG BROTHER! NO!" The two female Dragon Slayers exclaimed as they turn around glaring at the beast. "How dare you do that to our brother! You will pay!"

"No like man! Me like women!" The Mountain Vulcan said as he bangs his chest and dances around.

"This is bad Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed worriedly. "What if he can't survive out there?"

"Why do you underestimate Natsu?" Lucy inquired curiously. "He is older than us and he can take care of himself just like we can. Maybe he can't take care of himself as well as we can, but he can nonetheless."

"I guess your right Lucy." Lisanna said in response to her sister's statement. "Hey at least he has Happy, Liz, and Yuki to keep him out of trouble."

Lucy nods in acknowledgement toward her younger sister.

* * *

_**Meanwhile as Natsu is falling down a cliff...  
**_

* * *

"Puh! I so knew he couldn't take care of himself!" Liz exclaimed condescendingly in regards to Natsu. "Come on we better go save him. That idiot!"

"I-I h-have t-to a-agree wi-with you on th-that Liz." Yuki pointed out shyly as she agreed with the golden cat.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

The three cats jumped off the cliff, then extended their wings as well as their tails. Liz's tail is adorned with a beautiful silver bow, while Yuki's tail is adorned with a beautiful ice-blue bow. Happy is still only clad in his small green pack around his neck.

The three cats catch Natsu before he falls to the bottom of the valley. Happy has his tail wrapped around Natsu's waist, Liz has hers wrapped around Natsu's right wrist, and Yuki has hers wrapped around the pinkette's right wrist. The three cats are especially careful not to cut off the circulation in Natsu's wrists and around his waist area.

* * *

_**Back with Lucy and Lisanna in the cave of the Mountain Vulcan...  
**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna are looking out the mouth of the cave that Natsu fell out of and off the cliff into the valley below.

In the background, the Vulcan can be seen punching his fists together and chanting:

"Women, Women, Women, Women! Women! Women!"

Lucy and Lisanna discard their jackets and turn around and glare at the giant monkey-like creature.

"Alright you pervy monkey!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulls off one of her keys from her key ring. This particular key is a golden gate key with a symbol on the handle of a circle with horns on top of it. At the end of the key is a miniature axe blade. The key spins in mid-air as The Celestial Princess grabs it in her right hand and swings it through the air. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

A doorbell chime sounds as a golden magical seal appears in mid-air. Lucy sticks the blade of her key in the circle and turns it to the right out of the circle a bovine shaped head appears with horns on his head and a ring in his nose. Finally the spirit materialized in it's full form. Once the light show died down Taurus the Golden Bull appeared.

Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. Taurus' massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle, to which Taurus attaches his signature axe when he's not using it.

"Cow?" The Vulcan asked curiously.

"We should warn you Monkey-Boy, Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Spirit my Big Sister has a contract with!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy and Miss Lisanna, I almost forgot what nice figures you two have." Taurus said with hearts in his eyes as he stared at the two sisters. "Why don't you both come and give me a big smooch?"

Lucy smacks her right hand to her forehead as she speaks up in response to the antics of her Golden Bull. "Oh yeah he's a big perv too!"

"No touch my women!" The Mountain Vulcan exclaimed as he glares at Taurus.

"Your women? Dem's fightin' words you Moonkey!" Taurus exclaimed in response.

"Get him!" The two sisters exclaimed in sync.

Taurus nods and jumps up in the air takes his axe off of his back and starts to swing it around like a bo staff with ease. He then swings it down in an arc-like motion toward the pervy monkey. He lands on the ground and slams the head of his axe into the ground breaking up the ice and sending a tidal wave of the frozen substance toward the Mountain Vulcan. The Mountain Vulcan was able to dodge the Ice Wave with ease.

"Wow he's fast." Lucy said to her younger sister then she asks, "Lisanna, Do you think you can match the speed of that Mountain Vulcan in your Tigress form?"

"I could try Lucy why don't you use your Tigress form with me?" Lisanna asked her older sister. "I mean we are both Takeover Siblings."

"Not right now Lisanna, I will stick with Taurus, you never know when he might come in handy again. Also if all else fails, I have my Dragon Slayer Magic as well."(1)

"I understand Lucy, just be careful okay?" Lisanna asked worriedly. "By the way have you seen Liz and Yuki anywhere?"

"I think they went with Happy to find our dear big brother Natsu." Lucy said in response to her younger sister. "Let's try to wear this monkey down."

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy said as she pulled out Cancer's key and summoned her hairdresser/battle partner. She then pulled off her whip and cracked it. "Cancer let's wear this pervy monkey down with Taurus."

"Right away Baby! Let's go!" Cancer said as he opened and closed his scissors and starting cutting up the ice and smashing it toward the Vulcan.

"Takeover! Animal Soul Tigress!" Lisanna said as blue magic circle appeared underneath her feet as she gains longer hair which her ponytail is released and her hair lengthens to her waist, she becomes garbed in a two-piece blue and black tigerskin bikini. She gains Tigress like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws on her fingertips. Tigress ears, nose, whiskers, blue choker with a round bell on it. She also gains a long Tigress tail, as well as Tigress like pads on he feet with retractable claws on them. "I'm fast too! We may need you to use your Tigress form as well Lucy, but not at the moment you, Cancer, and Taurus try to wear him down while I go in for a strike."

Lucy nods and winks and smiles at the vulcan. She then shows Taurus a look on her face that says to him not to worry about her flirting with the monkey. Taurus nods in understanding and raises his axe once again as Lucy cracks her whip. "Hey you big strong monkey, come over and see me sometime." Lucy said with a wink, smile, and a blown kiss to the vulcan.

"Woman Woman!" The Mountain Vulcan exclaimed as he bangs his chest and rushes over toward the Celestial Princess. Lisanna gets an idea and smiles.

"Hey big boy, do you want to be with me or her?" Lisanna asked as she used her Tigress speed to catch up with Lucy. Both sisters were looking toward the vulcan with come and get me grins on their faces as they both blew kisses toward the vulcan.

"Tiger Woman Tiger Woman!" the Vulcan exclaimed as he heads toward Lisanna's side.

"Hey Lisanna, let's attack together with our Tigress forms." Lucy said as she too turned into he Tigress form. The main difference between the two was that Lucy's scheme seemed to be more golden yellow in the place of Lisanna's blue. Both girls' hair lengthened to waist-length and were free from their pony tails.

The vulcan had hearts in his eyes for both Tigresses. Cancer and Taurus sent Icicle pieces toward the Vulcan who was easily able to dodge them despite the fact that two spirits were attacking and outnumbered him. Lucy swings her Cancer Key through the air sending Cancer back to the Celestial Spirit World, but keeping Taurus out.

All of a sudden from out of nowhere a boot hit Taurus upside the head knocking him out causing his soul to leave his body. Taurus also lost his axe.

"Natsu! Why did you kick Taurus?" Lucy asked as she returned to her normal form and rushed toward her fallen spirit while Lisanna started slashing at the Vulcan with her Tigress claws. "Taurus! Return back to the spirit world before the Vulcan takes your axe and attacks us with it."

Taurus nodded as he was sent back to the Celestial Spirit World thanks to Lucy slashing her key through the air. The Vulcan tried to take the axe but it disappeared before he could take it.

"My Women!" The Mountain Vulcan exclaimed as he sent Icicles toward Natsu as he powered up his fire power.

"Your Ice Attacks don't work on me! Roar of the Fire Dragon." Natsu said as a red magic seal appeared in front of his mouth and he put his hands to his mouth in the form of two fists and put them up against each other forming a funnel toward the Vulcan sending a cyclone of fire toward the Vulcan knocking him out.

"Natsu you do realize he was our only hope of finding Macao." Lucy scolded her older brother.

"So now how are we going to face Romeo without his dad? We promised we would bring him back safely." Lisanna said as she glared angrily at Natsu.

The two girls had stars, rocks and pebbles spiraling around their arms for Lucy and ice and snow crystals spiraling around Lisanna's arms.

The two female cats changed into their warrior forms that matched the height of the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy, they also had A-Cup Breasts on their chests and hourglass figures. Liz grabbed a pair of Sais in her hands while Yuki had a pair of Butterfly Knives in her hands. Happy glared angrily at Natsu as four very angry wizards were glaring at Salamander.

All of a sudden a golden magic seal appeared on the Vulcan's belly as his form began to shrink until there was an unconscious a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He is considered to be quite attractive amongst woman. His guild mark is located on his right bicep, positioned just below his shoulder. His outfit consists of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck he wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. This is Romeo's father Macao Conbolt.

The three girls and three cats stop glaring at Salamander as they rush to their fallen comrade's form. "Macao! Wake up! You can't die now! What is Romeo going to do?" Lucy exclaimed as she is trying to wake her friend up.

"You have faced a lot tougher tests than this Macao! Come on you have to wake up!" Lisanna exclaimed as she too tries to wake her friend up. The three cats simply stay away and let their partners continue to try to wake Macao up.

"Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna?" Macao asked as he finally opened his eyes. "I'm so pathetic. I defeated nineteen of these brutes and he twentieth one got me. I am way too embarrassed to go home and face Romeo. There is no way he will respect me now."

"Do you honestly think, that Romeo will like you any less just because you were beaten by one Vulcan out of twenty?" Lucy asked as she looked at her friend.

"Taking nineteen out of twenty down is quite an accomplishment and something to brag to your son about." Lisanna said, then adds. "If Romeo knows that you defeated nineteen monsters in a row, he will be really proud of you."

"Now come on pal, my sisters are right." Natsu said trying to help his friend out. "You have to believe in what you do, that has to count for something and Romeo will be proud of you no matter what! So come on Macao let's go home and you can tell Romeo how great you are in taking down nineteen Vulcans by yourself. There is no shame in wanting help to defeat only one. Heck you don't even have to mention you were taken over by the final one."

"Aye!" The three cats said together as they looked at their friend and gave him the two thumbs up sign.

"Let's go home now!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail exclaimed as they helped their friend up to his feet.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in Magnolia sitting on the steps waiting for the return of the Triple Dragons...  
**_

* * *

Romeo is sitting on a set of steps as he contemplates what three bullies said to him about Fairy Tail Wizards at one point in time.

* * *

_**Begin Flashback Normal Point of View...**_

* * *

_"Fairy Tail wizards are a joke Romeo!" One voice said.  
_

_"Yeah everyone knows they are just a bunch drunken cowards." Another voice said, then continues. "I'm going to be a night when I grow up not some dumb wizard."_

_"Yeah they're dirty and they smell like booze!" A third and final voice said._

_In the Guild Hall Romeo is encountering his dad as he tells him about all the bullying he had been receiving. He then speaks up to his dad in a pleading tone.  
_

_"Please Dad, go to the board and take a job." Romeo spoke up with a pleading tone, then continued to beg his dad to do him a favor. "I can't handle all this teasing anymore."_

_"Hm." Macao said comfortingly to his son and winked "Sure."_

* * *

**_End Flashback, back to present time...  
_**

* * *

"Hey Romeo!" Three familiar voice chimed together breaking Romeo out of his crying fit. He then smiled and leaped up from his feet and into Macao's arms knocking him over.

"Dad!" Romeo exclaimed as he happily leaped into his father's arms not even realizing he knocked him over until he heard a grunt of pain from his old man who wound up on his back. "You came back! I'm so sorry Dad."

Romeo had tears rolling down his face as he continued to cry. Macao got back up one knee while embracing his son. "No son, I'm sorry." Macao said while embracing Romeo. "For making you worry."

"I can handle it!" Romeo exclaimed happily his tears finally subsiding. " Because, I'm a wizard's son!"

Lucy and Lisanna are wiping tears away along with Liz and Yuki as Natsu heads back to the guild with Happy on his shoulder.

"Next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say;" Macao started, then continues while comforting his son. "Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters all by himself? Because mine can!"

Romeo laughs and smiles then runs toward the Triple Dragons and their partners as they are heading back to the guild and yells happily at them. "Natsu, Happy! Thanks for your help!"

"No prob kiddo!" Natsu exclaimed back.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, Yuki; thanks for helping them bring my Daddy back to me!" Romeo exclaimed to Natsu's sisters, as well as Happy's sisters.

Lisanna, Liz, Lucy, and Yuki then looked back and giggled and waved.

**July 4th, it was sunny, followed by a blizzard and then sunny again.**

** The past nearly seven years have been fun here at Fairy Tail so far, but the longer we're here, the more fun we have. **

**We love this guild no matter how crazy it gets sometimes!**

As the Triple Dragons head back to the guild doors with their friends and family waiting, we see the silhouette of purple-haired girl with a Katana hanging on each of her hips and the silhouette of a cat on her shoulder.

The Triple Dragons continue to wave at Romeo and Macao as they head back into the open guild hall doors with Elfman, Gray, and Mirajane there to greet them.

What is in store for The Triple Dragons now, and who is that purple-haired girl and light purple cat we keep on seeing follow them? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Team Natsu accepts a mission to find and steal a book will they succeed or not?

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** - **__**Episode 004: First Mission! Battle for Daybreak! Part One  
**_

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Be on the lookout!

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) In most cliched fan fiction stories where Lucy gets different powers, the writers of said fan fiction stories seem to have Lucy only use her new powers instead of balancing them out with her current powers. I'm not going to do that, in each of my stories that Lucy has additional powers to her Celestial Spirits, I will still use her Celestial Spirits in addition to the new powers I gave her. Just because a character has a new power doesn't mean you should ignore their original powers. It's their original powers that make the characters who they are.

The next chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 003: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion**_


	4. 004: Battle For Daybreak! Part One

_**Fairy Tail My Way**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story. I do own this story this story! I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will show up later on in the story), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will also show up later on in the story). I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S(they will make Cameo appearances in this story up until the Loke arc, and then will become part of the cast at that point in time). I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form.

**Lucy, Lisanna, or Natsu's Point of View for Narrating Purposes.**

_Thoughts, Telepathy, Flashbacks, Recaps, Letters to Layla and/or Ellejane(An OC of mine I casted for Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane's mother. Won't appear until later)._

_**Episode 004: First Mission! Battle for Daybreak!(1) Part One**_

**_Author's Note:_**

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 003: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion**_

* * *

_**At the Guild the next day...**_

* * *

A party commenced as the whole Fairy Tail Guild celebrated Macao's return.

"Lisanna we need to find an apartment." Lucy suggested. "We can let Natsu and Happy share their room with Elfman."

"Maybe we can get an apartment where the three of us can live together." Lisanna suggested

Happy and Natsu decided to find a house themselves and they do. Those two after getting settled into their new home wonder if Lucy and Lisanna found a place to live yet.

"So do you think that Lucy and Lisanna found a place to live?" Happy asked curiously. "Why didn't they invite us to live with them?"

"It's because they are girls." Natsu said. "We have to drop in on them sometime. Here have some fish."

Happy gratefully takes the fish from Natsu.

* * *

_**In Magnolia Town Proper...**_

* * *

Soon enough Lisanna and Lucy find an apartment, scratch that they found a house for 150,000 Jewel per month. They each paid their share of the three months rent. Fortunately Lisanna and Lucy are able to pay the first three months rent.

Lucy paid 225,000 Jewel, while Lisanna also paid 225,000 Jewel. They really wish they would've found a third person to live with them, but figured they would eventually find someone.

The house that Lucy and Lisanna found is on Strawberry Street. There is a canal with a stone bridge crossing it on the outside. Lucy and Lisanna's Landlady is a middle-aged woman, who likes to wear clothes that are too short and revealing for her age. These include high heels and a dress, adorned with a large amount of jewellery, pearls, sea-shells, giant earrings and numerous bracelets. The landlady also wears a fur around her neck. The complementary element of the whole outfit are giant thick-rimmed glasses. At first Lisanna and Lucy were just looking for a small apartment, but found out that their landlady also owned several houses. She showed Lucy and Lisanna a house that they absolutely fell in love with.

It is a two story Western Style House with three bedrooms, one and a half baths, a kitchen with a stove, refrigerator, and a fire place. The full bath is upstairs along with two of the rooms while the half-bath and third bedroom is on the main floor. Lucy and Lisanna decided to take the two second level rooms. It is also fully furnished with a giant lacrima powered TV in the living room, so the two girls can catch up on the news and happenings in Magnolia and all around Fiore, a radio that is also lacrima powered. along with a sofa that folds out into a bed for guests. There is also a coffee table in the living room. There is also an arm chair that reclines and can be used as a bed as well, there is also a small end table next to the recliner. The walls of the interior are plain white in all the rooms. There is a bath and a shower combination in the full bathroom as well as the standard toilet. In the half bath is just a shower stall, sink, and toilet. There are no windows in the half bath, but there is a window in the full bath because it is located in the back portion of the second story. There is also a linen closet where Lucy and Lisanna can store all of their towels. There is even a room that has a Lacrima-Powered Washing Machine/Clothes Dryer combination. The house is also equipped with running water. It also has several bookcases that Lucy can store all the books that she gathered during her time at Fairy Tail so far. A number of her books are in the guild hall storage room because their apartment that they share with Mira at Fairy Hills was too small to hold all the books that Lucy had. It's a steal for 150,000 Jewel a month. Since two of them live there, they split the rent fifty-fifty. Lucy pays 75,000 Jewel per month and Lisanna pays 75,000 Jewel per month. Liz and Yuki also have their small beds in the same room as their partners. In the third room is a bed, dresser, desk, and window just like in the other two bedrooms.

The exterior of the house is made of red cobblestone. It has a mildly sloping roof. The entrance-way to the house is adorned by double doors as well as a double storm door. The windows can be open to let fresh air in. There is also a sliding screen on the storm door that can be either covered by a window or not covered by a window. It is the perfect home for two people just starting out whether it be as living in a more intimate atmosphere as sisters, or a newly married couple wanting to start a family. It really is a good thing they found a house so quickly. They're rent contract was almost up at Fairy Hills. On the outside of the front door was a wall-mounted mailbox with a flip-top lid. The two girls also had a nice back yard where their cats could play tag. They couldn't help but wonder if they should build a little clubhouse for their two cats. As Lucy and Lisanna were trying to figure out how to organize their house and rooms, they couldn't help but wonder how their purple-haired cousin was doing. It's been a while since they have seen her. They couldn't help but wonder how much stronger their cousin had gotten. They knew she was a dragon slayer like them and were wondering if their cousin found an egg like the three of them did. They looked forward to the day when they would meet their cousin again.

As soon as the two paid their rent, they went back to Fairy Hills to get out of the remainder of their lease. Lucy is dressed in a gold tank top with white straps that go over her shoulders. She is also wearing a knee-length gold and white skirt that matches her tank top. Around her waist is her standard brown leather belt with her whip on her left hip and her pouch of keys on her right. on her feet are her standard knee-high high-heeled boots. Here hair is once again held up with a purple ribbon, which compliments her golden blond hair nicely, in a right side ponytail. Her pink guild mark, unlike last time is left exposed.

Lisanna is wearing an outfit similar to Lucy's only it's snow white with an ice blue tube top underneath it to maintain her modesty. She is wearing ice blue ankle-length socks. Her skirt is the same-length as Lucy's skirt is. Except the skirt is ice blue while her top is snow white. Her white Fairy Tail Guild mark can once again be seen clearly on her left thigh. Her hair is once again in the low back pony tail.

Lucy and Lisanna used Taurus and Cancer to help move some of their stuff. Lucy was even able to put some of her items inside Horologium's glass case. Mirajane and Elfman also helped out as well in moving their younger sisters' belongings into their new house. Loke even decided to help ignoring the fact that Lucy is a Celestial Wizard, but then again she is also a Celestial Dragon Slayer. Though something seemed familiar about Lucy to Loke. The same thing with Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, and Mirajane when he first joined Fairy Tail three years ago. Despite the fact that Loke has an irrational fear of Celestial Wizards, he happily helps the two sisters with their belongings in moving them to their new place. Not to mention several other guild members helping out their comrades. Before Erza went on her mission, she helped Lisanna and Lucy move their stuff to their new place thanks to her ability to store all kinds of things thanks to her Requip Magic.

Erza is a nineteen year old wizard with long scarlet hair that goes down to her waist. She is always wearing her Heart Kruz Armor. Ever since she had become a member of Fairy Tail eight years ago. She wears the armor to hide her heart. Erza's armor has a purple Fairy Tail Symbol on the armor covering her left breast. Her blue guild mark can barely be seen underneath the sleeve of her armor. Her Fairy Tail mark is blue and located just below Erza's left shoulder and above her left elbow. On her left hip is a Katana she also carries with her. Her armor is also adorned on the left side with a golden cross. She is also wearing a blue skirt that goes to just above he knees. On her feet are black knee-high flat soled boots.

Once Lucy and Lisanna are settled in and have all of their belongings where they desire them to be, Erza leaves for her mission and the rest of the Fairy Tail Wizards that helped out return to the guild.

Lucy and Lisanna, exhausted from putting their things where they desire decide to fall asleep in the recliner and on the sofa respectively.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Magnolia...**_

* * *

Happy and Natsu are walking through town trying to find Lucy and Lisanna's apartment. They suddenly sneeze simultaneously.

"Bless you!" Both Happy and Natsu said to each other.

"I wonder if someone is talking about us." Natsu wondered. "You know what, this job we got from the assignment board at the guild will be just what Lucy and Lisanna need to make some more money. We have to help them finish it. The prize is 200,000 Jewels. I wonder where Lucy and Lisanna settled in at.

Natsu sniffs the air and finds his two friends. "Aha! I know those smells! It's Lucy and Lisanna! Let's go drop in on them!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy said happily.

Natsu and Happy eventually found the place where their teammates live. They notice the lights are off so they touch ring the doorbell. They hope to Mavis that they have the right place.

* * *

_**Back in Lucy and Lisanna's house...**_

* * *

The two sisters are woken up by a chime from their doorbell, so they turn on their lights and go to the door. Lisanna looks out the window and gasps in surprise. Especially when she sees who rang the doorbell.

"Um Lucy, Natsu and Happy are actually not barging in on us like they used to try and do at Fairy Hills." Lisanna stated with surprise in her voice.

Lucy gasps in shock and pinches herself making sure she's not dreaming. Natsu actually being polite? That is something new. Liz and Yuki noticed the looks of shock on their partners' faces and noticed how politely their brother was standing with his partner.

"Puh! It's about time Natsu and Happy learned to grow up!" Liz exclaimed in her bad girl tone in her voice.

"Th-that is qu-quite surprising. I-I wonder i-if they l-learned th-their lessons from trying t-to barge into our dorm in Fairy Hills." Yuki stated shyly. "I'm sorry if I was out of line Lisanna."

"Don't worry about that Yuki." Lisanna said as she looked toward her older sister. "Well are you just going to stand there or let them in?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Lucy said as she opened the inside door and looks toward Natsu. "You better step back big brother because the storm door opens out. I don't want to hit you."

"Oops sorry sis." Natsu said as he and Happy step back so Lucy can open the storm door for them.

"No worries Natsu." Lucy said as she gently pushed the door open. Natsu then grabbed the handle to the door and opened it all the way so he and his partner could enter.

"Nice place you two have here." Natsu said in awe at the sheer size of the house that his sisters are going to be calling home from now on. "So how much is it?"

"150,000 Jewel per month." Lisanna said. "I pay 75,000 and Lucy pays 75,000."

"We have already paid the first three months rent." Lucy said proudly with her smile. "We saved up a lot of money from our missions over the past seven years. We knew we would have to find a place of our own. We even have an extra room, but we would rather have a female roommate sorry Natsu."

"Hey no worries Lucy," Natsu stated as he hugged his sister. "Happy and I found our own place as well."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed proudly. "We moved out of the male dorms earlier today."

Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki embraced their teammates and Lucy noticed that Natsu had a silver gate key on his waist. She then remembered two things. One her Canis Minor key, and two the key that she had gotten for Lisanna a couple days ago in Hargeon.

"Hey Little Sister, I have something for you catch." Lucy said as she tossed a silver key toward Lisanna. "This will help you get your gate key collection started. It's Cygnus the Swan. I thought the swan would be perfect for you Lisanna."

"Thank you so much Big Sister Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed happily as she remembered how to make a contract. Natsu remembered as well. Lucy then remembered she had yet to make a contract with the key she got in Hargeon as well. All three Dragon Slayer/Celestial Wizards pulled their keys off of their belts. The keys spun in mid-air as Lucy grabbed hers, Lisanna grabbed hers and Natsu grabbed his. They all grabbed them in their right hands. Lucy's had a picture of a head with pointy nose on it, Lisanna's had a picture of a swan on hers, while Natsu had a picture of an eagle on his.

"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon you to my side at once! Pass through the gate!" All three Dragon Slayers said as they closed their eyes and silver magical seals appeared underneath them.

"Open Gate of Canis Minor/the Shiny Swan/the Silver Eagle! Come..." The three siblings chimed together in sync.

"Nikola/Cygnus/Aquila!" The three Celestial Wizard finished with their incantations.

Out of the silver magical seals come a small creature with a carrot-like pointy nose from Lucy's circle, a beautiful shiny swan from Lisanna's magical seal, and a tough looking very big eagle out of Natsu's.

The Canis Minor, Nikola is a short, stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose (reminiscent of a carrot, thus giving him the slight appearance of a snowman). His body is often shaking nervously, though this doesn't always occur. He cannot speak besides saying "puu-puun", although Natsu seems to be able to understand this. He mostly communicates by using gestures and motions which Lucy finds adorable.

The Swan that Lisanna received is just that, a swan. Only she's a much bigger swan than the normal swan being a Celestial Spirit. At about 4'03" tall, the swan is snow white much like the color of Lisanna's magical seal when she is using her Snow Dragon Slayer Magic. The swan is a very elegant looking bird with a massive wing span of about 8'10" all the way across. It's eyes are triangular and crystal blue just like Lisanna's eyes are. The swan goes up to Lisanna and gives her a once over the swan then glows a snow white a silver magical seal appears underneath its feet. The swan's wings move to its back as where the wings used to be become pail arms. The swan becomes about two or three inches shorter than Lisanna and Lucy and takes on the form of a teenage girl wearing a long flowing silver sundress as the feathers on the swans head become a type of feathered hat. On the teenage girl's feet is a pair of flat-soled knee-high boots similar to Lucy's only they too are silver. The feathers that are left morph into long mid-to small of back length silver hair. Her eyelashes are a lot fuller than Lucy and Lisanna's are her eyes are triangular much like they are as a swan. Her beak transforms into a pair of pouty lips and a button nose as she gains ears on the side of her head. Under the dress is a simple silver sports bra to maintain the modesty that her swan form entails. She then speaks up in a honey-filled voice much like Mira's voice. She appears to be maybe a year younger than Lisanna and two years younger than Lucy and Natsu, so about fifteen years of age.

"My name is Cygnus the Shiny Swan." The young teenage girl said. "Who summons me from the Celestial Spirit World?"

"It is I Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia, adopted sister of Lucy Heartfilia and adopted daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I am also a Snow Dragon Slayer. I wish to make a contract with you."

"Very well then." Cygnus said. "I will accept your terms. Why don't we go some place quiet so we can work out the details of our contract."

Lisanna nods and grabs Cygnus's hand and guides the teenage looking girl to her bedroom on the second floor and shuts the door behind her.

The Silver Eagle that Natsu just got appeared from Natsu's magical seal is just that an eagle. A really big eagle at that. The eagle is 6'7" tall with a mighty wing span about 12 feet and 6 inches all the way across. The eagle is covered with brown and white feathers with little flecks of red in them. The eagle is standing on two talon-like feet with its wings folded back on its sides. On the crown of it's head is white feathers making it resemble a bald eagle. It looks down at Natsu with it's beady triangular shaped eyes and pointy beak that eagles normally have. Natsu panics and Aquila sees this. The eagle then begins to shrink from 6'7" to 5'7" a couple inches taller than Lisanna and Lucy. Her wings moving to her back underneath her long hair to make room for her arms, while her beak is replaced by a human mouth and a human nose. Once the glowing dies down, a young woman looking to be about twenty-three with a brown and white halter-top mini-skirt combination with high-heeled knee-high brown and white boots on her feet similar to the boots that Lucy usually wears. She has brown eyes, long hair that goes down to her waist that is half brown, half white, with little flecks of red in it much like her feathers in her eagle form are. She has a voluptuous figure. Her eyelashes and lips are full and pouty and she is wearing a tiny hint of make up on her face. Her tanned skin has flecks of silver shining throughout. Her arms and hands end in magnificent fingernails that look just like they had undergone an expensive manicure at a fancy salon. Her fingernails were adorned by shiny red nail polish. Her figure was a very beautiful hourglass type. Natsu couldn't help but drool a little. Lucy was too busy to notice and Lisanna was upstairs in her room. The young woman spoke up in a beautiful voice. That nearly, if not right on sounded like Layla's voice used to.

"My name is Aquila, I am the silver eagle." Aquila said as she introduces herself. "This is my human form, who wishes to make a contract with me?"

Natsu raises his hand. He then sees the extra room on the ground floor and heads over to it motioning for the Silver Eagle in human form to follow.

She nods and follows the pinkette into the room. Once she is in the room, Aquila closes the door behind her.

Happy got bored and went over to his sisters. "Hey Liz, Yuki I challenge you to a flying race three laps around the spacious backyard of this house. You my dear sisters better prepare to lose."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Liz and Yuki chimed together in unison. "Prepare to lose blue boy!"

"Whatever!" Happy exclaimed using a bit of the edge to his voice that Liz always speaks with. "We should ask Lucy first."

Lucy heard what Happy and the other two cats said and she nodded showing them the sign that it was okay to go do what they were doing.

The three cats then went out into the backyard.

* * *

_**The back yard of Lucy and Lisanna's house...**_

* * *

The backyard was big and beautifully green with two trees providing shade from the summer heat and sun. Around the perimeter of the yard was a 6 to 8 feet high wooden privacy fence painted the same color as the red cobblestone outer walls of the house. The make up of the fence was of Mahogany. The trees that provided shade are two extremely tall Sakura Trees that fall just short of the edge of height of the roof of the house, so the trees were nearly two stories tall. Their trunks are medium thick, but they were thick enough for even Elfman to be able to climb the tree. The three cats were in awe that a house with a yard this large existed in Magnolia.

Happy turns to his sisters and pulls down his eyelid and sticks out his tongue. "Catch me if you can you slowpoke girls!" Happy then activated his Max Speed and left the female cats in the dust.

"Hey no fair! No Max Speed! Slow down brother!" Happy's two sisters pleaded. They knew that Happy was fast, but were caught off guard when he activated his max speed for just a friendly race. Happy noticed that he was leaving his sisters behind and stopped using max speed, but he still flew pretty fast without it. Liz had no problem keeping up, but Yuki on the other hand was having a heck of a time keeping up with her siblings the poor girl.

* * *

_**Back inside the house...**_

* * *

_**With Lucy...**_

* * *

Lucy was pulling out a pen and paper to work out a contract with her newest spirit.

"So are you available on Mondays?" Lucy asked her newest spirit.

The spirit shook his head no. So Lucy wrote it down. "How about Tuesdays?"

The pointy-nosed spirit nodded his head yes and did the same thing for Wednesday and Thursday. He shook his head no on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Lucy wrote those down

"Now the next order of business, I think you need a name." Lucy suggested to her newest spirit as he nodded. "How does Plue sound?"

The Canis Minor nodded happily and ran into Lucy's arms.

Lucy giggled happily and accepted it. "So Plue it is. You are so cute! Yes you are!" Plue jumps into Lucy's arms. The Celestial Princess kisses Plue on the forehead and sends him back to the spirit world because she is done making the contract.

* * *

_**With Lisanna inside her room...**_

* * *

"So Cygnus, what days are you available?" Lisanna asked her Swan Spirit. "No matter what the days, I hope we become great friends."

"I'm sure we will Miss Lisanna." Cygnus responded to her new wizard. "Sunday through Tuesday, and Thursday through Saturday."

"So everyday except for Wednesday is that correct?"

Cygnus nodded in agreement, but then added. "If you wish to call me on Wednesday at a later point, I would be happy to let you once I learn to trust you a lot more Mistress Lisanna."

"I love the fact that you are formal Cygnus, but please drop the mistress before my name. I wish to be your friend just like my big sister Lucy is with her spirits, despite the fact that Aquarius loves giving her attitude along with myself. So please, just call me Lisanna and nothing formal. I want to be your friend."

Cygnus smiles as she embraces Lisanna. "Thank you so much Lisanna! I won't forget this. My last wizard was a real bitch and kept on using a friend of mine who is a Zodiac Spirit and myself as tools and shields and for manual labor. As well as entertaining pervy guys. I will love to be your friend!"

Lisanna embraced Cygnus and gently swung the swans key through the air closing her gate. While Lisanna was sending Cygnus back to the Celestial Spirit World, she heard the swan say thank you very warmly and sincerely. She was going to love having a spirit of her own just like her big sister Lucy does. Once her contract was done, Lisanna headed back downstairs to meet up with Lucy and Natsu who was coming out of the extra room.

Lisanna's room consists of a bed, a desk, and a nightstand. It also contains a nice size walk in closet, a vanity and a dresser. On the windows is a pair of snow white curtains and ice blue vertical blinds. The walls were covered in ice blue and snow white striped wallpaper. Those are Lisanna's two favorite colors because they have a lot to do with ice and snow. In her room, there are still several boxes that have yet to be unpacked.

* * *

_**In the spare room with Natsu and Aquila...**_

* * *

"So Aquila, what days are you available to be contacted?" Natsu asked of his newest spirit.

"Well let's see," Aquila said as she put her hand to her chin in a thinking position. "How about Sunday through Thursday to start with. Does that sound good to you? I need to have some days off."

Natsu nods as he writes down the schedule. "Any chance that you will change it to everyday?"

"Maybe eventually, but I have to know if I can truly trust you or not. Eagles are noble and trustworthy. As the eagle Celestial Spirit, I have to build up trust with you. May I please go back now Master Natsu?"

"Cut it out with the master stuff Aquila, I'm your friend just like Lucy is with her other spirits. She is the one that taught me how to make a contract with a Celestial Spirit when I first met her. She also taught Lisanna how to make a contract right away as well."

Aquila nods and notices that Natsu swung his key through the air, cuing her to return to the Celestial Spirit World.

The room that Natsu is in is very plain at the moment. It has a simple super single bed with a white comforter over the top of plain white sheets. The curtains and blinds on the window are plain white. The wallpaper on the wall is black and white striped. On the floor in the closet and in the four corners of the room are boxes of things that Lucy and Lisanna haven't gotten around to putting away yet can be seen. They are stacked on top of each other. Natsu, now that he is finished with his contract with Aquila, opened the door and exited the room to see Lucy holding Plue in her arms and hugging it.

* * *

_**Back in the living room on the main floor... **_

* * *

"Happy and I just picked up a job from the request board at the guild hall." Natsu said as he spotted Lisanna coming down the stairs after she made her contract with Cygnus. "It's worth 200,000 Jewels if we complete it. We have to steal a book and return it to its rightful owner."

"200,000 Jewels?!" Lisanna and Lucy screamed with delight as they rushed toward their older brother who was holding the flier up for them to see. "That's a lot of money! We can pay ahead on our rent! Thank you big brother!"

Lucy and Lisanna smiled and team tackled the pinkette knocking him down, luckily he happened to be standing in front of the recliner and was able to land safely in the arm chair.

"Here, I will let you two get a closer look." Natsu said as he motioned for his sisters to get off of him. "I'll put it on the coffee table."

The Celestial Princess and the Snow Fairy nodded as they let the Salamander put the job flier on the table.

"So the job is in Shirotsume huh?" Lucy asked as her and Lisanna looked it over.

"Yep that's right." Natsu said. "Us three can handle it with no problem!"

"You mean us six?" Liz scoffed bringing attention to the incident that Natsu forgot to count them. "Why do you always forget about us?"

"Th-that's not v-very nice." Yuki said timidly as she shivered like she was about to cry.

"Why in the world do people always forget that we are part of this team as well?" Happy asked curiously.

Lisanna then sees the prize money and smiles. "No Way! 200,000 Jewel just for taking some book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue?"

"Should be a piece of cake right?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna then kept on reading as something came across her eyes. "Please note, Everlue is a dirty old man that is currently looking for two maids, one with blond hair and one with white hair."

Natsu and Happy smile and chuckle evilly.

"We know a blond girl and a white-haired girl don't we Happy?" Natsu asked his partner.

"Yep, and I bet we can find them a couple of maid's uniforms!" Happy exclaimed with a smug look on his face.

"You sneaky little!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as Liz glared angrily at the two as well. Lucy can be seen holding her head as she feels a migraine coming on. "That's not fair!"

"It's a good thing good sisters never go back on their promises to their big brother." Natsu remarked casually. "Because now you're stuck with Happy and me, all three of you!"

"But you tricked us!" Lisanna said as she falls to her hands and knees just like Lucy does.

"Now try getting into character you two and address Happy here as Master!" Natsu ordered.

"As if!" The two girls and two cats exclaimed angrily. The two cats mirroring the actions their partners are doing.

The two girls are still in the same clothes from earlier since they took naps in them before Natsu and Happy arrived.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**_

* * *

Three wizards walk up to the request board to look for a particular assignment. One of the Wizards is a young, teenage girl with a slender build and stands at a height below average for her age. She sports blue hair, with the top cut short and the bottom longer, normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She also has Hazel eyes. Her guild mark can't be seen underneath her vest, but her guild mark is white and on her left shoulder blade. She is wearing a blue open vest that exposes a yellow tank top with white shorts and sandals on her feet. Unlike most of the girls, her bust is small if compared to the others. She is also wearing a white necklace around her neck.

Beside her were two tall guys. One had a brown and white furred top hat. He is about 18 years old. He is wearing a brown coat with a fur outline that he always leaves open. Underneath the jacket is a purple-collared shirt with the top button left undone. He also wears black long pants and black boots. He has Orange hair and black eyes. His name is Jet and he specializes in High Speed Magic.

The other one was about 18 years old as well. He was trim and slime he had what looked to be a yellow x across the long-sleeved white t-shirt he was wearing. His hair is black and so is his eyes. His hair looks like a plants stem. Droy is also sporting green plaid long pants and white tennis shoes. He specializes in plant magic. His name is Droy.

Together the three wizards make up the Fairy Tail Team called Team Shadow Gear.

"Darn! Did somebody already take that book stealing gig?" Levy asked curiously as she was looking at the request board. "That one paid 200,000!"

"Sorry, I guess my younger siblings got to it first." Mirajane stated to Team Shadow Gear.

Levy sighs and looks down to the floor with her eyes closed. "I really could've used that money."

"Don't despair, it's probably for the best Levy." Makarov said with his eyes closed. "It's changed."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"I was just contacted by the client concerning that job." Makarov said from his spot on the bar. He was holding his staff in his left hand.

"Oh did they cancel it?" Mirajane asked curiously as she was carrying a tray full of dishes.

"No quite the opposite." Makarov said. "In fact the reward has been increased. It's now 2,000,000."

"2,000,000 Jewel?" Levy asked surprised as her two partners gasped in surprise as well.

"They paid that much for some stupid book?" Droy asked in a surprised tone.

"That's almost like fighting monsters kind of pay!" Jet exclaimed with a confused tone to his voice.

"Did they give any reason why?" Mirajane asked.

All that can be heard in response to that question is one of the Team Shadow Gear male members saying "Let's find something easy."

"Sounds like this job just got interesting." Gray said after he froze some of the water creating Ice Cubes for his drink.

"Um Gray." Mirajane said trying to get his attention. "Nice Skivvies."

"Ahhh ahh ahhaaaa!" Gray exclaimed in surprise at his state of dress, or rather undress.

* * *

_**Back with the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail... **_

* * *

The Boar-like creatures pulling the carriage that the three dragon slayers were in snorted as Natsu is getting sick, yet the girls seem to be doing just fine thanks to a secret that someone shared with them a while ago.

"Are you enjoying your carriage ride today Master?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" Lisanna also inquired of either Happy, or Natsu, not sure which.

"I could really use a barf bag right about now." Natsu said with a sickly expression on his face.

"I'm playing the part of the master so I should be giving the orders!" Happy exclaimed angrily with his eyes shut.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FELINE!" Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki exclaimed as they ordered Happy to stop what he was doing.

"Aye." Happy responded quietly in fear.

The carriage can be seen going down a mountain road down a hill which seems to be leading to a city. The carriage hits a bump and jumps. It then continues down the road.

* * *

_**The Town of Shirotsume...**_

* * *

Shirotsume is a small town located in a mountainous area. It has a feudalistic government, the government of this town is completely controlled by the guy that The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail has to steal the book from. Since the town is either too small to have its own railway station, or it's close to Magnolia, the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail had to take a carriage to this mountainous town.

"That's the last time I'm riding in one of those!" Natsu said having recovered his stamina.

"You say that all the time Big Brother." Lisanna said to the Salamander. "We were just fine on that carriage ride."

"Puh! Lucy and Lisanna are so much tougher than their older brother it's pathetic!" Liz exclaimed condescendingly toward Natsu.

"I know right?" Lucy asked her cat rhetorically. "You really need to get over that motion sickness Natsu."

"Excuse me, you're one to talk little sister, you get motion sickness as well." Natsu said, but then added a question to his statement. "Hey how come you two didn't get sick like I did? It's not fair!"

"We will tell you someday, but right now, it's a secret!" The Snow Fairy said through giggles and winked. "It's something that we promised to not to tell anyone about. Not even you."

"So deal with it!" The Celestial Princess exclaimed.

Yuki nodded shyly from her perch on Lisanna's shoulder.

From the shadows a purple-haired girl and her partner continue to pursue the Triple Dragons continuously.

_'Thanks for keeping what I taught you a secret from Natsu Lucy and Lisanna. Who knows what that pink-haired idiot would do with it if he knew how to make it. He would probably try to sell it on the black marked just to make a quick jewel.' _The purple-haired girl thought to herself as she continued to trail the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

Lucy and Lisanna stop for a second and look back. Natsu continues to walk but then stops.

"What's wrong Lucy, Lisanna?" The Salamander asked of his younger sisters.

"I just have a feeling that someone is watching us and following us." Lucy stated toward her older brother.

"Don't you Big Brother Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu nods followed by the three cats as they continue on their way to their client's house.

"Man I'm starving." Natsu said to his sisters. "We need to go get something to eat."

"I know, so am I. It's too bad we can't eat our own attacks." Lucy sighed as her stomach growled.

"It is too bad, but that would be like eating our own mentors and spirits." Lisanna stated. "That's wrong."

Natsu rushes toward a restaurant as Lisanna and Lucy remember something. "You guys can go ahead and eat without us, we will catch up to you later."

Natsu and Happy nod as the two sisters and their partners go someplace.

Natsu and Happy are devouring their food really fast and speak to each other.

"Maybe we should save all the fat and stuff for Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki." Natsu suggested.

"Yep from the looks of them, that's what they like the most." Happy said in a truthful tone.

"Hey Happy, what is that supposed to mean?" Lucy inquired from behind the table.

"You really don't know what we eat do you big brother?" Lisanna asked from next to Lucy.

"Shut up you blue furball!" Liz and Yuki exclaimed angrily as they sat on either side of their brother.

"Hey, Lucy, Lisanna?" Natsu asked as he was struck in awe at the sight of his two sisters. "You took that costume thing seriously?"

"We were just joking!" Happy Exclaimed.

Happy and Natsu then got their heads close to each other and whisper, very loudly at that.

"What are we gonna do? They took the maid costume thing seriously." Happy whispered matter of factly to Natsu.

"I guess Lucy and Lisanna like to play dress up." Natsu whispered to his partner while Liz and Yuki rolled their eyes at the antics of the two guys.

"Hey we can hear you." Lisanna and Lucy stated in unison.

* * *

_**The Triple Dragons Arrived at some tall gates to go see their client...**_

* * *

The group walked through the gates and into the mansion. The mansion itself is majestic. It has three peaks that show the mansion has three stories. The windows are very picturesque. The triple dragons stare in awe at the mansion in front of them, though it's not nearly as big as the Heartfilia Mansion, it is still pretty good size. It gives the Triple Dragons the impression that Kaby is rich. Which will prove later on that they are wrong with that assumption.

The group is then seen in the living room. Lucy and Lisanna in their maid outfits with Liz and Yuki on their shoulders. Natsu is in between his two sisters with Happy perched on his shoulder much like Liz and Yuki are perched on Lucy and Lisanna's shoulders respectively.

The three siblings are sitting on an L-Shaped couch with a table in between them and Kaby. Kaby is sitting on a small loveseat with his wife is standing behind right behind him a little off to Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu's left. On the floor is a giant square rug with lines and decorations reminiscent of headphones in the corners surrounding the center.

"My name is Kaby Melon." Their client said. "Pleased to meet you."

Kaby is a relatively tall and aged man with peach skin, gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair. He always keeps his eyes closed. Kaby wears a tattered green suit with a red tie.

"He said Melon!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh man you have a tasty name!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Quit being rude guys!" The girls said in sync to Natsu and Happy.

"Don't worry," Kaby laughed then added. "I get that a lot."

_'Why does his name sound so familiar?'_ The Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy thought to themselves.

"Well first things first." Kaby started. "Allow me to tell you about the job."

Lucy and Lisanna as well as the female cats looked on with interest while Happy and Natsu were literally on the edge of their seats.

"Go on." Happy, Liz, and Yuki chimed together.

"It's pretty straight forward really," Kaby continued. "Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his possession, I would like you to burn it for me."

"No prob." Natsu said with a small laugh as he lit one of his fingertips on fire. "I will burn the whole place down if you want me to."

"We are so not going to jail for Arson because of you!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed in disbelief toward their older brother. They had frowns on their faces that marred their normally pretty faces.

"May we ask why you want the book burned sir?" Lucy asked in wonder. Lisanna nodded in agreement with her older sister since she had the same thing on her mind.

"For 200,000 Jewel, who the heck cares?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

"The reward has been raised to 2,000,000." Kaby stated.

"2,000,000?" The Triple Dragons and their partners asked in surprise as their eyes went completely blank as their souls seemingly started to try and escape their bodies.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware the reward had changed."

"Wow, 2,000,000 split six ways?" The triple dragons exclaimed together in sync. "That's a lot of money."

"Excuse me sir," Lucy started then Lisanna continued where Lucy left off.

"Why did you raise the reward?" The Snow Fairy finished.

"Well because, it means that much to me." Kaby said with his two hands clenched together with his fingers interlaced. "That book must be destroyed, no matter what the cost."

Natsu started spouting Fire all over the place as his two sisters backed away from their fire breathing brother.

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed as he grabbed his two sisters' hands. "Let's do this Lucy, Lisanna!"

"Hey wait a sec!" Lisanna and Lucy chimed together as they tried to maintain their footing.

"Daybreak, it must be burned." Kaby said with his clenched hands raised to his face. "It cannot be allowed to exist any longer."

* * *

_**Weclome to Duke Everlue's Mansion...**_

* * *

Lisanna and Lucy tell Natsu, Happy, Yuki, and Liz to go hide in the behind the tree and bushes while they go up to the gate to inquire about the maid positions.

If it weren't for the fact that Lisanna and Lucy were raised in a much bigger mansion than the one in front of them, they would swoon over the sheer size of it. However, the Heartfilia Mansion is much bigger than the Everlue Mansion.

The Everlue Mansion is a large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry: it seems to consist of a central section, counting at least three floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure. The two sections of such large balcony are connected by a linking bridge sitting on the back of the main section's roof, and each sports a pair of towers with pointed tiled roofs, placed in correspondence to its outer edges, for a total of four towers. The building's walls are all crowded with elongated windows, which are rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sport arched tops in the central part; the wings also sport smaller, square windows on the ground floor's walls. The entrance is located on the facade, in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which are topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated.

The whole building is surrounded by a square fence, composed of cement topped by metal railing, and is given access to by an imposing, square gate located on the front, connected to the fence at its sides by stone hinges topped by ornamental spheres, which is intricately decorated, sporting reinforced bolted sections which, when the gate is closed, form an "_X_", and a curious pattern reminiscent of snakeskin. The fence encloses a small lawn, and outside it is surrounded by a square stone road, connected on the front to the large pathway leading to the main entrance, and with its edges adorned by tidy round bushes.

"Excuse me anyone home?" Lucy asked through the closed gates.

"My sister and I heard you had an opening for two maid positions. Hello?" Lisanna stated then asked with confusion in her voice. She really wasn't sure if this was a good idea now. Maybe she should've stayed behind with Natsu behind the tree and bushes.

_"Wow this geezer with our looks, burn some stupid book, and collect 2,000,000 Jewel. This will be sweet!"_ Lucy and Lisanna thought to themselves with malicious looks on their faces. They looked downright evil. Their beautiful eyes were marred by the frowns on their faces.

"Don't screw up you two okay?" Natsu asked from behind the tree with Happy underneath him.

"Break a leg." Happy said to the two sisters while they waited looking around.

While the two girls were waiting, the ground broke behind the two Dragon Slayers. Out of the ground jumped a really ugly gorilla-looking maid. After she landed the ground shook behind the two girls startling them. This in turn caused them to turn around.

The maid that greeted them was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; she looks downright ugly. She is wearing a typical maid outfit that looks way too tight in the wrong places. Something was familiar to the three Dragon Slayers as they looked at this maid. She reminded them of one of their mother Layla's Celestial Spirits that she released. But she looked extremely different from the way they remembered her. However she still had the same outfit and hair color that all three of them remember. Natsu is too busy staring in awe at the giant maid that looks like a gorilla to think very much. However, Lucy and Lisanna have a flashback in their minds back when they were little. About two years or so before Layla passed away. The two sisters enter into a trance along with their older brother Natsu as they remember a spirit that looked like Virgo, but looked a lot different. The cats were confused, the cats haven't met Virgo yet, in fact this is the first time they met her, Natsu however should be able to remember her easily, but then again she does look completely different. Although Virgo seems to go into a trance-like state as well.

"Natsu?" Happy asked concerned for his partner. "Why do your eyes look funny? Are you in there?"

"Shh, be quiet Happy, I'm trying to think." Natsu said as he covered his flying cat's mouth.

Liz and Yuki notice the trance-like state their partners are in, but don't say anything. This is the first time they've seen this happen, but they are guessing that some old memories are coming back to Lucy and Lisanna, as well as Happy.

* * *

_**Flashback Begin.**_

* * *

_**9 years ago, two years before Layla Heartfilia passed away, Lucy age 8, Lisanna age 7, July 7th, X775... Normal POV...**_

_Natsu was busy training with Igneel to be the best Fire Dragon Slayer he could be. He politely turned down the offer of his sisters to play hide and seek with them._

_"Okay Big Brother Natsu we understand." Lucy said to her brother. "Lisanna and I will just play hide and seek with Mama's Spirits."_

_"Okay." Natsu said to his blond haired sister. "Have fun you two."_

_"We will Natsu, don't worry about that." Lisanna said with a happy smile on her face. The past seven years with Lucy and the Heartfilia's sure have been fun._

_One of the spirits that was playing hide and seek with the girls was one that looked just like Loke only with a fancy suit and a red tie. His hair wasn't nearly as messy as Loke's is, but his demeanor was the same. Among the group was Taurus who also wanted to play Hide and Seek with the girls. Cancer, and a goat man was also playing hide and seek with the two. Among them was also a spirit that resembled a young teenage girl with horns on the sides of her head. She also wore white and fluffy clothing. The group looked everywhere for the two girls and couldn't find them. They thought they knew all of the hiding places the girls could hide in. It seems they lost track of them._

_"I can find them Big Brother." A maid that looked a lot like Virgo only much more petite and resembled a teenage girl with pink hair and blue eyes with shackles around her wrists was speaking to the Loke look alike._

_"Okay Little Sister if you think you can find them be my guest." The Loke look alike stated to the petite girl in a maid's uniform as he vanished in a gold light._

_"There you are my Princesses." The petite version of Virgo stated as she found the two hiding in the closet reading a book with a flash-lacrima attached to their foreheads by a headband. A pink one for Lucy, and yellow one for Lisanna._

_"Oh Virgo, I guess the others gave up didn't they?" Lucy asked the petite version of Virgo._

_"They are so lame." Lisanna said. "At least you know how to play Hide and Seek correctly._

_"Thank you my Princesses, now it's time to get washed up for dinner." the petite version of Virgo said._

_"Okay Big Sister Virgo." The two young girls said as they followed Virgo out of the closet._

* * *

**_One year Later July 7th, X776 Lucy Age 9, Lisanna Age 8, Natsu Age 9 Elfman Age 10, Mirajane Age 11..._**

_The scene then changed to one year later with the two little girls crying. They witnessed Layla letting all but four of her spirits go. She gave Aquarius and Cancer to Lucy, Capricorn, the goat man to Zoldeo, one of the servants of the estate and she kept one for safe keeping._

* * *

**_A bit less than a year later. July 1st, X777. Lucy's 10th Birthday, Lisanna's 9th Birthday... Three months after Natsu's 10th Birthday. Elfman and Mirajane are a year older now._**

_It then flashed to seven years and four days ago. Lucy's tenth birthday, and Lisanna's ninth birthday. She gave Lisanna a gift card to one of her favorite stores to get whatever she wants and gave Lucy something very special to her heart. It was Taurus the Golden Bull. There were also flashes of a young purple-haired girl crying as well. Six days later it showed everyone in the garden crying as a casket is lowered into the ground. This was Layla's casket. Lucy held her Golden Bull key close to her heart because it was the last present that her mama had given her before she passed away on the fateful day in X777. _

* * *

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

**_Back to Present Time Everlue Mansion; July 5th, X784..._**

* * *

_"So that's why Virgo looks so familiar. She was one of Mama's/Mama Layla's Spirits that she let go. Though, why does that purple-haired girl keep entering our minds? Who is that?" _The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail thought to themselves together as Lisanna and Lucy came out of their trance-like states. So did Gorilla Virgo as well. The three also wiped tears from their eyes.

"Are you two maids?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah." Lisanna and Lucy responded in fear at the giant maid.

_"How did Virgo find herself in with the pervert that owns this mansion?"_ Lisanna and Lucy thought to themselves_, _then continued on with their thinking to themselves. _"Well it looks like destroying a book is not our only mission. We have to get Virgo back on our side. She will come in quite handy down the road."_

"I assume you're both here because you saw the ad that the master placed in the paper?" Virgo asked with her deep brutish voice toward the two girls.

"Boyoyoyoyo." A voice said from under the ground as the owner of the voice appeared and landed next to Virgo. "Did I hear someone say Master?"

"More like monster!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed together in sync.

The man that popped out of the ground and landed next to Virgo is a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. The short man is wearing a formal black suit, with a jacket that is fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. This man is the owner of the mansion they are at. He also owns the entire town of Shirotsume. He is Duke Everlue.

"Well let's see here." Duke Everlue said as he put his right hand to his chin and started analyzing the girls.

"We hope..." Lucy started.

"... you like what you see." Lisanna finished.

Duke Everlue then got closer to the two girls for an even closer inspection.

_"Man he is seriously creeping me out! Stay Strong Lucy/Lisanna."_ Lucy and Lisanna thought to themselves at the same time.

Duke Everlue continues to evaluate the two maid applicants.

"I'll pass." Duke Everlue said. "Now both of you scram! Ugly!"

Kunai's with the Kanji for ugly stabbed the two girls in their hearts as they were pushed back. Virgo was about to see if Lucy and Lisanna were okay because of the pledge she made to Layla those many years ago, but realized that at the moment she was Duke Everlue's Celestial Spirit. She didn't like the thought of it(who would?), but she had to honor the contract that she had with Duke Everlue and had to play along with the pervert's every whim. In fact she hated the form she was currently in with a passion, but that's the way that Everlue wanted her to look like.

Virgo picked the two girls up in with her massive hands and said in her mean brutish voice, "You heard the man. Get going ugly!"

Once again both girls were struck in the back with Kunai's with the Kanji for ugly engraved on them.

"Sorry, but a man of my standing has certain standards to uphold." Everlue spoke up, then added right after four very ugly maids popped up out of the ground and stood behind him. "That's why I only hire the fairest of the fair."

Lucy and Lisanna stare in shock at the ugliness of the maids behind the Duke.

"Huh?" Lucy and Lisanna inquired with a surprised tone to their voices.

"You're the best master." An ugly maid with blue hair on her head and blush on her face said.

"I've never met such a kind-hearted man." Chimed in a second maid, this one with brown hair that ended in a ball-shaped ponytail.

"I think you're the sweetest guy alive." A third maid said as she was playing with Everlue's mustache.

"Why don't you two run along home ugly?" A fourth maid. said, this one with a face that literally resembled a horse with her brown hair up in pigtails with pink bows in her hair.

The two girls were once again struck with kunai with the word ugly in kanji engraved upon it once again.

The two girls cried as they leaned their backs against the tree crying with Natsu and Happy looking on with disapproval.

"Just couldn't do it could you my dear little sisters?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed across his chest. Lucy and Lisanna were sitting back to back with their knees up against their chests and their arms wrapped around them. Liz and Yuki flew on top of their partner's shoulders trying to comfort them.

"We tried!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"But that idiot wouldn't know beauty if it bit him in the behind!" Lisanna exclaimed just as angrily as her older sister did.

"Uh huh." Happy said in a condescending tone.

The two girls then rested their foreheads on their knees and cried waterfalls of tears as they exclaimed tearfully. "It stinks!"

Natsu looked toward his sisters and punched his left fist into his right hand. "Time to resort to old plan T."

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed angrily with a scowl on her face and clenching her right hand into a fist.

"That big old fat jerk is going to pay for this." Lisanna exclaimed just as angrily as her face and posture mirrored Lucy's.

"Are you sure we should really take this place by storm?" Yuki asked shyly. "I m-mean th-the Magic C-council is already g-gunning for o-our guild. I'm sorry for being so pessimistic, but I-I just don't think taking this place by storm is going t-to work."

"Puh!" Liz scoffed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Yuki is right. We can't take this place by storm without going to jail for our destruction."

Lucy and Lisanna set up their tents temporarily to change out of their maid outfits. They decided to go with a much simpler design similar to Natsu's. They had both gotten some new clothes when they saw how comfortable Natsu was in his. So they decided to wear an outfit similar to their older brother, but made to fit their figures.

Lucy dons a sleeveless white trimmed gold waistcoat with a matching white trimmed gold skirt, which is the normal length she usually wears so just a couple inches above the knee. She leaves it untucked, but closes it up to maintain some shred of modesty. However she unzips her waistcoat just a bit to expose some of her cleavage. Her skirt has a gold leather belt around the waist which holds her gate keys, silver, platinum, and gold on her right hip and her whip on her left hip. On her feet is a pair of high-heeled white-trimmed gold knee-high boots.

Lisanna dons a similar outfit to her older siblings. She wears a sleeveless ice blue trimmed snow white waistcoat with a matching ice blue trimmed white skirt similar to the length of Lucy's normal skirts, which is a couple inches above her knees. It covers the top half of her snow white guild mark which is located on her left thigh just like her oldest sister Mira's mark. Around her waist is an ice blue leather belt that holds her silver gate key as well as her platinum dragon gate key on her right hip, with a clip for a weapon on her left hip, should she ever choose to carry one, which is highly unlikely, but is still possible. On her feet is a pair of ice blue-trimmed snow white knee-high flat-soled boots similar to the stockings she wore when she was younger. However, unlike her sister Lucy's and her brother Natsu's waist coat, which is either open or partially open, her ice blue trimmed snow white waistcoat is completely closed keeping her modesty intact.

Lucy and Lisanna then to try a different hairstyle for once, the two sisters opted to keep their mid-back length hair free-flowing just for something different than usual. Though the girls pretty much wear the same color scheme all the time, there are times where they change something up whether it be their hairstyle or the clothes that they wear.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, inside an unkown room with Everlue and two unknown thugs...**_

* * *

Everlue and a couple of thugs are looking through a surveillance Lacrima at the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Everlue chuckled evilly, then continued. "So it seems we have another group of wizards at our door, and these are from Fairy Tail."

Everlue then grins evilly as our heroes put their plan into action.

* * *

_**On the roof outside a hallway on the highest level...**_

* * *

"Oopsy daisy." Liz, Yuki, and Happy say as they lower their partners to the roof quietly.

Natsu begins to get to work on melting his way in quietly.

"Geez, this isn't really taking them by storm you know." Natsu stated with disappointment in his voice and a frown on his face. "I think we should've just busted right through the front door.

Lucy and Lisanna look back at their brother with disdain and anger as they cross their arms over their chests.

"What did we tell you Natsu?" Lucy inquired rhetorically.

"We aren't going to jail because of you." Lisanna said to the pinkette.

"I thought you two wanted to get revenge on this guy?" Natsu asked as the three flying cats looked on the exchange between the three siblings.

"Oh we will get our revenge; not only are we going to burn his book," Lucy started as Lisanna took her opportunity to put in her two cents as well.

"but we're going to use his toothbrush to clean the toilet!" Lisanna finished as her and Lucy gave Natsu the thumbs up sign.

Liz and Yuki rolled their eyes at the antics of their partners and their evil laughter that is emitting from their mouths.

"That is totally gross." Natsu said.

"Totally." Happy said as well.

The triple dragons then enter a strange room with all kinds of odds and ends strung about. Lucy and Lisanna take notice of this and are intrigued.

"What is this some kind of weird store room?" Lucy asked no on in particular.

"It must be look at all the odds and ends." Lisanna stated as she analyzed the group's surroundings along with Lucy, Liz, and Yuki.

Happy then found a strange mask and put it on. He sneaked up behind the four girls.

"Raaaaaaaa!" Happy exclaimed from behind a mask he had found. Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki fall to their hands and knees and were using their hands to cling on to the nearest wall for dear life. Seeing that he did his job, Happy looks toward his partner trying to get his attention. "Hey check me out!"

"Yeah! You're looking fierce Happy!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the four girls nearly passed out on the floor from fear as their eyes were completely blank with no irises or pupils.

Four fast beating hearts can be heard from the four nearly passed out girls on the floor.

Happy had a happy face on as his eyes were closed in happiness as he was laughing at the disposition of the two girls and their feline partners.

* * *

_**A few minutes later after Lucy, Liz, Lisanna and Yuki have recovered their composure...**_

* * *

The Triple Dragons opened door after door as several doorbell chimes sounded and even a flushing toilet was heard when Lucy opened the door to a bathroom. A lot of the items in this house had some type of statue item embroidered with Duke Everlue's face on it.

As the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail were staying close to the walls trying to sneak around, they came across a hallway with a railing surrounding a giant golden statue of Duke Everlue. "Whoa, " Lisanna said as she brought attention to Everlue's likeness seemingly everywhere. "This pervy businessman sure likes to look at himself doesn't he?"

"You have an excellent point their little sister." Lucy said as she looked at the several items with Duke Everlue's likeness engraved on them in every nook and cranny in this entire place that they have searched. Everlue was literally everywhere at once. "We really need to hurry up and find this book and destroy it quick. This whole place is creeping me out."

"Aye!" Liz and Yuki chimed together in unison.

"Are we going to have to search every single room in this whole stinkin' place?" Natsu asked of his sisters.

"Well yeah." Lucy replied in response to her older brother.

"How else are we going to find the book, that we have no real idea of where it actually is?" Lisanna inquired rhetorically.

"I think we should take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." Natsu chimed in.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he jumped up and down while still wearing his mask.

"Kind of the whole idea here is not to be seen you dummy." Lucy said to her dimwit older brother.

"You've got to be stealthy like a ninja." Lisanna said as she put her hands together against her chest with her two pointer fingers pointing to the sky. Lucy soon mirrored her younger sister's posture.

"Like a real ninja?" Natsu asked with a bit of drool on his lower lip and his extremely long upper canine's of a Dragon Slayer exposed.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" Lucy asked with confusion on her face as she rolls her eyes. Her arms hanging down loose at her side.

"Who knows what's going on in Big Brother Natsu's head anyway?" Lisanna whispered outloud teasingly in regards to Natsu to her blond haired sister.

"Hey, I can hear you Lisanna don't try and be cute." Natsu said taking exception to his youngest sister's remark.

Lisanna just giggled as did Lucy. Both sisters rolled their eyes at the antics of their brother, while their feline partners just smirked.

Up through the floor came the four ugly maids and Virgo. The four ugly maids had Bo Staffs in their hands and chimed together. "Intruder alert Virgo!"

"Let's crush 'em girls!" Virgo exclaimed.

"We're toast!" Liz and Yuki exclaimed as they tried to hide behind their partners, since they were small they were able to do so. They hid in their hair.

Happy then roars through the mask causing the four ugly maids to panic "Ahhh! It's a monster!"

The four ugly maids ran away only leaving Virgo behind.

"Ninja Power!" Natsu exclaimed as flames flew from his fist with a trailing tail of flames as he slammed through the ugly maids sending them flying in all directions.

Virgo then jumps up in the air and takes a pose. "Flying Virgo Attack!" The gorilla maid exclaimed as she let gravity do its part and slammed down on top of Natsu.

"Oh no!" Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Liz, and Yuki exclaimed as they witnessed the giant gorilla maid smash Natsu.

"Hey Happy, you can take off that mask now!" Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed to the blue feline.

Grunts could be heard from underneath Virgo as Natsu was using all his brute strength to literally throw Gorilla Virgo off of him. Once Virgo was flying through the air, a red magic seal appeared underneath Natsu's feet with a Dragon's face in the center as he jumped up in the air with his feet on fire and executed his Fire Dragon's Claw attack with his scarf wrapped around his head like a ninja hood. The Fire Dragon's Claw attack hits Virgo in the right place and sends her flying from the second floor balcony down to the first floor in front of the Duke Everlue Statue in the main lobby of the mansion. Virgo grunts as she is sent over the railing on to the floor below her.

Natsu finishes with a ninja pose as he speaks up through his scarf, that he is now wearing as a ninja hood. "We mustn't let ourselves be discovered! We are Neenja!"

"Neenja!" Happy exclaims mirroring the same pose of as Natsu.

"Ninja's are supposed to be quiet guys." Lucy pointed out to the pinkette.

"Lucy's right." Lisanna said speaking up in agreement with her blond sister.

Liz and Yuki nodded in agreement with their partners.

The group then pushed the double doors to the library open. Once they entered they were struck in awe at the size of the library and the many books on the shelves.

"There are many books in this library." Natsu said in his ninja voice.

"Aye! There are indeed."

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked around along with her sister next to her.

"Who would've thought that Everlue is a major bookworm?" Lisanna asked from beside the blond Celestial Dragon Slayer.

"Let's start looking!" Natsu exclaimed, this really isn't a real big deal, the Heartfilia Library and the guild's archives are way bigger than this."

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed as he, Liz, and Yuki started looking through the shelves on their own while the three humans each went to their own section to search.

"Huh! How are we going to find one stupid book, in this place?" Lucy asked from a ladder as she began to look.

"I guess we will do what we have to and just look." Lisanna stated to her sister from a bookshelf right across the aisle from her.

"Look it's a book on fish!" Happy said as his sisters gasp in disbelief at Happy's one-track mind.

"Get it together Happy!" Liz scoffed.

"Y-you know very well what we are h-here for." Liz sighed shyly and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Ooooh this one has lots of pictures!" Natsu exclaimed as he pulled out a random book. He then ran across a strange book and pulled it out and called out in awe. "Whoa! This one is sparkly!"

Natsu was holding out the book that sparkled not even knowing it was Daybreak. Happy then jumps up in the air laughing as he is berated by Lisanna and Lucy.

"Hey would you get serious for one moment?" Lisanna asked angrily.

"And start looking for the book that we need?" Lucy inquired of her dimwit brother and his stupid blue cat.

Lucy and Lisanna gasp at the book in Natsu's hand. "It's Daybreak!"

"Have we been here that long?" Happy asked worriedly.

"No Happy, that's the book we are looking for!" Liz scoffed with her ever-present bad girl tone.

"I-I swear, w-we have g-got to be the m-most mature of us three." Yuki sighed shyly as she placed the palm of her paw to her forehead.

"You found it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Natsu found it with no effort at all!" Lisanna exclaimed in surprise.

"I did?" Natsu asked.

"2,000,000 Jewel hear we come!" Liz and Yuki exclaimed proudly.

"Let's spark it up!" Natsu exclaimed as he lights his hand on fire.

"That was so easy." Happy said proudly.

"Hold on a second." Lisanna said as she just now found the author of the book. "Big sister come here and take a look at who it's by."

Lucy looks at the book and gasps in surprise. "I didn't realize this was written by Kemu Zaleon!"

"Zale what?" Natsu asked curiously with a question mark above his head.

"Zaleon was a great wizard..." Lucy spoke happily nearly going into Fan girl mode just like her younger sister.

"...and an amazing novelist! We are such big fans!" Lucy and Lisanna said together as they both reached for it with one of their hands.

"We were totally positive that we read every single sentence that he'd ever written," Lisanna said sounding a lot like a fan girl. She liked to read novel's too that's how she learned more about Celestial Magic besides what Lucy and Layla had taught her.

"But this must be an unpublished novel!" Lucy exclaimed in her fangirl type of voice.

"Who cares?" Natsu asked as he lit the tip of his finger on fire. "It all burns the same to me."

"Don't you even touch it! This is a great work of literature!" Lisanna exclaimed warningly.

"You better stay away from it Pyro!" Lucy exclaimed as well. Both of Natsu's sisters were glaring at him with blank eyes in warning.

"What about our mission?" Happy asked authoritatively.

"Just forget about the stupid mission!" Lisanna said as Lucy let her take it. Lisanna then held it close to her heart.

"Failure is not an option!" Happy exclaimed as him and Natsu meandered toward the two girls menacingly.

"Come on you guys. " Lucy pleaded as she moved away from the blue cat and the Pyromaniac in fear along with the Snow Fairy. "Let's just say we burned it."

"We will keep it a secret we swear!" Lisanna exclaimed in support of her blond-haired older sister.

Liz and Yuki just rolled their eyes, seeing where this was going and decided to land on top of Lucy and Lisanna's heads respectively and fall asleep.

"I'm not a liar!" Natsu retorted evilly as him and Happy kept on moving toward his sisters with menacing looks on their faces.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed just as evilly as his partner.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice inquired from underneath the ground. It was easy to tell that the voice belonged to Duke Everlue.

The dirty old man jumps out of the ground and slowly descends to the floor in front of the hole that he created. "So you thieves are planning to pilfer Daybreak from me are you?"

Lucy and Lisanna backed up in fear as the perverted old man landed gracefully.

"Boyoyo." Everlue said as he was finally solid on his two feet.

"See slowpokes," Natsu said while glaring at his sisters, then added; "This is all your faults."

"Um, sorry about that." Lucy and Lisanna apologized together.

Seeing how Everlue entered the library, Happy yawns and scratches his head with a question mark over it and inquired. "Don't you think it would've been way easier just to come in through the door?"

"I knew all you wizard lowlifes were coming to take something of mine," Duke Everlue stated, then added. "I never would've guessed it was that stupid book."

"Stupid?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

_"This book must be important if the client is willing to pay so much to destroy it. So we don't understand, why would Everlue say that about it?" _The Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy thought to themselves. Why would Everlue say it was stupid, if the client is willing to pay so much for it.

From the shadows a purple-haired girl was wondering the same thing.

Lisanna had the book clutched to her chest as her and Lucy looked on.

"This works out great!" Lisanna exclaimed still holding the book to her chest in a schoolgirl like fashion.

"If it's so stupid, I guess it's fine if we keep it?" Lucy asked toward Natsu ignoring the short little man in the suit.

"It's mine you can't have it!" Everlue exclaimed possessively as he raised his arms with fists clench up and down. "So get your grubby little hands off of it!"

"Greedy gut!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together.

"Shut your traps ugly!" Everlue said condescendingly to the two female Dragon Slayers while he was picking his nose.

The two girls whined as the same Kunai from earlier stabbed the two girls in the back literally causing them to fall down.

Natsu ignited his left hand in flames and ordered his two sisters. "Would you two hand over that book already and let me get this over with?"

The two girls held the book between them protectively as they retorted back to their brother at the same time. "No way we aren't giving it to you!"

"Girls! This is our job!" Natsu exclaimed angrily as Lucy and Lisanna went down to formal kneeling, placed the book between them and began to read it.

"At least let us read it first before you destroy it!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed together in unison. This caused their cats to fall off of the top of their heads, but surprisingly they didn't wake up from the thud of their backs on the linoleum floor.

Happy, Everlue, and Natsu looked at the two girls wide-eyed and speak up together. "Read it now?"

Everlue then glared angrily at the two girls who were sharing the book."I've had enough, how dare you put your filthy hands on my possessions! Now! Come forth Vanish Brothers!"

There was a sound of wood grinding on linoleum as a bookcase from behind Everlue opened revealing two silhouettes. One of a tall man, and one of a short man.

"You called upon us sir?" The shorter of the two men asked.

"Can you believe these little punks are from the Fairy Tail Guild?" The taller of the two men asked as well. "Talk about a bunch of runts."

The Vanish Brothers are two unnamed mercenaries from the Southern Wolves guild, hired by Duke Everlue to guard his mansion from intruders. Their epithet comes from the fact that while their target is focusing on one of the brothers, they take their eyes off the other, allowing the unseen brother to attack with brute force.

Despite their supposed blood ties, the two Vanish Brothers are radically different in appearance: the older one is also the smaller of the duo, despite still remaining as a massive and mildly tall man; his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft; a hairstyle which is highly reminiscent of a Chinese queue. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "_Right_", his left one the character for "_Left_", the character for "_Up_" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "_Down_" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire, much like his hairstyle, is Chinese in appearance, consisting of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing a light Southern Wolves' mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.

The younger mercenary, paradoxically, is also the larger one, being notably tall and massive, standing at almost twice the height of his brother, and possessing long limbs, especially if compared with his massive torso. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit, unlike that of his brother, is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth similar to that of his brother, hanging above his right bicep, which is light in color, is secured by a light band passing above his left shoulder, and bears the dark symbol of his guild.

The scene then shifts to show a mark in the shape of a wolf's head on a cloth band.

"That sign means they're from the Southern Wolves, it's a mercenary guild." Happy pointed out to Natsu and the currently reading sisters.

Natsu cracks his knuckles as he addresses the two brothers and Everlue. "So you got body guards do ya?"

While Natsu is addressing the vanish brothers and Everlue, Lucy and Lisanna are busy reading Daybreak together.

"Oh wow!" Both girls chimed together as they found something out.

"Boyoyoyo, the Southern Wolves are always hungry for fresh game. " Everlue pointed out as he was messing with his mustache, then continued. "Say your prayers thieves."

Lucy and Lisanna got up, stirring Liz and Yuki from their catnaps.

"Hey try to hold them off for a while." Lucy said as she then looked toward her sister telling her to continue.

"We're not sure, but we think this book holds some kind of secret." Lisanna said.

"Right." Natsu said as his sisters headed for the door to the right to leave.

Lisanna then turned to the gold and snow white flying cats and motioned for them to follow her and Lucy. "Liz, Yuki come with us your warrior modes may come in handy if we get into a fight with those maids again."

"Aye!" The two female cats exclaimed as they followed their partners out the door.

Everlue then got an idea and decided to act on it. _"A secret? It must've slipped by me somehow. Could be a treasure map or something."_ Everlue thought to himself as he looked toward the vanish brothers as he activated his Diver Magic.

"I'm going after the girls," Everlue stated as he was digging. "Make sure pink hair doesn't leave here in one piece!"

"Yes Sir!" The Vanish Brothers chimed together as Natsu turned to Happy.

"Happy, go on and help the girls." Natsu said to his partner.

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" Happy asked after turning toward Salamander.

"No! Thanks, but I'll be just fine." Natsu said as he cracked his shoulders and elbows with a determined look on his face.

"Whoa, you sure talk big for such a little guy." The younger and taller of the brothers said to the Pinkette as Happy flew toward the exit that Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki used.

"Perhaps we should put him in his place." The shorter and older of the brothers stated after hearing what his brother said. "So you're a fire wizard?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Natsu asked curiously as he cracked his other shoulder and elbow.

"We saw the fire around your legs when you were fightin' Virgo." The younger brother said to Natsu.

"So it's obvious that you're an ability type fire wizard." The older brother stated matter-of-factly.

An ability type wizard uses magic that flows through their body. A wizard like Lucy, who uses items they've collected is a holder type wizard, though many can argue that Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy are holder and ability type wizards since they are all three Dragon Slayers, as well as Celestial Wizards. Lucy and Lisanna have a third type of magic, called Take Over. Take Over is Lisanna's primary magic, while Lucy's primary magic is Celestial Magic, Natsu's primary magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. There is a reason why those three are called the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail you know. I guess one could also argue that Cana Alberona is also a holder type wizard since she uses her card magic to attack.

"So I guess you know what happens when you play with fire?" Natsu asked as he flared his entire body up with flames as spiralling flames made their way down his arms. "You get burned!"

With flames surrounding his fist he charged toward the mercenaries and punched them with his fist surrounded in flames. However, the older brother took his giant frying pan off his back and pointed the bottom of the pan toward Natsu as he punched them.

"I'm sorry to break it to you kid, but fighting fire wizards is something we do well." The older Mercenary explained as he used the bottom of the frying pan to send Natsu to the floor, but luckily, Natsu did a flip avoiding being knocked flat on his back. "Very well."

Before Natsu could flip back to his feet, the taller and younger brother jumped up in the air and executed a jump kick, which Natsu was able to evade, but the older brother then took his giant frying pan and whacked Natsu upside the head. The hit to Natsu caused him to be sent out the door and straight at the Duke Everlue Statue. Once he regained his composure from the whack to the face by the giant frying pan, he landed gracefully on the tongue of the Duke Everlue Statue that towered over the main hall. The Vanish Brothers then landed on their feet as the younger brother speaks up. As the dust from the attack that the Vanish Brothers did to Natsu spreads out everywhere.

"Fairy Tail may be a big time guild and all, but your pathetic wizards are no match for trained mercenaries like us." The younger and taller of the two Vanish Brothers explained.

"Ha! If that's your best then you're dead wrong!" Natsu exclaimed in a condescending tone toward the mercenaries.

"Whoa, this kid really thinks he can beat us?" The younger brother asked.

"Do you happen to know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?" The older brother asked curiously toward the Salamander.

"Whoa! You talking about motion sickness?" Natsu inquired with a freaked out tone to is voice.

"Ah, I think that might be more of a personal problem." The older brother responded.

"Is he making fun of us?" The younger brother asked angrily.

The older brother put his right palm to his head as he held the handle of his giant frying pan in his left. He then told Natsu a wizard's greatest weakness. "Their weakness is, their bodies!"

The older brother then jumped up into the air with his frying pan extended and struck down toward Natsu, as he avoided the attack by jumping off the tongue of the statue, the frying pan came down and smashed the end of the tongue off the statue.

"Since wizards have to focus so intensely on honing their mental ability..." The shorter brother started.

"...they neglect to train their bodies which leaves them physically weak!" The taller brother berated.

Natsu landed followed by the older brother, who immediately readied his giant frying pan again.

"On the other hand," the older brother said, then added, "we focus on our physical abilities."

The younger brother then landed on his left foot, and then set is right foot that was up in the air down, and then spoke up in a condescending tone toward the dragon slayer, "So we have more power and speed than you do."

"Oh, I am so scared!" Natsu exclaimed sarcastically as he made a come and get me motion with his hands. "Now, stop your blabbin' and lets dance!"

"Hey Bro combo Attack?" The younger brother asked his older brother.

"Sounds good!" The older brother exclaims as he lowers his giant frying pan and the younger brother jumps into top part of the frying pan.

"Heaven and Earth Annihilation!" The Vanish brothers say together. The taller younger brother has his arms straight out to the side of his body.

"Bring it on!" Natsu exclaims taunting the brothers.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the sewers underneath the Mansion...**_

* * *

The sewers underneath the mansion are, just that, sewers. There are several gates covering pipes and brick walls surrounding the place. There are also sidewalks and bridges that walk beside or over the water. The cement in the sewer looks like it has a tile pattern similar to the pattern of the linoleum inside the mansion itself.

The scene pans to Lucy and Lisanna going over Daybreak together wearing some strange reading glasses. Letters and words can be seen going along the lenses really fast. These are the wind reader glasses. They allow the user to read at mind-boggling speeds.

"That's amazing!" Lucy exclaimed then glances toward her sister.

"We knew this book held some sort of secret!" Lisanna exclaimed in triumph.

Out of the wall behind the two girls came two hands that pulled Lisanna and Lucy's hands back nearly dislocating their shoulders. Lisanna and Lucy were holding Daybreak in their left and right hands respectively trying to protect it. The force of the pull caused the girls to lose their wind reading glasses off of their faces.

"Well then, please share!" Duke Everlue exclaimed as he held Lisanna and Lucy's arms behind their back harshly. "Secrets don't make friends you know."

"No Way!" Lisanna exclaimed while cringing at the pain along with her sister. " A man like you doesn't deserve to know what it is."

"You're an enemy of Literature!" Lucy exclaimed also cringing at the pain as much as her sister is.

* * *

_**Back with Natsu and the Vanish Brothers...**_

* * *

The scene shows half of the younger brother's face and half of the older brothers face. As Natsu is doing his best to dispose of these two punks. He looks up to the ceiling as an attack comes from behind him.

"Look towards Heaven," The older brother said as he smashes into the pink-haired dragon slayer. "I strike from Earth!"

Natsu then flips away from the attack and looks down to the floor making sure that the older brother isn't attacking anymore. However, since he wasn't paying attention to the entire situation, the taller younger brother decided to take advantage of that.

"Look towards Earth," The younger brother stated as he struck from above Natsu. "and we strike down from Heaven!"

The kick landed hard on Natsu's back causing some blood to fly along with some debris that was broken as well.

"Ahhh!" Natsu exclaimed, obviously in pain kicking up dust as he falls.

The younger taller brother is standing behind ins shorter older brother.

The younger brother has his left hand up against his chest with his fingers pointing to the say. Contrastingly, the older brother has his right hand up against his chest, also with his fingers pointing to the sky. They are both standing in that victory pose as all kinds of dust and debris flies in front of and behind them.

The older brother then speaks up in a serious tone. "You have witnessed the true power of the Vanish Brothers, the Heaven and Earth Annihilation Technique."

"It's a force that very few are able to survive." The younger brother said in just as serious of tone that his brother used.

Dust, smoke and debris are seen floating through the air in front of Natsu concealing the Pink Haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I guess I'm one of the few." Natsu responded matter-of-factly. "Sorry guys."

The scene then once again shows half of each of the Vanish Brothers' Faces as they respond together in surprise. "No Way!"

Natsu then bangs his fists together has he puts his hands to his lips with a red magic seal appearing in front of his mouth. The seal once again has a Dragon's face on it. Natsu readies his attack.

"Now, I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu exclaimed as he gathered fire in his mouth and blew through is hands sending a spiral fire through his red magic seal. The spiral forms a cyclone like pattern as it heads straight for the Vanish Brothers. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Ha! Fire Magic!" The younger brother exclaimed as the older brother held up his frying pan causing the attack to be absorbed.

"We've got it!" The older brother exclaimed as his giant frying pan absorbed the attack. Flame Cooking! You see my frying pan absorbs your flames and doubles their strength right back at you!"

Right as the older brother said that, the flame was then sent back to Natsu as the shorter brother turned his back toward Natsu and sent the power of the flames back at the Pink Haired Salamander.

"Now he's a flame-cooked Fairy!" The younger brother said through laughter. Those two don't know Natsu very well do they?

"Good bye kid." The older brother said in triumph. A sucking sound could be heard as Natsu's head is raised to the sky and flames filter into his mouth. After getting his fill, he looks down to the floor with his eyes closed. His fists are clenched and held diagonally out to the side, while his legs are spread out in what looks like a really wide horse-riding stance.

The Vanish Brothers see this and hold on to each others hands for dear life as they scream in panic, shock, and surprise at Natsu standing their unharmed.

"Ahhhhh Ahhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Vanish Brothers exclaimed in fear and panic as the shook fearfully.

"Yeah! Now Ive got some fire in my belly!" Natsu exclaimed in triumph as he smashed his fists together activating his magic seal with the Dragon's face on it. "Let me show you something."

Natsu then bent down his eyes aiming directly at the Vanish Brothers and spreading his arms out like wings and clenching his fists and then crossing his arms over his chest as he jumped up in the air and flames formed an X-Shape underneath him. He then jumped up in the air with his arms crossed and headed straight for the Vanish Brothers exclaiming, "Fire... Dragon... Wing... Attack!" As he jumps up into the air and throws his arms behind him the form of a dragon forms behind him. The Dragon's arms, stretched out to the side and the dragon's wings spread out proud. As Natsu is reading his attack his arms are crossed behind his head he then spreads his arm out once again as the attack aims straight for the Vanish Brothers. Once the flames hit, the attack blows out several windows and causes severe damage to the sides of the mansion. This is the final blow for Natsu as he completely annihilated the strength and power of the Vanish Brothers by knocking them out.

Up on top of a hill in Shirotsume smoke can be seen rising up from Everlue Mansion at the bottom of the hill.

The scene then changes once again to show the Vanish Brothers literally burnt to a crisp and knocked out.

Natsu surveys the damage and gasps in awe as he asks himself one simple question, which is, "Uh-oh, did I overdo it again?"

Will the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail succeed in their mission? Only time will tell. Be on the lookout!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_**  
**The Battle for Daybreak continues. Will the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail get Daybreak back to Kaby, or will they actually destroy it like Kaby asked them to do? Only time will tell, be on the lookout as Fairy Tail My Way Continues.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__**- **__**Episode 005: First Mission! Battle for Daybreak! Part Two**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) The idea for the chapter title came from my Beta Reader OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09. Thank you very much for the idea.

The next chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 004: Dear Kaby**_


	5. 005: Battle For Daybreak! Part Two

_**Fairy Tail My Way**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the characters in this story. The great Hiro Mashima does. I only own this story and four OC's that I created. The only characters I do own are Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will show up later on in the story), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and flying cat that will also show up later on in the story). I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S(they will make Cameo appearances in this story up through Mid-Lullaby Arc, and then will become part of the cast at that point in time). I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form.

_Thoughts, Flashbacks, Recaps, Letters to Layla/Ellejane(An OC that I am casting as Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane's mother)._

**Lucy, Lisanna, or Natsu's Point of View**

_**Episode 005: First Mission! Battle for Daybreak! Part Two  
**_

_****__**Arc I: Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail Arc Part 5**_

_**Author's Note:**_

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 004: Dear Kaby**_

* * *

_**Recap...**_

* * *

_Previously on Fairy Tail My Way, Team Lucy went on a mission to retrieve a book. As they arrived at the clients house, and older man informed them that the reward has been raised to 2,000,000J. As it turned out, the owner of the mansion, Duke Everlue turned out to be a pervert that had a terrible taste in beauty. So Team Heartfilia searched and searched for the book in the strangest of places, the strangest being a bathroom. Most, if not all of the rooms in the Everlue Mansion always had the likeness of Duke Everlue's Face in some way shape or form. This drove our heroes crazy to no end. He certainly was full of himself. Well eventually they found the book, but not before being attacked by Virgo and the ugly maids. Anyway, the maids and Virgo were taken care of. The group eventually arrived at the library and quickly found the book. Natsu was the one that found it ironically enough. He found it simply because it was sparkly. As it turned out, the sparkly book that Natsu found was indeed Daybreak. Natsu wanted to burn it at once, but the Snow Fairy and the Celestial Princess wouldn't hear anything of it. They really wanted to read it first before it got burnt. Everlue wouldn't have any of it either as he decided to attack Team Heartfilia to keep them from taking the book away from them. Surprisingly, Lucy, Liz, Lisanna, and Yuki got away, along with Happy. We also meant the Vanish Brothers who specialized in catching their opponents off guard, fortunately it didn't work against Natsu in the end, but he was caught off guard a couple of times by the Heaven and Earth Annihilation Attack. Eventually Natsu defeated the Vanish Brothers knocking them out with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Now he had to go find Lucy and Lisanna as well as the cats. It also seems that Natsu overdid it again. So what else is new?  
_

* * *

_**In the remains of the Library with Natsu...  
**_

* * *

Seeing the knocked out Vanish Brothers on the floor with smoke coming out the older brother's mouth, and the younger brother's hair was smoking as well, the older brother speaks up in surprise with a dazed expression on his face.

"W-were we beaten by a Fire Wizard?" The older brother asked with surprise evident in his voice.

"Hey Bro, tell me when the room starts spinnin' 'kay?" The younger brother asked of the older brother.

"That'll teach ya to mess with Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as he turned around putting his hands on his hips, then continuing his walk toward the door that his sisters went out of. "Now then, I guess I better go find Lisanna, and Lucy. These merchant fairies are toast."

"We're mercenaries." The two brothers said together in a bit of shock from being beaten by a Fire Wizard and being insulted at the same time.

As Salamander was walking out of the room, the gorilla maids eyes glowed a golden hue.

* * *

_**In the sewers underneath the mansion...  
**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna each had an arm held behind their backs with Everlue sticking out of the wall. The two girls are gritting their teeth at the pain from the arm lock Everlue has them in while trying to keep the book out of Everlue's pervy hands.

"An enemy of Literature?" Everlue asked insulted by the two sisters' remarks. "My massive collection of books and art only proves that I'm cultures greatest friend."

"But that ugly maid collection of yours..." The Celestial Wizard/Celestial Dragon Slayer started.

"...proves you don't know squat about beauty." The Take Over Wizard/Snow Dragon Slayer finished for her older sister.

Both girls were still gritting their teeth at the pain that Duke Everlue was causing the both of them.

"How dare you mock them!" Everlue exclaimed condescendingly toward the two with a malicious grin on his face. "They are the very definition of beauty!"

Everlue continues to arch their arms back even more causing then to gasp in pain once again.

"What secret does it hold?" Everlue asked the two girls curiously, still with his malicious grin on his face. "Let me guess, he buried his fortune, and there's a treasure map hidden inside!"

Everlue continues to bend Lucy and Lisanna's arms behind their backs almost freeing the Daybreak book from their grasp as he continues his rant. "Tell me, or I'll snap your arms like toothpicks!"

Lisanna and Lucy are still groaning in pain not even attempting to let the Daybreak book go. The then both turn their heads toward the pervy old man and give raspberries to them.

"Boyo!" Everlue exclaims with an even more evil look on his face than he had earlier as he continues to attempt to snap the two Dragon Slayers' arms like toothpicks. "Now isn't the time to get sassy girlies, listen, I myself commissioned this book's very creation, therefore any secret it holds is rightfully my property!"

The two girls continue to grit their teeth and groan in pain as Everlue continues to attempt to break their arms to get them to let go of the book.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, three cats attacked the pervy Duke from three sides. Happy in the left side of Everlue's face, Liz in the right side of his face, and Yuki on the back of his head.

"Happy, Liz, Yuki!" The three sisters exclaimed in relief. The three cats were giggling sinisterly, especially Liz with the way her attitude is. "That was so cool! Thank you!"

Happy, Liz and Yuki deactivated their Aera Magic as Happy landed in the dirty sewer water while Liz and Yuki landed on the sidewalk beside the sewer water.

"What's this?" Everlue asked curiously. "Three flying cats?"

Happy was in the water blowing bubbles while Liz and Yuki just rolled their eyes at the antics of their blue-furred brother.

"The names Happy!" Happy exclaimed through his bubbles.

"My name is Liz." the golden cat chimed in with her bad girl tone to her voice as always as she ended it in a frown.

"I-I am Y-Yuki." The snow white cat said shyly, but confident as she had a shy but confident smirk on her face.

"Happy, I wouldn't stay in there if I was you." Lucy said worriedly.

"But the water feels nice." Happy said through bubbles.

Lisanna then puts her left palm to her face as she covers her left eye. "That's sewer water Happy."

Lucy pulled out her Cancer Key and Lisanna pulled out her Cygnus Key.

"It looks like the tables have turned," Lucy said as she held the book close to her bosom.

"but if you let us keep the book, we will think about going easy on you." Lisanna finished getting ready to call out her first Celestial Spirit. "Although, we're tempted to give you a good smack."

"Oh, two Celestial Wizards." Everlue said as he looked at the keys the two girls were holding he also had his normal gruff, evil expression on his face. "But for readers you two seem to be deficient in your words of phrase. The tables have turned implies that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory."

Happy then continues to float by still blowing bubbles in the sewer water as Liz and Yuki follow the way he is floating.

"However there is no way that you two and those three cats can ever defeat me and my Diver Magic. Boyoyoyoyo!" Everlue said as a brown magical seal appears on his back and he sinks into the concrete.

Happy then gets out of the water and walks over to his sisters who have also walked over to the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy. "So he does that using magic?" Happy asked then continued. "I had no idea that Everlue was a wizard too."

"Happy to you like realize what you were swimming in just now?" Liz asked with her bad girl tone of voice as she frowned at her blue fishbrain of a brother.

"D-do y-you n-not sm-smell yo-yourself?" Yuki asked shyly as her, Lisanna, Liz, and Lucy try to hold their noses.

Their attempts to plug their noses are cut short by Everlue popping out of the ground and trying to knock the two Dragon Slayer/Celestial Wizards off of their feet. He pops out once, twice, three times yelling Boyoyoyo! as he attempts to take the girls out as Yuki, Liz, and Happy fly away from the flying debris. Also the Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy manage to jump out of the way of the incoming attacks from Everlue as Lucy hands Lisanna the book.

"Look we know the whole story now." Lisanna said to the pervy businessman and then allows Lucy to continue.

"It's a horrible adventure novel about a trashy little character named Duke Everlue!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as she took the book from her little sister.

"Are you serious?" The three cats asked together in unison.

"I don't know that I would call the protagonist trashy, but yes, the story itself is crap!" Everlue exclaimed as he activated his Diver Magic once again and went under as well as starting to go through the wall behind it, as well as up and down from the floor to the ceiling continuing to use his Diver Magic as he continues to compromise the integrity of the sewers above and below the two female Dragon Slayers and their three flying feline partners. "And to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon!"

Everlue kept on digging in and out of the floors and ceilings as he continued to damage his own mansion's foundation even moreso than Natsu had done earlier.

"Inexcusable!" Everlue exclaimed as he came out of the ground and attached himself to the ceiling and spun. He then let go as dust, rocks, ceiling and debris floated around. Lucy then got an idea as she opened he mouth and began to suck in the dust and debris from the falling ceiling and uprooting sidewalk underneath her feet. Lisanna just backed away as she let Lucy eat.

"Ahh! Now that is some tasty grub you stupid perv!" Lucy said as she put her key back on her belt and continued to chow down.

"What are you doing girl?!" Duke Everlue asked in shock and surprise at what the Celestial Princess was doing as the Snow Fairy spoke up.

"I can't believe your arrogance!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily, her eyes glowing red with anger as she prepared to attack, but stopped when she saw the signal from Lucy as she tossed the book to the Snow Fairy who caught it with skill and put her key back on her belt.

Lucy then banged her fists together as a golden yellow magic seal appeared in front of her body with the face of a Dragon on it. She then put her hands to her mouth much like Natsu does and formed a tunnel with her hollow fists.

"I will show you that I am more than just a Celestial Wizard!" Lucy said as her cheeks puffed up with all the dust, rock, dirt, and debris that she had swallowed from Everlue's last attack.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" Lucy exclaimed as she blew a cyclone of rocks, stars, dirt, pebbles, and all sorts of debris straight at Duke Everlue. The cyclone of celestial objects come plowing through the golden yellow magic circle that she had formed earlier. The attack headed straight toward the old pervy businessman. He tried to dodge with more of his Diver Magic, but wasn't fast enough as he was hit full on in the stomach with the Celestial Princess's breath attack.

The blow knocked Everlue backwards into one of the many already damaged walls. His upper back hit it along with his neck as he groaned in pain as he used his Diver Magic to dive down under the water drilling holes in the bottom of the sewer canals. He also continued to drill in and out of the bottom of the sewer canals as he continued to talk. His voice seemingly coming from all over the place as bubbles can be seen going up and down inside the water denoting that he is continuing to dig in and out of the ground underneath the water.

"Arrogant mois?" Everlue asked, once again his voice seemingly coming from everywhere at once, as he continues his rant. "The word doesn't even begin to apply, to tell my story is an honor no matter the circumstances."

"Then tell me something Everlue," Lucy started as she once again pulled off one of her Zodiac Keys, it was the same one she pulled out earlier. "Then why'd you have to blackmail him into it?"

"Blackmail?" The three cats inquired with confused looks on their faces as Everlue popped out of the side of the wall, his mustached face covered with annoyance at the blond Dragon Slayer. He is messing with his mustache as he continued to blab on and on. He has an evil smile on his face.

"What's the big deal?" Everlue asked while twirling his mustache in contemplation at the blonds question. "He just needed some extra encouragement to take the job."

Lisanna held onto the book with her eyebrows twitching as she seemed to speak up once again. "Oh really?" the Snow Fairy asked curiously as Everlue dove into the concrete of the sewer from his spot in one of the holes in the wall. He then began to swim as he continued to rant on and on as he literaly swam through the concrete of the sewer.

"Any fool would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse," Everlue explained as he continued to swim and talk at the same time. "but he had the audacity to say no!"

Everlue then dove into the concrete once again before he reached the sewer water. He then popped his hand out and started to wave it around, his thumb and index finger extended as Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Liz, and Yuki looked back at him. He was indeed waving his hand as he continued to drone on and on about his accomplishments. Lisanna still holding the book close to her heart as she looks back with her sister and their three feline partners just listening.

"So I gave him the added inspiration in the form of an ultimatum." Everlue said from under the ground while still waving his fingers back and forth. "Write the novel or his family would be stripped of their citizenship."

Liz and Yuki gasped at how sinister and mean this so-called businessman actually was. Happy stood their wide-eyed with his mouth open, as did Lucy and Lisanna as he spoke up.

"But, then none of them would be able to join any of the guilds and make a living." Happy chimed in his voice completely full of disbelief at how villainous this Duke Everlue character actually is. "Do you really have the power to do that?!"

Everlue then pulled his hand back into the ground and swam his way to where the two girls and three cats were standing and literally jumped out of the ground while shouting, "I have the power to do anything." The Duke chimed in as he ended up in the air, somehow defying gravity as ridiculous as it sounds. "I got him to write it didn't I?" Everlue finished callously, then continued telling his story.

* * *

_**Flashback #1... When Zaleon was sent to prison for something he didn't do... Everlue's Voiceover...  
**_

* * *

_The scene then pans to an old man with a ponytail wearing raggy clothes bent over a desk with a little light on it sitting in formal kneeling while writing it. He was being forced to do something he didn't want to do._

"But I didn't like his attitude so I decided it'd be best if he got his inspiration from a prison cell. Boyoyo. He went on and on about being a great novelist who would never give into threats." Everlue's voice over said during the scene.

* * *

_**End Flashback #1  
**_

* * *

_**Back to Present time...**_

* * *

Everlue is still in the air defying gravity somehow as he continues to speak. "But in the end, I got what I wanted!" Everlue exclaimed as he spun himself around as a double light brown magic seal formed around him as he turned himself into a ball sent several circular items made of rocks, bricks, and debris toward the Celestial Wizard/Dragon Slayer and her sister. Lucy was too busy trying to evade them along with her sister to swallow it up. She did however say something back to the Duke.

"I can't believe you'd go that far just to boost your own stupid ego!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as her and Lisanna continued to avoid his attacks. Lucy had only been able to land one hit on the Duke during this entire fight so far because she was too busy dodging to attack.

"He was in Solitary Confinement for three years! Don't you know how hard that must've been?!" Lisanna asked just as angrily as her sister as she too looked back at the oncoming perv trying to land a hit on her, her sister, and their three feline partners.

"Three whole years?" The three flying cats asked in surprise as they and the two Dragon Slayers continued to run away from him, only to be surprised by him popping up out of the ground.

The force of Everlue popping out of the ground caused Lucy and Lisanna to do back flips to avoid flying debris and eventually landed in a squatting position with their right hands placed on the ground to give them support.

"Perhaps it took him that long to appreciate me. Boyoyoyo!" Everlue said with an uppity tone to his voice.

"You are so wrong!" Lucy exclaimed as her and her sister looked on at the pervy businessman with tons of anger as their eyes glowed red.

"More like he couldn't bear to spread your lies!" Lisanna exclaimed while staring down the diminutive fat mustached businessman who was staring the entire group down with disdain. "But he had to satisfy your vanity, he knew that if he didn't write your character as a heroic champion of justice, then his family would suffer."

Lisanna held the book toward him with a look of disdain that matched his own along with Lucy's look of disdain toward the Duke herself. Why would this idiot say they were ugly when it is very clear that his maids are the ugly ones. Lucy and Lisanna couldn't help but feel sorry for Virgo. She had suffered so much over the past seven or so years since Layla died. They had to hurry up and win this battle and have Everlue arrested for his crimes against literature and humanity.

"Tell me, how exactly do you girls know all this?" Everlue asked genuinely curious, but still had that evil tone to his voice.

"It's all right here, " Lisanna started as she handed the book to Lucy who gratefully took it.

"In black & white." Lucy finished as she held the book toward the Duke.

"What? I've read that book from cover to cover and Kemu Zaleon isn't in it." Everlue said confidently and evilly at the same time.

"Well yeah, if you read it normally there's no mention of him." Lisanna said in agreement with the short, chubby businesman.

"But we know something that you don't know, long before he was an author, he was a wizard!" Lucy exclaimed angrily and factually trying to emphasize the wizard part as best as she can.

"He was?" Happy, Liz, and Yuki asked curiously.

"What did he do?" Everlue asked angrily.

* * *

_**Flashback #2 Lucy's Voice over... Begin...  
**_

* * *

_It shows the same scene of an old man on his knees in formal kneeling, leaning over a small table with a concentrated look in his eyes. He continues to do as Everlue told him to do, but doesn't like it one bit. _

_"After he finished the book, he gathered all his remaining strength and cast a spell on it." Lucy's voice over said.  
_

* * *

**_End Flashback # 2 Lucy's Voice over. _**

* * *

**_Back to the present time..._**

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, and the cats were staring the old perverted man maliciously as they watched his face twist in anger. It was easy to see that he was not happy with what he heard at all.

"What a dirty trick!" Everlue exclaimed. "He turned a book about a great man like me into a Hatchet Job?"

Everlue's arms went up in anger as he prepared to do some more magic.

"The nerve of that fool!" Everlue exclaimed as he once again activated his Diver Magic and went on to attack yet again. Lucy, Lisanna, and the cats jumped away just in time as they heard the Duke shout Boyoyo!

"Oh get over yourself!" Lucy exclaimed as she jumped away from the attacking Everlue. "It's true that he wrote about all the pain and torture you put him through..."

"...but the chapters that focus on what you did to him are only a small part of the book." Lisanna finished as she held the book up out of Everlue's reach. "In fact, it's secret has nothing to do with you!"

"Tell us Lucy and Lisanna!" Happy exclaimed with drool on the edge of his mouth as he looked at the two Dragon Slayers with wide and curious eyes.

"What the devil do you mean?" Everlue asked with a shocked and surprised expression on his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth open in anticipation as to what the two young wizards are going to say.

"Happy, catch!" Lisanna said as she tossed the book in the blue cat's direction as he nodded.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed with a nod and caught the book in his paws and flew away with it. "Should I go find Natsu?"

Liz and Yuki shook their heads no. "The flame brain will probably end up finding us anyway." Liz said to the blue cat with that bad girl edge to her voice that she always has.

"J-just keep it away from the s-suit and w-we will be fine." Yuki said to her blue brother.

Happy nodded and flew away. Duke Everlue too interested in listening to what the girls have to say to even notice that Happy took off with the book.

"We will not give the book back to you Duke Everlue!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled a golden key off of her her belt and Lisanna pulled her lone silver key off of hers. "Because it was never really yours to begin with!"

Lucy and Lisanna threw their Celestial Keys up in the air, which in turn caused them to spin in mid-air as Lucy and Lisanna grabbed them in their right hands.

"Open Gate of the!" Lucy and Lisanna said as their keys materialized magical seals at the end of them.

"Giant Crab!/Shiny Swan!" Lucy and Lisanna said together as they sliced their keys through the air. "Cancer/Cygnus!"

Two doorbell chimes could be heard as a blue seal appeared from the slash of the Celestial Princess's Key, and a silver magical seal appeared from the slash of the Snow Fairies key.

Two golden balls of light emerged from the keys as two pairs of scissors appeared in mid air from Lucy's key, and a pair of wings appeared in mid air from Lisanna's key.

Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots on his feet. On his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag on the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Cancer!" He shouted out once he is prepared for battle.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Cancer asked of his wizard. "Do you want me to give this opponent a new hairstyle?"

"I don't need styling, I need help." Lucy said as she points toward Duke Everlue. "Take care of baldy over there."

"What ever you say Baby." Cancer said as he took a pose.

"Oh so he just makes the bad guys look cooler before they kill us." Happy said exasperated completely forgetting that he knows that Cancer can cut through anything with his scissors. "That's useful. You should send him back Lucy."

"I should send you back!" Lucy exclaimed. "You do realize you have known Cancer for six years right?"

"You know how powerful his scissors actually are." Lisanna sighed as she, Liz, and Yuki glared angrily at the blue flying cat. "So you better just let Lucy concentrate so she can fight."

"Aye!" Happy said as he cowered hiding from the wrath of five girls.

Cygnus is a swan. Only she's a much bigger swan than the normal swan being a Celestial Spirit. At about 4'03" tall, the swan is snow white much like the color of Lisanna's magical seal when she is using her Snow Dragon Slayer Magic. The swan is a very elegant looking bird with a massive wing span of about 8'10" all the way across. It's eyes are triangular and crystal blue just like Lisanna's eyes are. The swan then glows a snow white color as a silver magical seal appears underneath its feet. The swan's wings move to its back as where the wings used to be become pail arms. The swan becomes about two or three inches shorter than Lisanna and Lucy and takes on the form of a teenage girl wearing a long flowing silver sundress as the feathers on the swans head become a type of feathered hat. On the teenage girl's feet is a pair of flat-soled knee-high boots similar to Lucy's only they too are silver. The feathers that are left morph into long mid-to small of back length silver hair. Her eyelashes are a lot fuller than Lucy and Lisanna's are her eyes are triangular much like they are as a swan. Her beak transforms into a pair of pouty lips and a button nose as she gains ears on the side of her head. Under the dress is a simple silver sports bra to maintain the modesty that her swan form entails. She then speaks up in a honey-filled voice much like Mira's voice. She appears to be maybe a year younger than Lisanna and two years younger than Lucy and Natsu, so about fifteen years of age.

"Cygnus!" The young lady speaks up as she stands in a sexy pose next to Lisanna.

"What do you need me to do Lisanna?" Cygnus asked her wizard. "Do we have a fight on our hands?"

"Yes we do Cygnus. Big Sister Lucy and I are going to fight along side you two." Lisanna said to the swan constellation in human form.

"Oh really?" Duke Everlue scoffs. "What makes you think you can beat me? Two little girls and three little flying cats, a crab, and a swan girl aren't going to stop me at all!"

_'Grr! What could that secret possibly be? That hack must've written an expose on all of my illegal business deals. I can't have that. If the magic council got wind of how I actually made my fortune, my goose would be cooked.' _ Everlue thought to himself as he shook at the trouble he could possibly be in if he didn't do anything about it.

"Empowerment of Fire!" Cygnus said as a red magic seal appeared underneath her feet and her hair gained red streaks in her hair and red flames on her silver sundress. Fire is in her eyes as she readies to attack then looks toward Cancer. "Cancer let's take down this perv together!"

"Sure thing baby!" Cancer exclaimed to the swan girl as he readied his scissors and she made her wing feathers and finger nails as sharp as razor blades.

Everlue then pulls out his own Zodiac Key, tosses it up in the air as it spins. He grabs it with his right hand and with his left hand puts his middle and ring fingers down, leaving his index and pinky finger up, and puts his left thumb across toward his pinky finger. As he grabs the key with a stylize m with three humps instead of the normal two with a flag extending from the end of the third hump.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Everlue said as a doorbell chime sounds, and a purple magic seal appeared in mid-air and he stuck the key in the center of the seal and turned it to the right. Sure enough, out of the purple seal emerged the Gorilla Maid Virgo.

"What the?" Lucy questioned

"He is using your trick Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"What did you expect, that Lucy, Natsu, and I were the only ones that used Celestial Magic?" Lisanna asked. Truth be told, she was a bit surprised as well that another Celestial Wizard existed.

"Did I hear my master summon me?" Virgo asked with her arms extended up into the air. Happy could be seen with the book in his hands as Everlue pointed toward the blue cat.

"Virgo!" Everlue said while continuing to point toward the blue cat and his two sister cats trying to fly away. "Fetch me that book."

"Hold on..." Liz said curiously as she looked on with confusion.

"Sh-she's a Celestial Sp-Spirit?" Yuki asked shyly and curiously at the same time.

"Baby." Cancer said he then gasps. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Happy, Liz, and Yuki gasp.

"What?" Lucy and Lisanna asked as they seemed to be staring at something or rather someone on the shoulder of the gorilla maid.

"Huh?" Everlue asked also looking at the same place the others were.

"Big Brother Natsu!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in sync.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked after he was addressed by his sisters.

"What is the meaning of this?" Everlue asked in shock and surprise at the third of the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail hanging on to Virgo's shoulder for dear life/

"What are you doing up there?" The flying cats inquired curiously.

Virgo has a confused look on her face and has three question marks appearing above her head, which shows that she is completely confused at what just happened.

"Well I saw her gettin' up so I jumped on her, and all of a sudden I ended up here." Natsu said to his sisters and the three cats. He had a look of perplex on his confused face. He really couldn't figurer out how he ended up here either.

"So you grabbed a hold of her..." Cygnus started asking with a curious expression on her face.

"Inside the house?" Lucy asked with an expression just as curious as Cygnus has.

"But that means, you must've passed through the spirit gate with her." Lisanna stated in disbelief.

In Lucy, Lisanna's, Cygnus, and Cancer's minds a pink-haired the four characters see an image of the pink-haired Dragon Slayer holding onto the Gorilla Maid Virgo's shoulder. In the spirit gate it shows all the spirits that have been introduced so far, minus Cygnus and Cancer of course since they are being used at this time.

"That's impossible!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed as they were holding their heads, their brown and blue eyes completely devoid of pupils. just showing their irises.

"Lucy, Lisanna, what the heck do I do now?!" Natsu asked extremely lost and confused.

"Finish what you started you stupid flamebrain!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in unison.

"Honestly, how stupid can you be passing through the spirit gate?" Liz scoffed. "Can humans even breathe in there?"

Cancer and Cygnus just calmly shake their heads no. There is no air for humans to breathe with in the spirit gate.

"I-I think y-you sh-should've b-been more ob-observant." Liz said as she looked at the pinkette with disapproval just like the golden and blue flying cats did.

"Virgo! Clean up this rubbish!" Everlue ordered his maid spirit.

"As you wish Master!" Virgo said as she went after the Fire Dragon Slayer only to see him joined by the other two. She was confused.

"What are you brats doing?" Virgo asked curiously.

"Why are you doing this Virgo?" Natsu asked as he tried to reason with the maid spirit. "Don't you remember us from seven years ago?"

"Huh?" Virgo asked, once again confused as she had question marks appear over her head again. "What are you talking about, I don't know any of you."

"Think Big Sister Virgo!" Lucy pleaded trying to reason with the spirit. "Do you really want to hurt your little siblings that you used to play hide and seek with all the time."

"You were always the only one that could find us out of all of Mama Layla's spirits." Lisanna said with sparkles in her eyes trying to get the spirit to remember the three teenagers in front of them from seven years ago when they were little. Maybe even before seven years ago.

Virgo looked as if she was in a trance like when she first met the two teenage girls in front of her, but this one was even deeper as reality began to waver as a Flashback came to mind for all four of them.

* * *

_**Flashback # 3 Begin, July 7, X773... two years before the passing of Layla Heartfilia... Lisanna: 5, Lucy 6, Natsu 6, Elfman 7, Mirajane 8...  
**_

* * *

_Five little kids were looking around the Heartfilia Estate for good hiding spots. With it being so big, there certainly were plenty of them.  
_

_"Alright! Hey Little Sister! Let's hide here no one, not even Mama's spirits or Auntie Celestia or Auntie Miyuki will be able to find us here." Lucy suggested toward her little sister Lisanna._

_"Okay Lucy! I would do anything to be around you Big Sister! We sure make a good team when it comes to hide and seek." Lisanna said as she followed Lucy into a cave on the property._

_Elfman hid in one of the many unoccupied rooms in the mansion, Natsu hid in his own room under his bed. Mirajane grinned evilly and used her Satan Soul Magic to fly up to the top of a tree in the garden. _

_"There is no way any of the spirits will find me up here." Mirajane chuckled evilly._

_All the spirits in Layla's collection looked everywhere, finally they gave up and decided to figure out who would be best to find the kids. They then remembered Virgo._

_"Hey Virgo Baby!" Cancer said as he addressed the petite purple-haired blue-eyed maid that looked like a teenage girl. "I know you know where all of the hiding spots for the kids are baby! It's up to you to find them baby."_

_"I will due my best." The petite maid spirit said as she curtsied causing her shackles to jingle. She was off to find the children. First she found Lucy and Lisanna, who were riding her while clinging to her legs. Mira managed to land on her(Virgo's) back wanting a piggy back ride. Elfman cowered when he was found. And Natsu tried to do a Fire Dragon's sword horn attack, but to no avail._

_Then a picture came to her mind of five children crying later that year when Layla got really sick, which was the beginning of nearly a four year illness, she never really could recover from being sick._

_The reason the five children were crying is because they saw Layla release all of her spirits except for four that were pledged eternally to the Heartfilia line no matter what. If the last name of a child was Heartfilia, whether it be step or natural, they were pledged to protect them for all eternity. The ones that Layla didn't release and eventually gave to Lucy were Aquarius, Cancer, and Taurus. While a goat man with sunglasses was pledged to the Heartfilia line for all eternity, he was given to Zoldeo, one of the Heartfilia Estate servants who promised he would take care of the goat with sunglasses. Then reality wavered again as the scene for Virgo changed to seven years ago where Duke Everlue found her key in an alley near his mansion. He picked it up, summoned Virgo told her to assume the gorilla maid form and never go back to her petite form for as long as she was his spirit. Everlue then proceeded to make a contract with her. So she was charged to serve his every whim for as long as he held her key._

* * *

**_End Flasback #3 _**

* * *

**_Back to Present Time...  
_**

* * *

Try as she may, Virgo tried to stop attacking the kids, that she had kept a watchful eye on for so long until she was released by Layla. She was surprised to see how much they've grown. She tried to resist the urge to attack the Dragon Slayers, but her contract with Everlue was too strong. She had no choice but to obey. Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu saw this. With tears in their eyes they knew, the only way they were going to get this one back to their side was to best her and Everlue in battle.

The Triple Dragons stood next to each other and banged their fists together, a red magic seal with a dragon's face appeared in front of Natsu, a golden yellow magic seal with a dragon's face appeared in front of Lucy, and a snow white magic seal with a dragon face on it also appeared in front of Lisanna.

Flames & fireballs are spiraling around Natsu in an X-like fashion, stars & pebbles are spiraling around Lucy in an X-like fasion, as well as snowflakes & icicles are spiraling around Lisanna in an X-like fashion.

The Triple Dragons then leaned forward their mouths full of their element as a red dragon appeared behind Natsu, a golden yellow dragon appeared behind Lucy, and a snow white dragon appeared behind Lisanna. Virgo was caught off guard with these powers of what seemed to be the lost magic of Dragon Slaying.

The cheeks puffed up as Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna readied to unleash their deadly breath attacks against Virgo, well deadly if they don't control them enough. Lucy and Lisanna may be able to control the power inside them, but Natsu doesn't seem anywhere near as adept as the girls are when it comes to controlling his power. Which is surprising, considering that he is the oldest of the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu said as he brought his hands to his mouth with his thumbs interlaced and opened fists. Once he gathered enough energy a red dragon appeared behind him as he sent his flames and fireballs that were being released in the form of a cyclone of fire through his red magic seal singing Virgo's maids hat and purple hair.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" Lucy said as she brought her hands to her mouth in the exact same fashion as her older brother Natsu. Once she gathered enough energy a golden yellow dragon appeared behind her as she sent her stars and pebbles the were being released through some sort of star-shaped beam with pebbles in the center through her golden yellow magic seal straight at Virgo's face. The star-shaped beam smashed mercilessly against the face of the gorilla maid, though Lucy didn't like it, it was the only way to defeat this maid, well part way anyway. The attack left all kinds of bruises and and slashed bloody spots on Virgo's face as the Maiden Spirit was knocked for a loop.

Poor Virgo didn't even see the third attack coming as a voice rang out "Roar of the Snow Dragon!" Lisanna's voice rang out the loudest through all the ruckus being caused by the battle in the sewers that had already compromised the integrity of the Everlue Mansion's foundation. This however didn't stop the Snow Fairy as a snow white dragon appeared behind her. Lisanna was aiming for the legs of the spirit. Lisanna brought her hands to her mouth in the exact same fashion as he two older sibilings did. Once she gathered up plenty of energy inside of her mouth, she opened up and let loose a barrage of snowflakes and icicles through her snow white magic seal. The beam made of snowflakes and icicles combined to form a breath attack in the shape of as snowflake that had been crystallized by icicles around the edges of the beam that started spinning around rapidly like a multi-pointed shuriken, or ninja star. The breath attack of snowflakes and icicles made it's way through the snow white magic circle straight at Virgo's legs hitting dead on.

By the time Virgo decided to try and dodge the attack, it was too late her legs has already been frozen solid to the walk and they were covered in snow. She couldn't move. The snow breath attack from Lisanna didn't just freeze the Maid Spirit's legs, but also caused significant damage as well. Various pricks dripping blood are spread around her legs as she falls to the ground defeated. Before Everlue could send Virgo back with his key, Lucy took her whip off of her belt and snapped it at Everlue grabbing a hold of Virgo's key in the process and sending it Liz and Yuki's way. Liz was the quicker one so she caught it with ease as she activated her Aera Magic to fly into the air and collect it.

Lucy then swings her whip in an arc like pattern toward Everlue "You dirty little Mole Man!" Lucy exclaimed as she wrapped the Duke's face, arms, hands, legs, and feet with her whip. "Can't dig your way out of this! You make me sick!"

With a quick pull of her hands Lucy pulls Everlue toward her back as Cygnus and Cancer took that cue to do what they do best.

"Cygnus now," Lisanna exclaimed "switch to lightning and shock him into paralysis, so Cancer can finish the job with his weaponry!"

"Sure thing Lisanna!" Cygnus said as she snapped her fingers and an electric yellow magic seal appeared underneath her. It then moved up her body replacing everything red with electric yellow as her hair went from smooth backed to spiky and messy. "Lightning Swan lightning strike!"

Lightning arced out of thin air seemingly from nowhere as it struck Everlue right in the small of his back, paralyzing him on the spot. With help from Lucy's hurling Everlue through the air uncontrollably causing him to spin straight for Cancer who was ready and waiting.

"Boyoyoyoyoyo!" Is all Duke Everlue could say as he was hurled with lightning arcing all around his body giving Cancer the perfect opportunity to work his style of magic.

Crossing his arms over his head, Cancer swung his scissors foward in an X-like motion as he brought his scissors down "Baby!" Cancer exclaimed as he worked his scissors like a the pro in Scissor Jutsu he is, is Scissor Jutsu even a style? Well it is in Fairy Tail.

Lucy then landed in a squatting position as Everlue fell backwards as she sighed. Lisanna sent Cygnus back to the Spirit world with one swipe of her right hand and landed in the same position as Lucy was.

"You're just another greedy villain!" The sisters said with their eyes closed as Everlue lands on his back missing his hair and mustache. He has snot dripping out of his nose and tears dripping out of his eyes he also has drool hanging from his mouth with a scary look on his face.

"Okay I'm done!" Cancer exclaims as he surveys his handy work. "Does this look fabulous or what baby?"

Natsu is standing triumphant over a fallen Virgo with his foot on her back. The maids face torn up with bruises and gashes on her face, singed hair on her head and frozen legs.

"Oh yeah way to go Crab Man! Uh b-Baby!" Natsu said unsure of himself as to why he felt the need to end his sentence with the word baby.

The scene then pans to all of the holes that Everlue had made while digging in and out of the walls and ground. the whole place begins to shake as Liz picks up Virgo's Key, which Everlue dropped and hands it to Happy to put in his green knapsack.

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail are then shown standing outside as the once majestic Everlue Mansion crumbles to the ground.

"I think we overdid it again." Natsu said as he surveyed the damage, "and it really wasn't our fault either, but then again it was. We had to get involved in a fight."

"Aye Sir." Happy said as he strapped his knapsack back around his neck after putting the dropped Zodiac Key in there.

"We were the ones fighting Everlue and Virgo after all." Lisanna stated matter-of-factly. "Right Yuki?"

"Y-yes Lis-Lisanna." Yuki said timidly while being held in the Snow Fairy's arms.

"Hey, we are Fairy Tail," Lucy said confidently as she cuddled Liz next to her bosom. "We really showed that dirty old mole man."

"If you ask me," Liz started with her normal bad girl tone to her voice. "He totally had it coming. The nerve of that guy, calling you and Lisanna ugly! His maids were the ones that were ugly!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna all chimed in at the same time.

* * *

_**From the shadows, a certain purple-haired girl and her light purple cat looked on...  
**_

* * *

"I now want to join Fairy Tail more than ever Akiyuki!" The purple-haired girl exclaimed toward her partner.

"If you ask me, they really need to control their attacks." The light purple cat said.

"Do you think there are any other Dragon Slayers around her in Magnolia?" the purple-haired girl asked her partner. "I mean besides Cousin Lucy, Cousin Lisanna, and Cousin Natsu?"

"I'm sure there are." the light purple cat said. "So shall we keep trailing them?"

The purple-haired girl nodded as she spotted the three DS's and the three Flying Cats head off somewhere. They had some sort of book on them.

* * *

_**Back with The Triple Dragons...**_

* * *

"We really need to stop destroying stuff, honestly." Lucy suggested.

"If we keep this up, we will never make S-Class." Lisanna sighed dejectedly.

"Don't you ever say that! You two are the strongest of all three of us." Natsu said as he complimented his younger sisters. "I knew you two were holding back some of your more destructive attacks. You two really tried to minimize the damage. That counts for something. I honestly won't be surprised if you two make S-Class before I do."

"You really think that of us Big Brother Natsu?" Lucy asked with stars in her eyes. "That would be so great to be S-Class just like Big Sister Mira, and Erza!"

"Aye sir!" The three cats chimed together in unison as the remainder of the building came down around a now standing, healing Virgo. She sure hopes that she can be back with her Princesses again. She really hated working for Everlue. She really couldn't believe how arrogant he is. he kept her from using her true form because of his dirty mind.

* * *

_**And then back to Kaby's place...  
**_

* * *

"When we read Daybreak," Lucy started. "We couldn't believe that it was written by Kemu Zaleon."

"There is no way he would've done something that bad." Lisanna continued. Both Lucy and Lisanna were holding Liz and Yuki in their arms respectively as Happy was carrying the book in his paws and riding on Natsu's shoulder.

"Yeah so?" Natsu asked curiously.

"So that's how Lisanna and I knew there must be a spell on it." Lucy said as she entered the gates with the others.

Happy handed the book to Lucy as she in turn handed it to Kaby. Lucy and Lisanna were standing in front of the long couch with their partner cats on their shoulders.

Kaby took the book and gasped. "But I requested this book be destroyed." Kaby said. "Why on earth would you give it back to me completely unscathed?"

"If you really want to burn it..." Lucy started.

"...then we'd rather you do it yourself." Lisanna finished. Both girls eyes were downcast as they bowed apologetically and so did their feline partners.

"I will most certainly burn this trash!" Kaby exclaimed the book shaking in his hands.

"We completely understand why you feel the way you do about this book Kaby." Lucy stated with her understanding tone that she frequently uses. "You want to protect your father's legacy because your actually Zaleon's son aren't you?"

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy asked in surprise and confusion at the same time.

"Yes that's true." Kaby said his eyes still closed and his face downcast as he holds the book in his hand.

"Have you read it yourself?" Lisanna asked curiously. Apparently Liz and Yuki, as well as Lucy were wondering the same thing.

"No I, I could never bring myself to do it." Kaby said. "My father told me it was garbage."

"You were just going to burn it?" Natsu asked with his voice laced with his seemingly constant present anger.

"I was." Kaby said as he stood up. Natsu then approached him then grabbed his collar in anger.

"Without even bothering to see what's inside?" Natsu asked while attempting to choke the aged man. "It's the last book that your dad wrote right? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!"

Lucy and Lisanna rushed up to either side of Natsu and reached their hands out trying to protect Kaby from their older brother as they spoke up angrily at Salamander.

"THAT'S ENOUGH NATSU!" the girls both exclaimed as they pushed him back allowing Kaby to get free. "LET KABY EXPLAIN HIMSELF!"

"Please, that book caused my family great heartache and shame." Kaby said as he opened his eyes and reality began to waver. "It was thirty-one years ago."

* * *

_**Flashback X753...  
**_

* * *

_An older man came into the door while a much younger Kaby was sitting on a chair. It was a small storeroom that seemed to be made of wood. It had barrels stacked up in one corner. There were two wooden tables in the room, in the corner along with the barrels was a cabinet and a trunk of some sort._

_"Father?" A younger Kaby asked as he noticed an older man that looked just like him came in through the door._

_"Forgive me son." The older man that was wearing rags said as he went to the trunk in the corner by the cabinet and the barrels._

_"We haven't heard anything from you in three years!" Kaby exclaimed. "Where have you been all this time?"_

_"Somewhere I'll not return. It's all over now!" The older man exclaimed as he tied the rope around his upper arm right below the shoulder and stuck the other end in his mouth and began to pull the rope a lot tighter. He then pulled out a giant butcher knife, well it was more like a cleaver of sorts. With the rope tightened Kaby saw what his father was doing and tried to talk some sense into him as he raised the cleaver up about ready to end his apparent misery._

_"No Father!" Kaby exclaimed with his hand out trying to stop his father, but to no avail._

_"I'll never write again!" The older man,now known as Kemu Zaleon exclaimed as he took the cleaver and chopped his arm clear off at the shoulder joint. "Ahhhhhh!"_

* * *

**_Temporary Flashback Interruption..  
_**

* * *

**_Present time with the scene of Kemu cutting off his own arm in the background._**

* * *

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail embrace closely in fear as Yuki, Liz, and Happy are each in front of their respective partners holding signs with some sort of red Kanji symbol on them.

* * *

_**Back to the Flashback this time it was in a hospital room...  
**_

* * *

_"You should've listened to me!" Kaby scolded his father. "I told you that you'd regret working for that horrible Duke Everlue, but you did it anyway. Why?"  
_

_Kemu then spoke to his son. "Because it was good money."_

_"Who cares?!" Kaby asked angrily. "Look where it got you."_

_"I'm so glad I finished that rubbish!"  
_

_"What the heck are you smiling about?" Kaby inquired as he continued to scold his father. "Do you think it's funny to leave your family for three years to write a novel you aren't even proud of?"_

_"Son, I thought about you the entire time I was gone."_

_"Then you should've just written something for him quickly and come back back to us!" Kaby said as he continued on. "Instead you abandoned your pride and your family right along with it. You're a sad excuse for a writer; selling yourself out to the highest bidder! You're not much of a father either."_

_Once Kaby says those words, he walks out of the hospital room that his father is in._

_Then Kaby is standing in the cemetery looking at his fathers grave._

* * *

**_End of Flashback back to present time as Kaby is finishing his story..._**

* * *

"Not long after that," Kaby continued. "My father passed away. "However, the anger and betrayal I felt towards him lived on."

Lucy and Lisanna continued to listen as Natsu has his back turned, but is still listening to Kaby. Happy is standing on the floor next to Natsu, Liz and Yuki are perched on the shoulders of their partners.

Kaby's wife is then seen holding onto Kaby's shoulder in kind of a side hug as Kaby continued his tale.

"But as the years passed by me, that anger slowly turned into remorse. And now, it's too late for me to ask for his forgiveness."

Natsu is then seen looking out the window with Happy as Kaby continued to speak. "So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that had caused him so much pain and suffering." Kaby continued as he held the Daybreak book in his hand. "This is the only way. This is the only way I can preserve his legacy."

Kaby then lit a match and continued to speak as he is about to burn the book. "I'm sure this is what he would want."

"You're wrong." Lucy spoke up after she heard the story.

The match goes out by itself as Happy and Natsu turn around and look toward Lisanna and Lucy.

"Kaby look!" Lisanna exclaimed as a light blue magic circle appeared behind the book

"What's happening?" Kaby as he witnessed the same thing everyone else did.

The book floated in the air by itself as the word Daybreak jumped off the book.

"There is a spell on this book." Lucy stated, then continued. "It's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon. Or should I say Zekua Melon!"

"A spell?" Kaby asked in surprise as his eyes burst open.

The word Daybreak splits apart and rearranges to read Dear Kaby. The author byline then changes the order of its letters as well. It now read Zekua Melon instead of Kemu Zaleon.

"Dear Kaby." Kaby said as he opened his eyes fully.

"That's right, this book is his letter to you disguised behind a spell that rearranges all the words so no one else could read it." Lisanna said to the older gentleman.

The book opened up as all the words flew out of the book in several different directions.

"Wow Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Pretty!" Happy said as he just had to chime in his two cents.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed." Lucy said as she brought attention to the flying letters. "He stopped writing because he had finished his masterpiece."

Both Kaby and his wife's eyes are now fully open as Lucy and Lisanna continue with their explanation. "A novel containing everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son! And if you read it the way he intended, it's easily his best work ever." Lisanna continued.

His father's voice then pierces the air as he says the words he said to Kaby thirty-one years ago. "I thought about you the entire time I was gone."

The book then finishes rearranging and closes. It then lands in the out-stretched hands of Kaby.

"And now that the spell's been broken, you can read it yourself." Lucy and Lisanna both said as they finished their explanation.

"Thank you Father! I swear I will never let any harm come to this book!" Kaby said to his father knowing that up in heaven Zekua can hear him as plain as day.

"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward."Natsu said as he put his hand behind his head.

Liz and Yuki are a bit peeved at first, but then realized that their partners were right.

"I guess you're right. We really didn't actually finish the job." Liz said. "Even though it was a tough task just to retrieve the book."

"What do you mean we aren't accepting the reward?" Happy asked surprised. "We worked our tails off getting that book back and he decided not to burn it?"

"Um, Happy, you didn't really do anything at all." Liz chimed as she glared at her brother.

"N-neither d-did we for that matter." Yuki said timidly then continued on just as timidly. "L-Lisanna, L-Lucy, and N-Natsu d-did all the work."

"Besides that Happy, I expected you to be the last one to say that you wanted the reward." Lisanna said to her son as she glared at him. "The three of us raised you better then that!"

"Lisanna is right Happy!" Lucy exclaimed in agreement with her best friend.

Kaby then speaks up as he watches Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna leave with Happy, Liz, and Yuki. "Even though the book wasn't destroyed, at least let me do something."

"I think it's time we all go home." Lucy said to the couple.

"That means you two Mr. and Mrs. Melon." Lisanna said. "Go back home."

"We know this isn't your house." Natsu said. "Also, you can't afford to pay us that amount of money."

"Natsu is right Kaby, we all need to go home." Lucy suggested as she glanced at the older man. "We know that this isn't your house, otherwise servants would've been coming up to us asking us if we wanted something to drink. Someone who truly owns a mansion would not hesitate to call on servants to help us in any way possible."

"Well you're right, I just rented this house to make myself look good." Kaby said, "I am nothing more than a middle class business man trying to make an honest living."

Kaby then took the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail to his real house. "This is where I really live. My wife and I just rented that house to make us look like we were rich. If we didn't do that, we were afraid no one would take the job.

"That's not Fairy Tail's style." Lisanna explained to the couple standing outside their real house. "We would've taken the job anyway. We at Fairy Tail pride ourselves on taking jobs and completing them to help all of our various clients out."

"Aye!" Happy said as he chimed in his two cents as always.

"Kaby, it was nice to meet you. We look forward to seeing you again sometime." Natsu said with a smile along with Lucy and Lisanna as well. Their much longer Canine Teeth showing just like all Dragon Slayers canines do. "We will see both of you around sometime."

* * *

_**Nighttime on the way back to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall...  
**_

* * *

"You know, it was really nice to do something nice for someone else." Lucy said as her and Lisanna walked steadily behind Natsu and Happy holding Liz and Yuki close to their hearts trying to protect them. "The past seven years we have been at Fairy Tail we just took missions to make money for ourselves."

"Who cares if he wasn't rich?" Lisanna asked toward her teammates. "I mean, just defeating Duke Everlue and reading that book was fun. Right big sister Lucy?"

"Right Lisanna." Lucy said happily as she sighed. "It's getting late maybe we should find someplace set up camp."

"Aye." The three cats said with tired looks on their faces.

Liz and Yuki flew up out of their partners arms and landed on top of their heads, they then snuggled in the long strands of their hair and fell asleep.

"We should find a cliff to fish at so we can have us some dinner also." Natsu suggested as the group continued to walk through the moonlit night trying to find a place to hunker down.

* * *

_**Finally after finding a suitable campsite...  
**_

* * *

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail set up their tents and built a fire in between all three tents. Liz and Yuki were in Lucy and Lisanna's tents respectively catching a very well deserved catnap. It had been an eventful day for the two little cats.

"Those poor girls." Lucy said as she looked toward her tent where her best friend was sleeping. "They really had a tiring day. Flying all around like that. They wouldn't even wake up for dinner. I put Liz in her little sleeping bag. I love that kitty."

"I know." Lisanna said as she glanced endearingly at her tent. "Yuki is out cold. She didn't even move a muscle when I set her in her little sleeping bag. It's hard not to love those kitties. And that's not just me saying that because I am an Animal Take Over Wizard."

"We never thought a thing of that." Natsu said. "Now come on we better catch us something to eat before bedtime."

The girls nodded along with Happy as they put their fishing rods in the water. In the night breeze, the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail were just joining their sibling bonding. They knew that before long Erza would be coming home and they needed to be their to greet her or they would suffer her wrath.

"Tomorrow morning we head straight back to the guild hall." Lucy ordered. "We gotta play it smart, we don't want to get Erza mad at us do we now Big Brother Natsu."

"Why are you signalling me out Lucy?" Natsu asked in shock as he reeled in some fish for him and Happy to share. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Well, let's take a look here." Lisanna said as she pulled out an article from Sorcerer Weekly. "The headlines that involve you most of the time, look at the one that was printed after our activity in Hargeon."

"_**Fire breathing Wizard Destroys Port Town! Fairy Tail Talent?**_" Lucy said as she read the headline. "Seriously, you didn't think they would print something negative about us after we took out Bora? I mean, Big Brother Natsu, you did most of the damage."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in agreement with his blond haired mother. "We really need to work on not destroying so many things." Happy said pointedly.

The group of three wizards and one cat continued to make dinner on their campfire from all of the fish they caught. The fish were getting done as two little kitties emerged from two of the tents holding their stomachs. Growling sounds could be heard from their little stomachs as they rushed up to their partners.

"Hmph! There better be some left for me!" Liz said condescendingly toward Lucy. "Aquarius is right, you do eat too much."

"I-is there s-some le-left for me?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Here you go Liz, I caught a big batch especially for you." Lucy said to her golden cat.

"Here you go Yuki, such a cute kitty." Lisanna said with a smile as she kissed the snow white cat on her forehead. "I could never let you go hungry."

"Th-thanks." Both Liz and Yuki said to their partners as they started munching on their fish.

"No she doesn't mean anything by it." Lucy said as she hugged her partner. "You know she just says that to annoy me. She is really a nice and caring spirit. I do hope to get Scorpio someday so I will have both of them."

"You really love your spirits don't you Lucy?" Natsu asked her younger sister by three months.

"Do you really have to ask that question Natsu?" Lucy asked her big brother. "How long have you known me now? Our entire lives?"

"Come on big brother Natsu." Lisanna said to the pink-haired wizard with a giggle. "You know how close Lucy and her spirits are. They are inseparable. Despite the fact that Aquarius has an attitude problem. "

"I know, I know, so Lucy how is your novel coming along?" Natsu asked his blond sister.

"Pretty good actually, but don't get any ideas I promised Levy she would be the first to read it." Lucy said with a warning tone to her voice.

Natsu just backed off as he yawned along with Happy. "Well we better hit the hay."

"Aye Sir!" Happy exclaimed. "See you girls in the morning."

Once Happy and Natsu went into their tents, the girls stayed up a bit longer. The girls then decided to look at the stars for a bit, then went into their tents to grab their sleeping bags and decided to sleep out underneath the stars.

"Little sister, do you remember when Mother used to let all five of us just sleep out underneath the stars and look at them before we eventually fell asleep?" Lucy inquired, then continued. "Those were the days."

"I sure do big sister. That was the fondest memories I had of living with you and Natsu at the estate. The three of us would always lay down and watch the stars just like we are doing now." Lisanna said to her older sister.

"Puh!" Liz said with her bad girl edge. "From what I heard, you five were miserable after Layla died and stopped looking at the stars at night. Is that true?"

Lisanna and Lucy had tears in their eyes and nodded.

"Father always told us that proper young ladies should never sleep outside underneath the stars." Lucy said bitterly. "He always said that they should spend all their time on learning how to make their husbands happy."

"That is so outdated!" Lisanna exclaimed with extreme hate. "Why would Papa Jude do that to us. He never even approved of you, Mira or me practicing magic of any sort! He was always trying to marry us off to the highest bidder."

"C-could y-you t-two please focus o-on more of your happy m-memories?" Yuki pleaded, then continued. "We have to focus on getting back t-to th-the guild h-hall in time b-before Mi-Miss E-Erza shows up and w-we a-aren't there."

Lisanna and Lucy realized they were right. They however decided to still sleep underneath the stars with their flying cat partners.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...  
**_

* * *

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail are on their way back to the guild when they come across a large swamp. Natsu reaches for his Platinum Key but his hand is hit by Lucy's whip and stabbed by Lisanna's Tigress claw.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" Natsu asked angrily rubbing his hand. "I wanted to summon Igneel to help us get across the swamp."

"It would be best not to use our mentors for personal transportation." Lucy said as she recoiled her whip and stuck it back on her belt. "Besides that, don't you have that new key you got in Hargeon?"

"Oh yeah that's right, I can't believe I forgot I had a Gate Key." Natsu said as he pulled out a silver gate key. "Open Gate of the Silver Eagle! Aquila!"

The woman from yesterday that had also been an eagle emerged from the Celestial Spirit World via her silver magic circle. "What is it you wish for me to do Natsu?" The woman asked curiously and ready to obey.

"Do you think you could carry all six of us over that swamp?" Natsu asked as he pointed in the direction of the swamp. "We need you in your Eagle form to do that. So could you please do that for us?"

Aquila nods as a silver light engulfs her and she transforms herself into a giant eagle. She then bends down so the group can get on her back.

"You all better hold on, because I fly extremely fast!" Aquila exclaimed confidently.

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail nodded and did as Aquila told them to. They held on for dear life.

* * *

_**On the other side of the swamp...  
**_

* * *

Aquila landed with her passengers on the other side of the swamp. She let her passengers get off then returned to her human form.

"Is that all you need from Natsu?" Aquila asked of her wizard.

"Yes that will be all for now Aquila, thank you." Natsu said with a l swing of his silver gate key through the air, he sent Aquila back to the spirit world.

"Well we better get back to the guild." Lucy said shaking in fear. "We want to get there before Erza so she doesn't miss us."

"If we aren't there when she returns, bad things will happen to us!" Lisanna spoke up in an unusually timid tone of voice. "W-we have to hurry."

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy said as they started running.

"Puh, how can you be afraid of one wizard?" Liz asked condescendingly. "You three are dragon slayers!"

"Be quiet Liz, Erza really can really hurt us as bad as she wants." Lucy said in fear. "She is Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard."

"I thought Mira was." Liz said with a bit of a confused tone to her voice while still keeping her bad girl edge that she always has. "Especially with her Satan Soul."

"S-something ch-changed h-her a-and E-Elfman after a mission that they went on with Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu." Yuki said shyly. "They really haven't been the same since, though they did keep some of their fighting ability."

"If something worse would've happened to Natsu and me, Big Brother Elf and Big Sister Mira would've lost their fighting edge completely." Lisanna said to the gold cat.

All of a sudden the Triple Dragons hear something and Natsu jumps up into the air and into the bushes. "Who's there?!" Natsu asked angrily as he landed in the bushes.

"Do you always have to fight big brother?" Lucy asked as she is holding Liz and rolling her eyes.

"Don't go destroying this forest too." Lisanna berated her older brother while rolling her eyes.

"You can take him Natsu!" Happy cheered.

Out of the bushes popped a boxer's clad man with spiky black hair. His blue Fairy Tail Mark on his right Pectoral.

Natsu and Gray land on their feet and face each other in fighting stances.

"It's Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you doing in your underwear?" Lisanna question of the Ice Make Wizard.

"Trying to find a bathroom." Gray answered the Snow Fairy's question.

"Why would you strip down before you found one?" Natsu inquired, then continued. "And who the heck ever heard of a bathroom in the middle of the forest?"

Natsu and Gray had dark looks on their faces and anger lines went down the middle of their faces.

"I wanted some privacy!" Gray exclaimed with a ton of anger to his tone of voice, then continued. "I didn't expect an idiot to barge in."

"I didn't barge in!" Natsu exclaimed as he got right up into the Ice Make Wizard's face.

"Yes you did." Gray exclaimed also getting into Salamander's face.

"They're so childish!" Lucy exclaimed from beside her younger sister.

"Tell me about it." Lisanna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Aye!" Happy, Liz and Yuki all chimed together.

* * *

_**Back at the Campsite...  
**_

* * *

The sounds of the night can be heard as the scene pans toward a fishing line in the water. The scene then follows the fishing line upward to the top of the cliff as strange looking bird/snake hybrid thingies fly along the cliff moving their serpent like bodies in a wave like fashion. These creatures have a single orange beak, a pair of beady black eyes, a serpent like body with wings attached to the side of them. The scene pans up to the top of the cliff where Happy, Liz, and Yuki are fishing.

"So Gray are you going to come along with us back to the guild?" Lucy asked the Ice make mage with the sword necklace around his neck. "I knew this was a shortcut back to the guild."

"Well, I guess I could travel with you and Lisanna, but tell flame brain to stay out of the way." Gray said condescendingly.

"What did you say Ice-for-brains?" Natsu asked as he got face to face with Gray. "You wanna go?"

"Bring it on Flame Princess!" Gray exclaimed as he got to his feet.

"I'm ready Ice Queen!" Natsu exclaimed as he too got to his feet.

Lucy and Lisanna saw this and changed their hands into Tigress Claws.

"If you two fight." Lucy said as she barely touched her Tigress claws to the back of Natsu.

"We may just have to make sure you will never be able to fight again." Lisanna said as she put her Tigress Claws into Gray's back.

"We can be just as scary as Erza when it comes to stopping you two children from fighting." The two sisters exclaimed angrily at the boys.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed as they put their arms around each other and started acting all buddy-buddy.

"That's what we thought you would do." Lucy said as she turned her Tigress claws back to normal.

"Don't you two ever forget, that we spent time training under Erza as well. So we may be just enough to keep your brawling under control." Lisanna said as she too turned her Tigress claws back into her normal hands.

"We have to get back to Fairy Tail!" Gray exclaimed. "We have to return before Erza gets angry."

"She is scary when she's angry." Natsu said as he cowered.

"Big bad Natsu afraid of a woman?" Lisanna asked.

"I could've sworn you were completely unafraid of a certain Gorilla Maid." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes at the antics of the pinkette.

"Crap! Let's get moving!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed as they got up ready to get back to Fairy Tail.

All of a sudden, a small humanoid being with dark grayish skin and no hair created a brown magic seal in front of him as sand exploded from his hands. This little freak bears a mark of some sort, perhaps his guild, on the left side of his head, in between his pointed ears. He has two slits for a nose and usually wears a confident sneer. He wears a green shirt with a hood and a pair of red gloves. He wears brown trousers under a dark white quilt and a pair of black shoes for footwear.

The sand buried the Triple Dragons and Gray as Lucy sucked it in. The fish she had been eating wasn't good enough for a Celestial Dragon Slayer so she swallowed all the sand around the group revealing the ground underneath the four, hey weren't their three more traveling in this party?"

"What now?" Gray asked as he spit what little remained of the sand out.

"Happy/Liz/Yuki!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail screamed out trying to find their beloved children. "Where are you?"

"Help us!" All three of the cats exclaimed as they are now shown tied to a pole.

The Goblin then chuckled evilly from his spot next to the pole that the three cats were tied two as the scene then pans to a set of twins.

The twins are completely identical with both of them having slightly long orange hair and black eyes. They wear identical dark red and white collared coats underneath the collared coats is a black and khaki colored V-neck shirt. The two also wear a pair of dark blue trousers and brown shoes for footwear.

"We're finally going to get some real protein!" The twin on the left said to everyone.

"No berries for us tonight!" The twin on the right exclaimed happily.

"Meat!" A chicken wearing overalls exclaimed. Yes a chicken said that. As ridiculous as it sounds, it certainly is a chicken. This chicken is big and humanoid with red hair and a beard. On his face is a triangular mouth and beady black eyes. It seems he has no apparent mouth or ears either. He is wearing blue overalls. He also has two lighter colored pockets on the rear of the overalls as well as a lighter colored pocket on the front of the overalls.

"Our future holds a feast." Another man with black hair said. He is holding some sort of orb in his hand. He is also holding an orb of some sort and wearing white shirt under a collared purple jumpsuit with metal shoulder and thigh guards. He also dons a pair of black boots for footwear. He is also a tall and slim man as well. He looked to be some sort of fortune teller.

"Wow look at them shaking." One of the twins pointed out.

"Geez." the other twin said.

"Relax," The goblin said to the three cats. "You three will be in our bellies soon enough. So there's no need to be scared."

"Actually..." Happy started.

"...we aren't shaking like this because we're scared." Liz spoke up with her bad girl edge to her voice as she continued to shake.

"W-we are sh-shaking l-like th-this b-because we have to use the bathroom really bad." Yuki said shyly and a bit in shame. "We-we can't hold i-it i-in much longer and w-we betcha i-it's going to m-make us taste weird."

"Who cares!" The goblin says with his arms crossed over his chest as he looks toward the chicken man. "Now cook them!"

"Meat." The chicken said evilly as a red magic seal appeared at the edge of the long scythe looking thing he was holding, lighting the tool on fire.

"I'll take mine medium please." The fortune teller said to the chicken.

"We're serious!" All three cats said still shaking, yes even tough girl Liz is shaking. "It's going to make us taste funny, we just know it will."

"Hold it right there!" A voice said from the top of a hill. It was Gray. Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna were holding their hands to the sides of their mouths calling out for their partners.

"Happy, Liz, Yuki!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed toward their three cats. While the girls were yelling, their longer canines could easily be seen from the distance the thugs were looking on from.

"Thank goodness!" Happy exclaimed.

"Now we aren't going to taste weird." Liz and Yuki said in relief.

"Pipe down!" The Goblin said with a malicious sneer on his face.

"Those are our friends you're trying to roast buddy!" Natsu exclaimed while cracking his knuckles, just like his sisters his longer canine teeth could easily be seen in contrast to the rest of his teeth. "Sorry, but you guys are going to have to make other plans for dinner."

"You're all wizards aren't you?" Gray asked from his position beside Natsu giving the thugs an evil glare. "What guild are you with?"

"I'm not telling." The Goblin said as he put his hands out to his side in a stance of sorts. There was a very obvious sneer on his face as the scene zoomed in on the thugs. "Get them!"

"Okay Gray, let's do it!" Natsu exclaimed a he looked toward his rival friend.

"Okay, but don't go telling me what to do." Gray said with his arms crossed over his chest in a disdainful way.

The scene then switches to showing half of Natsu's face, and half of Gray's face.

The twins are ambushing Natsu while the fortune teller is attacking Gray.

The Goblin then jumps up in the air, makes a fist and smashes it into the ground causing a brown magic seal to appear on it. "Sand Bomb go!"

The tidal wave of sand is about to engulf Natsu as Lucy jumps up into the air and sucks it into her mouth and swallows it.

"Thanks Lucy, but Gray and I can handle these freaks." Natsu said in thanks, and a bit of a condescending way toward his blond sister.

"You and Lisanna go save Happy, Liz, and Yuki." Gray said as he went after the group of thugs.

The Celestial Princess Nods as she runs toward where the three cats are tied. She is then greeted by Lisanna who is starting to untie them.

The scene then shows the twins each taking out one say and trying to ambush Gray as he easily knocks them away.

* * *

_**The pole that Happy, Liz and Yuki are tied up to... **_

* * *

The three cats were cowering in fear as their two mothers went to untie them. Liz and Yuki knew they were here to help, but Happy completely panicked.

"Help! Lucy and Lisanna are going to eat me!" Happy exclaimed in fear at the two girls untying him and his sisters.

"Shut up Happy, we aren't going to eat you." Lisanna said in reassurance to the blue fuzzball.

The chicken can then be seen trying to attack the girls just as they untie their feline partners.

"Please don't kill us Mr. Chicken!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed in fear as Lucy grabbed Liz and Yuki in her hands while Lisanna grabbed Happy.

The two girls then ran away just as Gray knocked the chicken out with just one kick.

"Next." Gray said as he looked around for his next attacker. He then came face to face with the Fortune Teller who held his crystal ball in between his hands in what seemed to look like an attack.

"Haaaaaaaa!" The fortune teller said. "I see someone special, but the stars point to great trouble with water and women."

"You're telling my fortune?" Gray asked in an annoyed tone of voice as he cocked his elbow and smashed it into the fortune teller's face.

"Um Gray! Put some clothes on you perv!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaim angrily as they point their Tigress claws toward the Ice Wizard.

"Crap!" Gray exclaims as he turns around in just his underwear with pupil-less eyes and a frown on his face. His hands held out to the side as if he was in some sort of quick draw showdown from the old west.

"Where do these brats come from anyway?" The Goblin asked as he somehow managed to get Natsu inside a sand ball yet again. This time Lucy was tending to Happy and the other cats with Lisanna so Natsu had to break out of the sand ball himself.

Natsu breaks out of the sand ball catching the Goblin by surprise. "Uh-Oh."

"You jerk!" Natsu exclaims as he wipes sand from his mouth. "I got a mouthful of sand and it's all because of you! Yuck!" Natsu exclaimed as he wiped more sand from his mouth.

Natsu then puts his legs in a spread out type of stance as he smashes his two fists together causing a red magic seal to appear in front of him. The red magic seal also has a dragon's face on it.

"Here' goes!" Natsu exclaimed after creating the magic seal. He then pulls his right fist back cocking it calling out, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

As Natsu exclaimed the attack and cocked his right hand back, it ignited in flame. The silhouette of a giant dragon could be seen behind him also with its fist a flame. Natsu then sprung forward with the dragon behind him as he smashed his flared-up fist into the goblins face.

The Triple Dragons and Gray managed to round up all the thugs and tie them to a tree with a defeated look on their faces.

"Don't you think you might've gone overboard a bit Natsu?" Gray asked, once again shirtless with his blue Fairy Tail stamp exposed.

"So what if I did?" Natsu asked rhetorically. "I got the job done! Right?"

"Grow up already," Gary scolded the Dragon Slayer with a frown on his face. "You're an embarrassment to the guild."

"What?" Natsu asked. "Shut Up!"

The scene then shifts to Gray and Natsu at each others throats again in the background. Some strange sort of symbols above their heads that are outlined in read. Their words are drowned out as it pans to the two Female Dragon Slayers and the three cats.

While Gray and Natsu are busy fighting, Lucy, Lisanna, Happy, Liz, and Yuki can be seen with the thugs.

One of them speaks up. It's the Goblin. "Lulla."

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"What's Lulla?" Lisanna inquired as well.

"Lulla-by is." The Goblin said.

Natsu hears this as well as Gray.

"Huh?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Lullaby?" Gray asked.

The three cats have question marks over their heads trying to rack their brains as to what Lullaby could mean.

A shadow can be seen creeping through the ground. "Incoming!" The three flying cats exclaimed as they, along with the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail were sent off to either side of the creeping shadow.

The thugs were talking some gibberish with mumbles as only a few words were understandable.

"We haven't gone far enough?" One of the twins asked in fear.

A giant black hand then formed above them and pulled the tree underneath the ground along with the thugs.

"What was that?" The Triple Dragons asked curiously.

"Who was that?" The three cats also inquired just as curiously.

"Well whoever it was, they're fast." Gray remarked, then continued. "I can't even sense their presence anymore."

As Gray said that, the quick streak that had been seen slowed down just enough to reveal a guy with a high ponytail and a white jump suit type outfit.

"But, what could this mean?" Natsu asked with Happy on his shoulder looking up into the sky.

Liz and Yuki were also looking on from their partners shoulders up into the sky. Everyone seemed confused as Lucy and Lisanna put their partially closed fists to their chins.

"Lullaby." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together as they two looked up into the sky along with Gray, Natsu, and the three cats.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Magnolia...  
**_

* * *

The scene switches to an overview of the entire city. Fairy Tail's Guild Hall could be seen in the distance as a shadow is seen on the street heading somewhere carrying something.

The Shadow then becomes visible as a young lady with long Scarlet Hair clad in some sort of armor on her upper body, and wearing a skirt on her lower body.

Above her head is a giant horn of some sort that the armored young lady is carrying way up over her head with ease. The townspeople look on in fear as the Scarlet Haired Armored Wizard walks the streets of town. Her destination, Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**End of Arc I: Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail Arc  
**_

_**To Be Continued In...**_

_**Arc II: Eisenwald Arc  
**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_**  
**Erza returns and talks Gray and Natsu into a mission forgetting that Lisanna, Lucy and three flying cats are also on the team. How will the next mission go?

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** - **__**Episode 006: The Return of Erza Scarlet  
**_

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you! Be on the Lookout!

_**Author's Note:**_

The next chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 005: The Wizard in Armor**_


	6. 006: The Return of Erza Scarlet!

_**Fairy Tail My Way**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_****__**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story Hiro Mashima does. I do own this story. I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and Exceed), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and Exceed) I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S(they will make Cameo appearances in this story up through Mid-Lullaby Arc, and then will become part of the cast at that point in time). I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form. I also don't own Setsuko Koori and her exceed partner Shiro. They are both owned by a good friend of mine, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09.

_**New Original Characters created by me and their Ages(Will function as supporting roles just like the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild except for Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy:**_

Chisame Corona(OC Poison Dragon Slayer): 17 Roxie(OC Chisame's Exceed Partner): 6 Shigeru Sandarov(OC Earth Dragon Slayer): 17 Terra(OC Shigeru's Exceed Partner): 6

_**New Main Characters that will be introduced in this arc and their ages:**_

Luna Fate Heartfilia V: Age 16 owned by Mirajane S and Erza S

Akiyuki- Luna's Exceed Partner: Age 6 also owned by Mirajane S and Erza S

Setsuko Koori: Age 16 owned by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

Shiro- Setsuko's Exceed Partner: Age 6 also owned by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

_**Episode 006: Return of Erza Scarlet!  
**_

_**Arc II: Eisenwald Arc Part 1**_

_**Author's Note:**_

This chapter covers the following Episode:

_**Episode 005: The Wizard in Armor**_

However I am adding a bit of a twist of my own to this episode so it may be long.

* * *

_**After Returning form their most recent mission...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna are sitting in their kitchen with Natsu going over things that have happened to them. They met up with someone saying he was a Salamander and found out that he was fake. The faker was taken down with ease by the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail. The three also took down a pervy old man. Happy, Liz and Yuki were sitting on their partners' shoulders when they realized that they forgot to tell Lucy something.

"Hey Lucy, could you take a look in my knapsack?" Happy asked. "I may have something in there that will interest you."

"It better not be fish cat!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled the knapsack off of Happy's back and opened it.

Happy, Liz and Yuki were smiling as Lucy rummaged through it. As she rummaged through it she spotted something gold. It was the exact key that Duke Everlue used against them in the sewers.

"Oh wow! Happy, Liz, Yuki did you three do this for me?" Lucy asked as she hugged the three cats. "Thank you so much, hey wait a minute you didn't steal this key did you?"

Lucy gave the three cats the evil eye. Lucy then pondered and snapped her fingers. She then turned back to the three cats.

"All three of you were there right?" Lucy asked.

"So you better explain how you got the key." Lisanna ordered.

"Yeah Happy." Natsu said to his blue cat partner.

"Aye Sir!" Happy, Liz and Yuki said as reality wavered.

* * *

_**Flashback #1 Begins... Right after Everlue and Virgo were defeated by Cancer, Cygnus, and the Triple Dragons and before the mansion collapsed in on itself...  
**_

* * *

_The gorilla maid and the three cats had found their way into a storm shelter that was built for situations like this. The gorilla maid stood in front of the three cats and curtsied an apologetic curtsy right before she glowed a golden light._

_The giant gorilla maid glowed and change forms into a petite short purple-haired girl with bright blue eyes. Her attire consists of the standard Maid's outfit with a pair of shackles on her wrists. In her hand was a golden zodiac gate key, this one had the symbol of Virgo engraved on it._

_"Lucy and Lisanna may want to punish me for all I did to them while under contract with Everlue, but it's not my fault." Virgo pleaded with the three cats. " I was under that pervs control. As much as I wanted to disobey Everlue and go back to my Princesses, I couldn't until Everlue's contract was dissolved."_

_"What do you mean?" Happy asked curiously as he was happily nibbling on a fish savoring the taste just like his sisters taught him. Also to avoid the wrath of Lucy and Lisanna, he then continues once he swallowed a bite. "I don't think Lucy, Lisanna, or even Natsu will want to punish you. You were under Everlue's control. Everything that you did, was because of the spirit you were contracted with."_

_"Puh, I have to wonder." Liz stated in a bad girl confused tone, then added. "What happens when a spirits wizard is arrested or killed? What happens to their contracts."_

_"It's simple," Virgo stated as she looked at the gold cat with knowledge in her eyes, despite the fact she looks like a teenager, she has been around a long time. "When a Celestial Wizard dies or is arrested, the contract that said wizard made with the spirit is rendered null and void. This in turn frees the spirit until that spirits key finds another owner."_

_"S-so what you're saying," Yuki started shyly then continued with a bit more confidence, but was still on the shy side. "is that once the owner of a spirit becomes deceased or is arrested, the contract is destroyed. I-is th-that right?"_

_Virgo nods in the affirmative to that question. "Yes, and I would really want to be returned to my rightful owner. After I was released from my contract by Lucy's mother Layla, I was without a master for about four years. Everlue then found me, made a contract with me." Virgo then breaks down and begins to cry as she rubs her eyes._

_"That stupid perv forced me to take on that ugly form and work for him." Virgo continued through her tears. "He refused to let me return to my real form! I just played along because I was contracted to him. I really didn't want to hurt my Princesses. They certainly sure have grown the past seven years."_

_"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed. "So you want us to keep your key in a safe place and give it to Lucy am I right?"_

_Virgo nods. "It would mean a lot to me if I was reunited with my true master. A young lady by the name of Lucy Heartfilia."_

_"We will be happy to help you out Virgo!" Liz exclaimed happily, but of course she still had that bad girl tone to her voice. "Happy, Yuki, and I will make sure Lucy gets your key."_

_"It will be our pleasure to help you ma'am." Yuki spoke up with her normal shyness to her tone. "W-we w-will do our best."_

_"I know you will." Virgo said. "I will catch all of you later, right now this shelter is about to collapse with the rest of the mansion so you three better get out of here."_

_Virgo then handed Liz her key and returned to the Celestial Spirit World. Liz in turn handed the key over to Happy to put in his bag._

* * *

**_Flashback #1 ends._**

* * *

**_Back to present time, at Lucy and Lisanna's house...  
_**

* * *

"So what you're saying," Lucy started, then continued. "Is that Virgo wants me to be her wizard?"

"Aye sir." Happy said.

"She was like waiting to find you again." Liz said to her partner with her normal tone. "She just totally got found by Everlue first."

"I-I think it's a wonderful idea to add Virgo to your collection Lucy." Yuki spoke up quiet and shyly, however it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"So Virgo isn't really that big gorilla we saw?" Natsu asked. "She was just taking that form because Duke Everlue wanted her that way?"

"Pretty much." Lucy stated she then looked toward her little sister and big brother. "Does one of you two want this key?"

The Snow Fairy and Salamander shake their heads no.

"No Lucy," Lisanna said as she hugged her older sister. "You are the rightful wizard that should be given Virgo."

"Lisanna and I don't need any Zodiac spirits, we can use your spirits if we want to. They did say that any of the three of us could use them." Natsu said.

"Yeah Lucy." Liz said with a genuine smile, but still maintained her normal tone of voice. "Puh! It's not everyday a rare Zodiac Gate Key just falls into your lap."

"C-come on Lucy." Yuki said shyly also with a smile. "You can't possibly have us believe that you don't want a rare Key like Virgo can you?"

"I guess not." Lucy said as she then picked up the blue cat and kissed him on the forehead. "You may be annoying at times Happy, but I love you as much as I love your sisters.

"Aye!" Happy said with a blush in embarrassment.

"So adorable!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together with a smile, there hands clenched together with hearts in their eyes and a blush on their faces. "Happy, you are so adorable! Just like Liz and Yuki are!"

The two female cats nodded and smiled.

Virgo's Key spun in mid-air as Lucy grabbed it and swung it through the air chanting her chant.

"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon you to my side at once! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

As Lucy said that a golden magic seal appeared beneath her feet as she swung the Zodiac Key through the air. A purple magic seal appeared in mid-air as a doorbell chime sounded. Lucy then put her key through the middle of the seal and turned it to the right.

Out of the purple seal, a petite short purple-haired blue-eyed young lady that looked to be about maybe sixteen or seventeen emerged from it, seemingly sitting in mid air with her legs crossed like a proper lady should do when sitting. Behind her was her star sign. She was wearing the standard maid's outfit. On her wrists are a pair of shackles with chains hanging down from them.

"Punishment Princess Lucy?" Virgo asked as she bows apologetically. "Please forgive me for all the trouble I have caused you and your siblings."

"That's okay Virgo, I'm just glad to have you back." Lucy said to the maid spirit as she embraced her in a hug. "I am so glad to have one of my big sister's back."

"I am glad to be back Princess Lucy." Virgo said. She then spotted Lisanna and then bowed apologetically as well.

"I am so sorry Princess Lisanna for causing trouble." Virgo said apologetically she then turned to Natsu and spoke up. "That was quite a fight you had with me young Prince, your powers certainly have improved over the past seven years."

"Thanks Virgo, you too have improved a lot yourself." Natsu said with a bow.

"So let's get down to business." Lucy said to her newest spirit. "What days are you available?"

"Monday through Saturday." Virgo said to her new wizard. "I am honored to finally have you as my official master."

"Virgo, continue to call me Princess along with Lisanna, also please call Natsu Prince." Lucy said. "I know for a fact that you don't mind if either Natsu or Lisanna were to summon you since they are my siblings do you?"

Virgo shakes her head no showing that she doesn't mind if either Lisanna or Natsu summon her. She then returned to the spirit world as Lucy put her newest key on the key ring.

"Well guys, Happy and I have to stop by our house on our way back to the guild hall. See you there." Natsu said as he and Happy went out the door and headed toward their house. The four girls nodded as they waved goodbye to the pink-haired dragon slayer.

* * *

_**On the road to the guild with Lucy and Lisanna...**_

* * *

**Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer, Celestial Wizard, as well as a Take over Wizard. It has now been about seven years since my siblings Lisanna, Natsu, Elfman, Mirajane, and myself have come to Fairy Tail. Though I am not related by blood to those four, the five of us were raised together by Mother and Father before Mother passed away on July 7, X777. I miss Mother dearly, but I also have my Auntie Celestia in reach should I ever need her. Much like my older brother Natsu, I am a Dragon Slayer. My power comes from the stars, pebbles, dirt, as well as dust and debris that's floating through the air. It's been great being part of Fairy Tail for all this time, personally I think I couldn't live without it now. I really love it in Fairy Tail, and so do Lisanna, Natsu, Elfman, and Mirajane.  
**

The scene then pans to a gold cat that is sitting perched on Lucy's shoulder. She is wearing a black halter-top mini skirt combination Attached to her hips, one on each side, is a pair of Sai. She also has a special ability that she isn't aware of yet, she also has a warrior mode as well. Her pair of Sai adapts to what ever form she is in. When she is in her warrior mode her pair of Sai are much larger than they are when she is in her normal form.

**This cute little kitty is my partner Liz. She is very special to me. I have been raising her along with Happy and Yuki since she hatched out of her egg six years ago. She is very special to me, and we are very close. Oh yeah, Natsu and Lisanna also helped me raise Happy, Liz, and Yuki as well.  
**

**Hey there, my name is Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia. I am the youngest of the Heartfilia Siblings. After my birth mother died giving birth to me, Layla and Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's parents, adopted my siblings and I into the family. They also adopted Natsu as well. I live in a beautiful house with my sister Lucy on Strawberry Street. If you go straight through the center of town, pass the beautiful Kardia Cathedral, you will eventually run into the only guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail. That's our guild, and we are proud to be part of the strongest Wizard Guild in all of Fiore. I just hope we stay the strongest guild in all of Fiore for a long time. Just like Big Sister Lucy, I too am a Dragon Slayer. However my power comes from ice crystals and snow. My Dragon is named Miyuki, I call her Auntie Miyuki. She helped raise my siblings and me.**

On the Snow Fairy's shoulder is a similar creature to Liz, only she is snow white and is wearing an ice blue tank top mini skirt combination. Attached to her hips is a pair of Butterfly Knives. She also uses them in battle, just like Liz, she can manifest a warrior form. When she is in her warrior form, her Butterfly Knives are much larger.

**This little cutie on my shoulder is my partner Yuki. She is also very special to me. Lucy, Natsu, and I have been raising her along with Happy and Liz since she hatched out of her egg six years ago. Much like Lucy and Liz we are very close.**

The two girls and two cats made their way to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall ready to get something to drink and just relax for a bit. They also went there to look for a job request just the two of them could do with their cats. Kind of a sisterly bonding type of thing. In a matter about a half an hour, the two girls entered the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, via kicking them open.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild Hall...**_

* * *

"We're back alive everybody!" Lucy exclaimed happily holding her beloved flying cat close to her heart. "Natsu is back too, but he had to take care of something at his house."

"He better hurry," Loke said, then continued. "Erza will be back any minute."

Lucy and Lisanna sit down and take a quick drink of water.

"Big Sister Mira," Lisanna said to her eldest sibling who was happily smiling as usual. "Lucy and I are going to go to the request board to look for a job to do ourselves. Kind of a sisterly bonding type of thing. Tell Erza we will be back shortly."

"Will do Lisanna, good luck finding a job you two." Mirajane said happily as she put the two girls' glasses away.

Lucy Lisanna and the two female cats had to make their way around a series of obstacles ranging from passed out drunk guild mates to the occasional fight that always seems to take place in this lively lunch hall. Eventually, avoiding any and all fights they may get into, the two sisters and their cats made it to the request board. Where as usual, Nab was standing around not sure whether he wanted to take a job or not.

"Wow Lucy, look at all the requests." Lisanna remarked as she looked at the board. "I never realized we were so popular."

"I know, it's amazing isn't it?" Lucy asked. "I wonder what kind of job would be good for us. Just you, Yuki, Liz, and myself. Something tells me that Erza is going to arrive and drag Natsu, Happy, and Gray off somewhere."

Lucy and Lisanna looked at the request board trying to find a job.

"Hey look at this job Lisanna." Lucy said as she pointed to a request.

"What is it Lucy?" Lisanna asks as she looks at the board.

"It seems a couple of renegade wizards are causing trouble near a train station and need to be taught a lesson." Lucy stated.

"Where is the train station?" Lisanna asked as she looks toward the message board.

"It's right here in Magnolia!" Lucy said, then added. "It seems that they aren't members of any guild not even a dark one.

"Well let's go!" Lisanna said. "Maybe we could see if they want to join us."

"It's worth a try." Lucy said. "It seems they are Dragon Slayers just like us."

With that Lucy and Lisanna headed off to the Train Station.

"Hey, wait for us you two!" Liz and Yuki exclaimed in unison as they followed quickly after the two sisters.

As Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki are leaving the guild for their mission, a purple-haired girl about 5'5" tall, the same height as Lucy and Lisanna as well as the same age Lisanna, which is 16 decides to follow them. On the purple-haired girl's shoulder is a light purple cat wearing a light green yukata with a purple obi/sash around her waist. On her back is a miniature scythe that changes size depending on what mode she is in. The two follow the four at a safe distance. Although pretty soon, they may not be able to resist introducing themselves. The purple-haired girl is wearing a purple yukata that goes down to her mid-calf. On the yukata is several black butterfly designs. With her outfit is a pair of Katanas on her hips. She has one on her left side and one on her right side. Her eyes are a bright jade green color.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild Hall, after Lucy and Lisanna left with Liz and Yuki following close behind.  
**_

* * *

The usual chaos ensued as there were some fights, but most of the people were just sitting around drinking having idol chit chat.

"Hey Mira could we get three beers over here?" A random wizard asked Mira.

"Be right with you." Mirajane said to the person that shouted for a beer. She was already carrying a tray full of beers to some other table and wanted to let that person know that she would be there as soon as she could.

As Mira was carrying a tray of beers one of the wizards blew pink heart-shaped smoke from his pipe. He seemed to be blushing at the sight of Mirajane.

"So when are you and I going to go out on a date Mira?"

"Leave her alone!" Laki said. Laki is a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has also been seen sporting longer hair in other instances, with two bangs framing her face and her forehead being covered by her fringe. She has grey eyes, and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head. She is always shown wearing a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses. Her outfit is composed of a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light colored gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist. She specializes in Wood Make Magic. Laki's last name is Olietta.

"Wakaba there's one small problem." Mira said as a pink magic seal appeared in front of her face and merged with it. Mira then changed into a portly woman with a round face and some blush on her cheeks. "You already have a wife."

"I hate it when you do that it's so creepy!" Wakaba said as Laki giggles at Wakaba's freak out when Mirajane transformed into his wife.

"I wish I could drink in peace for once." Cana said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well if you didn't drink all day." Macao stated in annoyance at Cana's constant drinking.

Natsu then came in with Happy on his shoulder looking for Lucy and Lisanna. "Hey has anyone seen my sisters anywhere? I wanted to go on a mission with them."

"Aye, we can't ever break the Triple Dragon's of Fairy Tail up." Happy said while also looking for the sisters, he was also looking for his own sisters as well. "Hey where are Liz and Yuki?" Happy asked to no one in particular.

"They probably left because they didn't want to be around a loser for a brother." Gray said to Natsu and Happy.

"Your clothes Gray?" Cana asked as she takes a drink of her beer.

Gray notices that he is missing his clothes and screams.

"What did you say Gray?" Natsu asked as he got up into the ice wizard's face. "You better take that back jerk!"

"Did you just call me a jerk Dragon Boy?" Gray asked as he to got eye to eye with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"And what if I did, what are you gonna do about it?" Natsu asked of the Ice Wizard.

"You mouth breather!" Gray exclaimed angrily.

"At least I'm not a coward!" Natsu exclaimed, still up into Gray's face.

"You're a spineless wimp." Gray insulted.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu asked as the scene moves toward Happy.

"Looks like their at it again." Happy said.

"Where are Lucy and Lisanna when we need them?" Loke asked. "I wish I would've asked to be teammates with Lucy and Lisanna when I first got to Fairy Tail. There is just something that comforts me about Lucy. I don't understand it, how come I am afraid of other Celestial Wizards but not of Lucy and Lisanna?"

"Why don't you ask Lucy and Lisanna that question when they get back." Mirajane suggested. "They could probably fill you in on why you feel that way."

Mirajane then got up into Loke's ear and whispered. "I know what you really are Loke." Mira whispered, then asked in a whisper as well. "or should I say Leo the Lion?"

Loke panicked and ran out the door grabbing Mira by the hand.

"Loke! Where are you taking me?!" Mira asked about to activate her Satan Soul as she was hushed by Loke. Eventually Loke and Mira wound up behind the Guild Hall as Loke let go of the Demon Take Over Wizard.

* * *

_**Back behind the Guild Hall...  
**_

* * *

It is a nice and quiet summer day with a nice breeze coming off the ocean behind the Guild Hall.

"Mira, how do you know about Leo the Lion?" Loke asked as he shivered. "No one has called me that in three years."

"Tell me something Loke, where did Elfman, Lisanna, and Me grow up for the most part?" Mira asked curiously.

"Um, with the Heartfilia's after they adopted you why?" Loke asked.

"Because, Layla was your first wizard you had a contract with right?" Mira asked. "We saw the day that she released you among several other spirits."

"Yes you're right, Layla was my first wizard until she released me and several other spirits of hers from our contracts. It was a couple years before she died I think."

"Yes it was, however about four years or so later you vanished from the Celestial Plain." Mirajane said. "Mind explaining why that is."

Loke got a sweatdrop and rushed away from Mira. "Loke where are you going?" Mira asked angrily getting ready to go into her Satan Soul.

"Sorry, Igottagobye!" Loke said really fast as her ran down the road.

"What's up with him?" Mira asked to no one in particular as she shrugs. "I guess I better go back in and get back behind the bar."

Mirajane then went back inside the Guild Hall and went back to serving drinks.

* * *

_**Back in the Guild Hall...  
**_

* * *

Mira was serving drinks as Elfman was standing next to his sister. "Should we tell Natsu that Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki went on a mission of his own?"

Mirajane shakes her head no. "He will find out once they get back. If we tell him where they are now, he may go and cause more destruction." Mirajane said to her younger brother.

"I guess you got a point there Big Sister." Elfman said as he was knocked down by Natsu landing on him.

"That looked painful." Mirajane said while still holding her tray of beers and getting back to work.

"Will you to be men and stop causing so much havoc?!" Elfman asked angrily. Natsu just kicked him up in the sky and sent him flying.

"Natsu started it, I was just following through." Gray said matter-of- factly.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana asked after she took a drink of her beer.

"Ahhhh!" Gray exclaimed. "Why do I keep on doing that?"

Natsu got back up to his feet as flames lit up behind him and he frowned and gave Gray the evil eye.

"You were the one that was provoking me. You dirty slimeball!" Natsu said the flames still creating a background that shows his anger at the Ice Make Wizard.

Gray then stands up and stares Natsu down as a blue background of ice appears behind him as Gray speaks up.

"Oh yeah and what exactly did I do to provoke you? You fire clown!" Gray asked then exclaimed.

"You pervy flasher!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"Pink hair punk!" Gray fought back.

"Lame insults guys." A random wizard that was looking on said.

"They're running out already." Happy said with a shrug to the random wizard. "It's a good thing that Lucy and Lisanna aren't here, or they may ust cut you down to size with their Tigress claws."

The two ran out of insults and just stared at each other growling.

"That all you got?" Gray asked.

"Pretty much." Natsu said drawing a blank. For an idiot like him it's easy to do.

The whole guild laughed at the lack of insults the two rivals could come up with.

Loke then runs in with a panic on his face as he slams open the doors once again.

"I've got bad news!" Loke exclaimed as he busted one of the doors off the hinges. "It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

The whole guild stopped what they were doing and now were in a panic, except for Mirajane and Elfman. Elfman was still knocked out from the kick by Natsu while Mira is used to this by now. If Lucy and Lisanna were here along with Liz and Yuki they wouldn't panic either.

Footsteps could be heard outside. The footsteps sounded like they were feet clad in armor. It was obvious from the sounds the footsteps were making that they had some sort of heavy footwear adorning the feet.

"That's gotta be her!" Laki said worriedly.

"It sounds like her footsteps." Wakaba said as he looked back toward the guild doors.

"Even the air's gone completely still." Macao said.

The footsteps kept on getting closer and closer as the shadow got bigger and bigger. The shadow could be seen holding some sort of horn above its head. the group that was still in the guild hall looked worriedly at the doors. They knew that they would probably get yelled at as they always do.

As the shadow gets closer, black boots that go up to the knees can be seen as the footsteps keep getting closer and longer. Eventually the boot clad feet stop as a Scarlet Haired young woman stops her walking and smashes the giant horn that she was carrying onto the ground. Making sure it doesn't break.

"I have returned." The Scarlet Haired young woman said. "Where is master Makarov?"

The woman's name is Erza Scarlet. Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that someone, male or female always describes as amazing, and like most females in the guild hall, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kruz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic, allows her to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time.

"Welcome back Erza." Mirajane said. "The Master's at a conference right now."

"I see." Erza said to the Demon Take Over Wizard.

"So, um what's that humongous thing you got there Erza?" One of the two Fairy Tail Wizards that saw Erza set the thing down asked curiously.

"It's the horn of a monster I just defeated." Erza said while standing next to her horn. "The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir."

Erza then raised her tone of voice to none of anger. "Do you have a problem with it?" Erza asked the two wizards who immediately shuttered at the tone of the Scarlet Haired woman's voice.

"NO NOT AT ALL!" The two wizards exclaimed with fear as they put their hands up in front of them in a defensive position.

The scene then pans to several wizards in a row. Cana Alberona led them off as she looked at Macao while drinking a barrel of beer.

"I bet you she heard what happened at Mt. Hakobe." Cana stated toward the blue-haired white-jacketed wizard.

"You think so?" Macao asked. "Oh man I'm a goner."

Nab is looking on with a worried expression on his face.

"Now listen up!" Erza exclaimed angrily. "While I was on the road a heard a few things! Word is that Fairy Tail has caused nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do!"

Erza then looks back behind her to Cana drinking beer out of a barrel. "Cana!" Erza said as said holder wizard stopped drinking and looked at her. "You need to start controlling your drinking!"

Her eyes then pan to a man wearing some sort of black dancing suit with his brown hair in a ponytail, this man is Vijeete Ecor. Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes and is mostly, if not always, shown frowning. He seems to always wear for the most part, a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes. Vijeeter is said to possess 100 copies of this very same attire.

"Vijeeter," Erza exclaimed as she looked straight at the dancer. The glare from Erza immediately caused said dancer to stop dancing and look straight toward the wizard in armor. " Please take the dancing outside."

Erza then came across Wakaba, who as usual was smoking his pipe. "Wakaba!" Erza exclaimed with her eyes closed as she caused the Smoke Wizard to gasp at his name being called. "Get rid of the filthy habit!"

She then came across the wizard that was dressed in tribal clothing, also known as Nab Lasaro. "Nab!" Erza exclaimed getting said wizard's attention causing him to jump as she continued. "I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the Request Board, just pick a job!"

Her eyes then finally settled on the blue-haired white jacketed wizard. "Macao!" Erza exclaimed as she sighed trying to think of something to say to him.

He twitched as he looked straight at the Scarlet Haired Wizard. "Please just say something!"

Erza puts her left hand to her forehead and right hand to her hip. She shakes her head, her eyes closed in shame and disappointment. "I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble, I've just about given up."

Several wizards continue to look on in fright worried as to who the Scarlet Haired Wizard in Armor would tear into next.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

The scene then pans to Natsu and Gray with their arms around each other as well as shaking hands with each other.

"Oh hey there Erza." Gray stated. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, stop trying to imitate me, you are no good at doing that." Happy said as he shook his head.

"That's great, I'm pleased to see the two of you getting along so well." Erza said with a nod as well as crossed arms. "However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again."

"I am not too sure about us being the best of friends." Gray said.

"Aye." Natsu said again doing a sad impression of Happy.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor." Erza said as she looked at the two. "While traveling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency.." Erza continued as she put her hands on her hips. "The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

"Did that just happen?" A female wizard asked. "It certainly is a good thing, the other two that make up that team are on another mission."

"Erza asked them for help?" One wizard asked.

"That's definitely a first." Another wizard said. "It certainly is a good thing that Lucy and Lisanna aren't here right now and are on another mission."

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said.

_'Me and Natsu?' _Gray thought to himself as he looked toward the Fire Dragon Slayer.

_'On the same team?'_ Natsu thought to himself curiously.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray working together?" Mirajane asked toward Happy. "That's nearly half of the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer."

Erza then looks around and notices four members missing. She then consults Mira about it.

"Hey Mira, where are Lucy and Lisanna?" Erza asked. "I could really use their help as well. We may need a lot more than the three strongest wizards in Fairy Tail."

"Sorry Erza," Mirajane said, then added. "Lucy, Liz, Lisanna, and Yuki took a mission right when they got here this morning. I will let them know where you are."

"Thanks Mira." Erza said to the Demon Take Over Wizard. "Tell them to meet us at Magnolia station in the morning."

"Okay Erza." Mira said.

With that, Erza left to go home. Natsu and Gray left to go home as well.

* * *

_**At Magnolia Train Station...  
**_

* * *

Lisanna and Lucy along with their partners of Yuki and Liz see several people lying sprawled out on the ground. The ones that were still conscious pointed toward the forest where they say the wizards went. They warned the sisters to be careful because they are tough customers. The station was in ruins, the only things that were left in good condition were the tracks and the train itself. The train engineer and conductors were sprawled out on the ground as well. Some of them were mildly poisoned and some of them were nearly knocked out by rocks, dirt and boulder's.

"How are we going to find them?" Lisanna asked.

"um-um guys." Yuki said shyly. "H-how about we follow the destruction?"

"That's a great idea Yuki!" Liz said. "Like let's head off on a totally awesome adventure."

Lisanna and Lucy nodded and followed the path of destruction.

* * *

_**Eventually the two Dragon Slayers came to the end of the path of destruction...  
**_

* * *

"So what should we call ourselves for now?" Lisanna asked as she followed her adoptive big sister.

"Well we are still Team Lucy, but we are two dragon slayers. So how about, the Double Dragons of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked her sister.

"As long as it's not permanent." Lisanna said. "We are the leaders of Team Lucy you know. We are also part of the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail."

Lucy and her partner cat Liz nod along with Yuki.

They follow the path of destruction. A Female voice can be heard talking.

"Shigeru, I say we form our own guild." The girl said she has kind of a I'm better than everyone else tone to her voice. Stuck up in other words. "We can become Fiore's Strongest Guild and dethrone Fairy Tail."

"I'm not sure Chisame." Shigeru said as he brought attention to the situation at hand. "Even the dark guilds wouldn't accept us. They also probably won't recognize a guild of just two people as a potential threat. However we did get quite a haul."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" the girl now known as Chisame chimed. "None of the legit guilds will accept us either."

Just then two loud voices could be heard.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!" A voice said as a star-shaped beam made up of stars, pebbles, dust, and came out of nowhere knocking the two on their rear-ends.

"What was that?" the two people asked as they managed to dodge that attack.

"Um guys," A dark purple cat called out. She is wearing a yellow sundress that reaches to her knees. On her back is a pair of white angel wings that were folded. She has green eyes. "I would watch out if I were you, the attack isn't finished yet." The dark purple cat had a miniature Bo Staff on her back.

"ROAR OF THE SNOW DRAGON!" Another voice said as several snowflakes and icicles headed their way. The snowflakes and icicles formed a snowflake-shaped beam that also had sharp edges like an icicle has. Once again the group dodged.

"I still don't think that's all of the attacks." A green cat that also had a pair of white angel wings on his back. His eyes were coal black around his neck was a knapsack like Happy has, only this one was red. On his back is a KisariGama, a KisariGama is reminiscent of a Kama which is a miniature scythe. However attached to the Kama is a metal chain. On his lower body is a pair of shorts that went to the green cat's knees. He also has a red knapsack similar to Happy's green one

"Um Chisame, who is that?" Shigeru asked "Also what do you mean the attacks aren't done?"

All of a sudden Shigeru and Chisame were shoved into a tree. A teenage girl's voice addressed the two renegade wizards threateningly in a whisper that only the three of them could hear. "If you turn around you die." the voice then vanished as said teenage girl that said it jumped up into the same tree that The Poison Dragon Slayer and Earth Dragon Slayer were knocked into and looked on waiting for the right time to attack.

The dark purple cat glowed a white light as a dark purple magic seal appeared underneath her as she became the height of 5'4" she gained A-cup bust as her dress grew bigger to match her new size as her Bo Staff became bigger so she could easily hold it.

The green cat glowed a green light as a green magic seal appeared underneath him. His size grew to about 5'8. His Kisarigama also grew in size to make it easier for the green cat to manipulate. He also became more muscular as well.

"I have no idea and I don't care." Chisame said. "We have to keep them from calling anyone! Hey where did that third voice come from?"

"We can do that as well!" another female voice said it was Liz. "Prepare to lose."

"I-I will try my best to win!" Yuki said.

Both Fairy Tail cats called upon their weapons after transforming into Warrior mode.

A fight between four cats broke out. The light purple cat was just watching from the shadows with her purple-haired partner.

The two renegade wizards glared in the direction of the attacks as they saw their cats come out of the corner of their eyes. They were then confronted by two more cats.

"Just what were you planning to do with all those goods you stole?" Lucy said as she came out of the bushes ready to fight. Lucy was wearing the same outfit she wore on their last mission, Lisanna was also still wearing the same outfit she wore to get that book and return it to Kaby.

"We have no room for renegade wizards like you in Fiore!" Lisanna said as she too appeared out of the bushes. "You don't even have guilds to belong too!"

"It's Fairy Tail!" Chisame exclaimed as she took a stance.

Chisame is about 5'8" tall with 38C-Cup Breasts. She is seventeen years old and she is wearing a purple Low-Cut dress that goes to her knees and is wearing purple High-Healed Boots on her feet. Her hair is also mid-back length. She is a Poison Dragon Slayer.

"We will destroy you!" Shigeru said.

Shigeru is about 5' 11" tall he is wearing a green t-shirt with a black jacket over it. On his legs and feet are Black Knee-High Combat Boots over a pair of Green jeans. He is 17 year old and he is an Earth Dragon Slayer, he also has green hair.

"Roar of the Earth Dragon!" Shigeru said as he shot an attack at Lucy. Once Shigeru shouted out his attack, a green magic seal appeared in front of his mouth as he puffed up his cheeks. Gathering a bunch of dirt and pebbles up in his mouth he then opened it unleashing a massive turbulent twister of all sorts of rocks, dirt, and pebbles through his magic seal. The attack was headed straight for Lucy.

Lucy just swallowed the dirt and pebbles up.

"Your Earth-type attacks won't work on me!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "All they did to me was satisfy my hunger."

"What?" Shigeru asked curiously.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer like you are." Lucy said as she took a stance.

"Roar of the Poison Dragon!" Chisame said as she sent an attack toward Lisanna. As Chisame said that, a dark purple magic seal appeared in front of her mouth with a dragon face in the center as she gathered all kinds of noxious gases and and acids in her mouth. Once her cheeks puffed up, she blew through her hands as giant dark purple poisonous cyclone headed straight for the two girls when two Katana's sliced through the air and stopped the attack causing it to be sent into the ground. It was sent harmlessly into the ground as a female voice chimed from a shadow.

"Leave my cousins alone you bitch!" The voice exclaimed quietly from the shadows. "They never did anything to you, they are just trying to help you."

"Who are you?" Chisame asked after she saw her attacked blocked and redirected harmlessly into the ground.

"The name is Luna Fate Heartfilia." The girl now known as Luna said from the shadows as she sheathed her Katanas. "You leave my cousins alone!"

"Or else what you bitch?" Chisame asked heartlessly to the purple haired girl.

From the shadows, Luna smashes her fists together as a silver magic seal appeared in front of her mouth just like with Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu's magic seals a dragon's face appears in the center of it. She gathered up moonbeams, water droplets, shadow, and ice in her mouth as she prepared to use her attack. She put her hands to her mouth and blew like before. From her mouth and through the silver magic seal came a crescent moon shaped beam that started spinning rapidly forming a cyclone the attack then flew through the magic seal straight at the two as they were knocked on their backs. They were too sore to get up now and left it to their flying cats. Luna then vanished again.

Lisanna then sent another attack toward Shigeru. Followed shortly by an attack at Chisame.

"Roar of the Snow Dragon!" Lisanna said as she once again released her breath attack.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" Lucy followed suit with her own breath attack.

"Snow Dragon's Icy Fist!" Lisanna exclaimed as a snow white magic seal appeared in front of her fist causing said fist to be cloaked in snowflakes and icicles. The fist glowed snow white as she cocked it back and threw it forward. Behind Lisanna, a snow white dragon can be seen following her. Lisanna then punches forward straight toward the purple-haired girl sending her flying and freezing her in place for a short time.

"Celestial Dragon's Rocky Star Fist!" Lucy screamed out as a golden yellow magic seal appeared in front of her right fist. This golden yellow seal then cloaked Lucy's fist in several stars, and pebbles along with the dust and debris that was blowing around. Lucy cocked it back and threw it forward as a golden dragon can be seen trailing Lucy. Lucy slams her fist into the jaw of Shigeru as he is sent back into Chisame breaking the ice that she was encased in.

The sheer force of the attacks nearly rendered the Poison and Earth Dragon Slayers unconscious, but the two girls held back at the last minute sparing them a bunch of pain.

The four cats were battling each other and exhausted their magic and returned to their normal forms. They were knocked out because of the intense battle.

Lisanna and Lucy walked up to the other two Slayers and helped them up.

"How about you explain who you are and why you are committing crimes?" Lucy said then asked.

"It seems that we could work really well together if we got along." Lisanna said as she looked toward her two cousins.

Out of the shadows a purple-haired girl about 5'5" tall with an hourglass figure wearing a black yukata with purple butterflies emblazoned on it appeared. Her hair was in a right side ponytail with a yellow ribbon. On each of her hips was a katana. The purple-haired girl smiled her canine teeth clearly visible in her smile like all dragon slayers are. Her jade green eyes bright and cheerful. On her head is a light purple cat similar to Liz, Yuki, Roxie, and Terra. She too is smiling her bright jade green eyes shining. The light purple cat is wearing a light green yukata, with a purple obi/sash around her waist. A small weapon is also attached to the light purple cats back.

"My cousins are right you know." The purple haired girl from before addressed the two renegade wizards. She then looks toward the two sisters who are looking at her strangely. It looks like they are thinking of something. Where have they seen this purple-haired girl before?

"Who are you?" Lisanna asked curiously. "You better explain."

"Also, why do you smell so familiar and sound so familiar?" Lucy asked curiously. "I feel like Lisanna and I have met you before but can't really remember."

"Think cousins, think real hard." Luna said, then continued a sarcastic tone. "Though being as dumb as you two are, I really can't see how you could remember me. Don't hurt yourself thinking to hard."

"She's their cousin?" Chisame asked. "Then why is she being so mean to them?"

"Luna isn't being mean, she is just trying to get them to remember her is all." The light purple cat said, then continued. "By the way, my name is Akiyuki. I'm Luna's partner and best friend.

Lucy and Lisanna seemed to think really hard. Their faces then lit up in recognition as reality wavered and they smiled at the purple-haired girl.

"Wait a minute!" The two sisters exclaimed. "We know you from somewhere many years ago." Reality completely wavered as the two sisters went back in time in their minds.

* * *

_**Flashback#2 begins... July 7, X776 a year before the passing of Layla Heartfilia... Lisanna's Point of View... in the garden at the estate...  
**_

* * *

_I was walking with Natsu to find my Big Sisters Lucy and Mira. My big brother Natsu and I were walking through the garden. We loved being outside and playing in this spacious garden that Layla Mama tended to daily. As Big Brother Natsu and me were walking over to the fountain at the center of the garden, I saw my older sisters talking to a little girl. She was at my age, her purple violet hair was below her waist with one long, skinny ponytail one each side. She was wearing a turquoise sleeveless dress that came to her knees with a brown see-through veil jacket that had turquoise laces. She was holding onto a kitty cat plush toy._

_"Big sister Lucy, Big Sister Mira! What are you doing?" I asked them as I ran to them with Big Brother Natsu._

_"Lisanna this is Luna, Luna Fate Heartfilia. She's our cousin!" Big Sister Lucy exclaimed happily.  
"Nice too meet you Luna, my name is Lisanna and this guy is one of my big brothers Natsu!"_

_"Ano... Nice to meet you two, I hope we can become friends!" She said loudly as she tightly hugged her plush toy._

_"Hai, do you have any magic?"_

_"Eto... I use Moon Dragon Slaying Magic and Ice Make Magic, my mom and foster grandmother said I will be able to use Shadow Magic and maybe even Illusion Magic if I train a lot!" She exclaimed._

_"Really?! That's cool! I can use Fire Dragon Slaying Magic! Igneel taught me!" Natsu replied equally in excitement."Oh yeah, I can also use Celestial Magic as well."  
_

_"I use Celestial Magic, Snow Dragon Slaying Magic, and Takeover!" I said to her._

_"Cool, Cousin Lisanna and Cousin Natsu are really cool, right Cousin Lucy and Cousin Mira?" Luna said as she smiled at us. Big Sister Lucy and Big Sister Mira both grinned back at her._

"_They sure are!" Lucy exclaimed happily. "So why don't the four of us go play. Maybe we could see if Big Brother Elf will want to join us!"_

_"I think that's a great idea little sister!" Mirajane exclaimed happily._

* * *

_**End Flashback #2.  
**_

* * *

_**Back to Present Time back to the nearly destroyed forest...**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna look on in surprise as they run over to Luna and glomp her.

"Cousin Luna!" Lucy exclaimed happily being reunited with her cousin. "It's been too long! We really should keep in touch a lot more!"

"I know we need to do so Cousin Lucy!" Luna exclaimed as she embraced the blond, and then let go of the blond and embraced the white-haired girl.

"Cousin Luna?" Lisanna asked with tears in her eyes. "Is that really you?"

Luna nodded as the white-haired girl embraced her. "It's me in the flesh, I see you got flying cats like I do. Say hello to Akiyuki."

"Nice to meet you Akiyuki." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together in unison.

"Liz, Yuki come over here and say hello to our cousin Luna." Lucy said. "The gold cat is my flying cat partner Liz."

"It's nice to meet you." Liz said with her bad girl edge to her voice. "My name is Liz."

"Nice to meet you Liz," Akiyuki said to the gold cat, which was actually closer to a golden yellow like Lucy's hair is, who had just recently recovered from her fight. The snow white cat had also recovered and walked up to the group.

"My name is Yuki." The snow white cat introduced quietly and shyly. "I-it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Akiyuki said as she looked over to the other two dragon slayers and flying cats getting up. "Um shouldn't we get them before they get away?"

Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna nodded together and went over to the two to help them up.

"We would like to know so we can help you make ammends." Lisanna stated as she picked up Yuki in her arms. Lucy also picked up Liz in her arms. The other two Dragon Slayers picked up their flying cats in their arms as well. Luna also picked Akiyuki up in her arms.

Shigeru introduced himself as an Earth Dragon Slayer. He then introduced his green cat The green cat's name is Terra.

Chisame introduced herself as a Poison Dragon Slayer. She then introduced her dark purple cat. The dark purple cat's name is Roxie.

"Well we are tired of all the Guild Wizards getting the attention so we decided to go on a spree that will bring us fame." Chisame said.

"Committing crimes is no way to get attention." Lisanna stated. "Not positive attention anyway. You will get all the negative attention you want."

"Cousin Lisanna is right." Luna said. "You two really need to find a guild to join if you want fame and attention. A guild like Fairy Tail. I tracked down my cousins because I found out from some friends of the Heartfilia family that they joined Fairy Tail, and I have always wanted to join Fairy Tail."

"So why don't we go and return everything you stole to the train station cashier." Lucy suggested. "According to data records you aren't on any wanted lists yet, but keep on doing what you're doing and you will be put on plenty of wanted lists. And the attention will not be positive."

The two opposing Dragon Slayers agree that returning the goods they stole would be the best option. Since their names aren't on any wanted lists, they still have a good record.

With that they returned the goods they stole back to the train station and apologized. The train station managers accepted the apologies and paid Lucy and Lisanna the 400,000 Jewel Reward.

Lisanna and Lucy gave Chisame, Luna, and Shigeru 80,000 Jewel each. Lisanna kept 80,000 Jewel and Lucy kept 80,000 jewel.

"You know we are always looking for more powerful wizards to join Fairy Tail." Lucy suggested.

"I'm sure Master Makarov will let you four become members." Lisanna said. "We will not pry though, but know that there is a spot open for you two as well as your cats."

"So Luna, are you ready to join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked of the Moon Dragon Slayer and her flying cat partner.

Luna nodded excitedly and smiled along with her partner.

With that the five Dragon Slayers and the five cats shook hands and went their separate ways. Since Chisame and Shigeru still had a lot of goods to return, they went to work on returning everything. Luna and Akiyuki went back to the guild with Lucy, Lisanna, Liz and Yuki.

Lucy, Luna, Lisanna, Yuki, Liz, and Akiyuki returned to the Guild to see what was going on.

* * *

**_Makarov's Office Makarovs POV...  
_**

* * *

As per the norm, I was going over some necessary paper work because of the destruction the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail caused not only in Hargeon, but also in Shirotsume. Sighing, I took a sip of Sake when I heard two knocks on the door. I got up from my seat and opened the door to my office only to be greeted by Mirajane and two people I didn't recognize, as well as two cats I didn't recognize either.

"Hi Mira, who are these two, I mean four?" I asked the S-Class Take Over Wizard.

"Sorry to bother you master, but these two are new members. They wish to join. The girls name is Chisame Corona, and her cat's name is Roxie. The guys name is Shigeru Sandarov and his cat's name is Terra."

"Thank you Mira, that will be all." I said as I turned away from the door letting Mira see herself out and brought my attention to the purple-haired girl and green-haired boy. "What can I do for you two kids."

"We want to join this guild, is there a test or something we need to do before we are accepted?" Chisame asked worriedly.

"We do have a bit of a history, but two of your wizards steered us in the right direction." Shigeru stated. "I think their names were Lucy and Lisanna if I'm not mistaken."

"You're right, they sent me a message saying that two new members will join."I said as he pulled out some stamps. "So where would you like your stamps and what color do you want it to be?"

"I want mine on my right shoulder and green." Shigeru requested.

"I want mine on my left shoulder and purple." Chisame requested as well.

"We want ours on our backs." The two cats said.

"I want mine to be yellow and on my back." The purple cat named Roxie stated.

"I want mine to be red and on my back as well." The green cat named Terra said.

First was the girls, so I applied the stamp to Chisame's left shoulder. The stamp glowed for a second and when I removed, there it was Chisame's purple guild mark officially making her a member of Fairy Tail. I then proceeded to stamp Roxie with the stamp on her back. I pressed it to her back for a split second as it glowed. Once I removed it, there it was her yellow guild mark also making her a member of Fairy Tail. I then proceeded to do the same to Shigeru and Terra, officially inducting them into the Fairy Tail Guild. I then dismiss my new members and go back to my paper work. I will introduce them later.

I then heard another knock on my door and went to my door to answer it. I was surprised to see Lucy, Lisanna, Yuki, Liz, another purple-haired girl that looked familiar, and a light purple cat.

"Lucy, Lisanna thanks for setting Shigeru and Chisame straight. They are now members of Fairy Tail officially. So are their cats Roxie and Terra." Makarov said to the two.

"So Luna, you certainly have grown." Makarov said addressing the purple-haired girl. "It's been what about seven years since I've seen you last?"

"It sure has Grandfather." Luna said to Makarov. "I would like to join this guild if it's okay with you. I would also like to be on Lucy and Lisanna's team if that's okay."

"It sure is my dear." Makarov said to his Granddaughter. "So where would you like your guild mark and what color do you want it?"

"Um could either Lucy or Lisanna apply it?" Luna asked timidly while she was blushing. Also you might want to leave the office Grandfather, I would rather not have you see where I want to put my Guild Mark, but I do want it to be Lavender."

"Okay, will do." Makarov said as he left the office and went downstairs, then as he was walking out the door he turned to the Celestial Princess and the Snow Fairy. "You two know where the stamps are, also put it back when you are done with it."

Lucy and Lisanna nod as Makarov leaves the office. He then closes the door behind him. Lisanna goes to the door and locks it while Lucy takes out the lavender stamp.

"So Cousin, where do you want your guild mark?" Lucy asked while Lisanna is keeping an eye through the peep hole making sure no peeping toms show up.

Liz and Yuki then fly over to the window inside Makarov's office and close the curtains.

"In the middle of my chest." Luna said as she slipped off her yukata, so Lucy can have easy access to it.

Lucy takes the stamp and applies it to the middle of Luna's chest. The stamp glows for a split second with magic color. Once the glowing stops, Lucy removes the stamp and Luna's new guild mark is revealed making her an official member of Fairy Tail.

Luna puts her yukata back on and closes it, just enough so the top of her guild mark is shown in the middle of her cleavage.

Lucy then looks to Akiyuki still with the stamp in hand. Being a light purple cat, she may want it a different color.

"Akiyuki, where do you want your guild mark applied and what color do you want it?" Lucy asked the light purple feline.

"I want it in the middle of my back and Aqua Turquoise." Akiyuki requested of the Celestial Princess.

"Sure thing Akiyuki." Lucy said as she helped Akiyuki remove her light purple yukata. She then applied the stamp to her back as it glowed for a split second then stopped. Once the stamp was removed, Akiyuki's guild mark was applied making her an official member of Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**At the Guild Hall...**_

* * *

Makarov was standing on the railing about ready to make an announcement.

"We have three new members today." Makarov said. "They've had some history, but are willing to make up for it. One of them is my Granddaughter. Please welcome the following people and cats to Fairy Tail. Chisame Corona and her partner Roxie. As well as Shigeru Sandarov and his partner Terra. Luna Fate Heartfilia and her partner Akiyuki. Please introduce yourselves and the magic you use."

"My name is Chisame Corona and I am a Poison Dragon Slayer." she said. "My partner Roxie uses Aera Magic and she has a warrior mode."

"My name is Shigeru Sandarov and I am an Earth Dragon Slayer." He introduced. "My partner Terra also use Aera Magic and he also has a warrior mode."

"My name is Luna Fate Heartfilia and I am a Moon Dragon Slayer." The purple-haired girl introduced herself. "My partner Akiyuki also uses Aera Magic. She also has a warrior mode as well."

Lucy and Lisanna were also in the main lobby as the newcomers introduced themselves.

"So what teams do you three want to be on?" Lucy asked the older purple-haired girl. "Do you think you would like to join my team?"

"It would be a great thing." Lisanna said. "

"Actually, Chisame and I are going to form our own team called Team Fatal Quake." Shigeru said. "We work really well together."

Lucy and Lisanna nod and then turn to their cousin and her partner.

"Well, I want to join your team Cousin Lucy and Cousin Lisanna." Luna requested. "Is that okay?"

"To form the Quadruple Dragons of Fairy Tail?" Lisanna asked the younger purple-haired girl. "That sounds awesome. Are you sure you want to do that?"

Luna nods happily and hugs her cousins. Akiyuki hugs the other two cats. Team Lucy has grown by one member, well two including Akiyuki.

"So Cousin Luna, have you found a place to live yet?" Lucy asked her cousin.

"No, I haven't yet why?" Luna asked.

"Well we do have an extra room at our house." Lisanna said. "Do you want to live with us? We have plenty of room for you and Akiyuki."

"Are you sure you want us with you?" Luna asked.

Lucy and Lisanna nod. "It's a steal for 150,000 Jewel a month. If we each contribute 50,000 Jewel to the rent per month we will be fine." Lisanna said.

"It's right here in Magnolia on Strawberry street." Lucy said. "So come on let's go home."

Luna nods as the three family members link arms and head home. Luna's backpack with a few of her clothes in it. The few that she can carry with her. It's a big backpack to hold at least three or four outfits in it.

* * *

_**Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna's house...  
**_

* * *

As Luna followed after the two sisters into their house she was struck in awe. Their place was huge.

"So the room on this floor is mine?" Luna asked of her cousins.

"Yep, it is. We will get our extra stuff out of there and put it in our rooms. We just moved in a few days ago right before we went to Everlue's mansion." Lucy stated.

"If all three of us work together, this room will be ready for you to move into in no time." Lisanna stated.

The two sisters and their cousin started moving stuff out what will be Luna's room.

"We need to go shopping for some wallpaper and stuff Lucy and Lisanna. If all of us work together, we can finish it today. Maybe Mira could help decorate." Luna suggested.

"I think the three of us can do it together." Lucy said. "I guess we should get back to the guild to see how Natsu and the others are doing."

"Sounds like a good idea Big Sister." Lisanna said. "Let's go for it!"

"That sounds great! It will be great to see cousin Mira again!" Luna exclaimed excitedly. "Come on Akiyuki."

Akiyuki nodded as her as well as the other two cats hopped on their partners' shoulders.

It took them about half an hour to get to the guild hall. They would've been there sooner but they stopped to get something to eat. The time was now about 1:00 PM.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild Hall...  
**_

* * *

It has quieted down quite a bit since Erza had arrived, she then promptly after asking Natsu and Gray to go on a mission with her, promptly left telling Mira to tell Lucy and Lisanna to meet her at the train station in the morning if they wished to help out with the mission. Knowing the two girls she figured she would invite them and see if they would actually come.

"Hey there Cousin Mira." Luna said as she ran up to the bar and gave the Demon Take Over Wizard a hug. "It's been a while. You sure look a lot different Mira."

"Well you have changed quite a bit too Luna." Mirajane stated. "You certainly have grown. What are you doing here where are Lucy and Lisanna?"

"We're right her Big Sister Mira." Lisanna said to her sister. "We met Luna on our mission that is also where we met Chisame and Shigeru."

"So which team did you end up joining Luna?" Mirajane asked.

Luna put her arms around the two sisters and smiled. This came as no surprise to Mirajane of course. Luna was always close to her younger sisters.

"By the way, where is Big Brother Natsu?" Lisanna asked her oldest sister. "We wanted to introduce Luna to him."

"He went home to get some rest, Erza came here while you were gone and asked them to go on a mission with her. She also said that you and Lucy are welcome to come as well. I think she would also enjoy meeting Luna and Akiyuki as well." Mirajane explained to the three younger girls.

"We were wondering if you would help us find some stuff for Luna's room at our house." Lisanna wondered. "Cousin Luna is going to be staying with us at our house."

"I would love to help you girls decorate her room, but I have to continue to tend this bar." Mirajane said to the three younger girls. "So I will have to pass. You three have fun though."

The group nodded in understanding and headed out the door to get stuff for Luna's new room.

* * *

_**Time Skip... About four hours later at Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna's house...  
**_

* * *

They were done, Luna's room was ready to be lived in. They even managed to get Luna some more clothes so she would have plenty to wear.

Once the makeover of the third room was finished, the decorations of Luna's new room consisted of the following:

A white frilly curtain that goes from the top of the window all the way down to the floor.

Luna's wallpaper consisted of lavender and white stripes. The bottom twelve inches off the floor is a purple dotted line. Below the purple dotted line is all white.

On Lavender's Twin bed, her sheets are lavender and her comforter is white. There is also the exact same matching pattern on pillow cases over the two pillows as there is on the wallpaper.

"Come on you two, I will cook us all a nice dinner. We deserve one after all the hard work we put into this bedroom." Lucy said as she headed into the kitchen followed by Lisanna and Luna. The three cats decided to set the table for three as well.

Much to the chagrin of Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna as well as the cats, as soon as they left the kitchen there sitting in the living room were Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Happy.

"Cousin Natsu?" Luna asked as she observed the pink-haired dragon slayer with authority. Luna studied ever inch of the pink-haired boy as well as the blue cat beside him. "You have a cat too? I have one as well. Hey Akiyuki come meet my other cousin, Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia. He has a cat too."

Lucy and Lisanna huffed and so did Liz and Yuki.

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming by at least a letter or something Big Brother?" Lucy asked annoyed at her pink-haired brother sitting on one of the couches, Gray was in the Recliner, Erza was on the loveseat.

"Lucy, who is that purple-haired girl?" Erza asked. "I've never met her before? Do you know who she is Lisanna?"

"That's our cousin Luna." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together. "She is a Moon Dragon Slayer."

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked with an annoyed tone to her voice. "You did the same thing when Lisanna and I were in Fairy Hills."

"Hey Big Sister Lucy, at least Natsu isn't dressed as a girl this time." Lisanna said with a giggle. "Remember when he tried to dress as a girl so he could enter our room? That was hilarious."

"Yeah yeah very funny." Natsu said.

"Did you really do that Flame Princess?" Gray asked with a teasing tone to his voice. "Do you want to be a girl, is that why you dressed up as one?"

"What did you say Ice Queen?" Natsu asked as he got up into Gray's face.

"Do you wanna fight?" Gray asked.

"Bring it on!" Natsu exclaimed.

This ticked off the three girls who were currently living in the house. Lucy pulled out her whip, Lisanna turned her hands into Tigress Claws, and Luna pulled out both her Katana's. Liz pulled out her Butterfly Knives, Akiyuki pulled out her scythe, and Liz pulled out her Sais. Erza requipped a sword from one of her armors.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, TAKE IT OUT BACK!" All three Female Dragon Slayers and one Requip Wizard exclaimed angrily.

"Y-you heard them!" Yuki exclaimed in a voice very threatening and very much unlike her timid voice. "We just got this house and we aren't going to let you wreck it!"

"Puh, Yuki is so right, now like either take it out back or sit down and be quiet! Now thanks to you guys sneaking in, Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna have to make more food!"

"Happy, Liz, Yuki, make sure Natsu and Gray don't fight." Luna said. "Erza, come into the kitchen and I will introduce myself properly to you. You two Akiyuki."

Erza and the light purple cat nodded and followed the three female dragon slayers into the kitchen.

* * *

_**In the kitchen with Erza...  
**_

* * *

Erza started preparing some extra food. Why not help as long as she was in the kitchen. She was struck in awe at the size of the first floor.

"Wow this is a nice place you three got here." Erza remarked. "So how much does it cost total per month?"

"It's a steal, it's 150,000 Jewel per month." Lucy said. "We split the rent three ways. Each of us paying 50,000 Jewel, well starting in three months. Lisanna and I already paid for the first three months rent."

"So Luna was it?" Erza asked of the purple haired girl. "And Akiyuki?"

The two nodded.

"What kind of magic do you use Luna?" Erza asked.

"I use Moon Dragon Slayer Magic and a little Ice Make Magic." Luna said to the requip wizard. "It's nice to meet you Erza."

"Nice to meet you too Luna." Erza said then turned to the light purple cat. "You too Akiyuki. So I was wondering if the three of you will want to go on the mission that Natsu, Gray and I are taking. It of course is up to you Lucy. You are the leader of our team after all."

"What do you think Little Sister?" Lucy asked the Snow Dragon Slayer/Celestial Wizard/Take Over Wizard. "Do you want to go on a mission with Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy?"

Lisanna nods to her older sister. She then turns to her cousin. "How about you Luna, do you want to come as well?"

Luna nods and so does Akiyuki.

"So does that mean the three of us can spend the night?" Erza asked the three girls.

"The sofa folds out into a bed." Lisanna said to the scarlet-haired wizard. "I am guessing you want the sofa right?"

Erza nods.

"Then Gray and Natsu get the floor." Lucy said with a huff. "Serves them right for barging in like that. Natsu knows better."

The rest of the night went off without a hitch.

"Erza, Luna, Lisanna, come on up to my room and we will have a slumber party." Lucy said from her room. "My room is the biggest one that can easily hold three bedrolls in addition the bed that I have. Would you like to sleep all in the same room?"

Erza thought about it then politely declined. "We have to get up early tomorrow to make it to the train station." Erza said. "We should stay where we are."

Lisanna, Lucy, and Luna understood and so did the three cats. However Lucy, decided to say something. "I am going to fix breakfast for everyone tomorrow."

"I am going to help!" Lisanna said.

"As a hostess like my cousins, I need to help out as well." Luna said. The three cats nodded in agreement as well Natsu, Gray, and Erza could just enjoy breakfast without having to do anything.

* * *

_**The Next Morning at the Triple L Heartfilia Residence(1)...  
**_

* * *

Lucy and Lisanna were the first ones up and made their way quietly downstairs to their kitchen. Shortly after Lucy and Lisanna came down, Luna followed. The four cats, Natsu, Gray, and Erza were still sleeping.

Lucy was wearing a V-Neck white nightgown that showed her cleavage that was embroidered with golden stars. Her feet were bare and her hair was hanging loose. Lucy stretches as she begins to prepare breakfast for the the four unexpected house guests.

Lisanna as usual is the more modest of the sisters. Her pajamas consisted of light silk button up shirt that was ice blue and had snow white snowflakes embroidered on it. She also wears a pair of short ice blue shorts with snow white snowflakes embroidered on them as well. Lucy's feet are cold so she decides to put on some pink slippers. Lisanna, while not terribly cold is still kind of that way so she decides to put on a pair of white slippers.

Luna is wearing a short black dress that goes to her calves, with sleeves that go up to her elbows. She also wears a pair of black translucent knee length stockings. Her hair is twisted into a French braid that is turned unto a bun, but her waist length side fringes and her bangs are out.

The three girls with L as the first letters of their names get to work at fixing breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Toast, glass of orange juice and a glass of milk for each and every one of the people in their house right now.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray are jarred awake by the wonderful smells of cooking coming from the kitchen. They get up as if in some sort of trance-like state and make their way into the kitchen. The table is already set. There are even four booster seats for the four cats. Although, they will probably just sit on the table next to their partners.

The four cats are also brought from sleep by the delicious smells. They each activate their Aera magic and fly into the kitchen, and just as expected they sit on the table next to their partners. It's five o' clock in the morning, Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna have been up since four fixing breakfast for everyone.

The younger girls are the first ones to sit down, followed by Erza, and then by Natsu and Gray eventually.

The three girls who are sharing the house glare at the two fight-prone wizards with malice on their face showing the to brawlers that they won't hesitate to hurt them if they so much as think about messing up this house.

"Aye!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed in fear. "We will behave ourselves, it' all we can do. We did barge in after all."

"Be sure you live by that!" Erza ordered to the two fight prone members of Team Lucy.

The two just nodded extremely nervously. Breakfast went by without a hitch, as everyone pitched into wash dishes and put them away. Erza handed tickets to Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna and quickly requiped into her Heart Kruz Armor. "See you three, I mean six at the train station."

The three girls nodded as they saw Erza drag a fast asleep Natsu, and a fast asleep Gray toward Magnolia Train Station. Happy was following close behind.

Lucy and Lisanna went up to their rooms and came out with similar outfits to what they wore yesterday(2)

Luna then went into her room and since she kind of wanted to dress like her cousins, but not just like her cousins, she came out wearing a long  
sleeved, shoulder-less, white T-shirt. The shirt is a bit tight, but the sleeves are knuckle length for her. She has a brown mini skirt that has three layers, a pair knee length white stockings, and a pair of two inch brown soft boots. To finish it off, she wears a pair of pure gold moon earrings with a matching brown choker, the charm is gold.

"Luna!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she hugged her cousin then squealed. "You are wearing the outfit we got you yesterday! You look so great!"

"I like it! I was wondering if you would wear what we got you yesterday, thank you so much for doing so!" Lisanna exclaimed as she hugged her cousin.

"I like it, but it's not something I would want to wear every single time." Luna said as she looked toward her cousins who were wearing identical outfits to what they were wearing yesterday except the colors were the reversed color scheme as they were wearing yesterday. "We better get going. I think our cats will be the fastest way to get there."

Lucy and Lisanna nodded as they asked if their cats were up to the task. They nodded as they wrapped their tails around their respective partners. They then flew off to the train station.

* * *

_**And then... At Magnolia Station...  
**_

* * *

There are two trains coming in and out of the station. This station is a good size train station. It has two tracks where two trains can park side by side. So in other words there are two platforms. As usual, Gray and Natsu are at each others throats and Erza is nowhere to be found. Luna, Lucy, and Lisanna are sitting next to each other on a bench with Akiyuki, Liz, and Yuki resting on their heads. Happy is sitting beside the three girls. Lucy and Lisanna see this and rush over to their dimwit brother and his rival.

Lisanna creates a sword similar to Luna's katanas with her Snow Dragon Slayer Magic, and Lucy creates a sword with her Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. Her sword is also similar to Luna's katanas. Liz and Yuki perched themselves on Luna's shoulders as the Moon Dragon Slayer looks on in awe.

Natsu screams in anger as he let's his displeasure be known. "I HATE THIS! TEAMING UP WITH YOU IS THE WORST IDEA EVER!" Natsu exclaimed angrily as he got up into the Ice Make Wizard's Face Flames erupting behind him in anger.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Gray exclaimed as ice formed behind him. "Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along!"

"Fine then why don't you just take care of it yourself!" Natsu exclaimed still in anger. "I didn't want to come along anyway!"

"Fine with me, then I can watch her beat you senseless." Gray said back.

The ice and fire wizards are still fighting when they feel pointy things in their backs. They look back and see the Celestial Princess and the Snow Fairy looking at them with anger in their eyes. Lucy had her sword in Gray's back and Lisanna had her sword in Natsu's back.

"It's bad enough that you sneaked into our house and nearly decided to tear it apart with your fighting," Lucy started, then continued. "But making Lisanna and me calm your fighting when you should be more mature and not fight especially behind Erza's back just because you think nobody is looking is down right childish!"

"You know better than that Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily toward her older brother, then continued. "Did you not learn a lesson from a few days ago when Master Makarov smashed you with his foot with his Titan Magic. It's your fault that you almost got Big Sister Lucy and I arrested in Hargeon because of your destructive tendencies! Yes Lucy and I have a tendency to go overboard as well so that's not the issue here. The issue is, that you don't seem to know when to hold back with your destruction and not knowing whether or not to go all out. You'll never become an S-Class Wizard that way!"

"NOW BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING AND SIT DOWN BEFORE WE GET REALLY ANGRY AND FORCE YOU TO SIT DOWN!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed angrily at the two rivals with their glowing red eyes. "Erza won't like this! Now settle down or else!"

"Or else what? What is a couple of wimpy girls going to do with us. You can't do anything to us." Natsu and Gray said condescendingly to the two sisters. This really got Luna mad.

"Akiyuki, Liz, Yuki I want you to stay here with Happy." Luna said as she drew her two katanas and went to join her blond and white-haired cousins in the berating of Natsu and Gray. She also had an angry glow to her eyes as she stomped toward her pink-haired cousin and his argument partner. She then pointed her two katanas at their throats while Lucy and Lisanna still had the points of their sword in their backs.

"What do you think your doing Cousin Natsu, and Mr. Fullbuster?" Luna scolded as she had the same expression on her face as her two female cousins. "You really think Erza will let you get away with fighting? Now grow up and just work together! You are setting a bad example for our younger company!"

As Luna said that she flipped her eyes over to the four flying cats on the bench eating a fish. Natsu saw this and stopped. He then realized what he was doing. Gray continued to glare until Lucy dug the tip of her sword just slightly more into his back, not too far though.

They immediately stopped fighting causing Lucy and Lisanna to dissipate their swords and Luna to put her katanas away.

"That's more like it." The three female dragon slayers said as their expressions immediately went from frowns and bared teeth to smiles. Just in time to see Erza approach the group with all of her luggage. The flying cats then flew over to their respective partners and landed on their heads.

"Sorry I'm late." Erza said. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No not really." Lucy and Lisanna said to her. They just rolled their eyes at seeing Erza's normal amount of luggage she always to seems to take on missions.

"Whoa! Look at all that luggage!" Happy exclaimed as he and his sisters and their cousin looked on in awe.

"All those belong to you?" Luna asked as she looked on at all the luggage the scarlet haired requip wizard had with her.

Gray and Natsu have their arms around each other and are dancing. Their eyes look like little dots on their faces, their noses are missing and their mouths look like x's.

"It's time to go good buddy!" Gray said while dancing along with Natsu.

"Aye!" Natsu chimed.

The three female Dragon Slayers roll their eyes in disbelief at the antics of the two. How could they be afraid of Erza and not them? They are the ones that nearly punctured them with their swords.

"Listen!" Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna chimed together. "One Happy is enough!"

"Puh! Just give up girls, those two are never going to change." Liz said with her normal bad girl tone.

"D-Do you honestly believe that they will ever be afraid of you and Lucy?" Yuki asked shyly toward the Snow Fairy. "You two are just too nice. I'm sorry."

Lisanna picked up her cat and just cuddled her. "Don't worry Yuki, you are only getting annoyed at those two just like the rest of us are."

Lucy then picked Liz up and looked at her holding her up high. "You know Liz, this mission seems like it's going to be fun." Lucy said to her partner. "We should just enjoy the mission."

Lucy then proceeded to hug her cat close to her heart. Liz nodded and purred at the comfort she has in Lucy's arms.

Akiyuki just shrugs and jumps up on Luna's shoulders. She then turns to Happy who is still sitting on the bench finishing his fish. "Are Natsu and Gray always like this?"

"Aye." Happy said to the light purple cat. "You get used to it after a while."

"I doubt I'll ever get use to it." Luna said as she rolled her eyes as she quickly took out her potion and drank it while Erza was busy looking at the other two. She then nodded toward Lucy and Lisanna who did the same thing she did. They took a swig of their own potion to combat motion sickness.

"It's good to see you two getting along so well." Erza said to Gray and Natsu. She then turned to Luna.

"So, your name is Luna right?" Erza asked. "And your cat's name is Akiyuki?"

"Yep that's my name. I'm Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, Elfman and Mira's cousin." Luna said to the requip wizard. "You don't mind if I come along do you?"

"I don't mind at all." Erza said, the more the merrier.

As Erza was busy talking to Luna the two were at each others throats. Every now and then she would look back and they would be getting along.

"So why didn't you come to Fairy Tail with your cousins?" Erza asked. "Where have you been living all of these years?"

"I've been living behind a waterfall." Luna said. "I got bored so I decided to track down my cousins, and it led me to Fairy Tail. So exactly how many Dragon Slayers do you have?"

"There are only three, and you make a fourth one why?" Erza asked.

"Well, two other Dragon Slayers joined the guild with me today." Luna said. "Their names are Chisame Corona and Shigeru Sandarov. A Poison Dragon Slayer and an Earth Dragon Slayer respectively. Lucy invited them to join her team, but they turned it down and formed their own team Team Fatal Quake."

"I guess that does make sense." Erza said as she nodded her head. "So are you ready to go on your first mission as a member of Fairy Tail?"

Luna and Akiyuki nodded their heads. Erza then noticed a Platinum Key on Luna's waist. It had a moon symbol on it.

"Hey those keys look like the ones that Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu have on them." Erza remarked as she studied it. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it one day when I was heading back to my home behind a waterfall, now I live with Cousin Lucy and Cousin Lisanna." Luna said with a smile. "I only hope that this key is my Foster Grandmother Yue the Moon Dragon."

"That's good, however Dragons are supposed to have disappeared seven years ago." Erza stated. "I only know of three people and you make number four that have found their keys. Who made them anyway?"

Luna had a confused look on her face because she didn't know. Lucy and Lisanna then overheard Erza's question.

"My mother made them." Lucy said as she walked up to her cousin and the Armored Wizard. "She left the keys for Celestia, Miyuki, and Igneel to myself, Lisanna and Natsu. She then sent the other keys she made to different spots praying and hoping that the Dragon Slayers that were taught by them would find them."

"Mama Layla, if I remember right was the Queen of the Dragons or something like that." Lisanna said to the scarlet-haired wizard. "She also released all but four of her spirits from their contracts. She gave three of them to Big Sister Lucy and gave the fourth one to one of the other servants of the household. She sent the rest of them to the many corners of the world as well as throughout Fiore."

"I see, so how many of the Zodiac Keys do you have Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I have four, Aquarius the Water Bearer, Cancer the Giant Crab, Taurus the Golden Bull, and my most recent one Virgo the Maiden." Lucy said to her friend. "You already knew about the other three so why did you ask how many I had?"

"I guess I kind of forgot. You also have some Silver Keys, and it looks like that Natsu and Lisanna got one as well." Erza said.

"I have Nikola, the Canis Minor which I call Plue, Horologium the Clock, Lyra the Harp, Crux the Southern Cross, and Pyxis the Compass."

"So, we better board the train." Erza said as she dragged her extremely excessive amount of luggage toward the boarding platform.

"Hey Erza, I will go with you on one condition." Natsu said.

"What condition is that Natsu?" Erza asked the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Big Brother Natsu, are you sure you want to do that?" Lisanna asked full of concern for her big brother.

"You won't stand a chance Natsu, at least let us help you. We are brother and sisters after all. Whether or not by blood or not by blood we are all part of the same family." Lucy said full of worry. The look on her face showed that she was scared for her brother's life.

"Are you sure you want to fight her Cousin Natsu?" Luna asked. She was just as concerned as the other two were. Though she has just now been reunited with him, she still hoped that she would find her cousins again sometime. Now that she did, she wasn't sure she bear losing another close relative. It may just cause her to go out of control and end up beating Erza to a pulp regardless of the difference in strength between the Lunar Empress(3) and the armored requip wizard. "I don't want to lose you again after I just found you."

"You don't have to worry about that Cousin Luna!" Natsu exclaimed happily. "I am a lot stronger than I used to be!"

Erza took Natsu's declaration into account as she considered the pinkette's offer for a rematch. Her eyes downcast as she was thinking. She then nodded and looked back at Natsu.

"Yes I can tell you are stronger than you were." Erza said, then continued. "However as far as beating me, we will just have to wait and see."

Natsu got a determined look on his face as he looked up to the sky and blew fire from his mouth with fire behind him.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he pumped his fists.

* * *

_**On the Train...  
**_

* * *

Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu and Luna were on one side of the window with Liz, Yuki, Happy, and Akiyuki resting on their heads, well at least Liz, Yuki and Akiyuki. Happy was on the bench beside Natsu munching on a fish that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Gray and Erza were on the other side.

"Oh man!" Gray exclaimed as he looked at the blue look on Natsu's face while the other three Dragon Slayers are just fine having taken a potion to keep them from getting motion sickness. "I swear you are so pathetic Natsu, one minute you're picking a fight, the next you're like this.

"Our big brother is so lame!" Lisanna exclaimed quietly trying not to wake Natsu up.

"Tell me about Little Sister, I mean he still hasn't gotten over his motion sickness." Lucy said with an annoyed to his voice.

"It's must be tough on Cousin Natsu having to travel all the time." Luna said with a giggle and a secretive smile. Lucy and Lisanna have the same secretive smiles on their faces as they giggled at the disposition of their motion sick big brother.

"It's okay." Erza said as she looked toward Natsu. "Come over here and sit with me."

"Aye." Natsu said as he went over in between Gray and Erza. Gray was about to move but realized that there really wasn't much room left across from him. Especially with three very voluptuous girls, and four kitty cats with wings. Happy got off of the bench where Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna were sitting and perched on Gray's head.

"Now now, isn't that better?" Erza asked.

"Aye." Natsu chimed. Then out of nowhere, Erza clocked Natsu in the gut knocking him out and resting his head on her lap.

_'At first I thought Erza was sane like Cousin Lucy, and Cousin Lisanna, but I guess I was wrong. She is just as insane as most of that guild, but no matter I am really going to love it in Fairy Tail, I wonder if any other Dragon Slayers will join?'_ Luna thinks to herself as she frowns at the way that Erza so easily knocked her cousin out. She really can't help but wonder what special talent that Liz and Yuki have. She also wonders what talent Happy has as well as Roxie and Terra, the cats that belong to the other two Dragon Slayers.

"Erza," Gray said. "I think you might want to fill us in on the mission if we are going to be effective."

The three female Dragon Slayers as well as the four cats nodded in agreement with Gray.

"Of course," Erza begins as she goes into her tail. "I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I don't know exactly what it is, but it has something to do with the magical item known as Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, Happy, Liz, and Yuki all asked in unison.

"What's Lullaby?" Luna asked curiously.

"I would like to know the same thing." Akiyuki chimed in. She was confused just like her partner.

"Wait." Lisanna stated as she raised her pointer finger to the sky. "That thing from before?" Lisanna asked.

* * *

_**The Dark Guild Eisenwald...  
**_

* * *

The scene pans to a gloomy forest with several dead trees around. In front of an archaic looking building with a clock tower on top is a train track bridge. The building looks to be about two stories tall, with the clock tower forming the face of the second floor. The roof of the clock tower is pyramid like forming a point at the top. It looks really Gothic and gloomy. There doesn't seem to be any sunshine around it as a few crows fly above the roof. Let's take a look inside shall we.

the scene pans to a dimly lit hallway with the four Eisenwald Guild members hanging from the ceiling. the Chicken, the Goblin, the Twins, and the Fortune Teller. They let something slip about Lullaby and they were dragged underground along with the tree that Natsu had tied the thugs to. Going down the hallway it is shown, that one wizard with a giant scythe, with two other wizards talking. One of them speaks up.

"I hear Kageyama finally got back to us." One of the Eisenwald Guild members said.

"Yeah, he says he actually found it." Another Eisenwald Guild member said. Both of them were following the wizard that had the giant scythe on his shoulder.

The guy with the scythe on his shoulder turns around showing his face. He seems to have what look like two triangles or arrowheads underneath his eyes pointing down toward his shoulders.

"The moment of truth has arrive gentlemen." The Scythe wielding wizard stated as he turned around to face his men. He has an angry scowl on his face as he continues to speak. "This means we are one step closer to achieving our goal. The guild masters will be too busy holding their conference, they won't even realize what's hit them.

The scene then pans to Happy, Liz, Yuki, and Akiyuki dancing across the screen as they each eat a fist. It then pans to Happy, Liz, Yuki and Akiyuki asleep on the ground with a lot of fish skeletons surrounding them.

* * *

_**Back to the Train...  
**_

* * *

"I see," Erza said. "So you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before."

"Well I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald," Gray stated, and then continued on. "but they did mention Lullaby."

The scene then pans back into the train car with Team Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza on one side of the window and Lucy, Lisanna, Luna, and their feline partners on the other.

"It sounds like they are members that dropped out of the guild and went into hiding." Erza said as she continued to massage Natsu's back. The girls were surprised at how powerful Erza actually was, well Luna and Akiyuki were anyway. They were struck in awe at how well the scarlet haired wizard just knocked the pink-haired idiot with just one punch to the gut. They continued to listen intently to what Erza had to say. "Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"So this thing is so bad, that it even scares dark wizards?" Gray asked perplexed toward Erza.

"I'm only hypothesizing." Erza continued with a very serious look on her face. "But whoever you saw dragging off Happy, Liz, and Yuki's kidnappers that day must've been from Eisenwald, it's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out."

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Luna asked curiously. It's easy to see that Luna took the words right out of their mouths.

"Let me start from the beginning." Erza said with her eyes closed as reality began to waver signifying a flashback about to begin. "Just the other day I was heading home after completing a job. I stopped by a pub in Onibus that I knew was a gathering spot for local wizards.

* * *

_**Flashback #3 Begin... The Pub in Onibus...  
**_

* * *

_Erza was sitting on a bar stool waiting to place her order when three wizards were overheard by Erza talking about something._

_"Come on hurry it up Bartender." One of the wizards said as Erza turned her head toward the table that had three wizards at it._

_There are four wizards sitting at the table._

_One of them was a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them._

_He dons a simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. His name is Byard._

_Another wizard was a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded, curved spikes._

_His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, reveals much of Karacka's stomach, and loose, military-spotted pants (portrayed as plain blackish in the anime), held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope. His name is Karacka_

_The third wizard was a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. He dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which he is always seen wearing. This, along with his features and his Magic, makes him somehow resemble an Egyptian pharaoh. He wears a light shirt under this signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes. His name is Rayule._

_A fourth wizard was seen before. He wears a white jacket, on his jacket is the Eisenwald Guild Symbol, he is also wearing a pair light blue pants. On his feet is a pair of simple shoes. His hair is tied up in a top ponytail on his head. This wizards name is Kageyama._

_"Hey relax a little." Another one of the wizards said._

_"And how am I supposed to do that?" The wizard now known as Rayule asked angrily. "We finally manage to find where Lullaby is hidden, but we can't do anything. And why? Because of some seal?"_

_"Keep it down man!" Another wizard said. _

_"Don't sweat it you guys," Kageyama said. "Let me handle this one. You just head back to the guild alright?"_

_Kageyama then got up getting ready to go._

_"You sure Kage?" Karacka said._

_"Are you going to be okay on your own?" Rayule inquired._

_"You don't have to worry about me." Kageyama reassured as he put his left hand to his hip and closed his eyes and smiles. "Just tell Erigor I'll be coming back with Lullaby in three days."_

* * *

**_End Flashback #3.  
_**

* * *

**_Back to Present time on the currently moving train...  
_**

* * *

"Lullaby," Luna stated. "That's like a song used to sing kids to sleep."

"Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away means that it must be a very powerful magic." Erza said to the group on the other side of the train car. Gray then speaks up from beside her.

"Are you sure that the guys you saw at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray inquired curiously a serious paying attention look on his face. The cats were still sitting on their partners heads eating fish, while Happy was sitting on top of Gray's head eating a fish.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day." Erza said as she berated herself. "I didn't recognize his name, Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he has earned the name Erigor the reaper.

The guy with the Scythe on his shoulder is standing on top of something with a sinister look on his face against a red sky.

"He kills for money?" Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna all asked in unison. The scene then pans once again to the Eisenwald Guild Hall as Erza continues her story.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules." Erza continued on as the scene shows a group of wizards exiting the Eisenwald Guild Hall, walking underneath the train bridge. All of them had sinister smirks on their faces as they continued to march forward. "As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago, but that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remain active to this day."

"Okay, maybe we should head back home now." Luna said a bit afraid as her and her cousin's were sitting in a puddle of their own sweat.

"You girls are slimy all of a sudden." Happy said in his carefree tone with his usual smile on his face.

"It's sweat!" Liz, Yuki, and Akiyuki the berated the blue cat. It was also easy to see that Plue was scared too as he was being held in Lucy's arms. Liz seemed afraid as well, which is something considering she really doesn't get scared by too much. Akiyuki, Yuki, and Luna had a look of fear on their faces as well as Erza smacks Natsu on the head.

"How could I have been so careless?" Erza asked in annoyance at herself. "If only I would've recognized Erigor's name that day, I could've pulverized them. I could've forced them to reveal their scheme to me!"

It then shows a look of fear on Luna and Akiyuki's faces. Their eyes completely pupil-less and iris-less. "She's scary!" Luna and Akiyuki said together.

"So if I got this, Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them." Gray said as he looked straight at Erza's eyes. "Because of what you overheard, you're sure it's gonna be something bad."

The scene then pans back to Erza as she continues. "That's correct, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire magical guild by myself. That's why asked you and Natsu for your help. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me!" Gray said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"I knew we shouldn't have come along!" Luna and Akiyuki chimed together in fear. "However we have to do what we can for the guild!"

"Oooh! Now you're all super-slimy." Happy exclaimed.

"We told you it's sweat!" The two sisters and their cousin chimed together toward Happy.

"Can't you give us a little discount? Pretty please." Luna, Lucy, and Lisanna pleaded innocently as they paid for their food and re-boarded the train.

Luna and Akiyuki were eating the food they purchased, when Luna chimed in with a question of her own.

"If you don't mind me asking Erza," Luna starts. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"That's an interesting question." Erza said as Happy chimed up looking at Luna.

"Erza's magic is really pretty!" Happy exclaimed. "She makes her enemies bleed, a lot."

Luna had a fearful look on his face as fear lines covered part of her face as she spoke up. "I don't know if I'd call that pretty."

"Personally, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine." Erza said as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Oh like this?" Gray asked as he pounded his right fist into his left hand as a light blue magic seal appeared in front of his hands. Once he removed his hand, a Fairy Tail insignia could be seen being held in his hand. He had used his Ice Make Magic to create it. I use Ice Magic.

"I used to use Ice Make Magic, but something happened and I don't like to use it anymore." Luna said. "I would rather not talk about it, but I do use some Ice Magic as well as my own Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Now I understand why you and Natsu don't get along." Akiyuki said to the Ice Make Wizard. "He's fire and you're ice. Talk about not mixing very well."

"I never thought of that." Erza said.

"Nah, I just hate his guts." Gray said as the train slowed down to a stop letting the passengers get off.

* * *

_**Onibus Station...  
**_

* * *

"Do you even think those Eisenwald guys are even still in this town?" Gray asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Erza said while hauling her ridiculous amount of luggage behind her back. "That's what we are here to find out."

"I'm still thinkin' maybe I should go home." Luna said to the rest of the group.

"Hold on where's Natsu?" Happy asked not seeing his partner anywhere near them.

Lucy and Lisanna looked around for their older brother only to see that he is nowhere to be found.

Liz, Yuki, and Akiyuki sigh in exasperation.

"Why do we always leave Natsu on moving vehicles?" Lucy asked curiously as she looked toward Lisanna, only to see the Snow Fairy shrug. She had no idea why they always seem to leave Natsu behind either.

"Does this happen very often?" Luna asked curiously. "Seems kind of weird."

"Unfortunately, yes it happens all the time." Gray said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ahhh!" The three female Dragon Slayers gasp in horror as they see the train leaving with Natsu on board.

"Uh-oh there he goes." Happy said as he dropped a bag that he was carrying and so did Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, and Luna.

"We were so busy talking I forgot about him." Erza said as it shows Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna with astonished looks on their faces. lines underneath their eyes, their pupils as well as their irises missing. Their mouths are hanging open with their extremely long canines exposed like all Dragon Slayers with their mouths open. "I'm such a fool! Natsu hates all forms of transportation. I need one of you to come and hit me for my pennance."

Luna leans out from behind Erza as she looks on with lines under her right eye and her eyes still lacking pupils as well as irises.

"That's a little much." Luna said in disbelief.

* * *

_**On the train...  
**_

* * *

Natsu is still sitting in the seat with a sickly look on his face as Kageyama comes out from somewhere and spots Natsu's right shoulder. His Fairy Tail insignia easily seen because of his sleeveless waist coat.

"Well would you looky here." Kageyama stated. "It's a Fairy Tail Wizard. How's the guild treating you these days, is it worth sticking around?"

"What?" Natsu asked from his spot in the seat as Kageyama took his shoe and smashed it into Natsu's face.

"Don't act all high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild Mr. Fairy. You guys are just blindly following the magic council, you know what you look like to us, harmless little flies. Ha ha ha!" Kageyama said with a menacing look on his face, his left closed slightly more than his right, but still visible like his right one is.

Natsu then puts his arms out straight to the side as his eye opens and stares in disbelief. Flames spiraling around both his arms and eventually down to his hands.

Ate the fire magic is done spiraling around his arms, his hands are on fire as well.

"I guess I hit a nerve." Kageyama said.

"Why you!" Natsu said as he got ready to attack, but then realized that he was on a form of transportation so his flames went out.

"What kind of magic is that?" Kageyama said with a sinister look on his face. "Let me show you how it's done."

As Kageyama said that, a purple magic seal appeared underneath of his feet and he sent black tendrils out of the ground toward Natsu, hitting him up into the air and flat on his back. Kageyama then closed his eyes and smiled sinisterly at Salamander.

"It's all in the follow through." Kageyama exclaimed as the shadows dissipated.

"That magic!" Natsu said in realization.

Kageyama then turned his face into his normal sinister face that he has when facing flies. His left eye closed slightly more than his right and his teeth bared in a sinister snarl.

All of a sudden brakes creaking could be heard as they were activated causing the train to take an emergency stop. This sent both Kageyama and Natsu flying as Kageyama dropped a skull-like flute. Except the skull had three eye sockets instead of two. Two in the normal location and one in the middle of its forehead.

* * *

_**Back at Onibus Station...  
**_

* * *

"Hey what do you think your doing lady?!" a station worker exclaimed angrily. "You can't pull the emergency lever without permission!"

"It's for our comrade." Erza said. "Please understand."

"Are you kidding me?" The station worker asked.

Luna is looking on at Erza's action a small smile on her face.

"Now I would like you to take our luggage to the hotel." Erza said.

"Do I look like a bellhop?" the worker asked.

"I am starting to think that all the wizards in Fairy Tail are just a little insane. Except for Cousin Lucy and Cousin Lisanna." Luna said.

"They aren't the only ones that aren't insane." Gray said, standing there in his boxers as usual.

"Oh yeah? Where are your clothes?" Luna asked while Akiyuki rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**Back on the train...  
**_

* * *

"Attention passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm." The voice over the PA remarked. "We will get back underway shortly."

"Crap!" Natsu exclaims as he goes for his backpack. "I have to get out of here!"

"Hold it right there," Kageyama said with his left eye closed and his right eye open. "I am not letting you get away that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald now!"

Natsu shoulders his pack and looks toward Kageyama and speaks up. "So you're with Eisenwald huh? I'll show you what happens when people knock Fairy Tail!"

The two combatants were facing each other in classic western dual style stance within the ruined train car as several other passengers look on in amazement at the damage that these two feuding wizards caused to one car.

"How about we take this outside!" Natsu said just as the train started moving. Once the train started moving he covered his mouth as if he was going to puke.

Kageyama and Natsu are getting up as Natsu notices that the train has stopped and he gets up. He then sees a flute thing laying on the floor of the train car.

"The train stopped." Natsu said as he and Kageyama got to his feet. "

"You saw it!" Kageyama said as he spotted the flute on the floor.

"That's enough out of you!" Natsu said as he smashed his fists together causing a red magic seal to appear in front of him with a dragon's face on it. "It's payback time!"

Natsu jumped up cocking his fist back which is now set ablaze. He then lunges forward ready to pummel Kageyama as he crosses his arm in a defensive position. "Dark Shadow!"

Once Kageyama said that several shadow arms headed straight for Natsu, but they weren't fast enough as Fire collided with Shadow and knocked Kageyama on his butt. The impact however managed to destroy the train car they were fighting on. Benches were tossed all over the place the walls of the car were singed.

The impact also managed to put a hole in the roof of the train car as well as Kageyama wiped his face while he was sitting down and spoke up. "Lucky shot!"

"Little fly huh?" Natsu said as he held his right fist up in triumph.

* * *

_**With the rest of Team Lucy...  
**_

* * *

A Scarlet-haired woman was piloting a car, but this car looked odd. It had no hood, rather it had a seat in the front, a passenger compartment behind the driver and a strange plug that evidently is used to pilot it. This is a magic mobile it's a fast vehicle that runs on the drivers magic energy.

Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna had their heads sticking out the window while Gray was holding onto the roof for dear life as Erza was driving it.

"Big Brother/Cousin Natsu!" Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna all chimed together in unison as they held their heads out the window in worry for the pink-haired dragon slayer.

As the Magic Mobile is pulling parallel to the train, Natsu jumps out the roof and heads straight for Gray. The two knock foreheads and end up landing on the ground. Their eyes devoid of pupils and irises as well.

Erza turns the magic mobile rapidly causing it to skid to a sideways stop. Natsu and Gray are on the ground with bruises on their forheads.

"Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked Salamander.

"Aye." Natsu chimes in a daze.

Several animals pass by the location of where Erza has stopped the vehicle.

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray exclaimed angrily as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Shut up you Icy Freak!" Natsu exclaimed angrily as his sisters, cousin, and four cats stood a short distance away from him. "How come you guys left me on the train like that?"

"I'm just thankful you weren't badly injured." Erza said, then reached out around Natsu's head and knocked it into her breast plate. "I apologize Natsu."

"That's okay." Natsu said in a fearful voice. "Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" The Celestial Princess, Snow Fairy, and Lunar Empress chimed together in worry.

"I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys that were going to eat Happy, Liz, and Yuki." Natsu said as he crossed his arms in contemplation as the three cats gasped in disbelief. "He said he was with Eisenwald."

Erza's eye twitched as she took the palm of her hand and smashed it into Natsu's face causing him to fly away. "Fool! That is exactly who we are chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away?!"

The Heartfilia girls looked on in horror as they saw their big brother, cousin get smashed by Erza's palm to the face and land on his butt.

Natsu had question marks appearing above his forehead in a confusion induced manner.

"What the?" Natsu asked. "This is the first time I've heard about it."

"I explained everything on the train!" Erza exclaimed angrily. "You should listen when people talk to you."

Luna turned back to Gray in an exasperated manner as she sighed while putting her hands to her cheeks, lines of annoyance appearing underneath Luna's right eye. "She already forgot she knocked him out didn't she?" Luna asked. "This woman is unbelievable."

"Yep." Gray said.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy said to Luna. Erza then goes back to the magic mobile and attaches her arm to the SE plug.

"Hey Cousin Natsu, I have something that might help you with your motion sickness, this is only temporary though, it will wear off after a while." Luna said as she handed Natsu a bottle of some sort of potion. Natsu then noticed that Lucy and Lisanna also pulled out a bottle of a similar potion themselves. Luna also pulled one out for herself.

"If we drink this, it will keep the motion sickness away for a while." Luna said to her oldest cousin that was with them at the moment. She then took a drink of it.

"Yeah Big Brother Natsu," Lisanna chimed in. "It's a recipe that Cousin Luna came up with herself."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say I came up with it myself, I was-" Luna was cut off by Lucy holding her lips and whispers into her cousin's ear.

"I wouldn't tell Natsu about it if I were you, he may want to know the full recipe and may sell it illegally to make a quick Jewel or two." Lucy whispered into her purple-haired cousin's ear.

Luna nodded in understanding. This caused Lucy to let go and Luna was quiet after that.

"So he was on the same train we were on." Erza stated. "Let's go find him."

"So what was this guy like?" Gray asked of the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"He didn't look like somebody from a dark guild, but he did have this weird flute thing." Natsu said as the scene panned to the flute he had seen earlier. "It looked kind of like a skull, but it had three eyes."

"A three-eyed skull?" The three female Dragon Slayers asked in unison.

"That's creepy."

"Is there something wrong girls?" Happy asked. The other three cats were just as curious as Happy was as Lucy spoke up.

"It's just that we've heard about that flute before." Lucy said seriously.

"Lullaby, the Cursed song." Lisanna chimed in. Luna then immediately showed recognition because of all the magic books that she read years ago in the Heartfilia library.

"It's Death Magic!" Luna exclaimed confidently.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A Cursed Song? Like an incantation?" Gray asked.

"Lucy and Lisanna have only ever read about it in books before." Liz said with her bad girl edge to her voice.

"Th-there are some deadly sp-spells out there." Yuki said timidly.

"Luna has only ever read books about that before as well." Akiyuki said. "But there are some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards."

"That's right, there are cursed black magic spells that will kill the person they are used on." Erza chimed in in recognition to what the three female dragon slayers were talking about.

"Well if I'm right, Lullaby is even worse!" Lucy exclaimed in assurance as she took a drink of her potion and boarded the magic mobile.

Lisanna, and Luna also drank their potion and boarded the magic mobile.

Natsu drank his potion and boarded the magic mobile shortly after Lucy, Lisanna and Luna. Lucy and Lisanna were on one side, while Natsu and Luna were on the other. Liz was resting on Lucy's head, Yuki was resting on Lisanna's, Akiyuki was resting on Luna's, and Happy was resting on Natsu's. Gray was back on the roof as usual.

* * *

_**A little further up the line at Kunugi Station...  
**_

* * *

An extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows struck the back of a conductor with his scythe causing him to fall down on his face. This in turn caused everyone at the station to scream in fear for their lives. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. He dons a torn Japanese-like outfit befitting his role as the Reaper. He is shown bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: he sports a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "_X_" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. This guys name is Erigor.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now!" Erigor said to the group of people gathered. "Get everything off the train, luggage, the conductor, all of it! If anyone tries to defy us, kill them all!"

"Well look who's here." Kageyama said as he stepped off of the train.

"Kageyama, I heard you were coming back aboard this train." Erigor said. "There's quite a bit of wreckage, care to explain what happened?"

"Come on are you interested to see what I brought back with me." Kageyama said as he pulled something out of the pocket on the inside of his jacket. "I finally managed to break the seal."

"Excellent." Erigor said sinisterly.

"Oh yeah!" Rayule exclaimed.

"Is that it?" Karacka inquired.

"Yes this is it men." Erigor said. "The forbidden Lullaby."

The scene then turns black as the Lullaby flute takes over the entire area with purple tendrils of dark magic behind it.

"Originally it was a tool for casting simple death curses. " Erigor said. "Useful, but limited."

The scene then showed a cloaked figure putting it toward its mouth and blowing on it. Once the cloaked figure blew on it, purple spirals of death energy seemed to be radiating off of it. Erigor then continued his story.

"That is until the great Black Wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute." Erigor continued on, still explaining things as he continued. "Now it's song will kill hundreds, thousands at once lulling them all into endless sleep! And it's all mine!"

* * *

_**Back with the magic mobile...  
**_

* * *

The Magic Mobile piloted by Erza jumps off of a huge bump into the air, with Gray holding on for dear life. She then goes around the corners at excessive speeds as well as hitting the bumps at excessive speed.

Thanks to the potions the four dragon slayers drank they aren't feeling sick like they normally would.

Gray, holding on for dear life to the roof of the Magic Mobile chimes in with concern for his comrade.

"Hey slow down Erza, you're using way too much of your power driving this thing!" Gray exclaimed fearfully for the well being of the Wizard in Armor.

"I have no choice but to press onward." Erza explained, then continued. "We're running out of time. If Erigor gets his hands on this Death Magic, trust me lives will be lost."

_'Curse them, what is it they hope to accomplish? This is madness.' _Erza thinks to herself as the scene pans to Erigor with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Erigor cackles as he starts to lead his men to victory, or so he thinks as he holds his scythe in his right hand and holds his left hand out to the side in a fist. "And so it begins, let's move forward men!"

It then shows Akiyuki, Happy, Liz, and Yuki popping up in front of Erigor holding some sort of signs with red kanji written on them.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_**  
**The time has come to confront Eisenwald and keep them from using Lullaby however they end up getting trapped in a train station by Wind Magic. Will they be able to find a way to escape and stop Lullaby before it's too late? Only Time Will Tell.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** - **__**Episode 007: Escape From Oshibana Station! Part One  
**_

Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you! Be on the Lookout!

_**Author's Note:**_

(1)Triple L Heartfilia Residence: The L's stand for Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna. Just a little clarification on my part as well as helping you readers and reviewers understand what I mean.

(2)Description of outfit is in chapter 4, the colors are just reversed. So white with a gold outline for Lucy, and snow white with an ice blue outline for Lisanna.

(3) Lunar Empress: This is Luna's nickname just like Natsu has Salamander, Lisanna has Snow Fairy, Lucy has Celestial Princess, Elfman has Beast Arm Elfman, and Mirajane has Demon Mirajane.

The next chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 006: Fairies in the Wind**_


	7. 007: Escape from Oshibana Station! P1

**_Fairy Tail My Way_**

**_Author: AshK1980_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story Hiro Mashima does. I do own this story. I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and Exceed), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and Exceed) I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S(they will make Cameo appearances in this story up through Mid-Lullaby Arc, and then will become part of the cast at that point in time). I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form. I also don't own Setsuko Koori and her exceed partner Shiro. They are both owned by a good friend of mine, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09.

_**New Main Characters that will be introduced in this arc and their ages:**_

Luna Fate Heartfilia V: Age 16 owned by Mirajane S and Erza S

Akiyuki- Luna's Exceed Partner: Age 6 also owned by Mirajane S and Erza S

Setsuko Koori: Age 16 owned by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

Shiro- Setsuko's Exceed Partner: Age 6 also owned by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09

**_Episode 007: Escape from Oshibana Station! Part 1  
_**

**_Arc II: Eisenwald Arc Part 2_**

**_Author's Note:_**

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 006: Fairies in the Wind**_

However I am adding a bit of yet another twist of my own to this episode so it may be long, but not as long as the previous chapter was.

* * *

**_Recap..._**

* * *

_Previously on Fairy Tail My Way, after meeting up with Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy; Lisanna, Liz, Lucy, and Yuki are ready to start a mission as members of Team Lucy. Also in a twist of fate, Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu's cousin Luna Fate Heartfilia joined Fairy Tail after helping Lucy and Lisanna defeat two renegade wizards. Chisame Corona a Poison Dragon Slayer, her Dark Purple Cat Roxie, Shigeru Sandarov, his green cat Terra. Also Akiyuki joined Fairy Tail along with the two other Dragon Slayers that they bested in battle. Chisame, her partner Roxie, Shigeru and his partner Terra decided to form their own team called Team Fatal Quake. Luna and Akiyuki ended up joining Team Lucy. However, there is a secret that Luna holds that only Makarov knows about. Let's just pray that none of Team Lucy is attacked in Luna's presence.  
_

* * *

_**Chasing after Eisenwald, the three female Dragon Slayers felt as if someone was following them...**_

* * *

Someone was following behind Team Lucy because she wanted to ask someone something about a key that she has been looking for for seven years. A light blue/white cat with wings wearing a light blue backless sundress is carrying a girl with light purple hair and light purple eyes.

This young woman is of average height with like most girls, she has a petite body. She has light blue hair that reaches the base of her neck with strains of her hair covering her right eyebrow. Her clothes are a mixture of traditional Japanese clothes and Earthland clothes. On the outside, she wears a light blue and white kimono that reaches her calves decorated with ice crystals on the hem and ends of her short sleeves with a white sash that splits the outfit in the middle. Her footwear consists of brown low heeled sandals and white socks as well. Underneath the kimono is a light blue top if the top of the kimono is removed or destroyed in battle and a matching skirt of the same color as well. She wears ice shaped earrings in both her ears and one ring on her right index finger. On her right hip is a silver blade katana in a black sheath. This young lady is sixteen year old Setsuko Koori, the Ice Dragon Slayer.

"Hold on," Lucy said. "Did you feel that Lisanna?"

"What is it Big Sister?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know we have to find out." Lucy said as she opened the top and motioned for Liz to come with her. Opening the top nearly knocked Gray off of the car.

"What are you doing up here Lucy?" Gray asked as he was soon knocked to the back of the magic mobile with Lisanna popping out as well. "Not you too Lisanna."

Lisanna motioned for Yuki to come.

"Wh-what do you need Lisanna?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Someone is following us, we need to find out who it is." Lisanna said to her snow white cat.

"So we have to go." Lucy said as she motioned for her golden cat, she wasn't exactly a full on gold cat, she is more of a golden yellow cat like Lucy's hair, but her shade is closer to an actual gold color rather than the golden blond of Lucy's hair.

Yuki and Liz wrapped their tails around the two Dragon Slayers' waists and flew away.

"Do you want to follow them Luna?" Akiyuki asked.

"I think it's a good idea, what if it's an Eisenwald member following us trying to stop us from accomplishing this mission? We have to go investigate." Luna said to the group.

"Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza we will catch up to you later." Lucy said. "We sense someone following us we have to make sure they aren't a threat."

"We will see you later." Lisanna said from the sky just like Lucy did. Once Yuki flew Lisanna far enough away from the car, Luna had Akiyuki fly her away from the magic mobile as well.

"Okay, just be sure to meet up with us later." Erza said as she took off down the road, but not until Gray was securely inside the passenger compartment of the Magic Mobile.

However before Lisanna leaves the magic mobile, she pulls out something from her bag and attaches it to her left hip. It is a purple and white sword with a scroll-like cloth swirling around it. Lucy is surprised that her sister has a weapon with her.

"Um Little Sister, where did you get that sword?" Lucy asked as she makes sure her whip is securely fastened to her left hip.

"Oh this, I got it in Hargeon, I bought it when you were looking for some more gate keys." Lisanna said to her older sister. "I figured I could use a weapon just in case I get in a sword fight or something. I mean you have your whip, I have my sword."

Lucy nods as her, Luna, and Lisanna head back to where they felt the disturbance of someone following them. Akiyuki then speaks up to her partner while she is carrying her.

"Hey Luna, since Lisanna's cat is named Yuki, and my name is Akiyuki, I was wondering if we could just shorten my name to Kiyu. Is that okay?" Akiyuki asked her partner.

Luna ponders for a minute and then nods. "I like it, it's the way we can tell the both of you apart in the dark. Kiyu is a cute name for you. So are you sure you want to be called Kiyu instead of Akiyuki?"

The light purple cat nods and smiles. "I like the name Kiyu a bit better, don't get me wrong, I like the name you gave me, but it would be a bit confusing since your younger cousin's partner cat is named Yuki. So Kiyu it is."

"Alright Kiyu." Luna said as she continued pursuit along with her cousins.

The group made their way back toward where they felt the presence from and noticed a shoulder-length light blue-haired girl. She had purple eyes and petite figure and was wearing a kimono. Lucy pulled out her whip, Lisanna pulled out her sword, and Luna pulled out her two katanas.

The light blue-haired purple eyed girl also pulled her silver blade katana out of its sheath with her left hand.

The Celestial Princess, the Snow Fairy, and the Lunar Empress(1) let their partners know that it was time to land. The light blue-haired girl also let her partner know the same thing.

"I'm not trying to hurt you or anything." The light blue-haired girl stated to the three Heartfilia Family members. "I just need your help looking for something. I have been looking for it for a long time now."

The newcomer is looking toward the platinum gate keys on the girls belts. The girls look to their Platinum Gate Keys and nod in understanding. They all three put their weapons away and smile at the newcomer. The newcomer also re-sheaths her sword.

"So can you help me?" The light blue haired girl asked as she put out her hand to introduce herself. "My name is Setsuko Koori, this is my partner Shiro."

"Nice to meet you." Shiro said to the three dragon slayers. "What are all of your names?" Shiro is wearing a light blue sundress and she has a dark blue bow on her tail.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said to the newcomer. "This golden cutie is my partner Liz."

"Nice to meet you." Liz said with her bad girl edge to it. "Don't let my tone fool you, I am a really good friend and really close to Lucy." She then proceeded to hug Lucy to prove it.

"My name is Lisanna Heartfilia," Lisanna said. "I am the adopted sister of Lucy, well one of them anyway. My original last name is Strauss. This snow white cutie is my partner and best friend Yuki."

"N-nice to meet y-you S-Setsuko a-and Sh-Shiro." Yuki said shyly as she tried to hide her face within Lisanna's hair.

"She is a bit shy, but she is a really good friend." Lisanna said as she hugged her partner.

"My name is Luna Fate Heartfilia," Luna said to the newcomer. "It's nice to meet you Setsuko, my partner here is named Kiyu which is short for Akiyuki. She just now decided to go by Kiyu because Cousin Lisanna's cat's name is Yuki."

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Kiyu said to the newcomers. "You said you were looking for something. What is it?"

"I am looking for my Platinum Key, you see, I am the Ice Dragon Slayer." Setsuko said. "Are you three Dragon Slayers? And I see you're from Fairy Tail. Would you mind helping me?"

"Yes we are all three Dragon Slayers." Lucy said. "I'm the Celestial Dragon Slayer."

"I am the Snow Dragon Slayer." Lisanna said to the newcomer. "We most definitely will help you after we defeat the Dark Guild Eisenwald. You can come along with us as well. Maybe we can even get you into Fairy Tail if that's okay with you."

Setsuko nods and smiles. "I would like that. I have been meaning to join a guild, I just wasn't sure which one to join. Seems how Fairy Tail is the Strongest Guild in Fiore, I think I will join it after this mission if that's okay."

"I am the Moon Dragon Slayer." Luna said to the light purple haired girl. "We would be honored to have you join us on this mission, as well as join the guild."

Setsuko nods and smiles. "So, yeah, seven years ago my Dragon Masshiro disappeared with the rest of the dragons, I heard that some of them had keys created for them by someone by the name of Layla Heartfilia. Do you know her?"

Lucy has tears come to her eyes as she goes down to her knees. It's apparent that she is sad. Her sister and cousin comfort her.

"Layla Heartfilia was my mother." Lucy said through her sniffles as she wiped her tears. "She was kind to her spirits and took really good care of us. When she passed away on July 7, X777; we were told to find a guild to be a member of. Our Dragons led us to Fairy Tail. They helped raise us and taught Lisanna and me Dragon Slayer magic."

"My Dragon also disappeared the same day that Auntie Layla passed away." Luna said tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "She was Yue the Moon Dragon. A few years later I was living behind a Waterfall, and I found her key."

After Luna said that she pointed to her Platinum key. "It is very likely that Masshiro was made into a key as well. We will help you find it. Then we will take you to Fairy Tail so you can join. Is that okay with you?"

Setsuko nods. "So shouldn't we be getting back to your friends? The ones in the magic mobile."

The girls nod and motion for their cats to pick them up and fly them back to the magic mobile.

* * *

_**Back with the magic mobile...  
**_

* * *

Apparently, Gray had forgotten that the top was still open. He was sitting next to Natsu, who thanks to his potion was just fine. He and Natsu couldn't help but hear someone coming really fast.

"Um guys..." Liz said as she was struggling to keep her transformation.

"I-I think we may be crash l-landing. I-I'm s-sorry." Yuki said as she too was struggling to hold the transformation.

"Um," Kiyu said worriedly. "Something is going wrong."

"I'm sorry Setsuko, but I'm exhausted." Shiro said. "We have to aim for that open sun roof."

Setsuko notices the vehicle is moving and immediately holds her mouth. "Not transportation."

"Here Setsuko, catch, this is a special potion that keeps us from getting motion sickness, it's not a cure because medicine can't cure motion sickness, but it will make it so you won't feel sick while riding transportation." Luna said as she tossed a vial toward the light blue-haired girl.

She managed to catch it and popped the cork out and downed it.

"It's too late , our transformation is up." All four flying cats said as they quickly lost their wings they immediately directed their tails toward the Magic Mobile as four girls and four cats landed unceremoniously on the floor of the magic mobile. The four cats were knocked out and the four Dragon Slayers were struggling to get to their feet. Happy quickly flew up on Natsu's head as Setsuko pulled herself up and sat next to Gray. Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna sat on the bench across from the other three. All four girls were holding their feline partners close to their hearts. If it weren't for them, they wouldn't have made it back to the Magic Mobile as quickly as they did.

Erza then decided to put more magic into the power of the magic mobile. She is now going even faster than she was before.

* * *

_**Clover...**_

* * *

Here in the town of Clover you'll find the building where the guild master conferences are held. The building is reminiscent of a castle type building with four towers and at least three floors. On the right side of the building as your looking at it is a river with a small foot bridge crossing over it. The towers are three stories tall, and the main hall is two stories tall. The towers only have windows on the first and third floors and the main part of the building in the center has windows on two floors. The main part of the building is two stories tall, while the hallways connecting the four towers are three stories tall.

"I'm jealous Maki! Your wizards are so full of life, and their such cutie pies!" Bob said as he put his right hand on the right side of his face and giggled.

Bob is a bald, cross-dressing, elderly man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick a blush on each cheek. He has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent.

Bob then turned around with a smile on his face as the Blue Pegasus symbol appeared behind him. This is Bob, the guild master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. And just in case you're wondering, he's a man.

"I heard you have two girls that gave some big shot a real spanking." Bob said.

"You must be talking about Lucy and Lisanna." Makarov said. "They are quite powerful, in fact I am planning on using them for something special at the end of the year. They also have bodies that just won't quit."

"Hey, don't you have a purple-haired girl that helped out with a couple of renegade wizards as well, didn't those renegade wizards join as well.? She seems pretty powerful as well." Bob said.

"That's my Granddaughter Luna. Her body is something too. All three of those girls have bodies that just won't quit." Makarov said with a blush. "My Granddaughter is also our newest recruit. You must be referring to Chisame as well. Yes two new girls joined my guild. Chisame also has a body that won't quit either."

"Oh so naughty!" Bob said as he blushed and put his hands to his cheeks.

"I wouldn't be joking around if I were you Makarov." Goldmine said as he turned around to look at the diminutive guild master of Fairy Tail.

Goldmine is a slim man of average height who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is crossed by several wrinkles, which more specifically are present at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of dark sunglasses. Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. Alongside them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, this being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards; circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and a virtually identical accessory comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck; a pair of elements which are a trademark of Quatro Cerberus. This wizard is named Goldmine, he's the master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild.

"Your wizards may be spirited, but you gotta admit they go overboard sometimes." Goldmine continued as he shook his shush-ka-bob skewer toward Makarov. "Some of the council members are worried that Fairy Tail's going to end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say I blame them."

"Yeah, let those blowhards worry. What do I care?" Makarov said as he moved his beer mug up and down in his right hand. "Their just jealous that my wizards are hot!"

"Oh Maki, you shouldn't talk about your little wizards that way, especially your Granddaughter." Bob said with his right hand to his right cheek and moving his left hand up and down. "You're such a scoundrel."

A little blue bird with a witches hat on its head is flying toward Makarov's table with something in its talons.

A Bicycle bell chimes as the little blue bird is flying toward him with the letter in its talons.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov." The little bird said as it approached the table that the diminutive old man was sitting on. "I have a letter from Miss Mirajane sir."

"Oh thanks a lot." Makarov said as he accepted the letter from the little blue bird.

"No problem!" The little blue bird said as it flew away back to the guild.

Makarov then ran his thumb over the envelope stamp that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it causing a light blue magic circle to appear on the envelope. Out of the magic seal appeared Mirajane with her little front ponytail, maroon dress, smile and all. She also has a blue teardrop necklace around her neck as her ever present smile is on her face.

"Hi Master," Mirajane said with her ever present smile as always. "I'm glad you made it to the conference safe and sound."

Makarov held the letter out so the group of male guild masters could get a closer look at her. "See this honey's our poster girl Mirajane. Grab some eye candy boys."

There were gasps and moans sounding all around at the sight of the Fairy Tail Beauty.

"Ooh la la!" Bob said.

"That's Mirajane?" Goldmine asked. "I haven't seen her in a while. She sure has matured."

Mirajane puts her hands together on the left side of her face and smiles.

"Oh master, you're not going to believe what happened." Mirajane said to the master as she spread her arms out wide from her shoulders. "It may be the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Makarov asked.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray have all teamed up together." Mirajane said. "Not to mention Lucy and Lisanna as well as one of our newest recruits, your Granddaughter Luna. That's quite an amazing combination huh? In fact I think they may have formed the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever seen!"

As Makarov is listening his eyes become devoid of pupils and Irises as he shakes with fear.

Mirajane then points her index finger up in the air as she continues. "Sorry to bother you, but I just had to send you a quick letter to tell you the exciting news.

"Not those six!" Makarov exclaimed in fear.

"See you soon master." Mirajane said as she ended her transmission.

"What's wrong Maki?" Bob asked with concern in his voice.

"I guess the council has a good reason to be worried right?" Goldmine asked as Makarov fell on his back on the table he was sitting on. His mouth hanging wide open and his eyebrows twitching.

"I can't believe this is happening, those six really could destroy an entire city." Makarov said in disbelief at the events that Mirajane has just said transpired. "The conference ends today so I can be back at Fairy Tail by tomorrow afternoon. I just hope nothing crazy happens. Oh please let nothing happen."

* * *

_**Kunugi Station...**_

* * *

Erza stopped the Magic Mobile on top of a cliff as the passengers looked out the window.

"Some guy with a scythe and a bunch of his lackeys took over the train." A random citizen said.

"I think I know who they are, they're the Dark guild punks who have been hanging around town for the last few weeks." Another random citizen said.

The scene then pans to the guards as it follows the cliff upwards to Lucy looking out the window along with Lisanna, Luna, Natsu,and Setsuko. The cats were still knocked out and Happy was looking out the window as well.

"I can understand cars and boats, but why would someone hijack a train?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't seem to be a very good choice for get aways since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy said.

"Yes that's true, but they are quite fast." Erza said.

"I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a hurry and why." Gray said as he once again was in his boxers.

Luna rolled her eyes and got Gray's attention."Um, you're naked Gray." Luna said.

"Am I?" Gray asked.

"The military has already been called for action, so it's only a matter of time before someone catches them." Setsuko said as she looked out the window.

"I hope that's the case..." Erza said remembering something as she looked toward the light blue haired girl. "What's your name by the way? I don't believe you introduced yourself to me. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"My name is Setsuko Koori, I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer. The light blue and white cat I'm holding is named Shiro. She has been my best friend since she hatched six years ago."

"Wait a minute!" Erza exclaimed in disbelief. "That's the exact same year that Liz, Yuki, Akiyuki, and Happy were born."

"I know, that's kind of odd." Luna said. "By the way Erza, from now one we are calling Akiyuki Kiyu."

Erza nods as she starts up the magic mobile once again.

* * *

_**On the Train with Eisenwald...  
**_

* * *

Erigor uses his scythe to strike Kageyama on his neck causing him to hold his neck in pain and fall to the ground. Erigor also managed to slice the bench Kageyama was sitting on nearly in half.

Erigor glared at him and berated the shadow wizard. "So let me get this straight, you allowed a Fairy Tail Fly to see the Lullaby Flute and allowed him to get away? Is that true?"

"But it's not like he knows anything about the plan sir, and even if he did there is no way that him and his stupid guild would be able to stop us right?" Kageyama asked as he was still on his knees in front of Erigor.

Erigor swings his scythe and embeds it into the floor of the train car.

"We can't afford to take any chances." Erigor said. "Fortunately, we have a strategy in place."

Kageyama then smiles a sinister smile and winks his right eye. "Right, the thing at Oshibana Station."

"We can't have flies buzzing around where they aren't wanted." Erigor said as he smirked sinisterly. "It will be up to you men to swat them away."

"Yes sir!" All the Eisenwald thugs exclaimed in obedience.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Erza, Gray, and the girls as well as Happy... **_

* * *

Erza plowed around a corner really fast. Shaking up the Dragon Slayers, now all five of them are on the floor with motion sickness because their potions wore off.

Gray was back on the roof holding on for dear life.

"Stop Erza!" Gray exclaimed as he was holding on for dear life. "You're going way too fast! You're gonna overload the SE Plug!"

Erza frowns at the comment that Gray made. "There's no telling how many innocent people can die if Lullaby's song is played, I can't slow down. We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But at this rate your going use up all your magic before we even start fighting!" Gray exclaimed angrily in worry toward Erza.

"Well then, I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat." Erza exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Besides, I got you and Natsu for back up."

In the cab, the five Dragon Slayers were knocked out cold with motion sickness. The cats woke up and saw their partners on the floor with green looks on their faces.

"Oh, we feel like we are going to hurl." All the Dragon Slayers said as they put their hands to their mouths trying to keep from puking.

"Lucy, like why are you such a wimp, didn't you take your potion?" Liz asked condescendingly.

"L-Lisanna are y-you okay?" Yuki asked shyly to her partner.

"What's wrong Luna?" Kiyu asked as she looked over her partner.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked with concern toward his partner.

"Setsuko, what's wrong?" Shiro asked worriedly. "Are you going to be able to fight when the time comes?"

The girls and Natsu are putting their heads out the window to get some air. Why now of all the times did the potions they take decide to wear off.

Erza comes around a corner really fast and sees black smoke in the air. "What's that up ahead?!"

Erza then guns the engine and heads straight for the black smoke. the black smoke is coming from a multi-story building with steps going up to train tracks. The smoke is coming from Oshibana Station.

* * *

_**Oshibana Station...  
**_

* * *

This train station sits up high with their platforms for the trains above the streets. Apparently this part of the train line is elevated unlike the other parts of the tracks along the route. Smoke could be seen pouring from somewhere inside the station.

A station work with a megaphone to his mouth was making an announcement. "The station is currently closed due to a train derailment."

"A derailment? Are you serious?" A random citizen inquired not quite believing that a train could derail inside the station.

"Well I heard the station's been taken over by a group of thugs." Another random citizen said.

"We ask that you please stand back!" The station worker ordered through his megaphone.

Erza then sneaks up behind the station worker and puts her hand on his left shoulder.

"What's going on?" Erza asked the man with the megaphone.

"Why would I tell you lady?" The work asked as he made a bad mistake and was knocked out. Erza then goes up to another worker and asks the same question.

"What's going on?!" Erza asked as she knocked out yet another station worker.

The scene then pans to to Luna and Setsuko who are looking on. As Erza can be heard asking that same question again. "What's going on?!" Erza asked as she once again knocked out another station worker.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes, she had heard that Erza goes to extremes, but she didn't expect her to go to the extremes of knocking the workers out.

"Um seems like her questioning methods are a little counter-productive." Setsuko said to the group.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done." Gray said to the newcomer. Luna and Setsuko looked at him and sighed.

"Where are your clothes?" Luna and Setsuko asked together.

The Dragon Slayers temporarily regain their senses of reality as they are able to stand up. The quickly reach into their bags and take a drink of another potion. Luna gives Setsuko and Natsu a couple more vials as the Ice and Fire Dragon Slayers eagerly take them and down about half the vial and puts the rest of it away for later.

"The Eisenwald Guild is inside, let's go!" Erza exclaimed to the rest of the group.

"Hey Lucy," Setsuko started.

"What is it Setsuko?" Lucy asked.

"Who is the leader of this team, you or Erza?" Setsuko asked curiously.

"Big Sister Lucy is listening to Erza because she is the one that is leading this mission." Lisanna said to the light blue haired girl.

"Really?" Shiro asked. "So what kind of magic does she use?"

"Y-you will see s-soon e-enough Shiro." Yuki said.

"She is one of the most powerful wizards of our guild." Liz stated to the newcomer.

"So it's best to stay on her good side." Kiyu stated.

"Aye." Happy said to the rest of the cats.

The group of seven wizards and five cats is running down a long hallway that has several columns lining the walls. Those columns seem to be load-bearing so if any of them were destroyed, the entire station will collapse along with them trapping Fairy Tail, Setsuko, and Shiro inside. As they were running, Erza just remembered something and spoke up. "A small army unit stormed in earlier, but they have yet to return. I'm guessing that they've gotten caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces. The four female dragon slayer sigh in fear. They really hope they will come out of this mission alive.

As the group was running, they came across several army members knocked out on the ground, several of their weapons broken beyond repair. They are even worse shape than the people were in Magnolia Station when Chisame and Shigeru attacked.

The female dragon slayers sighed as Natsu and Gray looked on.

"They've totally been wiped out!" Liz exclaimed in fear, though, the tone of her voice seems to display something other than fear like it always does.

Yuki was shaking as she took refuge in Lisanna's hair. Kiyu seemed afraid as well. She decided to take refuge in Luna's hair.

Liz finally decided to drop her tough girl facade and give in to her instincts telling her to hide in Lucy's hair. As for Shiro, she really doesn't have much hair to hide on regarding Setsuko, so Shiro just ops to perch on the Ice Dragon Slayers head.

"Hey, sorry I forgot to introduce myself Setsuko," Natsu said as he reached his hand out for Setsuko to shake. "My name is Natsu Heartfilia, my original last name was Dragneel, but when I was adopted by Layla and Jude, I decided to use their last name instead of mine. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Nice to meet you Natsu." Setsuko said. "The flying cat on my head is Shiro."

"The blue cat flying beside us is named Happy." Natsu said to the newcomer.

"Well it's nice to meet you Happy." Setsuko said.

"Nice to meet you Happy." Shiro said. "My name is Shiro."

"Aye." Happy said. "It's nice to meet you too Shiro."

"They were up against an entire guild of wizards." Erza said with concern. "A small contingent like this would never stand a chance against such a powerful group."

Erigor, chuckles evilly as he grins sinisterly. "Welcome, step into our parlor Fairy Tail Flies."

"I'm not part of Fairy Tail." Setsuko said to Erigor, "at least not yet."

"I don't care, you are walking with Fairy Tail and fighting with Fairy Tail, as far as I'm concerned you are part of Fairy Tail." Erigor said accusingly.

"I don't mind being considered part of Fairy Tail even though I'm not an official member yet." Setsuko said. "So I guess you can count me among those you call, 'Fairy Tail Flies." Setsuko said as she put air quotes around the whole Fairy Tail Flies phrase.

Erza then looks toward Erigor and scoffs. "You fiend!" Erza exclaimed angrily. "I take it you're Erigor?"

Erigor chuckles evilly as he continues to hover above the rest of the Eisenwald group.

"Hey you Pink-Haired Freak!" Kageyama exclaimed as he saw Natsu still trying to recover some stamina from the two forms of transportation he had to deal with. "It's your fault I got in trouble with Erigor!"

"I know that voice." Natsu said as his momentary daze was broken.

"We're not threatened by any of you!" Erza exclaimed with confidence in her voice.

"Speak for yourself Erza." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together. Luna and Setsuko felt a little threatened as well, but not to the extreme of Lucy and Lisanna, those two sisters better get over it quickly if they want to be ready to fight.

"Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby!" Erza demanded of the Ace of Eisenwald.

"Oh you haven't heard yet." Erigor said as he chuckled evilly and screamed out loud at the top of his lungs as he flew up to near the ceiling in front of the balcony where he just hovered. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew!" Setsuko said.

"It's wind magic." Luna said with knowledge in her voice.

Erigor then lands on top of the PA system intercoms.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby's song?" Erza asked.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Erigor cackled evilly as he shouldered his scythe. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action."

The scene then pans to outside of the station where all the people from before are looking on the events that have just transpired to see what will happen.

"Who knows, if I raise the volume loud enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death." Erigor explained to Erza and the group of wizards that were there with her.

"What reason do you have to commit such heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza inquired angrily a frown evident on her face.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear." Erigor continued as he kept ranting on and on. "Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, therefore, THE REAPER HAS COME TO PUNISH THEM!"

Lucy, Lisanna, Luna, and Setsuko put their hands on their hips as Lucy spoke up.

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back." Setsuko said.

"It's only going to make it worse!" Luna said in follow up to the Ice Dragon Slayer's words. "That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place."

"At this point we've given up on trying to regain our rights." Erigor said as he turned the back of his hand toward the Fairy Tail Wizards, Setsuko, and Shiro. "We want powerm then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of the future!"

As Erigor ended his sentence he clenched his fist tightly. The scene then pans back to Luna and Setsuko with Lucy and Lisanna looking on with the rest of Team Lucy.

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together as Kageyama went down to the ground and placed his hand on it.

"We're rolling in a new age of Darkness!" Kageyama exclaimed evilly as a dark purple magic circle appeared underneath his hand. "Of course when it gets here, you flies will be long gone!"

Several hands came up from the ground aiming for Lucy, Lisanna, Luna, and Setsuko.

Natsu then jumped up with flames surrounding him as he put himself in between his sisters, his cousin and his new friend and used his fire to destroy the shadow hands.

"Eisenwald dude!" Natsu exclaimed. "I knew I recognized that voice!"

"You're back to normal Big Brother/Cousin!" Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna chimed together in unison as Setsuko just smiled at Natsu jumping in front of Kageyama's attack to protect his fellow Dragon Slayers.

"Oh wow!" Natsu exclaimed with his normal cocky grin. "Looks like we got ourselves a party here huh?"

"No, Big Brother Natsu," Lisanna said to her older brother. "These are the guys we have to fight."

"Like I said," Natsu said as he smashed his left fist into his right palm. "It's a party!"

The scene then changes to see Happy, Kiyu, Liz, Shiro, and Yuki dancing across the screen. It then changes again to see the five previously mentioned cats fast asleep with fish skeletons scattered all over the place.

The scene then changes back to the Eisenwald Guild facing off against Team Lucy. Some of the Eisenwald Wizards are chuckling evilly.

_'Ha ha ha ha! The Fairy Tail Flies flew right into my trap. Everything is going exactly as planned. But, I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death, then we will finally have revenge against those who have wronged us.'_ Erigor thought evilly to himself with a snarling evil facade on his face.

"This is the strongest Team Fairy Tail has to offer!" Luna exclaimed about her guild toward the Eisenwald thugs. "You better be ready!"

"I leave them to you!" Erigor exclaimed as he flew off of the PA system and up into the air. "Show them the terror of the Dark Guild Eisenwald!"

"He disappeared!" Setsuko and Shiro exclaimed as the scene turned into a two way split view of the Ice Dragon Slayer and her feline partner.

Natsu and Gray are standing behind Erza on either side of her as the armored wizard speaks up.

"Natsu and Gray go!" Erza said to the two frequently feuding wizards. "I need you to go and stop him."

"Hmm?" The two asked curiously.

"If the two of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you!" Erza exclaimed. "I am leaving him in your hands."

The scene then flashes to Natsu and Gray up in each others faces about ready to start a fight.

Erza then turns around, a frown on her face and her eyes devoid of irises and pupils as she speaks up angrily. "What did I say?"

"Aye!" Gray and Natsu chime together as they rush off causing a huge gust of wind to kick up.

"They ran off!" A random Eisenwald Wizard exclaimed.

"They're going after Erigor!" Another random Eisenwald Wizard exclaimed as well.

"I got 'em!" Rayule exclaimed as he extended out his Urumi and swings it toward the railing of the balcony. Once his magic tendrils are deployed he swings himself over the railing and up onto the balcony and lands. "I the great Rayule will take them down."

"I'm coming with you!" Kageyama exclaimed as he placed his right hand on the ground creating a purple and gold magic seal and activating his shadow magic. "That pink-haired dimwit's gonna pay!"

Once Kageyama said that he disappeared underground as Erza turned to the four Dragon Slayers that were left.

"We'll catch up with them once we've finished off the rest of the men here okay?" Erza ordered.

"Five girls against an entire magical guild?" Luna asked.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Setsuko asked as well.

"Mama always told me not to hit girls." One of the Eisenwald Wizards said. "But I can make an exception."

"I'm sorry ladies," Byard spoke up "but you're not going to be as cute when we get done with you."

"But without my stunning beauty, I'll be totally helpless." Setsuko said with fear.

"This is no time for daydreaming Setsuko!" Shiro exclaimed

"We have to fight!" Luna exclaimed to the newcomer.

Lucy and Lisanna looked toward the five cats.

"Happy, you, Kiyu, Liz, Shiro, and Yuki go somewhere away from the battle." Lucy ordered the cats.

"The five of us will take care of them!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Aye!" All five cats exclaimed as they flew off toward the stairs.

"Eisenwald, you're going down!" The four Dragon Slayers screamed out as Lucy and Lisanna went to one side of the group of Eisenwald Wizards, Luna and Setsuko went to the other, and Erza went straight to the middle.

"Let's do this!" Erza exclaimed as he opened her right hand causing a red magic seal to appear in front of her hand. Out of the magic seal a sword popped out.

"Wow, I think I better study Erza's magic more! That sword came out of thin air!" Setsuko said as she decided to watch and see what Erza's magic was. She would get involved when she was needed. "It's a magic sword!"

"If you insult the Fairy Tail Guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!" Erza exclaimed brandishing her sword.

"We're not scared of you, we got tons of Magic Swordsman in Eisenwald!" One of the Eisenwald Wizards said as he ordered the rest of the guild to attack Erza.

They headed straight for Erza which was a huge mistake, because the armored wizard just swung a few strokes with her sword and knocked most of them out with one hit.

Erza then jumped up into the air and landed in between a bunch of thugs and swung her sword with skill taking out several more when one of the wizards had a gold magic seal with some purple in it appear as several light orbs came out of it heading straight for Erza, Lucy jumped in front of them scaring Setsuko.

"What's Lucy doing, she can't do that. She is no match for them." Setsuko said with worry.

"Puh, hey Setsuko watch and learn. You should watch too Shiro! My partner is a mighty wizard in her own right." Liz chimed in with her bad girl voice.

Lucy then jumped in front of one of her best friends protectively and swallowed the light magic.

"What?" One of the thugs asked. "What is she doing? How can she swallow it like that?"

Setsuko and Shiro were confused. What is Lucy anyway.

"Puh, I assume you forgot that Lucy is a Celestial Dragon Slayer, she gains her power from the stars, minerals and pebbles. So that light magic is a feast for her." Liz said in her bad girl tone of voice.

"That was delicious!" Lucy said as she licks her lips and smiles her extended Canines showing brightly like all Dragon Slayers. "Time to light up the situation a bit!"

Lucy then banged her fists together as a golden yellow magic seal appeared in front of her fists as she put her two hands to her mouth in the form of what looked somewhat like a funnel. Her fists not completely clenched, but left more marshmallow like. Lucy's cheeks puffed up as she gathered stars, pebbles, dirt, dust, and minerals in her cheeks. She was ready to let loose now. "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

As Lucy said that a golden yellow beam of light that was shaped like a shooting star/comet type of cyclone. The star had five points as she blew through her hands through the magic seal that was in front of her sending a star-shaped beam of light, dust, debris, and dirt that had already been kicked up from the battle straight at Erza's assaulter giving the armored wizard more time to think of her next move as the beam that Lucy unleashed with her breath attack knocked out several of the Eisenwald Wizards that were attacking.

"Thanks Lucy!" Erza exclaimed thankfully to the Celestial Princess.

"Hey no problem Erza, that's what teammates and friends are for!" Lucy exclaimed as she went back to assist her sister who was seriously out numbered as a Snow Attack was coming her way. It was a white-out attack concern appearing on Setsuko and Shiro's faces. The smile on Yuki's face seems to reassure Setsuko and her feline partner that Lisanna is going to be okay.

"Don't worry." Yuki said shyly. "Snow magic doesn't work on Lisanna, and neither does ice magic just w-watch and enjoy the show."

Setsuko and Shiro nodded as they watched seeing what their new friends can do. All of a sudden the snow that was heading straight toward Lisanna vanished in a funnel like shape as a slurping sound could be heard coming from Lisanna. As soon as the Snow Fairy was finished, she smiled.

"Thanks for the meal guys." Lisanna said with a seductive wink. "That's just what I needed to boost my power. Now I have a blizzard in my belly and am ready to unleash the fury of the Snow Dragon!"

Snow and icicles seemed to spiral around Lisanna as she held her arms straight out to the side as she jumped up in the air and turned around. "I will show you what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!"

As Lisanna jumps up into the air and spins around with her arms crossed in front of her and aiming over her shoulders a snow white magical seal appears in front of her, just like Lucy's magical seal a dragon's face appears in the center of it as Lisanna calls out her attack.

"Snow Dragon's Wing Attack!" Lisanna exclaimed as she jumped in the air spun around and did a back flip turning her back on her opponent as she had her arms straight out behind her. An image of a snow white dragon appeared behind her as she executed her attack with skill sending streams comprised of snow and icicles in the form of wings straight at her opponent in an X formation like most Dragon Slayer Wing Attacks do causing him to be thrown backwards into the wall nearly frozen.

Another Eisenwald Wizard was heading straight for Luna who was being assaulted by shadow. She swallowed it with ease.

"What?" Setsuko asked astonished. "How could that be, shadow has nothing to do with the Moon."

"So what's the deal with that Kiyu?" Shiro asked of the light purple cat in a green yukata.

"Since the moon is floating in space, there is a lot of darkness, and cold in outer space, however to get the full effect she has to swallow moonlight. But you see, she has the ability to avoid ice and water attacks because the moon controls the tide, but just watch and you will see what she can do." Kiyu explained to the two newcomers.

"While, Shadow doesn't have the desired effect on me to increase or replenish my power completely, it does replenish and increase my power by fifty percent. Now watch and learn Eisenwald scum!" Luna exclaims as she bangs her fists together much in the same way that the other Dragon Slayers do. A silver magic seal appears in front of the purple-haired girl as she gathers tons of ice crystals, the power of the moon, as well as the surrounding shadows. Those three elements combine around her fist, which is behind the magic seal forming an orbiting ellipse around her right hand.

"Moon Dragon's..." Luna starts as ice crystals, shadow, and moonbeams as well as water droplets coalesce around her right fist. She then cocks her fist back as it glows silver. The image of an older dragon can be seen behind her as she plunges her fist forward into the Eisenwald Thug. Executing the attack. "Icy Fist!"

After Luna executes the attack a crescent moon shaped beam can be seen jamming into the stomach of the Eisenwald thug knocking him down. Erza still had her single sword handy as she was taking out several thugs at once. All of a sudden, two red magic seals appeared on either side of Erza's sword as it gained a longer handle and gained a spear head on it.

Setsuko and Shiro were struck in awe as they watched Erza's single sword turn into a spear.

"Now it's a spear!" Setsuko and Shiro chimed together in unison.

Erza swung her spear one way taking out several Eisenwald thugs, then swung it the other taking out several more Eisenwald thugs. Suddenly two magic seals appeared in Erza's hands as she opened and closed her fists turning her spear into dual sword. This struck not only Setsuko and Shiro with awe, but also several of the Eisenwald thugs as well.

"It turned into twin swords!" Karacka exclaimed in amazement.

"I've never seen anybody requip as fast as this chick." Byard stated in bewilderment.

"What's Requip?" Setsuko asked curiously.

"I would like to know that as well." Shiro asked just as curiously as her partner.

"Magical Weaponry isn't that much different from holder magic. You will see what I am talking about with holder magic later on with Lucy and Lisanna." Happy explained to the two newcomers. "The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension, and when the user switches between weapons it's called Requipping."

"Wow that's incredible!" Setsuko exclaimed in amazement as Happy's eyes got real big and lines formed down the middle of his face.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Happy exclaimed confidently. "Erza's just getting warmed up!"

"Erza?" Karacka asked curiously.

"It's time for me to kick butt too!" Setsuko said as she jumped into battle and removed her kimono revealing a light blue top and a matching skirt.

"Why do you have to steal the spotlight from them?" Happy asked.

"It's time for me to get into action! I agreed to help Team Lucy with Eisenwald, and I aim to do that!" Setsuko exclaimed suddenly a much more serious tone to her voice than before. She then got in between the three dragon slayers as she faced several of the Eisenwald Thugs as well.

"Ready to fight Setsuko?" Lisanna asked her new friend. "Just be careful these guys are pretty tough."

"I'm ready!" Setsuko said with a much more serious tone of voice than she had before. "Time for me to get serious and determined."

"You certainly have a different demeanor when in battle! Let's all four work together!" Lucy said as she took out one of her gold keys. Lucy throws one of her golden Zodiac Keys into the air causing it to spin, she then grabs the end of the key and swings it through the air with her right hand. "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" A blue magic seal appears in mid-air as Lucy sticks her key into the seal and turns the key as a doorbell chime sounds. Two pairs of scissors are thrown out of the circle which is caught by two hands.

"Ba da Ba da Badada! Bada Bada Badababa! Badababa bada da!" Voice said as he revealed himself to be... "Cancer!"

Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots on his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"You need me to fight these dudes Baby?" Cancer asked of his wizard and friend.

"Yeah, work together with Luna, Lisanna, and Setsuko to take them out with style." Lucy said as she gave the thumbs up sign to her spirit.

"Now time to show you what else I can do Setsuko! Take Over! Animal Soul! Tigress!" Lisanna exclaimed as a blue magic seal appeared underneath her and her hair lengthened to waist-length as the features on her face became more feline like. "You see my main magic is Take Over Magic. My biological siblings are Elfman and Mirajane who also use Take Over Magic." As Lisanna's transformation continued her canines got even longer than they normally are, but not so long that they dig into the flesh of her face. She gained striped cat ears on her head, on her body materialized a blue and black striped two piece revealing bikini. Blue and blacked striped fur appeared from her hands to her forearm. Claws appeared at the end of her fingernails and her hands also gained feline like pads. Her feet also gained feline-like pads and tiger paws on them. From her lower back materialized a really long blue and black striped tigress tail. With the exception of the tiger-like features of her new form she looked mostly humanoid as a snow white magic seal appeared in front of her as her stripes went from blue and black to snow white and black. Snowflakes and Ice Crystals started to spiral around her Tigress claws on her hands. Both hands glowed a snow white as they were cloaked in snowflakes and icicles.

"Snow Dragon's Tigress Claw Slash!" Lisanna exclaimed as the image of a snow white Tigress and a snow white Dragon appeared behind her at the same time. Lisanna then dropped to all fours and ran across the floor then got back to her feet as she slashed her claws down in an x-like pattern slashing up all kinds of swords and other weapons into pieces causing them to crumble to the floor.

Then several of the Eisenwald Thugs attacked Lucy and Lisanna with their attacks. The two couldn't react fast enough and were knocked down to the ground lifeless. Normally Luna would go crazy seeing one of her family members hurt, let alone two, but she was busy with attackers of her own as several Eisenwald thugs attacked the two girls from all sides, so she decided it was in her best interest to stay sane and not turn into a maniac. This got the two fired up.

"Hey Setsuko, let's get even with those thugs for hurting our friends." Luna said as she slammed her fists together creating a silver magic seal with a Dragon's face in the middle of it.

"I agree Luna! Let's do our best for our comrades!" Setsuko said as she too slammed her fists together forming a light blue magic seal with a dragons face on it.

Ice and moon magic began gathering up in the mouths of the two girls. Their cheeks puffed up with power as the two put their hands up to their mouths as if they were yelling at someone. Their magic seals glowing brightly. Their cheeks puffed up ready to unleash the power of two Dragon Slayers defending their families.

"Roar of the..." Luna and Setsuko exclaimed out loud through their hands that formed a directing hand position as if they were yelling at someone from the stands of a ball game or something.

"Moon Dragon!" Luna exclaimed as a Crescent Moon shaped beam of water droplets, space dust, shadow, moonlight and ice flew out of the Moon Dragon Slayer's mouth straight for her opponents.

"Ice Dragon!" Setsuko exclaimed as a stream of ice magic flew out of her mouth through the light blue magic seal firing like a jet of power.

The stream of ice magic, and the crescent moon-shaped beam of moon elements combined together forming a Crescent Moon-Shaped spiraling jet of dual magic abilities.

The dual attacks gave the two sisters enough time to regain their composure as they rose up and ran on either side of the two newest members.

Several thugs with swords saw Cancer emerge and were poking fun at Cancer's haircut. "I ain't never seen such a stupid haircut!" One of the Eisenwald Wizards exclaimed poking fun at Cancer's hairstyle.

"You look like an idiot!" Another random Eisenwald Wizard exclaimed.

This prompted Cancer to turn around and glare at the crew of Eisenwald thugs. "No Baby!"

All of a sudden Lisanna had an idea she pulled out her loan silver key and flicked it up into the air causing it to spin in mid-air, she then grabbed the end of the key ready to summon her friend.

"Open! Gate of the Shiny Swan! Cygnus!" Lisanna said as a silver magic seal appeared in front of the key. Lisanna then plunged the key into the magic seal and turned it to her right causing a doorbell chime to sound. Out of the circle emerged a beautiful teenage girl who looked toward her spirit.

"How can I help you my dear friend Lisanna?" Cygnus asked as she curtsied toward her summoner.

"Yeah Cygnus, I need you to switch to your swan mode and let Cancer ride on you. I have faith in you that you can carry him. It will give him a tactical advantage and that way you can practice your Ariel Elemental summoning spells." Lisanna said to her spirit.

"As you wish Lisanna." Cygnus said as she quickly transformed into her swan form. "Swan elemental power! Wind!"

The white swan then had a silver magic seal appear above her as her feathers became part silver and part white. This also gave a boost to her speed, which Cancer was thankful for once he jumped on the flying spirit.

Wind kicked up around Cygnus and Cancer as the wind magic gave Cancer a huge boost as her rode Cygnus' wind straight toward some thugs that were making fun of him. Using his scissors with skill, expected of a spirit reminiscent of a Hairdresser, Cancer cut through several weapons at once cutting them into pieces. Getting the thugs' hair in the process rendering them completely bald.

Several of the thugs fell down as they were depressed by their new style while others just stood in disbelief at how powerful Fairy Tail actually was.

"Never underestimate the power of Fairy Tail Baby! Even if one of the wizards that is helping isn't a member yet! Baby!" Cancer exclaimed as him and Cygnus landed. Cygnus letting Cancer get off of her and returning to her human form.

"Thank you Cancer and Cygnus, you can return to the spirit world now." Lucy and Lisanna said to their respective spirits.

"See ya later Baby/bye bye!" Both spirits said to their respective wizards as they waved and returned to the spirit world.

Now it was just the four Dragon Slayers and Erza left. Eisenwald knew they had no choice but to surrender, but they had to follow Erigor's orders or be punished like Kageyama was.

"We aren't done yet Fairy Tail Flies!" Byard and Karacka chimed together as they stood back and let the remainder of the others battle them.

"You still haven't given up?" Lucy said as she smashed her hands together as stars, debris, dust, light, pebbles and dirt gathered around the golden yellow magic seal with the dragon face in the center that she created. All the elements merges with Lucy's hands as she raised them up to the sky. "I gather the power of the night stars in my left hand, and the power of the night stars in my right. Put them together and what do you get? Celestial Dragon's Meteor Shower!"

Right as Lucy said that her hands glow a golden yellow color as she raises her hands above her head, a golden yellow magic seal appears as several stars are gathered into. It seems like tiny flecks of light are falling from the sky as they merge with the magic seal. Once Lucy is done absorbing the starlight from the sky she sends a beam of light as she prepares to launch the attack. The attack as then executed as several shooting stars shoot down from the sky causing Bora to begin to descend unable to stay airborne. Once her attack is launched she falls to her knees.

Luna glowed silver for a while as several moonbeams, water droplet's, ice and shadow engulfed her in an Aura of power. "Moon Dragon's..." Luna stated as the silver glow got more intense and completely took her over.

"Ice and snow crystals in my left hand, ice and snow crystals in my right, put them together and what do you get? Snow Dragon's Blustery Blizzard!"

As Lisanna calls out her attack, a snow white magic seal forms from her fists that have been punched together as snow and ice crystals coalesce around the magic seal. As Lisanna gathers up the snow and ice crystals in her hands, she raises them up in the air as a huge blizzard is expelled from her hands she then directs the attack toward the top of Bora's head. Once the attack is executed, it smashes on top of the posers head driving him into the ground. Lisanna let gravity take it from there as Bora slammed into the ground really hard while still powering up his hell prominence. Lisanna then falls to her knees next to her older sister.

"Sword Horn!" Luna exclaimed as she released her hold on the magic and continued to speed toward her enemies in an aura of snow magic that has taken her over. This then knocked several more out leaving only one measly Eisenwald member for Setsuko to defeat.

Setsuko then slammed her fists together forming a light blue magic seal in front of her with a dragon's face in the center she then cocks her fist back behind her as a dragon appears behind her. "Ice Dragon's Freeze Fist!" Setsuko exclaimed as Ice Magic spirals down her right arm and into her hand cloaking it in mists of ice magic. She then jumps into the air jamming her fist forward slamming her only opponent rapidly with her fist knocking him out.

The four female Dragon Slayers then go back to the cats that are watching the battle and gather them up in a hug leaving Happy to finish any explanation he might need to do for Setsuko and Shiro.

"That was quite an awesome attack you four did together!" Erza exclaimed. "I still find it insulting that Cancer calls you baby Lucy, but after knowing him for seven years, I figured he is never going to change. You four surely work together well."

Erza then turned to Setsuko. "I look forward to you coming on a lot of missions with us when you officially join Fairy Tail, it's also very nice to meet you Luna. I'm glad to see Lucy and Lisanna as well as Elfman and Mirajane have a caring family member in the guild besides each other."

The five cats then come across the screen as the put their index fingers up pulling Erza and them out of their thoughts. "Let's get back on track. " All five cats said together.

"Still so many." Erza said as she continued to hold her giant axe in her hands. "I thought we took care of most of them. Annoying, but I'll wipe them out!"

As Erza said that a red magic seal appeared underneath her feet as first her armor glowed a golden light, then her entire body as she was all of a sudden floating in mid-air. First she moved her right arm down, and then she moved her left arm down, as she arched her back as what look like droplets of water or sound waves appeared all around her as a giant red magic seal appeared behind her as vibrations could be seen behind her. The Eisenwald thugs were mesmerized they all had hearts in their eyes toward Erza as well.

"Wow!" One of the Eisenwald thugs exclaimed.

"Her armor is disappearing." Another Eisenwald thug said.

"Most magic swordsman only have the ability to swap their weapon," Happy continued his explanation for Luna, Kiyu, Setsuko, and Shiro. "Erza is able to swap her armor out for wizarding armor that enhances her abilities. It's a talent that only she possesses,. That's what makes her magic special, a technique called the knight."

During the whole explanation from Happy, Setsuko is seen with a massive blush on her face and her mouth hanging open. Erza then finishes requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. With Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor, almost every part of this armor is made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn her back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges. Erza's hair partially covers her right eye with a part of her bangs hanging down from the top of her hair.

The scene then changes to show a blushing Setsuko on one side, separated by a lightning bolt like divider line from the Eisenwald thugs that have hearts in their eyes and are blushing. Setsuko has her two hands pressed palm to palm leaning up against her cheek as it shows her eyes sparkling and a huge smile on her face.

"Oh wow!" Setsuko exclaims in what looks to be a somewhat love-struck trance.

"Oh yeah!" The Eisenwald thugs exclaim at the same time as Setsuko says oh wow.

"Now! Dance my swords!" Erza exclaimed as she centers herself between her circle of swords that begin to spin rapidly. She is also armed with twin swords as well.

"I knew it!" Karacka exclaimed in recognition. "It has to be her!"

"Circle sword!" Erza exclaimed as she activated one of her special attacks. The swords then begin spinning rapidly around the scarlet haired wizard, she then sends them flying towards her opponents in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage.

Her swords then went in several different directions at once taking all but two of the remaining Eisenwald thugs with one swipe. The Eisenwald thugs that remain standing are Karacka, and Byard.

"Wow!" Setsuko exclaimed in surprise as she has her right hand to the side of her mouth. "She took down most of them with a single swipe!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's Erza for you." Lucy said with a smile as her younger sister smiled as well.

"Now do you see why a lot of people are afraid of her Cousin Luna?" Lisanna asked of her cousin.

"Wow, who knew that Fairy Tail had so many powerful wizards?" Luna asked saracastically because she knew exactly how powerful the Fairy Tail Wizards were.

"Wow, I have heard of the exploits of Erza Scarlet," Setsuko said as she still seemed quite amazed by the armored wizard. "I never imagined what it really is like until I saw it up close just now."

"Wow." Shiro chimed in amazement. "This is what Fairy Tail is like all the time?"

"You haven't seen nothing yet Setsuko." Luna said as she smiled toward Lucy, Lisanna, and Erza. "Just wait until you see Gray and Natsu in action."

"I am very much looking forward to it." Setsuko said as Shiro nodded.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" Byard exclaims as he activates his Light Magic. His hands having turned into yellow glowing discs as he jumps up into the air and charges straight toward Erza.

"Don't do it Byard! Do you have any idea who that woman is?" Karacka exclaimed in worry and then asked of his teammate. "She's queen of the Fairies, Titania Erza!"

Erza's armor then glows and transforms back into her normal armor. Setsuko pulls her hands away from her cheek as she watches Erza in amazement with Stars in her eyes.

"Oh man!" Setsuko said as stars twinkled in her eyes as she blushed at what just transpired in front of her. "I think I'm in love."

"Forget this!" Karacka exclaimed as he ran away from his knocked out teammates. "I'm outta here!"

"Well Luna, Setsuko; I imagine he's going after Erigor." Erza said. "You two should follow him."

"Who us?" Luna and Setsuko asked in sync.

"Just do it!" Erza exclaimed to the two newest members of Team Lucy.

The two newcomers raised their hands up in defense and started to run after Karacka.

"Whatever you say!" Luna exclaimed obediently. "Come on Kiyu."

"Right Luna!" Kiyu exclaimed as she flew after her partner.

"We don't wanna make you angry!" Setsuko exclaimed as she ran in the same direction as Luna and Kiyu. "Come on Shiro."

"Sure thing Setsuko." Shiro said as she flew after her partner as well.

That only left Lisanna, Lucy, Yuki, Liz, and Happy.

"What about us?" Lucy asked of Titania.

"Do you want us to stay here oh go and try to find Natsu and Gray?" Lisanna asked.

Erza nods toward the two. "Go find Natsu and Gray. I will catch up later?"

"Are you going to be okay Big Sister, Erza(1)?" The two sisters asked.

"I'll be fine." Erza said to her teammates, just go find Natsu and Gray and make sure they don't fight."

"Sure thing Erza." Lucy said to the Scarlet-Haired Wizard.

"We won't let you down!" Lisanna exclaimed as her and Lucy gave the armored wizard two thumbs up.

"I know you won't, you two are two of the strongest female wizards in Fairy Tail. I can see something special happening to the both of you when we get back to the guild." Erza said to the two sisters.

With that, Liz and Yuki wrapped their tails around Lucy and Lisanna's waists respectively and flew off in the opposite direction of Luna, Setsuko, Kiyu, and Shiro.

"What about me Erza?" Happy asked. "What should I do?"

"You can stay with me while I recover." Erza said to the blue flying cat." Although, I would go with Luna and Setsuko in case they need some back up

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed toward Erza as he flew off after the four newcomers.

"Huh." Erza said as she caught her breath and immediately fell to one knee. "Gray was right, I overdid it on the magic mobile. Please boys, please don't fail me."

Happy then decides to follow Luna, Kiyu, Setsuko, and Shiro after all.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with a running Gray and Natsu...  
**_

* * *

"I can't believe she's making us work together!" Gray exclaimed angrily, the anger very evident on his face as he continued to run with Natsu. "What was she thinking?"

"Obviously she wasn't thinking!" Natsu exclaimed just as angrily as the Ice Make Wizard did. "Everybody knows that fire and ice don't mix!"

"Why does she always have to be so freakin' bossy?!" Gray asked in anger as he continued to run. Managing to keep pace with Natsu.

"She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!" Natsu exclaimed back to Gray in a retort.

"I don't need your help, I can handle Erigor all by myself!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed angrily to each other as they got into each other's faces. They were about to fight some more when they felt two angry glares on them, well make that four. The two looked up and saw that Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, and Yuki had them surrounded. "Are you copying me?"

"I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as she cracked her whip at the two boys causing them to jump and get back into each other's faces again only to be stopped by a sword angled dangerously close to their noses.

"Erza was right to send us after you two!" Lisanna exclaimed angrily. "Why do you two fight like children all the time? You know better than that!"

Gray and Natsu looked at the two girls with the anger in their eyes, as well as their eyes glowing red and proceeded to act all buddy buddy.

"Don't give us that crap!" Lisanna and Lucy chimed together. "If you two can't get along with each other, we are going to have to report you to Big Sister Mira and Big Brother Elf!"

The two stopped in fear as they realized what those two are capable of. They could report both of them to Master Makarov if they wanted to. And then to get Elfman and Mirajane involved in addition to Erza, they would be in some deep trouble.

"We were sent her to keep an eye on you two." Liz huffed. "And from the looks of your stances, we need to be here. You two are so totally childish!"

"I-I think you two should just grow up already!" Yuki said starting out shy but then doing a complete 180 and glaring angrily at the two feuding wizards.

"So behave yourselves!" Lucy exclaimed. "Both of you."

"And for Mavis' sake Gray, get some clothes on!" Lisanna exclaimed seeing Gray's state of dress, or rather undress.

"When did that happen?" Gray asked in annoyance at his stripping habit. He still can't figure out where he picked it up at.

The four wizards and two cats came to a split in the path. One way went to the old line and the other way went to the new line.

"Which way do we go?" Natsu asked.

"I guess we have to split up." Gray said.

Lucy and Lisanna took that opportunity to take back their leader roles in Team Lucy.

"Gray, you go to the left toward the old line." Lucy said.

"Natsu, you, Lucy and I will go toward the new line." Lisanna chimed in. "The three of us work better together as a team than separately. We are the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail. We work best together like we did against Bora, that Vulcan that was actually Macao, and Everlue. Besides that, I think that the dude with the ponytail is a lot tougher than he looks and then there's Erigor. Natsu, when we encounter the Eisenwald Ponytail dude, Kageyama let us handle him and you go after Erigor."

Natsu nodded as the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail went one way and Gray went the other.

"Natsu, girls." Gray said as he turned around to face the Triple Dragons. "We're up against an evil freak who is getting ready to unleash a deadly spell, if the three of you find him, give him a thrashing!"

The last part of the phrase was said while Gray clenched his fist in anticipation.

"You don't have to worry about that!" Natsu said.

"We have a bone to pick with that jerk for messing with Fairy Tail..." Lucy continued.

"...and making fun of our team." Lisanna finished. "We the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail will give it our all!"

"I am definitely going to burn him to a crisp!" Natsu said as he raised his fist in confidence.

"Ha ha ha!" Both wizards said as they turned way from each other earning a look from the girls.

"Don't die on me." Gray said quietly.

"Huh, what did you say?" Natsu inquired.

"Nothing." Gray quickly chimed toward Natsu. "Later loser!"

Gray, and the Triple Dragons then took off in separate directions running as fast as they could with Liz and Yuki flying close behind.

* * *

_**As Gray was running through the hall he spotted an intercom speaker...  
**_

* * *

"So that's it, Erigor is going to play the Lullaby song through the speaker system." Gray said a she continued to run through the station. He came to a door that said Studio on it.

* * *

_**The Broadcast Studio...  
**_

* * *

Gray kicked the door to the studio down and walked in their to take a look. All he saw was a bunch of speaker equipment and no one was in their, or so he thought.

"There's nobody here." Gray said. "Maybe I was wrong about him broadcasting it over the station's PA."

Rayule could be seen clinging to the ceiling, and evil grin plastered on his face as he chuckles and sends his black tendrils toward Gray as he quickly dodges out of the way causing the hand like strings to impact the floor literally cracking it up.

"That was a pretty good guess pal." Rayule said recalling his black streams to his fingers. "But our isn't as obvious as you might think."

Rayule continued to use his magic black bands on his right hand to cling to the ceiling, while the bands on his left hand are free to do whatever Rayule commands.

"So tell me what the plan is and you won't get hurt." Gray chimed with a grin of malicious intent toward Rayule who is still hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

_**With Erza on the balcony... The sound of feedback could be heard as Titania is shown with the Megaphone in her right hand pointed down at the moment...  
**_

* * *

"Someone's on the balcony." A random citizen said as he listened.

"What's going on?" Another random citizen asked curiously.

Erza then raised the megaphone to her mouth as she speaks up into it. "If you value your lives, then you will leave this place at once! This station has been taken over by evil wizards! They are planning to cast a deadly spell over the loudspeakers that will kill everyone here."

Wh-what?" Several random citizens asked as they continued to listen to what the Scarlet-Haired Wizard had to say.

"I beg you, run as far as you can!" Erza exclaimed as several more mumbles echoed through the air.

"We better do what she says." Several citizens said as the ran away in a massive panic.

"Hey lady, why would you make everyone panic like that?" A station worker asked.

"I would rather that than watch all of these people die." Erza spoke up in response to the station worker. "In fact, you gentlemen need to evacuate as well."

The station workers did as they were ordered as Erza kept a hold of the megaphone in her right hand.

"Now that I've cleared everyone from the station, I wonder what Erigor's next move will be." Erza wondered as she turned around only to be greeted by rapidly increasing wind speed.

As Erza looked toward the direction of where she thought Erigor might be, she was face to face with a tornado like barrier. "It's some sort of wind barrier!"

"Ha ha ha!" Erigor chuckled as he lowered himself down so he could look at Erza.

* * *

_**Back with Gray...  
**_

* * *

"Yaaa!" Rayule exclaimed as he whacked Gray with his magic finger like things and aimed them straight at Gray. "There is no escape, from my Urumi!"

As Rayule said that he sent his black streamer like things straight toward Gray as he closed his eyes and banged his right fist into his left palm causing a blue magic seal to appear. He opened his eyes as the blue magic seal got bigger and appeared in front of him.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray exclaimed as he spread his hands straight out to the side and created a shield in front of himself.

"This punk uses Ice Magic?" Rayule asked as he shielded his eyes from the blue glow in front of him.

"Ice Make Knuckle!" Gray exclaimed as he put his two hands to his left side and sent out several tendrils of Ice Magic that ended up forming into several knuckles as they all slammed Rayule in the face at the same time.

Rayule was knocked back quite a ways as Gray looked on with disdain and addressed the Urumi Magic user as he continued to be knocked back. "This is your last chance to tell me what you're planning. You're not going to broadcast the Lullaby song over the PA System?"

Rayule was recovering from the hit he took from Gray as he chuckled and looked toward the Ice Wizard. "Erigor's magic sealing barrier should be activated by now."

"Erigor's what?" Gray asked curiously.

The scene then pans to a huge wind spiral surrounding Oshibana station as Rayule speaks up. "He's created a wind barrier that will keep you insects from escaping."

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Erigor and Erza...  
**_

* * *

Erza is standing at the top of some stairs facing Erigor as he hovers. The wall of wind is spiraling in an upside down funnel right behind her. Erigor is hovering in the air with his scythe on his shoulder looking toward the Queen of the Fairies.

"I've always wanted the opportunity to fight the Queen of the Fairies." Erigor explained. "But unfortunately, I don't have time to play with you right now."

Erigor opens his hand and casts his wind blade sending Erza through the wind wall. Right before Erza comes through the wind wall, a purplish magic seal appears on the wind wall as Erza is seen being sent through the wind wall away from Erigor.

"Erigor!" Erza exclaimed as she ran straight toward the wind wall trying to get through to the other side only to be slammed back by the force of the wind wall making it impossible for Erza to get through without being sliced to shreds.

"It's useless!" Erigor exclaimed as he is seen hovering within visual range of the scarlet-haired wizard. "There's no way you'll be able to break through my magic sealing barrier. You see, it's one way only, if you try to escape the wind will tear you apart."

Erza then got to her feet fully while holding her arm.

"What is the meaning of this you scoundrel?" Titania asked Erigor the Reaper through the barrier where Erigor is hovering with his scythe shouldered.

"We've wasted enough time on you Fairy Tail Flies!" Erigor exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Once Erigor finished his conversation with Erza, he flew off.

"Come back here Erigor!" Erza exclaimed while still holding her arm and talking to the wind wall. "Curse you! I will find a way to stop you! So he wasn't targeting the station after all. Just what is he planning?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back with Gray and Rayule...  
**_

* * *

Gray has Rayule by the collar of the jacket and pushes him up against the wall. Rayule is just staring at Gray with a menacing grin on his face.

"Why don't I get straight to the point bud," Gray ordered. "Tell me what the plan is or else!"

"We knew you pests would cause problems, so we lured you here and trapped you." Rayule said, then continued. "the only reason we took over this station is to block traffic to the final stop. We didn't want any trains getting into Clover Station."

Gray closes his eyes and opens them again, while still holding on to Rayule's collar. "Yeah why?"

The scene then panned to a map of the stations in the area as Rayule continued with his story. "Because that's where it's going down. Clover's just beyond the giant canyon, and this train is the only way in and out of town. Unless you're able to fly like Erigor."

The scene then pans to a set of tracks coming around the mountain.

"So the Lullaby's in Clover?" Gray asked.

"You know what else is there right now?" Rayule asked as he activated is Urumi Magic. "Think hard and you'll get it. Gotcha!"

Rayule's Urumi smashed into Gray who had his arms crossed in front of him in defensive position as he thought about why they would want to go to Clover.

_'Clover! That's where the conference is being held! So this was their plan all along! They're targeting the Guild Masters.'_ As Gray thought this, the scene panned to Clover and then panned to the Clover Conference Hall that was mentioned previously.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Rayule exclaimed evilly. "You finally figured it out huh? Well it's too late to stop us now!"

Rayule then jumped into the sky and headed toward Gray with his Urumi Magic flying around wildly. with an evil grin on his face as he relentlessly smashes into the Ice Make Wizard.

"You Eisenwald thugs must be pretty brave taking on such a powerful group of wizards." Gray remarked.

"Those ignorant Old Fogies won't know what hit 'em once Lullaby's song starts playin' there's no way Erigor's plan will fail!" Rayule exclaimed as he continued to relentlessly attack the Gray who still had his hands up in a defensive position. Eventually the Urumi Wizard tied Gray up so he was helpless It's in the Ice Make Wizard's best interest to think about how he is going to attack right about now. "You and your little fairy friends are stuck in this station so there's nothing you can do about it! Soon we will have our revenge on everyone who tried to keep us down! When we're done, they'll be completely wiped out."

Rayule then continues to tighten is Urumi around Gray even more as mist starts appearing from Gray's shackled wrists. The mist gets colder and colder as it eventually freezes Rayule's Urumi breaking it into pieces releasing the Ice Make Wizard from its grasp.

"That's not going to happen!" Gray exclaimed with his eyes downcast as the scene pans to Rayule's feet and legs being slowly frozen solid as the freezing solid moves up the Egyptian Pharaoh-like Eisenwald thug. Gray then stomps up toward Rayule, his bangs covering his eyes. "Now get this straight, you mess with the guild masters, you mess with all of us! They may be old fogies, but they're the closest thing we have to parents."

Gray then walks straight up to Rayule and places his palm on Rayule's face.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, with the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail as well as Liz and Yuki...  
**_

* * *

The three siblings are running from some sort of shadow in the ground that is following them.

"Just come out and fight already!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail exclaim as they continue to look for whoever or whatever is following them.

Kageyama then pops his head out of the ground and chuckles evilly. "It looks like it's about time for me to strike."

* * *

_**With Erza in front of the wind wall...  
**_

* * *

Erza is still holding her arm as she looks at the wind wall. "We will stop you!"

* * *

_**With Luna, Setsuko, Kiyu, Shiro, and even Happy...  
**_

* * *

The group of two girls and three cats was following the direction where they think that Karacka went.

"Where did that fat one run off to?" Luna, Kiyu, Setsuko, and Shiro chimed together in sync.

"You better find him or Erza is going to strangle all four of you." Happy said in a teasing way.

"Ahhh!" All four of them exclaimed as they continued to run.

* * *

**_Back with Gray..._  
**

* * *

Gray is stomping out of the hole in the wall that has just been made by the battle that he was in.

"When I find them I'll show them that Fairy Tail can be even more frightening than any Dark Guild." Gray exclaimed angrily as he continued to stomp out the hole in the wall to find his comrades.

The scene then pans back behind Gray as it shows a completely frozen Rayule up against the wall.

* * *

_**With the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail...  
**_

* * *

Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu are running from a shadow that's following them as the three enter a freeze frame.

* * *

_**Four Way split scene shows up...**_

* * *

The scene is then taken over by a four way split screen showing the Triple Dragons, Gray, the two newcomers with their partners and Happy, as well as Erza in Freeze Frame mode.

Then the five cats pop up each holding some sort of wooden sign with red Kanji written on them.

Will Team Lucy be able to stop Eisenwald before it's too late? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Now that Team Lucy is trapped in Oshibana Station will they be able to finish the job? Or will Erigor and his minions be too much for them? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** – **__**Episode 008: Escape From Oshibana Station! Part Two.**_

Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) No Erza wasn't adopted into the Heartfilia Family, Lucy and Lisanna look up to her because they want to be S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail someday as well. The two sisters have been following Erza's example for the past seven years as they have been training nonstop in their free time and not just sitting around doing nothing. They have been improving their physical health as well as their mental health by exercising daily outside of the guild and their missions, and have been reading books to learn more about magic. That's why they referred to Erza as their big sister because that's how they see her.

The next chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 007: Flame and Wind**_


	8. 008: Escape from Oshibana Station! P2

**_Fairy Tail My Way_**

**_Author: AshK1980_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story Hiro Mashima does. I do own this story. I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and Exceed), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and Exceed) I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Kiyu, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S. I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form. I also don't own Setsuko Koori and her exceed partner Shiro. They are both owned by a good friend of mine, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09.

_Flashbacks, recaps, __thoughts, _and letters to Layla and Ellejane(An OC I casted for Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane's mother.)

**Lucy, Lisanna, or Natsu's Point of View for Narrating purposes.**

Luna Fate Heartfilia V.'s Point of View for Narrating purposes.

* * *

_**Final Team Lucy and their magic for this story:**_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia(Leader) Age 17: Magic: Celestial Magic, Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic, Animal Take Over Magic

Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia(Leader) Age 16: Animal Take Over Magic, Snow Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Magic

Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia(Leader) Age 17: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Magic

Luna Fate Heartfilia Age 16(Owned by Mirjane S and Erza S: Moon Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Make Magic, Some Celestial Magic(Platinum Key that she uses when she needs it.)

Erza Scarlet Age 19: Requip, Sword Magic, Telekinesis, Lightning Magic(while in Lightning Empress Armor), Fire Magic(while in Flame Empress Armor), Water Magic(While in Sea Empress Armor.)

Gray Fullbuster Age 18: Ice Make Magic

Setsuko Koori Age 16(Owned by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09): Ice Dragon Slayer Magic

Exceeds/Flying Cats- Happy, Kiyu(Owned by Mirajane S and Erza S) , Liz, Shiro(Owned by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09), and Yuki Age 6: Aera Magic and can manifest warrior forms when needed.

Aspen Age 17(Owned by Crossroader32): Weather/Temperature/Climate Magic, Wind Magic(Will join in Between Loke Arc and Tower of Heaven Arc)

* * *

**_Episode 008: Escape from Oshibana Station! Part Two  
_**

**_Arc II: Eisenwald Arc Part 3_**

**_Author's Note:_**

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 007: Flame and Wind  
**_

* * *

_**Recap...**_

* * *

_Previously on Fairy Tail My Way, Team Lucy took on a mission with their newest member, Luna Fate Heartfilia, Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu, Elfman, and Mirajane's cousin. Unexpectedly, another friend joined in the fight against Eisenwald. Her name is Setsuko Koori, she is an Ice Dragon Slayer. Also Luna's partner Akiyuki decided to go by Kiyu as her name because Lisanna's feline partner is named Yuki. Luna is also a Dragon Slayer, she's a Moon Dragon Slayer. Also Setsuko has a partner as well, a light blue/white flying cat named Shiro. Eisenwald has evil plans concocted as they aim to unleash Lullaby's Cursed Song upon innocent bystanders. At first they thought that Oshibana Train Station was the target, as it turned out the Train Station was a trap that Erigor and Eisenwald set for Fairy Tail to keep them from interfering with their plans. Eisenwald's plan all along was to take out the Guild Masters while they are at their conference in Clover. In order to do that, they hijacked and took over Oshibana Station and Erigor formed an Anti-Magic Wind Wall around the station to keep the 'Fairy Tail Flies' as they put it from interfering with their grand scheme. A huge battle ensued and Lucy, Lisanna, Setsuko, Luna, and Erza defeated most of the Eisenwald Guild members while Natsu and Gray took off after the ace of Eisenwald: Erigor the Reaper. Unfortunately for the time being, Team Lucy is trapped inside Oshibana Station with no way out. What will happen now? Let's find out.  
_

* * *

**_The Oshibana Train Station...  
_**

* * *

Surrounding the train station to keep Team Lucy from interfering with the Dark Guild Eisenwald's plans, is a massive Wind Wall created by Erigor the Reaper. The only way for anyone to escape now is to fly, but with the barrier in place there is no way to get through it. Team Lucy has to think of something and think of something fast or it will be too late and the Guild Masters will be done for.

Erza is finishing tying up several thugs as she begins to question Byard, who she managed to take out separately from the rest of the Eisenwald thugs, about the wind wall.

"Just forget about it lady! I already told ya," Byard explained then continued. "There's no undoing Erigor's barrier. You and your buddies are stuck."

From up above Erza, a very familiar voice could be heard it was Gray. He has something to tell Titania. "Erza!" Gray shouts out from the balcony as Erza looks up to see the Ice Make Wizard standing on it.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked as she looks up from her questioning. "I thought you were with Natsu."

"We decided to split up. Never mind that now." Gray said from the balcony as he looked straight into Erza's eyes. "Listen, I just found out that Eisenwald's real target is Clover. Which is the next town up."

"What?" The scarlet-haired armored wizard asked curiously.

"Erigor is heading toward the conference as we speak." Gray said as he pointed East toward Clover "He's planning to use Lullaby to kill the Guild Masters."

A dark purple/red aura of anger surrounds Erza as she glares at Byard with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"A-a-a-a-aaa-a." Byard mumbled as he was able to speak up because of his fear of Erza.

The scene then pans to outside the station as the wind barrier continues to swirl around the station.

"There's a problem, the station is surrounded by a wind barrier." Erza said to Gray.

"Yeah, I know. I saw it earlier." Gray said as he came down from the balcony to talk to Erza in closer proximity. "If you try to break through that thing it will make mincemeat out of ya."

Erza then closed her eyes and continued to hold her right arm with her left hand. "I've already tried that."

"Whoa, is your arm okay?" Gray asked.

"That's not important." Erza said still with her eyes closed. "What is important is getting out of here. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the Guild Masters' Conference. Wait a minute, I remember them talking about someone named Kage back at the pub. We have to find that man Gray, he was the one that broke Lullaby's seal."

"A Dispeller huh?" Gray asked intrigued. A Seal-Breaking Wizard! He can take down the wind barrier."

Byard just continues to watch from his spot on the floor on his back. He grits in fear as well.

"That's what I'm hoping, now let's start searching." Erza said.

"Right!" Gray exclaimed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail...  
**_

* * *

The three siblings are running away from something as the ceiling above them reveals a shadow creeping along it.

* * *

_**Back with the injured Byard...  
**_

* * *

"Karacka, how long are you going to hide back there?" Byard asked the hidden wizard.

A golden brown magic seal appeared on the wall behind Byard's head as said wizard pops out and has his hand behind his head. "I'm sorry, but I was scared."

"Find Kage before they do." Byard ordered while still laying on the floor in pain. "Go now!"

"Please don't make me." Karacka pleaded. "You know I'm no good in a fight Byard!"

"Calm down," Byard said as he frowned and grinned maliciously. "It's a simple job, even you can handle this."

Karacka looked on in fear as he waited for Byard to give him his orders.

* * *

_**Back with Luna, Setsuko, Happy, Shiro, and Kiyu...  
**_

* * *

The two newest recruits are traveling down a hallway still trying to find their wayward target.

"Oh man!" Luna exclaimed with disappointment. "This is useless!"

"We can't find him anywhere!" Setsuko exclaimed with sadness.

"Aye." The three flying cats said with just as much disappointment as the female Dragon Slayers.

"What do you say we go back to where Erza is?" Luna asked completely forgetting about the stories her cousins told her about Erza through their many letters to her.

"It will be okay won't it?" Setsuko asked Shiro and Kiyu were wondering the same thing.

Happy screamed in fear as purple mist surrounded all three of them.

"What's wrong?" Luna and Kiyu asked

"What's with the crazy reaction?" Setsuko and Shiro asked toward the blue cat.

"Luna, have you already forgotten the stories that Lucy and Lisanna told you in their letters about what happens when you ignore one of Erza's orders? Happy asked in fear as his eyes seemed to be devoid of pupils and he had his paws to his cheeks in fear. "Erza gave you both an order to go after the fat man. S-so you h-have to do what she says both of you, ignoring an order from Erza is never a good idea. She's going to be super angry with you and if I have to watch her punish all four of you it may scar me for life."

The scene then shows the two girls and the two cats that are with them with the same expression that Happy has on their faces as well as the same pose as him.

"What kind of punishment are we talking about here?" Luna, Kiyu, Setsuko, and Shiro ask together in unison. "Hey we were just kidding we would never give up on a mission like that."

"The thought of an Erza smack down scare some sense into you four?" Happy asked curiously.

"Shut up stupid cat! Why are you even following us?" Luna, Kiyu, Setsuko, and Shiro asked together in unison.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail... **_

* * *

The scene pans to inside the wind wall in Oshibana station going through the halls and tracks lighting his hands on fire and destroying everything in his path.

"Erigor are you in here?!" Natsu exclaimed as he had gotten away from his sisters as he started tearing things up looking for Erigor. "Come out come out wherever you are.

As Natsu is looking for Erigor, Kageyama is shown on the ceiling watching Natsu destroy things. "Jeez, hasn't he ever heard of using a door?"

"Big Brother Natsu is at it again." Lisanna said as she rolled her eyes. "Destroying everything in his path looking for something or someone."

"I know right," Lucy said as she rolled her eyes as well. "I wish he would just grow up and stop acting so childish all the time. Igneel is probably cringing at his behavior right now. I'm surprise he hasn't appeared out of his key by his own will just to stop Natsu. He is probably busy training anyway."

"Where is he?" Natsu asked as he continued to look for Erigor.

"Now that Erigor's made it out safely, without his sisters, this kid doesn't pose much of a threat. I could just let him go." Kageyama said to himself as he revealed himself as he continued. "But what would be the fun in that."

Once Kageyama finished his monologue he sent out multiple Shadow Tendrils as he knocked Natsu into some boxes.

"There, I've wanted to do that for a while now!" Kageyama exclaimed as he readied to attack again. "Well then, had enough Fairy Tail insect?"

Natsu's legs were kicking back and forth as he struggled to get free of the boxes. He then managed to get himself free with his head stuck in a really idiotic sign.

"Not you again!" Natsu exclaimed angrily as his eyes turned into frowning eyes as his pupils and irises vanished.

"Ha ha! You look like an idiot!" Kage exclaimed condescendingly.

"Ah shut it Doggy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And get it right! It's Kage! Get it right it's Kage!" Kageyama exclaimed as he stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Same thing really." Natsu said.

"Anyway," Kage said as he winked his right eye and stood up straight. "I think I got you all figured out this time. You eat flames to increase your power, isn't that right? Is that your big trick? It shouldn't be hard to stamp out."

Kageyama's pose is standing up straight as his left palm is open aiming toward Natsu and his right hand is on his hip.

Lucy and Lisanna tell the cats to stay put as they get closer to the action.

"Ahhhhh! Now I really want to teach you a lesson, but I don't have the time!" Natsu exclaimed as his face was lit up in flames. "Tell me where Erigor is!"

"You think I'm just going to tell you?" Kageyama asked as he looked angrily toward Natsu. "If you really wanna know, then you're going to have to beat it out of me!"

A Dark purple magic seal appeared underneath Kageyama as he readied to attack. "Knuckle Shadow!"

Several dark shadow streamers come out of the ground and aim straight for Natsu. All of a sudden a sucking sound could be heard as the attack didn't even reach Natsu.

"What?" Kageyama asked. "Where did my attack go?"

The scene then pans to Lucy standing there in front of Natsu in a defensive position. Surprisingly she wasn't feeling bad, she wasn't feeling good either, but she wasn't sick.

Kageyama sent more of his knuckle shadow attack toward Natsu as yet another sucking sound was heard. This time Lisanna was in place in front of Natsu. She has just eaten more of the shadow magic.

"Leave our big brother alone!" The two girls said as they stand on either side of Natsu, "or you are going to deal with all three of us! The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail!" Lucy and Lisanna said.

"More Fairies, all the more fun to have fun with!" Kageyama exclaimed as he once again used his shadow magic. "Snake Shadow! You can't escape this time Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail, these Snakes will tear you to pieces!"

As Kageyama cast his spell, a dark purple magic seal appeared underneath him as he sent several Dark Purple Snakes at the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

Lucy and Lisanna smashed their fists together as a golden yellow seal, outlined in dark purple with Dragons face on it appeared in front of lucy, and a snow white seal that was outlined in dark purple appeared in front of Lisanna, Also it seems that Natsu ate some shadow magic as well as he created a red magic seal that is outlined in dark purple as well.

"Roar of the..." The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail exclaimed as they gathered their elements as well as shadow magic into their mouths as well as they put their hands in fists in front of each other with a hollow tunnel going through their fists to give them better control of their magic to take down Kageyama with one shot to conserve their magic.

"Celestial Shadow Dragon!" Lucy exclaimed as she blew a star-shaped beam of rocks, pebbles, stars as well as shadow through her multi-colored magic seal and focused it up in the air.

"Snow Shadow Dragon!" Lisanna exclaimed as she blew a snowflake-shaped beam of icicles, snowflakes, as well shadow through her magic seal much like Lucy just did and also aimed it up in the air.

"Fire Shadow Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed as he blew a cyclone of flames combined with shadow magic as well through his multi-colored magic seal as well as aiming it up in the air. The three attacks combined into one giant attack headed straight through the Snake Shadow attack and sent the snakes packing.

"Impossible, they combined their elements with my shadow magic and managed to defeat the shadow snakes with one shot. I didn't realize wizards like this even existed." Kageyama said as he looked toward the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail who all had glowing red eyes.

Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu clenched their fists as starlight and rock shards, started spinning around rapidly at the end of Lucy's fist, snowflakes and ice shards started spinning around rapidly at the end of Lisanna's fist, and flames started spinning around rapidly at the end of Natsu's fist.

"Are you ready to talk because if you're not we've got starlight and rock shards, snowflakes and ice shards, and a fireball with your name on it." The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail said together in sync As they glared angrily at Kageyama their left eyes closed slightly more than their right eyes.

Kageyama was literally shaking in his shoes as he found himself pinned against the wall with nowhere to go. "All three of you are monsters!"

The scene turned into a blinding light as starlight, rock shards, snowflakes, ice shards, and a fireball all impacted Kageyama at the same time knocking him into the wall. Causing the entire station to shake even more rapidly than before.

Liz and Yuki were just looking on with triumphant smirks on their faces.

* * *

_**With Erza and Gray...**_

* * *

"Was that them?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Erza responded.

* * *

_**With Luna, Kiyu, Setsuko, Shiro, and Happy...  
**_

* * *

"Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu?" All five of them asked.

* * *

_**Back with the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail...  
**_

* * *

"Oh look what you made us do!" Natsu exclaimed apologetically as he was walking toward Kageyama along with the other two.

"You, know we were trying to avoid another repeat of Hargeon." Lucy said.

"You made us destroy the whole place!" Lisanna exclaimed sternly. "Which we were trying not to do this time."

The Triple Dragons started walking through the dust and debris as they encountered a seriously injured Kageyama.

"Well we feel better." The Triple Dragons all said together.

"Sorry, our partners had to take you down Diorama." Liz and Yuki said apologetically.

"I told you, it's Kageyama!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Lucy, Liz, Lisanna, Yuki, and Natsu all exclaimed as they pointed toward the injured Shadow/dispelling wizard. "Tell us where Erigor is, or you are going to end up slashed, frozen, and toasted."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kageyama cackled. "He's long gone you idiots. He's not even in this station anymore you Fairy Tail Flies!"

"What?!" The Triple Dragons, and two cats exclaimed in massive disbelief together.

"Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna!" Erza's voice exclaimed from at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the platforms. "Do not harm him, we need him alive!"

"Way to go you freaky siblings!" Gray exclaimed as he and Erza ran up the stairs to them.

Erza then jumped up in the air with one of her eyes glowing red as she brandishes one of her swords from her Heaven's Wheel Armor. The Triple Dragons panic thinking that she is coming after them. "Whoa, we don't know what we did wrong, but we're sorry! Ahhhh!"

The Triple Dragons and their cats ducked out of the way only to hear Erza's blade strike the wall behind Kageyama.

"Ahhhh!" Kageyama exclaimed in fear as Erza connected with the wall behind him. There was beads of sweat running down his face in fear as he gritted his teeth not wanting to anger the armored wizard.

"You will dispel the wind barrier and you will do so without complaint!" Erza exclaimed to the Eisenwald Wizard.

"Just do it man! It's dangerous to your health to disobey Erza's orders! The chick is a real monster!" The Triple Dragons and two cats exclaimed in fear.

"Shut up you three!" Gray exclaimed berating the siblings. It was easy to see that they were scared because all five of them were shaking.

"Understood!" Erza exclaimed as she stared right into Kage's eyes.

"Fine I'll dispel it." Kageyama said as tan seal appeared on his chest with a hand going through it. "Why, Karacka?"

Kageyama inquired as he cringed in pain and fell down.

_'It's a simple job, even you can handle this. You have to kill Kageyama.' _ A voice said inside of Karacka's head as Karacka was shaking in fear. He didn't want to do that to his friend, but Byard had ordered him to do so because that's what Erigor would've done. Karacka was standing inside the wall looking down at his friend, who Erza had cradled in her lap.

"Kage!" Erza exclaimed in distress.

"No he was our only way out of here!" Gray exclaimed in distress at the heinous crime that he just witnessed. It was easy to see that Karacka didn't want to do it because his skin was starting to turn purple as he found it hard to breathe.

The Triple Dragons and the two cats looked on in fear, and thought to themselves. _'Why would someone do that to their own comrade in arms?'_

"Kage, don't you dare die on us!" Erza exclaimed in fear. "We need your help, do you even hear me?"

"I think we're losing him Erza." Gray remarked.

"You're the only one of us that is able to dispel the wind barrier, just hang on!" Erza pleaded as the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail looked on.

It was plainly easy to see that Karacka was in distress as the three Dragon Slayers clinched their fists and the three cats frowned.

"How could you do that to one of your friends?" The Triple Dragons asked as they glared at the offender, which was Karacka. "He's a member of your guild, he trusted you and you tried to kill him! How could you?!"

Realizing that this is how a Dark Guild acts when one of their members does something wrong, The Celestial Princess and the Snow Fairy back off and grab onto Liz and Yuki respectively and bury their faces into their soft fur, tears coming from the corners of their eyes and down their faces into the fur of their partners, and family members. However, Natsu is still angry and he cloaks his hands in flame as he rushes toward the wall an aura of fire blazing around him as Karacka pulls himself out of the wall as Natsu rushes straight toward the Green Haired Dark Wizard. He punches through the wall, his fist aflame and knocks Karacka back causing him to scream as he falls backwards as Natsu looks into his eyes after literally punching a hole in the brick wall of the train station. "Is that how you Dark Guild Members treat each other?"

Erza is still holding onto Kageyama, fear evident in her eyes, which isn't something that happens very often with Titania Erza. "Please Kage, just stay with us!"

"He's unconscious," Gray said as he continued, "it's just no use!"

"We can't let him die," Erza exclaimed with her eyes in a frowning expression, devoid of pupils and irises as she continued to bang Kage's head against the floor trying wake him up. "He's our only way out of here!"

But, there's no way he can use his magic in this condition!" Gray said to Titania.

"If I force him to he will!" Erza exclaimed as she continued to bang Kage's head into the floor with that same psycho expression on her face.

"Um, " Luna and Kiyu stated.

"Bad timing, huh?" Setsuko and Shiro asked.

"Aye." Happy chimed in.

* * *

_**Clover Canyon...  
**_

* * *

The scene pans to a canyon with a metal train bridge crossing it as the scene follows the train bridge partially across the canyon.

This is Clover Canyon, a canyon so deep, many believe that its treacherous walls actually rise up from the Abyss. The only way across is a single train line.

The scene then starts to descend toward a lone figure standing on the bridge over the canyon with a scythe on his back. Once again, this is Erigor, the Ace of Eisenwald.

"I'm so close to Clover and the Guild Masters, I can taste it, and what's more, the magic energy I used creating that wind barrier is almost fully recharged. Ha ha ha!" Erigor cackled. "Now it's time. You fools not only took away our work, but you robbed us of our rights! And now I'm going to make you pay! The reaper's cleansing is nigh!"

Erigor then heads straight for Clover Town, with the Clover Convention Center within his sights as a transparent picture of his form hovering over the convention center is shown.

* * *

_**Back at Oshibana Station...  
**_

* * *

"What?!" Luna asked in disbelief along with Kiyu, Setsuko, and Shiro. "Erigor wants to use Lullaby on the Guild Masters?"

"We have to stop them!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail, as well as Happy, Liz, Yuki all exclaimed together in unison.

"That's easier said than done." Erza said as Team Lucy, Setsuko, and Shiro looked at the wind barrier continuing to funnel around the train station. "Erigor cut off our only means of reaching Clover and Erigor is headed there by air."

"I'm pretty sure we can catch up to him with the Magic Mobile." Gray said matter-of-factly. But we can't do anything until we find a way to get on the other side of this barrier.

"How are we going to do that?" The four newcomers asked Gray at the same time.

Natsu lit his fist aflame and rushed toward the wind barrier hoping to be able to break through, only to be thrown back with massive force as he is hit hard with the wind magic.

"See Flame Brain, that's what happens when you try to bust through." Gray retorted. "Why can't you be more like your sisters and think before you act?"

"That's our Big Brother Natsu for you." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together as they rolled their eyes.

"Aye!" Happy, Liz, and Yuki chimed together in sync.

"Why can't we just go through the Celestial Spirit World like I did back at Everlue's mansion?" Natsu asked curiously. "I was able to hitch a ride on Virgo."

"How many times do we have to tell you Natsu, the only way we could go through the Celestial Spirit World is if I was in two places at once." Lucy said.

"Why do we have such an idiot for a brother?" Lisanna asked with a pout on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Cousin Natsu is not very smart at all is he?" Luna asked.

"From what I've seen, he just likes destroying things." Setsuko said with a giggle.

Kiyu and Shiro nodded in agreement.

Erza is tending to the seriously injured Kageyama as she tries to wake him up. "Kage, wake up, you're our only hope right now."

"I have got to try and break through!" Natsu exclaimed as he lit all his limbs on his person aflame with a determined expression on his face as he kicks and punches in repetition. "I have to save Makarov!"

No matter how Salamander tried, he kept on being injured, thrown back, then he tried to go back again and the same results ensued.

"Big Brother/Cousin Natsu!" Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna all exclaimed worriedly for their brother/cousin.

"Cut it out you idiot," Gray stated condescendingly toward the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Obviously brute force isn't going to do you any good."

"Gray, why don't you and I try?" Setsuko asked as she once again removed her kimono and threw it aside. "Maybe our Ice Magic can break through it."

Setsuko's fist then begins to glow with Ice Magic as it starts to surround said fist.

"That's not going to work Setsuko." Gray said to the Ice Dragon Slayer. "If I could use my magic, I would've done it already. So using your Ice Dragon Slayer Magic won't do any good."

Setsuko sighs and dissipates the Ice Magic that was appearing around her fist, she then goes back over to pick up her kimono and puts it back on.

"None of my Moon Dragon Slayer Magic or my Ice Make Magic will do any good either." Luna said as Kiyu nodded in agreement.

"What a bummer, how are we going to get out of here?" Shiro asked worriedly.

"We have no idea." Happy, Kiyu, Liz, and Yuki said to the light blue/white light blue sundress clad feline.

Natsu being the idiot he normally is, runs straight toward the barrier as he tries to force his way through it by running through it. Right as he enters the barrier it stops him dead in his tracks as it begins to rip him to shreds and pushing him back.

"Would you stop trying to be the hero Big Brother! You're going to get torn to shreds!" Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed angrily toward their older brother.

"Damn it! I don't know what to do!" Erza exclaimed angrily at herself as Natsu continued to try and bust through the barrier.

"We said stop it!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together as Lucy grabbed one arm and shoulder with her hands, while Lisanna grabbed the other arm and shoulder with her hands. "You are going to get yourself killed! We already lost Mama/Layla Mama, we aren't about to lose our big brother as well!"

Lucy and Lisanna had tears in their eyes as they started flowing down their faces as they hugged their big brother close.

Lucy then remembered something as she let Natsu go leaving him in the hands of her little sister.

"Lisanna, let Natsu go, I have an excellent idea." Lucy said as she remembered what she did yesterday as she pulled out Virgo's key. "Remember what Virgo could do?"

"She can dig." Lisanna said as she snapped her fingers. "It's a good thing you made a contract with her yesterday at our house before our fight with Chisame and Shigeru."

"You got a new spirit?" Luna asked. "What kind of spirit is it?"

"It's Virgo the Maiden." Lucy said as she took Virgo's key off of her key chain and threw it up into the air causing it to spin, she then grabs it with her right hand. "Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed as a purple magic seal appeared in front of the key as she put the key inside the seal and turned it to her right. A doorbell chime then sounds the Petite form of Virgo appears and stands in between the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail.

"My Princesses, my Prince, how can I help you?" Virgo asked as she bowed with the chains of her shackles clanging in the air.

"Prince?" Gray asked. "Princesses?" Gray was thoroughly confused by what Virgo said, however he just brushed it off as nothing at all.

"We'll explain later." The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail said together.

"It's a long complicated story." Natsu said as he hugged his blond-haired sister. "I knew you would get Virgo back to our side."

"Good job Big Sister Lucy." Lisanna said as she hugged her older sister. "Virgo will help us get out of here."

"How am I supposed to do that Princesses and Prince?" Virgo asked.

"Virgo, did you forget about your Diver Magic?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Virgo said as a brown magic seal appeared underneath her feet and her eyes glowed. "I will get all of us out of here."

Right after Virgo was done digging the whole, Lucy and Lisanna jumped down it and followed her.

"Alright, let's bust out of this joint." Gray suggested.

Natsu grabbed Kageyama before jumping down the hole after his younger sisters. Gray saw this and was curious as to why Natsu is doing that.

"What do you think you're doing Natsu?" Gray asked stopping Natsu briefly from going down the hole.

"I know he's one of our enemies, but I'd feel guilty if we just left him here to die." Natsu said as he quickly jumped down the hole.

Before Natsu jumped down the hole after his sisters, Erza spotted Kageyama opening his eyes and smiled.

"And here's what happened next..." Happy, Kiyu, Liz, Shiro, and Yuki all chimed together in unison.

* * *

_**Outside of the station with the Wind Barrier swirling behind them...  
**_

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Kageyama were the first ones to surface.

Natsu quickly and gently set Kageyama down and quickly motioned to Happy that they needed to get going toward Clover. Happy nodded and wrapped his tail around Natsu's waist and flew off. This all happened before the others surfaced.

Erza, Kiyu carrying Luna, and Shiro carrying Setsuko were the next ones to surface, followed shortly by Gray.

Luckily, those six stood off to the side avoiding the draft of the wind as the spiraling twister blew their clothes.

Liz carrying Lucy, and Yuki carrying Lisanna were the last ones to surface followed by Virgo

Liz and Yuki set Lucy and Lisanna down in front of the others as Gray turned around and looked at the barrier swirling behind them.

"It looks like we made it out." Gray remarked.

"Let's head toward Clover." Erza ordered.

"Whoa this wind is crazy." Lucy and Lisanna remarked as they stood next to each other Gray in direct view of Virgo's skirt, who was busy keeping Lucy and Lisanna's panties from showing.

"Princesses," Virgo said then continued as she squatted down trying to cover Lucy and Lisanna's panties from showing. "I'll keep your panties from showing."

"You just worry about your own." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together as they saw Virgos skirt flapping in the wind.

"Oh wow." Gray said with a massive blush on his face, his eyes devoid of pupils and irises.

"It's no use." Kageyama spoke up from his spot on the ground. "You'll never be able to catch up to Erigor. You can't stop us. We've won."

Team Lucy and Setsuko look on toward Kageyama as they stare him down and listen to his words. Lucy then quickly swipes Virgo's key with her right hand sending the maid spirit back to the Celestial World.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as the others noticed he was gone as well.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Happy's not here either." Gray remarked.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the air heading toward Clover...  
**_

* * *

Erigor is flying toward Clover with an evil look in his eyes. "I see the town up ahead. A bit farther and I'll have revenge."

"Ahhhh! We've got you now!" Natsu said from right behind Erigor. "Didn't think cats could fly at mach speed didja?"

Natsu then uses his Fire Dragon's Claw attack to kick Erigor down to the ground causing a massive cloud of dust and debris to float in mid-air.

Natsu landed on all fours and then stands up. He doesn't see Happy, so he stands up and holds his arms out. Happy falls into his arms, his Aera magic having vanished.

"You okay?" Natsu asked as he looked down at his blue feline friend.

"Yeah, but I'm so tired, I can't fly."Happy said sadly with his eyes closed.

"Don't worry buddy, I think I can handle it from here." Natsu said as he looked down toward Happy and smiled.

"You again?" Erigor asked from the spot he landed at on the track. "You're one of those pesky Fairy Tail flies. What are you doing here?"

Natsu sets Happy down some place out of the way as he stretches his arms out nice and wide, fire spiraling around his arms and down to his hands. Flames are now circling around his fists as he looks at Erigor, his right eye shrouded in shadows as he holds his flaming fists up in a challenging manner and points them toward Erigor. "I'm not letting you get passed me you dress wearin' wind bag."

* * *

_**Meanwhile back with the Magic Mobile...  
**_

* * *

Erza is driving the Magic Mobile as usual as the scene pans to the inside of the Magic Mobile. Kageyama, Gray, and Setsuko are on one side of the cabin, while Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna are on the other side. Although, the four Dragon Slayers look a bit green around the face as the fall to their knees on the floor with their heads resting on the seats.

"Oooh. Please make this vehicle stop moving!" Lucy exclaimed. "Why is Erza going so fast."

Lisanna moaned as she holds her mouth to keep herself from puking. "Why does our motion sickness have to get to us now?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Luna said as the motion sickness gets to her as well. "At least with the potions we are a little better off, even though it doesn't cure it, it would make the whole traveling in a vehicle a bit easier to bear." Luna then proceeds to hold her head in agony as she tries to control her gag reflex to keep from throwing up."

"I wish there was..." Setsuko said as she nearly passed out from being so sick, "...some way for us to ride on transportation and not feel so sick to our stomachs!"

"Lucy, girl like pull yourself together." Liz scoffs. "You better stop feeling sick when we stop."

"L-Lisanna, a-are y-you going t-to be okay. I-I am so sorry I c-can't help you much." Yuki said shyly as she looked away from her partner.

"Luna, come on pull yourself together, you can get through this, you are made of tougher stuff than this!" Kiyu exclaimed trying to comfort her ailing partner.

"Why couldn't Erza just let us fly you guys to Clover? It really doesn't make any sense to me. Well at least you wouldn't be sick if we were carrying you." Shiro said worriedly as she watches over her light blue haired best friend.

"So tell me, why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asked as he looked to the four cats that were watching over their partners and best friends.

"Because, you obviously need a doctor." Liz scoffed to the Shadow/Dispelling Wizard. "And because everyone left town, you're going to have to see one in Clover. Puh, try and show some gratitude!"

With that Liz turned away from the Eisenwald Guild member and went back to tending to her mother and best friend.

"I don't understand," Kageyama continued. "Why are you guys helping me? We're enemies!"

"Hmph! The five cats scoffed as they continued to turn away from Kageyama.

"Oh I get it, you're taking me hostage to try and make a deal with Erigor." Kageyama said. "Well you can forget it, he could care less about me or any of his men."

"Y-you need to lighten up j-jeez d-dude." Yuki said shyly.

"If you want to die, we can make that happen." Gray said to Kageyama as the shadow/dispelling wizard promptly snapped his head up. His eyes are still closed

"Chill Gray!" Kiyu and Shiro exclaimed together.

"There's a whole lot more to this world than just life and death you know." Gray said, then continued. "You should try to look for the positive you and your Eisenwald pals."

Kageyama raised his head up to hear better, and right after Gray finished he went back to hanging his head down and closing his eyes.

The Magic Mobile was going around the corner as hit hit the turn going on two wheels. The four Dragon Slayers were still braced on the floor of the magic mobile dealing with their motion sickness so even with that bump that Erza hit they didn't move.

"What happened?" Gray asked from the cab toward Erza.

"Everything is fine." Erza said to the group in the cab, "I'm more concerned about the girls, how are they?"

"They're still out cold." Gray said to Erza. "I hope they will be okay by the time we get to Clover."

_'My vision is getting blurry.'_ Erza thought to herself as she continued to drive. _'I must've used more magic energy than I thought. Natsu, you have to stop Erigor. It's all up to you now, don't let me down.'_

Erza then hit a big bump as she just continued to drive the magic mobile along the train tracks toward Clover.

* * *

_**Back with Erigor and Natsu...  
**_

* * *

Natsu's fists were still aflame as stared down Erigor trying to intimidate him. Erigor stood across from Natsu with his scythe held in his right hand like a Bo staff with the blade part not quite embedded into the tracks beneath him, but nearly imbedded into them.

"I'm going to burn you and that stupid flute of yours to a crisp!" Natsu exclaimed with his fists still aflame and staring down Erigor the Reaper while taking a fighting stance as well.

"So you were able to break through my wind barrier." Erigor said condescendingly as he looked toward Salamander. "You little flies can be such a nuisance. Now get out of my way kid, or else!"

As Erigor said that, he pushed the palm of his hand forward toward Natsu as a light purple magic seal appeared in front of him. He then sent his wind magic straight for Natsu. The attack hit him dead on pushing Natsu back, but Natsu being Natsu wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu asked of the silver-haired Wind Wizard. Once Natsu asked that, the train tracks became completely covered in smoke.

Natsu then lit his feet on fire to give him an extra boost, which is even more effective because his fists are lit aflame as well. He jumped up into the air and redirected his route straight toward Erigor striking the silver-haired Wind Wizard dead on causing him to fly off of the tracks and away from Natsu.

Taken by surprise by Natsu's ability to use his flames to jump and too strike, he thought to himself with his teeth clenched and his eyes wide in disbelief.

_'Impossible, he uses his flames to jump and to strike?'_ Erigor thought to himself as he hovered in the air above the canyon staring at the Fire Dragon Slayer with surprise and shock on his face, he then continued to think to himself. _'I underestimated his power, this may actually be a challenge.' _As these thoughts were running rapidly through Erigor's head he hovered around looking like he was going even further away from Natsu.

"Come on!" Natsu exclaimed as he went down to a squatting position with his right fist on the ground as well as his right knee. His left leg was bent in a way reminiscent of an athlete taking a knee. His left fist was cocked back readying a strike. His wristband clearly visible to anyone that may be on his left side, of course they would either have to be a giant or hovering to actually see the position as the train tracks are surrounded on both sides with what seem to look like seemingly endless drops, in a seemingly bottomless pit.

"What are you doing up there you coward?" Natsu asked with a very annoyed tone to his voice. "Come back down here, and fight me like a man!"

"Don't get too cocky fly!" Erigor exclaimed as he created a light purple magic seal and aimed it toward Natsu, this in turn caused a Tornado to form underneath of Natsu as Erigor called out the name of the attack. "Storm Bringer!"

As Erigor's attack was unleashed it surrounded the Fire Dragon Slayer as he becomes surrounded by the Tornado created by Erigor and begins to spin around rapidly.

"Whoa oooooooh oooooooh oooooooh!" Natsu exclaimed as the Tornado that currently is surround him continues to spin him around and around.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he creates a green magic seal above him and tries to deploy his wings. His wings begin to come out, but eventually they fail to deploy as Happy realizes that he is in trouble. "It's no use, I don't have enough magic energy."

Natsu is then promptly hurled out of the Tornado and over the side of the train tracks as he seemingly begins to fall to his doom. Erigor has a cocky smirk on his face as if he is about ready to declare victory of the Fairy Tail fly.

"Ha ha ha! Let's see your Fire Power get you out of this!" Erigor cackles as he watches Natsu turn into nothing but a twinkle as he continues to fall.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed in fear.

"Man this sucks!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued to fall head first toward the bottom of the canyon. He has his legs crossed in Indian Style as he continues to plunge head first to his near doom. "I wasn't expecting that, now what am I going to do now."

Natsu then comes across several jutting rocks as he hits his head on them multiple times. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!"

He ends up with four bumps on his head as he raises his hand to the sky disappointed in himself. "Sorry, Gramps." Natsu said as he continued to fall as he remembers something with Macao. "Come on Natsu, you can do better than that." Macao's voice said as it entered his mind.

* * *

_**Flashback begins...**_

* * *

_A young Natsu is standing in front of a much younger Macao trying to figure cool things to do with his fire magic. He then sees Macao use a purple flame to grab hold of a beer mug and grasp it._

_"Come on Natsu, you can do better than that." Macao said then continued his demonstration for a young Natsu. A young ten year old Lucy and nine year old Lisanna can be seen in the background watching their older brother struggle to grasp what Macao is doing. "Now watch how I do it."_

_Macao has his pointer finger on his left hand pointed up as a purple stream of magic spirals around and grabs onto a beer mug that is full of beer balancing it. He then transfers the mug to his right hand with the purple stream of magic still attached to said mug._

_"Wow that's awesome!" Natsu exclaimed in amazement._

_"Yeah, it's called Purple Flare," Macao explained to the pinkette. "And even though it's fire it can do a lot more than burn things."_

_"How come my fire burns everything it touches?" Natsu asked curiously. Disappointment is evident in his voice._

_"Because you don't know how to make it not burn." Macao remarked then continued. "You gotta learn deep down that if you wish for it in your heart the fire will do exactly what you want it to. Once you've mastered that, then not even wind or water magic can beat you."_

_"That doesn't make any sense. " Natsu stated_

* * *

**_Flashback ends.  
_**

* * *

**_Back to present time...  
_**

* * *

A huge reddish orange light illuminates the canyon floor below as a fireball comes up out of the canyon and forms a cross, that can also easily be mistaken as a fire bird of some sort. A pillar of fire slams up from inside the canyon as more fire can be seen spiraling around the pillar of fire. This of course, surprises Erigor to no end as the pillar of flame appears to have a spinning blade around it and is heading straight for Erigor. Once it reaches the train tracks, it does an upside down or side ways U-Turn as it shoots up into the sky and changes direction and angles down toward the train tracks. Natsu can be seen with his hand a flame with the pillar of fire, and what looks like a propeller of fire spinning around his hand allowing him to fly his way out of the canyon.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" Natsu exclaims as he is seen flying his way out of the canyon. The Pillar of flame then angles down forming a giant hand of fire that immediately grabs on to the train track allowing Natsu to pull himself up out of the canyon.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed happily. He seems to have regained at least some of his strength.

Just as fast as the giant fire hand appeared, it disappeared allowing Natsu to land on his feet gracefully to face Erigor again. His hands now relaxed at his sides as he encounters Erigor the reaper once again.

"That was a close one." Natsu said as he focused back on the job he had at hand. The smoke generated by the giant flame hand begins to dissipate and vanish as Natsu continues to study Erigor's moves. Natsu then clenches his fist as he remembers Macaos words of wisdom. "So that's what you were trying to tell me. I think I get it now."

"Uh, but that's impossible!" Erigor responded in awe at Natsu being able to get himself out of the canyon with just his fire.

Natsu then looked up at Erigor, and being the wiseguy he always is, decides to taunt him. "You must be pretty cold up there half-naked like that, you want me to warm you up?"

"Your flames are powerless against me!" Erigor exclaimed with the normal malice in his voice, his surprise that he had at Natsu pulling himself out of the canyon completely gone as he continues to hover several feet above the train tracks and turns his attention back to the Salamander.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaims as he slams his fists into each other, his red magic seal with the dragon face once again appearing in front of him. "We'll just see about that! Roar of the..."

Natsu exclaimed as his cheeks then puff up as he gathers all the fire he can muster up into his mouth and tilts his head back the giant dragon once again appearing behind him as it too tilts its head back ready to strike.

"Fire Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed as he finished powering up his attack. He then puts his thumbs to his mouth and blows a stream of fire through his interlaced fists as a stream of fire flies through his magic seal and down onto the ground creating what seems like a fiery tornado aimed straight for Erigor.

Erigor is ready this time however as he pushes his left hand forward creating a light purple magic seal as always readying himself to block Natsu's attack. "Storm Wall!" Erigor exclaimed as his light purple seal collided with Natsu's Roar of the Fire Dragon nullifying the Salamander's attack.

_'I can't believe this kid.' _Erigor thought to himself, then continued to think. _'There's no rhyme or reason to his attacks. Is this what all Fairy Tail Wizards are like?'_

"Ha ha ha!" Natsu chuckled as he continued to stare down Erigor from his spot on the ground.

"Although your powers are remarkable," Erigor started as he continues to hover in the air and address Natsu at the same time. "I'm afraid you're still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse chase. It's time to get serious."

"Ha ha!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm ready when you are."

Erigor flies backwards as he begins to spin his scythe around and around.

"Sorm Mail!" Erigor exclaimed as a light purple magic seal appeared in front of him thanks to his spinning scythe. The spinning of the scythe caused the wind particles around him to form a shell of wind around him. This in turn caused the winds to swirl around him in the form of armor. In other words activating his Storm Mail attack, Erigor became surrounded in a Hurricane. He then entered a melee type mode. "Here I come!"

Inside the Hurricane around him, all that can be seen of Erigor is a shadow, literally a shadow as he sends a spiraling wind current toward Natsu while Natsu jumps into the air with his right fist aflame. As he approaches Erigor, the Salamander attempts to attack the Ace of Eisenwald. Unfortunately, his flame promptly goes out when he hits the barrier around Erigor as he is quickly launched back towards the track.

"What's a matter?" Erigor asked condescendingly toward Natsu prompting Natsu to actuall flinch, unlike the last time he attacked Erigor with his flame.

"Coward! You just had to go and wrap yourself in a Wind Barrier didn't you?" Natsu asked as he banged his fist together creating another red magic seal with a Dragon's face in the middle of it. "This will break through it! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

As Natsu said this, once again his right fist was wrapped in a flame as he cocked it back ready to strike. The Dragon that normally appears behind him also appeared as one of said dragons claws formed a fist also seemed to be wrapped in a flame. Natsu then charged forth toward Erigor, aiming to take him out with just one shot. However right when Natsu approached the wind barrier and punched Erigor the Reaper, his flame was immediately extinguished.

It shows a split scene with a confused Natsu on one side and triumphant Erigor on the other. "Ha ha." Erigor cackled.

"What the?" Natsu asked then continued equally if not more confused. "I don't understand. Why did my fire go out?"

"Just as I suspected, you're completely helpless without your flames." Erigor taunts. "Looks like I have the upper hand."

"No Way!" Natsu exclaimed in defiance as he is blown back. All of a sudden a message telepathically enters Natsu's mind. This one belonging to his recently acquired spirit.

_'I know it's only been about a day since you made a contract with me, but I can tell by how close you and your two sisters are, even though they aren't by blood, but by adoption that I can fully trust you. You have gone beyond what I expected from what Igneel said about you.'_ Aquila thought telepathically into Natsu's head.

_'Aquila, is that you? How do you know Igneel? You are in completely different worlds literally.'_ Natsu telepathically asked his spirit.

_'True, but think about it, your step mother Layla gave you Igneel's Key, just like she gave Lucy Celestia's Key, and Lisanna Miyuki's key. It means she believes in you, she is always looking down on you from up above watching over you.'_

_'Aquila has a point_.' Another voice telepathically said this one belonging to Igneel.

_'Igneel? Is that you?'_

_'Indeed it is my son. Us three dragons were worried that you and your sisters would call us away from our training a lot, but that is not the case. Therefore you have deserved my Eternal support, as well as Aquila's. Show this monster who wants to kill everybody what else you can do Celestial Wizard Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia.'_ Igneel said telepathically as he finished his message.

_'Go for it my friend! Show them what a Heartfilia can do!'_ Aquila exclaimed telepathically as she cut off her transmission.

_'Thank you Aquila, and Igneel! I will do my best to make you proud. You too as well Mama Layla.' _ Natsu stated telepathically to his adoptive deceased mother.

"Unfortunately for you the winds of my Storm Mail Attack blow outwardly." Erigor taunted. "If you get too close it will smother your flames leaving you powerless against me."

"Oh yeah, well I guess you don't know much about me at all, let alone my little sisters!" Natsu exclaimed as pulled out a silver key from his pouch on his right hip. "I am more than a Fire Wizard!"

Natsu then threw his silver key up in the air as it spun in place and he grabbed it with his right hand.

"What's this, you're a Celestial Wizard as well?" Erigor asked confused. "Impossible. Someone at your level can only know one type of magic at any one time. You can't use that key."

"We will just see about that Erigor!" Natsu exclaimed as a silver seal appeared in front of the key. "Open, Gate of the Silver Eagle! Aquila!"

A doorbell chime sounded as a Natsu put his key into the seal and turned it to the right. Out of the seal appeared the same giant eagle that Natsu summoned yesterday when he first made the contract with her.

"Aquila, you and I are going to work together to take down Erigor the Reaper!" Natsu exclaimed happily as a flaming aura surrounded his body as he jumped on the back of the Silver Eagle and lands hard as she groans.

"Take it easy Natsu." Aquila said as she flinched at the impact. "You could've just asked me to lower myself so you can climb on, but no matter, I will do my best to help you out. Elemental Empowerment! I call upon the power of Fire!"

As Aquila exclaimed out loud as a red magic seal appeared underneath her and all of her feathers became streaked with red.

"Fire Eagle Power!" Aquila exclaimed as she merged her Celestial Power with Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer power as her feathers became littered with dragon scales as well. So she is now ready to fight just like Natsu is.

Erigor then headed toward the two as he cackled. "Fire can never defeat wind!" The scene then turns into a freeze frame as Happy, Kiyu, Liz, Shiro, and Yuki pop up in the middle of the scene each holding a sign that has red Kanji written on it.

* * *

_**Special Bonus Feature: Meet Team Lucy:  
**_

* * *

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Rank: Co-Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 17

DOB: July 1st, X767

Gender: Female

Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic, Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic, Animal Take Over Magic.

Bio: Lucy Heartfilia is the only biological child of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. On July 7th, X777 Layla Heartfilia died of an unkown illness, however unknown to her and the rest of her adoptive siblings Layla is alive and well looking over the Dragon World.

Siblings: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia, Cousin: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Partner: Liz

Equipment: Golden Zodiac Gate Keys, Silver Constellation Gate Keys, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Celestial Dragon Celestia, leather whip with heart-shaped end.

* * *

Name: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia

Rank: Co- Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 16

DOB: July 1st, X768(Made up date)

Gender: Female

Magic: Animal Take Over Magic, Snow Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic

Bio: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia is the youngest adopted child of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Her biological parents are both deceased her Mother Ellejane died giving birth to her on July 1st, X768.

Siblings: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia, Cousin: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Partner: Yuki

Equipment: One Silver Constellation Gate Key, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Snow Dragon Miyuki, Purple and White Sword with a scroll like cloth spiraling around it.

* * *

Name: Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia

Rank: Co-Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 17

DOB: April 1st, X767(Made up date)

Gender: Male

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic

Bio: Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia is the second youngest adopted child of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. He was originally raised by Igneel, until he moved in with the Heartfilia family at the same time the Strauss Siblings did in X768. Igneel continued to train Natsu in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic up until Layla passed away on July 1st, X777.

Siblings: Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia. Cousin: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Partner: Happy

Equipment: One Silver Constellation Gate Key, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Fire Dragon Igneel

* * *

Name: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Rank: Co-Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 16

DOB: March 1st, X768

Gender: Female

Magic: Moon Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Make Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic.

Bio: Luna Fate Heartfilia V. is the cousin of Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia. After her family disappeared on July 7th, X777; Luna found a waterfall to live behind and eventually joined Fairy Tail and moved in with Lucy and Lisanna.

Cousins: Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia

Partner: Akiyuki(Kiyu for short)

Equipment: A pair of Katana with one katana sheathed on each hip, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Moon Dragon Yue

* * *

Name: Erza Scarlet

Rank: Co-Second in Command of Team Lucy.

Age: 19

DOB: January 1st, X765-July 4th, X765

Gender: Female

Magic: Requip, Sword Magic, Telekinesis, Lightning Magic(while in Lightning Empress Armor), Fire Magic(while in Flame Empress Armor), Water Magic(While in Sea Empress Armor.)

Bio: Erza Scarlet is an S-Class rank wizard of Fairy Tail with mastery of several forms of magic.

Family: None known, parents deceased.

Partner: None

Equipment: Hundreds of armors, and hundreds of weapons.

* * *

Name: Gray Fullbuster

Rank: Co-Second in Command of Team Lucy.

DOB: January 1st, X766-July 4th, X766

Gender: Male

Bio: Gray Fullbuster joined Team Lucy right before the group went to take down Erigor and Eisenwald and keep them from unleashing the Lullaby Song on the Guild Masters. Sees Natsu as a rival.

Magic: Ice Make Magic

Family: Ur Milkovich(Foster Mother Deceased), Lyon Vastia(Foster Brother), Biological parents deceased, killed by Deliora

Partner: None

Equipment: None

* * *

Name: Setsuko Koori

Rank: Member of Team Lucy

Age: 16

DOB: June 25th, X768

Gender: Female

Bio: Setsuko met up with Team Lucy in Onibus when the group was chasing after Eisenwald trying to stop the Dark Guild from unleashing Lullaby's song on the guild masters.

Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic

Family: None.

Partner: Shiro

Equipment: A Silver Katana sheathed on her right hip, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Ice Dragon Masshiro.

* * *

_**Exceeds/Flying Cats of Team Lucy:**_

* * *

Name: Happy

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Partner: Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia

Magic: Aera Magic. Is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed.

Weapon of Choice: A pair of Kama

Special Ability: Max Speed

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Liz

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Lucy Heartfilia

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: A pair of Sai.

Special Ability: Mind Reading

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Yuki

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: A pair of Butterfly Knives

Special Ability: Invisibility

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Akiyuki(Kiyu for short)

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Luna Fate Hearfilia V.

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: A Scythe

Special Ability: Telepathy

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Shiro

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Setsuko Koori

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: A Sheathed Katana on her right hip.

Special Ability: Long distance hearing

DOB: X778

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Natsu and Erigor continue their fight with Lucy, Lisanna, Liz, Yuki, and Happy watching. They are then joined by the others that were in the four-wheeler. Will Natsu be able to beat Erigor, also what will happen when the Lullaby flute comes to life? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** – **__**Episode 009: Eisenwald: The Final Battle!  
**_

Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!

_**Author's Note:**_

The next chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 008: The Strongest Team**_


	9. 009: Eisenwald: The Final Battle!

**_Fairy Tail My Way_**

**_Author: AshK1980_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story Hiro Mashima does. I do own this story. I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and Exceed), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and Exceed) I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S. I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form. I also don't own Setsuko Koori and her exceed partner Shiro. They are both owned by a good friend of mine, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09.

* * *

_**Episode 009: Eisenwald: The Final Battle!  
**_

_**Arc II: Eisenwald Arc Part 4  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**Lucy, Lisanna, or Natsu's point of view for narrating purposes.  
**

Luna or Setsuko's Point of View for narrating purposes.  


_Thoughts, Flashbacks, Recaps, Letters to Layla or Ellejane(An OC I made up to be Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane's biological mother)._

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 008: The Strongest Team**_

* * *

_**Meet Team Lucy:  
**_

* * *

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Rank: Co-Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 17

DOB: July 1st, X767

Gender: Female

Magic: Celestial Spirit Magic, Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic, Animal Take Over Magic.

Bio: Lucy Heartfilia is the only biological child of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. On July 7th, X777 Layla Heartfilia died of an unkown illness, however unknown to her and the rest of her adoptive siblings Layla is alive and well looking over the Dragon World.

Siblings: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia, Cousin: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Partner: Liz

Equipment: Golden Zodiac Gate Keys, Silver Constellation Gate Keys, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Celestial Dragon Celestia, leather whip with heart-shaped end.

* * *

Name: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia

Rank: Co- Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 16

DOB: July 1st, X768(Made up date)

Gender: Female

Magic: Animal Take Over Magic, Snow Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic

Bio: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia is the youngest adopted child of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Her biological parents are both deceased her Mother Ellejane died giving birth to her on July 1st, X768.

Siblings: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia, Cousin: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Partner: Yuki

Equipment: One Silver Constellation Gate Key, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Snow Dragon Miyuki, Purple and White Sword with a scroll like cloth spiraling around it.

* * *

Name: Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia

Rank: Co-Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 17

DOB: April 1st, X767(Made up date)

Gender: Male

Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic

Bio: Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia is the second youngest adopted child of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. He was originally raised by Igneel, until he moved in with the Heartfilia family at the same time the Strauss Siblings did in X768. Igneel continued to train Natsu in Fire Dragon Slayer Magic up until Layla passed away on July 1st, X777.

Siblings: Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia. Cousin: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Partner: Happy

Equipment: One Silver Constellation Gate Key, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Fire Dragon Igneel

* * *

Name: Luna Fate Heartfilia V.

Rank: Co-Leader of Team Lucy

Age: 16

DOB: March 1st, X768

Gender: Female

Magic: Moon Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Make Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic.

Bio: Luna Fate Heartfilia V. is the cousin of Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia. After her family disappeared on July 7th, X777; Luna found a waterfall to live behind and eventually joined Fairy Tail and moved in with Lucy and Lisanna.

Cousins: Lucy Heartfilia, Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia, Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia, Elfman (Strauss) Heartfilia, Mirajane (Strauss) Heartfilia

Partner: Akiyuki(Kiyu for short)

Equipment: A pair of Katana with one katana sheathed on each hip, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Moon Dragon Yue

* * *

Name: Erza Scarlet

Rank: Co-Second in Command of Team Lucy.

Age: 19

DOB: January 1st, X765-July 4th, X765

Gender: Female

Magic: Requip, Sword Magic, Telekinesis, Lightning Magic(while in Lightning Empress Armor), Fire Magic(while in Flame Empress Armor), Water Magic(While in Sea Empress Armor.)

Bio: Erza Scarlet is an S-Class rank wizard of Fairy Tail with mastery of several forms of magic.

Family: None known, parents deceased.

Partner: None

Equipment: Hundreds of armors, and hundreds of weapons.

* * *

Name: Gray Fullbuster

Rank: Co-Second in Command of Team Lucy.

DOB: January 1st, X766-July 4th, X766

Gender: Male

Bio: Gray Fullbuster joined Team Lucy right before the group went to take down Erigor and Eisenwald and keep them from unleashing the Lullaby Song on the Guild Masters. Sees Natsu as a rival.

Magic: Ice Make Magic

Family: Ur Milkovich(Foster Mother Deceased), Lyon Vastia(Foster Brother), Biological parents deceased, killed by Deliora

Partner: None

Equipment: None

* * *

Name: Setsuko Koori

Rank: Member of Team Lucy

Age: 16

DOB: June 25th, X768

Gender: Female

Bio: Setsuko met up with Team Lucy in Onibus when the group was chasing after Eisenwald trying to stop the Dark Guild from unleashing Lullaby's song on the guild masters.

Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic

Family: None.

Partner: Shiro

Equipment: A Silver Katana sheathed on her right hip, One Platinum Gate Key that summons forth the Ice Dragon Masshiro.

* * *

_**Exceeds/Flying Cats of Team Lucy:**_

* * *

Name: Happy

Age: 6

Gender: Male

Partner: Natsu (Dragneel) Heartfilia

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed.

Weapon of Choice: A pair of Kama

Special Ability: Max Speed

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Liz

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Lucy Heartfilia

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: A pair of Sai.

Special Ability: Mind Reading

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Yuki

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Lisanna (Strauss) Heartfilia

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: A pair of Butterfly Knives

Special Ability: Invisibility

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Akiyuki(Kiyu for short)

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Luna Fate Hearfilia V.

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: A Scythe

Special Ability: Telepathy

DOB: X778

* * *

Name: Shiro

Age: 6

Gender: Female

Partner: Setsuko Koori

Magic: Aera Magic, is also able to manifest a warrior mode when needed

Weapon of choice: N/A

Special Ability: Long distance hearing

DOB: X778

* * *

**_Recap..._**

* * *

_Previously on Fairy Tail My Way,Chisame Corona, Roxie, Shigeru Sandarov, Terra, Luna Fate Heartfilia V, and Akiyuki(Kiyu for short) joined Fairy Tail. The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail were joined on a mission by Erza, Gray, Luna, her feline partner Kiyu, and a newcomer named Setsuko Koori and her feline partner Shiro, a light blue/white cat with wings that always wears a light blue sundress. Eventually the group made it to Oshibana Station where a huge battle ensued forcing Team Lucy to be stuck in the train station. However, thanks to Virgo Team Lucy escaped the train station and are now on their way to Clover Canyon. Natsu and Happy went on ahead after gently dropping off an injured Kageyama. Natsu encountered the Ace of Eisenwald, Erigor and is now stuck in a battle that he seemingly can't seem to win or even land a single hit on Erigor. Will Natsu eventually get the best of Erigor the Reaper? Well let's find out.  
_

* * *

_**Explanation of the Lullaby Flute...**_

* * *

**Lisanna and I have heard of the Lullaby flute. From what we read on it over the years of our lives it is very deadly magic. Even Luna has read things about the Lullaby flute.**

**Years ago, the evil wizard Zeref crafted a skull-shaped flute infused with black magic. It is known as Lullaby. Why is it called Lullaby? Because its melody causes those who are unlucky enough to hear it to fall into Eternal Sleep, in other words they die which is precisely why we can't let the song be played. The battle for possession of this forbidden instrument is being waged at this very moment.**

Let's get back to the battle.  


I really hope Natsu can beat Erigor. I just met him, but so far he seems really powerful.

* * *

_**Clover Canyon after the magic mobile temporarily stopped allowing the four Dragon Slayers to get out and recover...  
**_

* * *

"You four stay here!" The Golden Blond-Haired Mage said as she stretched. "Let's go Lisanna, Luna, Setsuko we better be ready to help Natsu if he needs it."

"No way Lucy! We are part of this guild too! We have a right to help out our partners! We have been telling you that for six years! We are wizards just like you two are! Give us a chance!" The golden flying cat said as she glared angrily at the golden blond Dragon Slayer. There was no way she was letting Lucy have all the fun.

Rather than be shy like she normally is, Yuki echoed Liz's sentiment. There was no way the white-haired wizard and the the blond-haired wizard were going to have all the fun. That blue cat doesn't even have a warrior form, what help could he be to the Fire Dragon Slayer? "I am not going to stand by and let you two risk your lives for us! We are Fairy Tail Wizards too you know! We are going to help you whether you like it or not! I-if that's o-okay w-with y-you."

The golden flying cat then noticed Yuki's change in demeanor from assertive to shy all over again she then scoffed in disapproval at the snow white flying cat. "Yuki! If you want Lucy and Lisanna to take you seriously, then you can't go back and forth between being assertive and being shy! Let's just see how Natsu and Happy are doing. If Lucy and Lisanna are so convinced they can handle it themselves, then we should let them."

"O-okay. Let us g-go do that." Yuki said shyly as she followed Liz.

"Um guys," Lucy said as she smiled toward the golden cat and the snow white cat. "You can come with us as well, we do need a way to get there."

"So come on girls, we're sorry we acted all high and mighty we are just worried about our big brother." Lisanna said apologetically as her and Lucy leaned down to the two cats level and hugged them.

"You really want us to help you?" Liz asked excitedly, but still with her normal bad girl tone to her voice. "I think we can do that for you."

"I-I agree with Liz." Yuki said shyly. "We are your fastest option to get to Erigor and Natsu."

The two sisters nod as they allow Liz and Yuki to wrap their tails around their waists and fly them toward Clover. Luna and Setsuko sigh, it seems their leaders kind of forgot about them.

Luna and Kiyu sigh as the roll their eyes and look toward the direction that Liz and Yuki flew off toward carrying Lucy and Lisanna. She then looks toward Setsuko speaks up. "You know, we really need to keep an eye on them and follow them when they leave." Luna said to the newcomer as she made sure her katanas were secure on her hips. "Setsuko, we need to catch up to my cousins. I have a feeling Cousin Natsu is going to need some encouragement."

Setsuko nodded in agreement as she motioned for Shiro to carry her. "Well if I'm going to be part of this team when I join Fairy Tail, then I have to learn to keep up with the leaders. Come on Shiro, let's catch up with them."

"Right Setsuko!" Shiro exclaimed as she made sure her katana was secure on her hip.

"Hey Luna brace yourself." Kiyu stated as she double-checked to make sure her scythe was secure. "We have a lot of lost time to make up if we want to catch up to them. They are probably most of the way to Clover by now."

Luna and Setsuko nodded in agreement as they allowed their partners to wrap their tails around their waists.

With that, Kiyu and Shiro flew off carrying their partners leaving Erza and Gray in the dust.

* * *

_**With Erigor and Natsu...  
**_

* * *

"Your flames are powerless against me!" Erigor exclaimed with the normal malice in his voice, his surprise that he had at Natsu pulling himself out of the canyon completely gone as he continues to hover several feet above the train tracks and turns his attention back to the Salamander.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed as he slams his fists into each other, his red magic seal with the dragon face once again appearing in front of him. "We'll just see about that! Roar of the..."

Natsu exclaimed as his cheeks then puff up as he gathers all the fire he can muster up into his mouth and tilts his head back the giant dragon once again appearing behind him as it too tilts its head back ready to strike.

"Fire Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed as he finished powering up his attack. He then puts his thumbs to his mouth and blows a stream of fire through his interlaced fists as a stream of fire flies through his magic seal and down onto the ground creating what seems like a fiery tornado aimed straight for Erigor.

Erigor is ready this time however as he pushes his left hand forward creating a light purple magic seal as always readying himself to block Natsu's attack. "Storm Wall!" Erigor exclaimed as his light purple seal collided with Natsu's Roar of the Fire Dragon nullifying the Salamander's attack.

_'I can't believe this kid.' _Erigor thought to himself, then continued to think. _'There's no rhyme or reason to his attacks. Is this what all Fairy Tail Wizards are like?'_

"Ha ha ha!" Natsu chuckled as he continued to stare down Erigor from his spot on the ground.

"Although your powers are remarkable," Erigor started as he continues to hover in the air and address Natsu at the same time. "I'm afraid you're still no match for me. Enough of this cat and mouse chase. It's time to get serious."

"Ha ha!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm ready when you are."

Erigor flies backwards as he begins to spin his scythe around and around.

"Sorm Mail!" Erigor exclaimed as a light purple magic seal appeared in front of him thanks to his spinning scythe. The spinning of the scythe caused the wind particles around him to form a shell of wind around him. This in turn caused the winds to swirl around him in the form of armor. In other words activating his Storm Mail attack, Erigor became surrounded in a Hurricane. He then entered a melee type mode. "Here I come!"

Inside the Hurricane around him, all that can be seen of Erigor is a shadow, literally a shadow as he sends a spiraling wind current toward Natsu while Natsu jumps into the air with his right fist aflame. As he approaches Erigor, the Salamander attempts to attack the Ace of Eisenwald. Unfortunately, his flame promptly goes out when he hits the barrier around Erigor as he is quickly launched back towards the track.

"What's a matter?" Erigor asked condescendingly toward Natsu prompting Natsu to actually flinch, unlike the last time he attacked Erigor with his flame.

"Coward! You just had to go and wrap yourself in a Wind Barrier didn't you?" Natsu asked as he banged his fist together creating another red magic seal with a Dragon's face in the middle of it. "This will break through it! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

As Natsu said this, once again his right fist was wrapped in a flame as he cocked it back ready to strike. The Dragon that normally appears behind him also appeared as one of said dragons claws formed a fist also seemed to be wrapped in a flame. Natsu then charged forth toward Erigor, aiming to take him out with just one shot. However right when Natsu approached the wind barrier and punched Erigor the Reaper, his flame was immediately extinguished.

Erigor has a triumphant look on his face, while Natsu seems to have a confused look on his face. "Ha ha." Erigor cackled.

"What the?" Natsu asked then continued equally if not more confused. "I don't understand. Why did my fire go out?"

"Just as I suspected, you're completely helpless without your flames." Erigor taunts. "Looks like I have the upper hand."

"No Way!" Natsu exclaimed in defiance as he is blown back. All of a sudden a message telepathically enters Natsu's mind. This one belonging to his recently acquired spirit.

_'I know it's only been about a day since you made a contract with me, but I can tell by how close you and your two sisters are, even though they aren't by blood, but by adoption that I can fully trust you. You have gone beyond what I expected from what Igneel said about you.'_ Aquila thought telepathically into Natsu's head.

_'Aquila, is that you? How do you know Igneel? You are in completely different worlds literally.'_ Natsu telepathically asked his spirit.

_'True, but think about it, your step mother Layla gave you Igneel's Key, just like she gave Lucy Celestia's Key, and Lisanna Miyuki's key. It means she believes in you, she is always looking down on you from up above watching over you.'_

_'Aquila has a point_.' Another voice telepathically said this one belonging to Igneel.

_'Igneel? Is that you?'_

_'Indeed it is my son. Us three dragons were worried that you and your sisters would call us away from our training a lot, but that is not the case. Therefore you have deserved my Eternal support, as well as Aquila's. Show this monster who wants to kill everybody what else you can do Celestial Wizard Natsu Dragneel Heartfilia.'_ Igneel said telepathically as he finished his message.

_'Go for it my friend! Show them what a Heartfilia can do!'_ Aquila exclaimed telepathically as she cut off her transmission.

_'Thank you Aquila, and Igneel! I will do my best to make you proud. You too as well Mama Layla.' _ Natsu stated telepathically to his adoptive deceased mother.

"Unfortunately for you the winds of my Storm Mail Attack blow outwardly." Erigor taunted. "If you get too close it will smother your flames leaving you powerless against me."

"Oh yeah, well I guess you don't know much about me at all, let alone my little sisters!" Natsu exclaimed as pulled out a silver key from his pouch on his right hip. "I am more than a Fire Wizard!"

Natsu then threw his silver key up in the air as it spun in place and he grabbed it with his right hand.

"What's this, you're a Celestial Wizard as well?" Erigor asked confused. "Impossible. Someone at your level can only know one type of magic at any one time. You can't use that key."

"We will just see about that Erigor!" Natsu exclaimed as a silver seal appeared in front of the key. "Open, Gate of the Silver Eagle! Aquila!"

A doorbell chime sounded as a Natsu put his key into the seal and turned it to the right. Out of the seal appeared the same giant eagle that Natsu summoned yesterday when he first made the contract with her.

"Aquila, you and I are going to work together to take down Erigor the Reaper!" Natsu exclaimed happily as a flaming aura surrounded his body as he jumped on the back of the Silver Eagle and lands hard as she groans.

"Take it easy Natsu." Aquila said as she flinched at the impact. "You could've just asked me to lower myself so you can climb on, but no matter, I will do my best to help you out. Elemental Empowerment! I call upon the power of Fire!"

As Aquila exclaimed out loud as a red magic seal appeared underneath her and all of her feathers became streaked with red.

"Fire Eagle Power!" Aquila exclaimed as she merged her Celestial Power with Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer power as her feathers became littered with dragon scales as well. So she is now ready to fight just like Natsu is.

Erigor then headed toward the two as he cackled. "Fire can never defeat wind!"

Natsu is bracing himself against Erigor's wind attack on Aquila. His legs spread out in a front stance with his left knee bent. The width of his stance is shoulder-length, while the length of his front stance is double shoulder-width long. He is constantly getting pummeled by Erigor's wind attack as Happy looks on in worry.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed worriedly as he heard something flying behind him. "Huh, I think there is someone behind me."

Happy then turned around to look to see Liz, Yuki, Kiyu, and Shiro carrying Lucy, Lisanna, Luna, and Setsuko respectively.

"So how is our dear big brother doing?" Lucy asked of the blue cat as she was gently set down by the golden cat. "Did he defeat Erigor yet?"

"Big sister Lucy, I don't think Big Brother Natsu is doing to well." Lisanna said as she too was gently set down by her own snow white cat. "It doesn't look like he has had much luck fighting this wind wizard."

"Cousin Natsu needs help!" Luna exclaimed as she was set gently down by Kiyu. She then draws her katanas and starts to head toward Natsu only to be stopped by Lucy and Liz.

"If you can't get to him I will!" Setsuko exclaimed, "I have to help out as much as I can if I want to be of some use to Fairy Tail."

Setsuko then drew her katana with her left hand and starts heading toward Natsu. She too is stopped by someone, only this time it's by Lisanna and Yuki.

"Guys, you can't interfere." Lucy ordered in her leadership tone as she held her hand out in a stop position. "This is Natsu's fight, we have to trust him."

"How can we trust him?" Setsuko asked with concern etched on her face as she sheaths her katana and puts her hands on her hips. "He doesn't look like he's doing to well."

"We have to stand back and let Big Brother Natsu do his work. He is one of the most powerful wizards we have in Fairy Tail." Lisanna ordered with Yuki seconding the Snow Fairy's opinion. "If we interfere before he wants us to, he will make our lives miserable by sneaking back into our house all the time."

The four newcomers to the team sweat dropped as they pictured Natsu entering their house in Luna's case since she is living with Lucy and Lisanna, and her room at Fairy Hills in the case of Setsuko. They then put their katanas away and just watched the Fire Dragon Slayer go to work against Erigor the Reaper.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha Ha!" Erigor cackled evilly his mouth open exposing his teeth in triumph as he sees the Salamander Struggle even on his Spirit. His eyes showing malice toward the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Now do you understand little fly, even on your eagle you are no match for me. Fire can never defeat wind as I said before."

Natsu is still riding on top of Aquila as she continues to do her best to dodge the attacks. Natsu's face is screwed with concern as he crosses his arms over his chest in a defensive position. "This is intense don't you agree Aquila?"

"I do indeed my friend, it's like trying to fly through the center of a Typhoon. Even if I switch to a different element I am afraid I am no match for him. Igneel isn't either. So it's up to you now." Aquila said as she somehow landed in the wind allowing Natsu to get off. Once Natsu was off of her she shifted into her human form. "I'm sorry I failed you my wizard please forgive my worthlessness."

"Aquila don't you ever say that, you tried your best, that's all the matters." Natsu said as he raised Aquila's key to the sky. "Now please take a nice long rest in the Celestial Spirit World. I can handle this guy."

"If that is what you wish my friend," Aquila said regarding the order from her wizard and friend. "Then so shall it be. Good luck my friend and don't forget to call upon your sisters, cousin and that newcomer should you need any help."

Natsu nodded in acknowledgement toward the Eagle spirit and gently swung his key through the air sending her back to the spirit world.

"It's time to blow your flame out for good!" Erigor exclaimed evilly, then continued. "Now! Storm Shred!"

As Erigor said that, he summoned forth his magic seal. Several blade like projectiles fired from the seal kind of like an automatic firearm would fire. As they are slamming down on Natsu, he dodges every one of the attacks. Once he is finished dodging, he lights his fist on fire as well as his feet causing him to take to the air. His right fist and both his feet, lit aflame as he heads straight for the Ace of Eisenwald inside his wind barrier.

Erigor just looks on as he watches with amusement at Natsu trying to attack him. Determination on his face, Natsu continues toward the villain as he tries to take him down with one shot.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Erigor cackles evilly as he just easily pushes Natsu away. Though Natsu is not going to give up that easily.

"I have to break through!" Natsu exclaimed as he aimed straight for Erigor's face only to be stopped short and knocked back down to the ground maliciously. Natsu comes up from the dust, dirt and smoke that he caused to be kicked up when he fell. His left hand on his left knee and his left eye closed and his teeth grinding trying to figure out how he can get to Erigor. "I can't even get close enough to lay a punch on this guy. Now what?"

"Feeling a little frustrated?" Erigor asked with a superior ere to his voice. "Don't be too hard on yourself, you never had a chance against me! Ha ha ha! But don't worry I'm going to put an end to this now. My soaring Phoenix Magic rips everything to shreds!"

Erigor stretches his arms out to his side as the wind around his arms looks like it became a pair of wings, his legs were in an attention stance with both his legs put together. Below his feet is the bottom part of his wind barrier that is around him this part of the wind barrier looks like the bottom part of a tornado funnel.

"Emera Baram!" Erigor exclaimed as he crosses the index and middle fingers in front of him prompting his magic seal to be called forth once again. Around his center seal, several smaller balls of wind energy form. Using his wind magic, he sends the projectiles straight at Natsu.

"Emera Baram?" Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna gasped in realization as they watched.

"How destructive is that spell?" Setsuko asked.

"It's very dangerous." Liz stated. "It is capable of tearing the target to shreds, Natsu being a Fire Wizard doesn't really have what it takes to beat it. Not at his current level anyway. He is so lame!"

"Liz! Don't talk about Natsu like that or you are going to be grounded for two or three months and confined to our house." Lucy said to her cat. "Just watch to see what Big Brother Natsu is capable of doing. You've seen how powerful he can actually be."

The other cats nodded in agreement with the Celestial Princess. The Snow Fairy and Lunar Empress also nodded in agreement with her older sister as everyone's attention went back to Natsu and Erigor's battle as Happy was on all fours and frowning with his normal grin turned into a scowl which is very unlike Happy usually is. "That's a dangerous spell Natsu, whatever you do don't let it touch you okay?"

Natsu then grit his teeth as he closed his right eye and frowned. It was very evident by the expression on his face that he didn't know what to do and was worried. He had to do this to save Gramps and the other guild masters, but how was he going to do that?

With his middle and index fingers on both his hands crossed, Erigor scowled a triumphant demeanor as pushed his hands forward causing his Emera Baram attack to form into a destructive dust storm with lot's of dust surrounding the orbs heading straight for Natsu.

"Good bye! Fairy Tail Fly!" Erigor exclaimed evilly as he pushed the attack forward the fastest he could. As it went along the tracks it broke several railroad ties and damaged the steel girders holding up the train track. The attack hit Natsu head on causing him to nearly do a back flip off the elevated tracks of the railroad line.

Happy witnessed Natsu being knocked back as several more railroad ties were destroyed causing Natsu literally do a back flip and land hard on the tracks. The path of destruction from where Erigor is hovering to where Natsu is laying face down is as clear as day.

"Come on Natsu! You have to get up! Hurry!" Happy pleaded to his partner. His sisters, cousin and the two newest wizards looked on in worry as the sisters clasped their hands over their mouths allowing tears to well up in their eyes and eventually start cascading down their faces. Luna looks on as a black seal seems to start to form on her forehead.

"Luna?" The Celestial Princess and Snow Fairy asked as they spotted some sort of dark seal appearing on their cousin's forehead. It's easy to see that Luna is in extreme pain. "Are you going to be okay?"

_'No, I can't do this now! I have to believe in Cousin Natsu! There is no way I am going to lose control now! I have to keep her under control! I have to keep her under control! There is no way I am going to let her take over!'_ Luna thought to herself as her hair flickered form purple to black and her eyes flickered from jade green to silver. Her guild mark also flickered from he normal lavender to black as her current outfit flickered from what she was wearing to some sort of black chinese dress. Her shoes also started flickering form her normal footwear to silver combat boots. _'No! I can't let this happen! Go away Queen! I trust Natsu and you should too! There is no way I am letting you take over. GO AWAY!'_

Luna's head stopped hurting and her appearance that was starting to change went back to the way she looked before, her cousins, their partners, as well as Setsuko and Shiro were looking on with fear.

"Um Luna? What just happened?" Lucy asked curiously as she went to hug her cousin. "You were kind of freaking out there for a minute."

"I don't know what came over me." Luna said as she hugged her blond cousin back. I will fill you in a bit later when the time is right. Grandfather already knows about it, but I prefer not to tell anyone else at this moment."

"I completely understand, there are secrets that you don't even want to tell your closest family members." Lucy sighed in understanding. "Just be careful, Natsu is a lot more mature than he was seven years ago. He has become quite the Dragon Slayer, so just stay calm and watch Natsu work his magic."

"Work his magic?" Lisanna giggled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "I don't know if his magic will get him out of this, but we have to believe in our big brother."

"Aye!" Liz and Yuki exclaimed to their partners as the two sisters rolled their eyes.

"You two have been spending way too much time with Happy." Lisanna said to the two cats.

"It seems that way little sister." Lucy said as she brought Luna over making sure she remains okay. What just happened, or nearly happened feels to her like it would freak her out and scar her for life.

"Ha ha ha!" Erigor cackled. "I'm impressed his body is still in one piece after that attack. Not too shabby for a wizard so young."

"Natsu!" Happy, Liz, Kiyu, Shiro, and Yuki all exclaimed together in sync.

"After I play a melody on the Lullaby for those old guild fools, they'll be joining you in your eternal rest." Erigor cackled evilly and mischievously.

Natsu has had enough of all this flute talk as he punches his fist into the ground and makes it to his feet. He then discards his vest that is part of his waistcoat leaving only the part of his outfit that is on his waist remaining.

"All you talk about is that stupid flute!" Natsu exclaimed with an angry frown on his face and his mouth wide open, his longer canines clearly visible like all dragons slayers when their mouths are open. "If you want to kill the guild masters then you're going to have to get passed me!"

By this time, Erigor's feet were planted firmly on the ground, his storm mail armor still active as nothing but a shadow of him could be seen through the whirlwind surrounding the Ace of Eisenwald.

"You tell him Natsu!" Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna all exclaimed as Happy jumped up and down happily and so did the other cats. Setsuko had a smile on her face as well. Maybe she could get used to Fairy Tail. So far her experience with the Fairy Tail Wizards was pretty amazing and cool.

"Impossible!" Erigor gasped in surprise is arms about a fist away from his sides and slightly angled. "How are you even standing?!"

"Enough talking!" Natsu exclaimed angrily has fists lit aflame as his back is arched slightly forward. His muffler blowing in the wind. It seems he is so attached to his muffler that he never takes it off no matter what. "It's time to start fighting! Come on!"

Natsu then jumps in the air aiming to attack Erigor the Reaper again.

"I told you twice before you are wasting your time!" Erigor exclaimed as Natsu came flying down with a punch only to be blown back by the hurricane surrounding the Eisenwald Ace. He is blown up into the sky as he does a back flip and lands in a crouching position after his flames were extinguished. Natsu grabs one of the rails and light his hands aflame as he pulls part of the steel rail up. Flames surrounding his hands as well as the steel rail.

"What's wrong with me!?" Natsu exclaimed angrily toward himself. "I can't even get close to him! I can't take it anymore! I have to defeat him!" Flames engulfed the area all around him as he continued to pull on the steel rails. Natsu is surrounded in fire, while Erigor is surrounded in wind. The expression on Natsu's face is quite determined as he is willing to do anything he can to defeat this Eisenwald Menace, even if it means losing his life in exchange for the guild masters' lives. One life for several. That is a Fairy Tail Wizard right down to the core.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued to get angrier and angrier.

"What's this? The angrier he gets, the more intense his flames become." Erigor said to himself as he watched several more items around him light aflame.

"Wow!" Happy exclaimed. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"What is he doing?" Setsuko and Kiyu asked together.

"It looks like he may be..." Liz, Kiyu, and Yuki chimed together.

"Changing the direction of the wind!" The four female Dragon Slayers exclaimed in amazement.

Natsu pulls up the rails on either side of him as his expression becomes angrier and angrier. This is not lost on his friends that are watching the battle. Maybe they don't need to help him after all. Flames surround Natsu as they rise higher up into the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Natsu continued to exclaim in anger.

"Flames of Emotion, but how could that be? It's an ancient magic." Erigor said with a perplexed expression on his face. "Where did this kid learn how to use it? Hmm what the? It's drawing my wind towards him."

The five cats open their mouths and stare in astonishment as do the other four Dragon Slayers, their canine teeth clearly exposed and very prominent as they always are in a wizard that knows Dragon Slayer Magic.

"That's it!" Natsu's sisters and cousin exclaimed happily as they got an idea. Apparently Happy, Liz, Kiyu, and Yuki had the same idea as they fanned their noses.

"NATSU!" The four cats exclaimed.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he glanced a the four.

"What is going on?" Setsuko asked in confusion. "What are they trying to do."

"I am wondering the same thing as well." Shiro stated.

The two newcomers think a few minutes back then realize something as Erigor's words echo in their heads.

_'The angrier he gets, the more intense his flames become.' _Erigor's voice said as it entered the two newcomers' heads.

"Just stand back and let Gray, your cousin, Setsuko, or your younger sisters handle this one, because there's no way you're going to win." Happy, Liz, Kiyu, and Yuki all chimed together.

Anger ticks appeared all around Natsu as his eyes went blank, completely devoid of pupils and irises.

"What did you say?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily in question.

"You heard what Happy said Big Brother Salamander, there is no way you are going to take down the Ace of Eisenwald." Lucy said nonchalantly as she yawned.

"I am disappointed in you Big Brother, it's no wonder we were able to beat you so soundly when we were little. There is no way you can handle this. I'm surprised Igneel stayed with you this long. He is so nice that he deserves someone so much better to be his protege than you." Lisanna said as she rolled her eyes.

"Cousin Lucy and Cousin Lisanna are right Cousin Natsu, You don't have what it takes to be a Fairy Tail Wizard." Luna said condescendingly toward the Fire Dragon Slayer as she just moved a stray lock of purple hair out of her face.

"I still can't believe I really wanted to get to know you better Mr. Natsu, you are not nearly as impressive as your sisters and cousin are." Setsuko said cooly. "You really are no match for him just give up already."

"I have to agree with Setsuko." Shiro said as she brushed Natsu's attempt at beating Erigor off to the side. "One of us could probably beat this guy with one hand tied behind our back."

"What did you all say?!" Natsu asked angrily. "I will show you all! Ahhhhhhh!"

Natsu continued to pump up his flames even more as Erigor was even more amazed. "His flames are blowing away my Storm Mail!"

It seems that Erigor's cocky demeanor completely vanished as he was acting like Bora did when Natsu said he was going to fry him like a smoked fish. He seemed afraid of the Fire Dragon this time.

"Curse you!" Erigor exclaimed toward the group as The four female cats got on either side of Happy as he creates a thought bubble above his head with chibi versions of Erigor and Natsu. The Kanji symbol for wind is underneath Erigor, while the Kanji symbol for low pressure is underneath an angry and fuming Natsu with flames surrounding him.

The female cats are pointing to the thought bubble above Happy's head.

_'Natsu's flames are heating the air around him. The hot air creates a vertical updraft which also creates a low pressure area and wind always blows from high pressure to low pressure areas.'_

Happy's thought bubble then vanishes as the scene returns to its original focus.

"I'm going to take you down!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued to increase the flames surrounding him even more in size.

It then shows a transparent image of Erigor's head over Erigor himself as Erigor grits his teeth and tries to think of something to do.

_'His fire magic is so strong, surely he couldn't be-'_ Erigor's thoughts were cut off as the flame surrounded every inch of Natsu's body in a fiery aura and heads straight toward Erigor.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu exclaimed as the flame engulfs his entire body and then propels Natsu forward into Erigor at a high speed, in turn hitting the Ace of Eisenwald with a powerful headbutt right into Erigor's chest. The attack causes Erigor to be sent up into the air rapidly as Natsu returns to his spot of Origin with flames still surrounding his body. This in turn sent Erigor plummeting head first into the tracks. As Erigor was plummeting to the ground he then realized what he was thinking. _'a Dragon Slayer they really do exist! Does that mean?'_ Erigor then stopped thinking and looked at the four girls and their teeth that were bared in a happy grin. The prominent canines in all four of their mouths, Dragon Slayers really do exist.

"So how did you like that guys?" Natsu asked his friends, sisters, and cousin.

"You showed him that if you mess with the Salamander you're going to get toasted!" Happy exclaimed as the girls and the other four cats nodded at him.

"You guys weren't too sure about me earlier." Natsu said as he looked at the four cats and the four girls behind him. "You said I could never beat him."

"Did we say that?" Lucy and Lisanna asked confused as they looked toward their brother.

"I really don't think we actually did say that did we?" Luna asked just as confused.

"Are you sure it was us and not somebody else?" Setsuko asked with a smirk on her face that was also mirrored by the other three girls.

"And cats have really bad short-term memories." Happy remarked.

"Puh, now why would we do something like that Pinky?" Liz asked with her bad girl tone of voice.

"W-we r-really didn't s-say that..." Yuki stuttered.

"Did we?" Kiyu inquired toward the Pink-Haired Dragon Slayer.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked as well.

"You said I should leave it to Erza or something like that."

The four female cats giggled as Happy teased his partner.

"Your memory is even worse, we started by saying you should let Gray handle this." Happy said innocently.

His sisters and cousin just continued smirking toward him.

"Your smirks really look creepy to me." Natsu stated worriedly. "I still don't know how I pulled off that last attack though."

"I guess you're just awesome." Happy exclaimed happily toward his best friend.

Erigor was lying on the ground mumbling something incoherent as the Lullaby flutes three eyes glowed an evil purple.

Natsu was then gang tackled by his two younger sisters and his younger cousin. Setsuko, Shiro, and Happy just walked over to congratulate him as Kiyu, Liz, and Yuki hovered behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed she pulled up about 100 yards from Natsu being hugged by Lisanna, Lucy, and Luna along with his hair being ruffled by Kiyu, Liz, and Yuki.

"Hey you two just missed me taking down Erigor!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" The five cats all chimed together.

"Shiro? Why did you say that?" Setsuko asked curiously as she picked her light blue/white cat up. "Did that blue cat cause you to say that?"

"Do you have a problem with that Setsuko?" Shiro asked curiously.

"No, I don't, it was just weird hearing that come out of your mouth." Setsuko said to her partner as she hugged her.

Shiro put her hand behind her head in embarrassment and sweat dropped.

"Now you're corrupting poor Shiro?" Lucy asked as her and Lisanna gave the blue cat a stern look.

"Please don't do that, one Happy is enough." Lisanna stated while rolling her eyes.

Happy just sweat dropped.

"I'm proud of you." Erza said happily as she smiled.

"Big Brother Natsu was so awesome!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together excitedly.

"I have to admit it Cousin Natsu, I was worried about you for a second there." Luna admitted as she put her hands on her hips and looked toward her pink-haired cousin.

"I have to admit Natsu, I really am impressed by the way you took down Erigor." Setsuko said. "I've heard a lot of stories about him in my travels, and every one of them said that fire wizards had no chance against him. I'm glad those stories are wrong."

"I have to agree with Setsuko." Shiro said to Salamander. "I'm glad you won."

Gray then gets out of the Magic Mobile along with Kageyama. Erza then gets up off of the magic mobile and nearly collapses, if it weren't for Gray she would have.

Lucy and Lisanna immediately rushed to Erza to try and take care of her. "Erza, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lucy asked as she motioned for Gray to let go and let her and Lisanna steady her.

"I think you may have used too much of your magic on the magic mobile." Lisanna said as she took the opposite shoulder that Lucy had and steadied her.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Erza said.

_'No way!' _Kageyama thought to himself. _'Erigor never loses.'_

Kageyama then looked down toward the glowing purple eyes of the Lullaby flute.

"I can't believe you had such a hard time with this guy." Gray said condescendingly toward the Salamander.

"I never said that!" Natsu exclaimed angrily toward the Ice wizard. "I took care of him didn't I?"

"I was worried for a while there." Happy said worriedly as he looked toward the two topless wizards.

"Whatever." Gray said with his arms crossed. "You look pretty stupid wearing a scarf when your half naked."

"Like you have room to talk." Natsu said as he turned toward his two younger sisters. "Hey Lucy, Lisanna give me your clothes!"

"In your dreams!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed angrily as they frowned at their big brother with eyes devoid of pupils and irises.

"Ha ha ha!" Erza laughed while smiling and holding on to the two girls who she has grown to accept as little sisters ever since they came to Fairy Tail seven years ago with their other three adopted siblings. "Anyway, well done Natsu thanks to you all the Guild Masters will be safe now."

Lucy and Lisanna nod and smile at their older brother as do Luna and Setsuko. The cats are exhausted because they don't do much. All of them with the exception of Happy are resting on their partners heads fast asleep.

Natsu and Gray nod and smile at the accomplishment of the Salamander.

"Well, we're here I think we should make sure to stop by the Guild Masters' Conference to tell them what happened and how we should properly dispose of the Lullaby Flute." Erza said to the group.

"Might as well since we're so close to Clover." Happy stated happily.

"Do you think Master Makarov could induct me into the guild when we get to the conference?" Setsuko asked as she took her kimono off and showed where she wanted her guild mark. "I want it light blue and on my right shoulder."

"I guess we could see if he could induct you there, then he can officially introduce you and Shiro to the Guild when we get back." Lucy suggested.

"Though I'm not sure if he has the stamp on him." Lisanna stated matter-of-factly.

Kageyama grins evilly as he sees the Lullaby Flute's three eyes glow purple. He then activates his Shadow Magic and takes the Lullaby flute and the Magic Mobile.

"Kage! What are you doing?!" Erza asked angrily.

"Lullaby is mine now!" Kageyama exclaimed evilly. "You should've never let your guard down flies!"

Kageyama then takes off in the Magic Mobile toward clover.

The expression on Happy, Liz, Shiro, Kiyu, and Yuki's faces was one of anger and shock. Their eyes were devoid of pupils and irises.

The same thing can be said for everyone else except for Erza. As they watch in shock as the Eisenwald thug known as Kageyama takes off toward Clover.

"That jerk!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed angrily as they stare off into the horizon.

"This is how he thanks us for..." Lucy and Lisanna stated in disbelief

"...saving his life?" Luna and Setsuko chime together.

"After him!" Erza orders to the rest of the group.

"We have to go after him now!" Lucy and Lisanna chimed together.

* * *

_**With the Rune Knights...  
**_

* * *

Several soldiers were marching together in sync toward Clover.

"We have received reports that Eisenwald is planning to murder the Guild Masters at their conference in Clover. I will not let that happen on my watch." One of the members of the Fiore army ordered to the several groups of soldiers that were marching behind them. "We have to stop them! Let's so those wizards the might of the Fiore Army!"

"Yes Sir!" the whole army exclaimed as they continued to match toward Clover.

* * *

_**Nighttime on the hill overlooking the Clover Conference Hall... **_

* * *

Crickets are chirping as the sounds of the forest at night come to the ears of the camper. Anyone who is out in the forest at night can hear the beautiful sound of crickets chirping and the mist that seems to be surrounding the lit up conference hall. The Shadows of the night dance off of the walls of the meeting hall making it look mysterious and ominous. A certain bandaged up Eisenwald Wizard arrives at the top of the hill and overlooks where the guild masters are. Now Eisenwald will finally get their revenge.

_'Yeah, this will work. Surely they will be able to hear the Lullaby's song from here.'_ Kageyama thought to himself as he was looking down over the conference hall. His torso wrapped in bandages and two bandages on his face. One on the left side of his forehead and one on the left cheek of his face. He has his left fist clenched and his left eye closed. An evil smirk on his face as he continues to look on with anticipation. _'Finally, the time has come.'_

"MmmmmmmmMMMMMmmmm mmmmm!" An aged voice invades Kageyama's ears as he wonders where it's coming from. As Kageyama hears the sounds of smooching going on he loses focus as the background behind him literally breaks apart. His face contorted in shear fear and his eyes devoid of pupils and irises.

An old man is holding up a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine and making smoochy sounds with it. "There's some hot little numbers in this week's issue." The voice said. The voice belongs to none other than Makarov Dreyar, the diminutive aged Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Wizard Guild.

Behind Makarov, Kageyama can be seen holding the Lullaby flute in one hand while he is standing on just his left foot. His right foot is raised up the way a crane does as he is standing on one foot. Kageyama turns around as Makarov is just finishing up.

"Young wizarding ladies are so much more powerful now than they were back in my day." Makarov said with an ere of sadness as Makarov is seen still holding his Sorcerer Weekly Magazine with his eyes closed and his mouth open from just finishing his sentence while he is sitting on a flat rock. "And sexier too." A heart comes from the side of Makarov's face as he gets up and places his hands behind his back while still holding the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine in his hands. "Do'h, I don't have time for this, I have to catch up to those fools before they destroy an entire town."

Makarov turned around and saw Kageyama look at him. He then brought his arms out from behind his back and flapped them crazily his eyes devoid of pupils and irises as he rants at the mouth. "It's not what it looks like, I was doing some research on female wizards, it was innocent, and I have no reason to be ashamed."

Kageyama flinches from the pain of his wrapped torso. "I don't care what you're doing."

"You've been hurt badly boy," Makarov remarked as he took in the state that Kageyama was in. "You shouldn't be wandering around the woods in your condition."

"Yes sire, you're right." Kageyama said toward the aged master.

_'Hold on that's Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail Guild. Why do I keep running into these flies?'_ Kage thought to himself as he held is flute to his lips.

"Excuse me." Kageyama chimed.

"Huh?" Makarov asked.

"I don't suppose you'd care to hear a song?" Kageyama asked. "They wouldn't let me play my flute while I was in the hospital. It'd mean a lot to play for someone again."

"That's one creepy looking flute you got there." Makarov stated as he noticed the flute with a skull with three eyes on it. His Sorcerer Weekly magazine still held behind his back as he looks toward the Shadow/Dispelling Mage.

"I know, but it has a beautiful sound." Kageyama said.

Makarov closes his eyes contemplating whether he wants it to be played or not. "Well I should be going." He said, then continued. "But, I guess one song couldn't hurt."

"Oh thank you." Kageyama said as he then opened his eye and thought to himself. _'We win.' _

"Be sure to listen carefully okay sir?" Kageyama asked as he put the flute to his lips.

"Yeah yeah." Makarov said nonchalantly.

_'This is it.'_ Kageyama thought as he was about to place the flute to his lips when several pictures of people and several voices entered his mind.

_'Who'd wanna join a legal guild anyway? They suck!'_

_'Those Fairy Tail guys are too weak to be talking such big talk!' _

_'The Lullaby song will be our revenge against those who stripped us of our rights and forced us to live in the darkness!' _Erigor said with an evil grin on his face.

_'Killing innocent people isn't going to help you get your rights back!'_

_'It's only going to make it worse! That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!' _

_'You should try to look for the positive, you and your buddies.' _

_'Kage we really need your help right now!' _

_'He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!' _

After hearing all those voices in his mind, Kageyama decided not to play the flute after all.

"There he is!" Setsuko exclaimed.

"Gramps!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail and Luna exclaimed.

"Master!" Erza and Gray exclaimed together.

"Shhh!" Bob said as he tried to quiet the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail he then turned to Natsu and Gray who were holding each others hands in fear. "We're just about to get to the good part. My you boys sure are yummy. So adorable."

After Bob said that he danced toward Natsu and Gray with a heart over his head. To say that Luna and Setsuko were shocked would be a serious understatement.

"Who the heck is that guy?" The two newest Dragon Slayers asked as they looked at Master Bob.

"That's Master Bob." Erza said as Setsuko and Luna turned their back on him a bit in a bit of fear.

"You're telling us that weirdo's the master of the Blue Pegasus Guild?"

Erza, Lucy and Lisanna looked at the weird display by Master Bob.

"Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, my you three lovelies have certainly filled out." Master Bob said to the three.

"Well, I can't wait all night young man." Makarov said to Kageyama.

Kageyama closed his eyes and was about to play the Lullaby flute when the five girls and the five cats noticed the Lullaby flute in Kageyama's hands as he was about to play it.

"OH NO!" All five of the girls exclaimed, the flying cats are sweat dropping.

"Can you guys keep it down over there?" Goldmine asked. "We're just about to get to the good part."

"He's with Quatro Cerberus!" Setsuko and Luna exclaimed with surprise. It was easy to tell that Kiyu and Shiro were surprised as well.

"That's their Guild Master, Goldmine." Erza said to the four newcomers.

"Huh, well?" Makarov asked rhetorically.

Kageyama was shaking with fear after having all of those voice go through his head, especially the voices of the purple-haired girl and the light blue-haired girl he lost his focus and couldn't bring himself to play the flute. The three eyes on the skull-shaped flute glowed a sinister purple as Kageyama was afraid to play the flute.

_'I can do this, I just have to play one song and that will change everything' _Kageyama continued to think to himself as Makarov blinked his eyes, it was evident that the diminutive master of Fairy Tail was getting a little impatient for the song to be played.

"Nothing's going to change." Makarov said as he turned toward the Shadow/Dispelling Mage.

Kageyama flinched at hearing this.

"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak." Makarov said as he continued with everyone looking on including the four newcomers. "Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think it's a bad thing. We humans are weak creatures by nature. Our insecurities are the reasons that guilds even exist, and they're why we have friends."

Makarov then continued his speech as several scenes from the past play in the minds of the group that is assembled. "When we're surrounded by allies, it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way, if we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long we have faith in our future we continue marching forward. Our inner strength emerges on its own, but we have to choose that path and pledge to live our lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Once Makarov is finished, the wind blows a few leaves through the air as Kage continues to look on holding the Lullaby flute. He then realizes that everything that Makarov said is completely true, it's not right to kill innocent people for the sake of revenge. Realizing this, Kageyama threw the flute on the ground and decided not to play the song.

After seeing Kageyama discarding the flute, the whole assembled group of Guild Masters and Wizards are smiling after seeing that Kageyama made the right decision.

Kageyama goes down to his knees and bows to Makarov. "I surrender."

"Master you stopped it!" Erza exclaimed

"You stopped it!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail exclaimed as they ran toward Makarov with the rest of the Guild Masters looking on from the side as well as the conference hall.

"Good job Gramps!" Luna, Kiyu, and Gray all three exclaimed as they ran to join the rest of the group. Setsuko and Shiro joined them as did Happy, Liz, and Yuki. They were proud of Makarov.

"Wha?" Master Makarov asked as he looked at the assembled group. "How did you kids end up in Clover?"

Makarov then noticed two newcomers and looked at them.

"Master Makarov, do you happen to have the Guild Stamp on you?" Setsuko asked. "By the way, my name is Setsuko Koori, and this is my partner Shiro. I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer. Shiro and I were wondering if we could join Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you Setsuko and Shiro." Makarov said. "I always keep a spare on me in case I run into someone who wants to join Fairy Tail. Now where do you want your stamp and what color do you want it?"

"I want mine on my right shoulder and light blue." Setsuko said as she took her left arm out of the sleeve of her kimono exposing her halter-top clad shoulder leaving a perfect spot for Makarov to apply the Guild Mark.

"I really don't see why not." Makarov said as he took the stamp out of one of his pockets and pressed it to the newcomers left shoulder. The stamp glowed for a split second as the Fairy Tail Guild Mark was now emblazoned on Setsuko's shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail my child. Now which team do you want to join?"

"I want to join this team Master," Setsuko said as she gestured to the rest of Team Lucy. "and so does Shiro."

"Where do you want your Guild Mark and what color do you want it?" Makarov asked the light blue/white cat.

"I know I want it on my back, and blue." Shiro said as she turned around so Makarov could apply it.

Makarov nods and takes his stamp out once again and places it on the light blue/white cat's back. The stamp glows for a second. After Makarov removes it,the guild stamp glows brilliantly on Shiro's back making her an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Erza then grabs a hold of Master Makarov and hugs him to her armor. "Master Makarov, your words touched me so deeply that I was almost moved to tears." Erza said.

Makarov was in pain after being hugged tightly to Erza's armor.

"Well it looks like we got here just in time to hear the Master talk his way out of another one." Gray said.

Kage was on the ground bowing, Setsuko was with Kageyama making sure he was okay along with Luna, Kiyu, and Shiro. The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail were patting the master on the head. Happy, Liz and Yuki were getting comfortable in Master Makarov's lap and on his shoulder.

Erza, Goldmine, and Bob were looking on in amazement at how Makarov talked himself out of death once again.

The three eyes on the flute glow a sinister purple as purple lightning arcs from the three eyes of the Lullaby Flute.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" The flute all of a sudden shouted out as purple lightning Arced from each and every one of its three eyes. "I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your intents."

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail who were talking to Master Makarov; Erza and Gray who were looking on, and Setsuko and Luna who were also looking on gasped.

"Something came out!" All five cats chimed together as a huge purple magic seal appeared over the flute.

From about a mile or so away, the Fiore Army gasped as they saw a giant purple magic seal in the sky and purple lightning arcing from said magical seal.

The Fiore army looked on curiously as they wondered what that big purple magic seal in the sky was.

"What is that?" One of the Fiore Army men asked.

"I can no longer hold back!" The voice exclaimed angrily. "I shall come forth and Devour you myself. I shall feast on your pitiful souls!"Two giant claws came from the sky the two legs were straddling the the Clover Conference hall as the monsters face was revealed to be skull like just like the flute with its three eyes glowing a deadly purple hue.

The flute had transformed into its demon form. Its demon form is an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body.

"It's so big!" Setsuko and Luna exclaimed along with Shiro and Kiyu.

"Way to state the obvious!" Happy, Liz, and Yuki exclaimed obviously.

"What is that?" Kageyama asked curiously as well as in fear. "Erigor never said anything about a monster."

"We're in a pickle." Bob said as he put his hand to his lips.

"It must be a demon from the Book of Zeref." Goldmine said.

Several guild masters ran from the Confrence hall as one of them spoke up. "You think we should help them?"

"I can't I've got a bad back." One of the Guild Masters exclaimed as several more guild masters rushed from the building.

The demon that had been formed from the dark magic of the flute was shown from several different angles.

"Why did that flute turn into a monster?" Setsuko asked in fear.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh." Goldmine said with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's forbidden black magic. Living magic, Zeref's specialty."

"Living magic?" Erza inquired as she looked on at the monster with the others.

"Who's Zeref?" Gray asked. "Wasn't he some ancient wizard?"

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known." Master Bob said to the Ice Make Mage. "He was very powerful in his day, but in my wildest dreams I never thought his dark legacy would pop up again."

The demon flute looks down as it hunches it's back as it looks toward the Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail first.

"Now, which one of these delectable souls should I dine on first?" Lullaby asked.

"Delectable huh?" Natsu asked as he turned to his sisters. "Do you think souls are really that tasty?"

Lucy and Lisanna are on either side of Natsu as they look toward their pink-haire brother.

"How should we know what it tastes like?" Lucy and Lisanna asked.

"Does Natsu think about eating all the time?" Setsuko asked.

"Yeah, Cousin Natsu and Happy pretty much only think about eating stuff right Gray?" Luna asked of the Ice Make Wizard.

"Yes, unfortunately." Gray said. "That's all he thinks about, that and trying to destroy towns."

"What did you say Ice Queen?" Natsu asked as he got up into Gray's face.

"You heard me Flame Princess!" Gray retorted.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza asked as he glared at the two.

"No ma'am." They both exclaimed.

"That's good. " Erza nodded as her and Luna joined up with the Triple Dragons and Gray. The cats and Setsuko just hung back.

"Setsuko and Luna go get everyone to a safe place." Erza ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The two newcomers and their partners say as they go to get people to a safe place.

"No giant wooden demon is going to scare off the Fiore Army!" The Army General exclaimed. "Charge!"

"Yes sir!" The army exclaimed to their general.

"You doubt my power?" Lullaby asked as it moved its head up to the sky then jammed it forward. "I'll prove it to you!"

As Lullaby said that a purple magic seal appeared in front of its mouth as it shot a huge golden beam straight at a mountain that's really far away.

"Captain!" A soldier exclaimed. "Are we scared yet?"

"Now men retreat!" The Captain exclaimed. "Run for your lives!"

"I have no need for those pathetic humans!" Lullaby exclaimed condescendingly, then continued. "I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul and I will consume all of yours!"

"Oh yeah!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail Exclaimed. "I'd like to see you try! Bring it on big guy!"

"Good luck." All the guild masters exclaimed together as they were really far away from the battle scene.

"Can they defeat that thing by themselves?" Luna and Setsuko asked.

"You know," Kiyu said. "You should help them Luna. They are your cousins and their friends and they are members of your team."

"So should you Setsuko, they could probably use your help as big as that one is." Shiro said to her partner. "They are your teammates after all."

Setsuko nodded as she took off her kimono completely revealing her light blue halter top and her matching skirt. Luna also nodded as she ran over to help her cousins and their friends.

"You two are going to help as well?" Gray asked.

"The more people we have working with us, the faster we will get it done!" Erza exclaimed. "Let's show them what Team Lucy can do!"

"Right!" Team Lucy all exclaimed together.

"Do you think they can do it Happy?" Shiro asked worriedly. "That monster seems like it's really tough."

"You will see how well they work together if you just watch." Happy said.

"They should be even more powerful with Luna helping as well." Kiyu said.

"Like also don't forget they have Setsuko to help as well as Lucy." Liz said with her bad girl tone of voice.

"H-have faith i-in th-them." Yuki said shyly. "Th-they are the best team in all of Fairy Tail!"

Shiro nods and smiles as she stands with the rest of the cats and the guild masters.

Lullaby roared as it pointed its mouth up into the sky and a purple magic seal appeared above it. All the cats and the guild masters were holding their ears.

"It's hurting my ears!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Mine too!"

"Aye!" The other three cats exclaimed.

"It's preparing to attack!" Goldmine exclaimed.

"Ready!" Erza asked.

"Yeah let's go!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail exclaimed as they headed toward the monster followed by Luna and Setsuko.

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as her armor changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "The Knight!"

Right after Erza said that she slashed the Lullaby Monster with her two swords causing it extreme pain.

"Ahhhhh!" The Lullaby Monster exclaimed painfully.

"My turn!" Gray exclaimed as he picked a spot on the monster. He then smashed his left fist into his right hand as a blue magic seal appeared in his hands.

"Ice Make! Lance!" Gray exclaimed as he formed several lances of ice and sent them towards the monster. The barrage of attacks slammed Lullaby hard.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his fists together as a red magic seal formed in front of him. He then cocked his arm back ready to strike as his fist lit aflame a black dragon with a horn on its nose appeared behind him as he jumped lunging forward excecuting his attack. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu jumped toward the monster and smashed his flaming fist into the monsters cheek.

"I didn't know Ice Magic could do that." One of the guild masters said.

"He just punched that thing with fire." Another guild master remarked.

"The girl can requip her armor!" A third guild Master exclaimed.

"I think it's time I show you what I can do!" Luna exclaimed as she banged her fists together as a silver magic seal appeared in front of her with a dragon's face on it. She then brought her hands to her mouth like she was trying to call out to someone as she gathered all kinds of ice, shadow, moonbeams, and water droplets in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed up as she got ready to unleash her attack. "Roar of the Moon Dragon!"

Once Luna exclaimed her attack she opened her mouth and a crescent moon shaped beam of power flew from her mouth through her seal and smacked the monster in the head causing it even more pain.

"I am getting angry thanks to you four!" The Lullaby monster exclaimed angrily.

"Oh yeah, well I will show you why I wanted to join Fairy Tail in the first place!" Setsuko said as she managed to catch some of Gray's ice in her mouth and swallow it up. She then banged her fists together much like Natsu and Luna did as a light blue magic seal appeared in front of her. She then jumped up in the air and extended her hands behind her as blue energy and mist formed on her hands. She then crossed them behind her back and jumped even higher up into the air as twin streams of ice magic were formed behind her thanks to the locations of her hands. "Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Once Setsuko exclaimed her attack she slashed her hands down in an X like formation slashing up the Lullaby Monster even more.

"She's a Dragon Slayer too?" Another guild master asked. "And she just joined Fairy Tail?"

Makarov nods and smiles as he wonders how the remaining two Team Lucy members are going to top that.

"Hey save some of the fun for us!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed angrily as they pouted. They kind of felt left out. So now how were they going to top that?

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled out one of her Golden Zodiac Keys. This one had a bulls head on it as a golden yellow magic seal appeared at the end of the key. A doorbell chime sounded as Lucy pushed the key into the seal and turned her key to the right. Out of said seal, Taurus emerged and brandish his axe.

"Moooo! I like being called to see Miss Luuuucy's nice body!" Taurus exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. "What dooo yoooou want me to do Miss Luuucy!"

"I want you to attack that monster right there!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed to the giant flute monster.

"Right away Miss Luuuucy!" Taurus exclaimed still with hearts in his eyes and brandished his axe, spun it around and then struck down at the monster causing even more pain.

"That pathetic cow is no match for me! Die you stupid cow!" The monster exclaimed, but not before it was seriously injured, but it did manage to slam Taurus against a nearby tree.

"I'm soooo soooorrrry Miss Luuuucy, but he is tooo much for me." Taurus bowed apologetically to his master.

"Don't worry Taurus, Lisanna and I will pay that monster back for what it did to you. Take a nice rest and return." Lucy said as she gently swung Taurus's key with her right hand. Taurus smiled and was sent back to the Celestial Spirit world.

"Now you've made me mad! Hurting my Big Sister's Spirit and Friend you will pay!" Lisanna exclaimed as a snow white magic seal appeared underneath her feet. "Time to show you to respect a powerful spirit like Taurus! Snowflakes and Icicles gathered around her and formed a snow white aura around her entire body as she completely transformed into her Tigress form

"Snow Tigress Dragon's Sword Horn!" Lisanna exclaimed as she was now completely engulfed in her aura. She then slams into Lullaby with authority sending it back a great distance.

Once Lisanna exclaimed the attack she turned into her complete Tigress form with a snow white aura engulfing her body and slammed straight into the monsters back freezing parts of it.

"Lisanna does a good job with her Take Over Magic and her Snow Dragon Slayer Magic too bad the same thing can't be said about Lucy. She is the weakest of all of them. Why is she even on that team?" A random Guild Master asked.

"I heard that!" Lucy exclaimed angrily as she glanced toward the guild master with her eyes devoid of pupils and irises and her frown was even scarier than Erza's as the guild master that had received the glare from the Celestial Princess decided to hide behind a tree in a panic.

"I will show you how weak I really am you filthy monster! Time to put you in your place!" Lucy exclaimed as she banged her fists together, thus calling forth her golden yellow magic seal with a dragon's face on it she then raised her hands to the sky and started pirouetting much like Lisanna just did.

"Now what is she doing?" Another random Guild Master asked.

"You will see," Makarov exclaimed. "Just watch and learn what that golden blond-haired eye candy can do."

"Puh, don't underestimate my partner ever!" Liz exclaimed with her normal bad girl tone. "She is going to show any doubters what she can do."

Yuki and Happy nodded in agreement together and then glared at the guild master who dared call the Celestial Princess weak.

"I grow weary of your stalling Blondie, why don't you just give in and accept the fact that you aren't as strong as the rest of your team and just let me take your soul." The Lullaby monster exclaimed as she slammed Lucy off to the side and focused on the others.

"Big Sister Lucy!" Lisanna exclaimed as she sees her fly against the same tree that Taurus hit.

"Oh no, not my cousin!" Luna exclaimed as she successfully kept her rage under control and rushed over to her to help.

"Little Sister no!" Natsu exclaimed as he too rushed over there, Setsuko did as well. Lucy was lying lifeless against the tree.

"Poor deary she just isn't strong enough." Bob said. "I do hope she is okay."

"That monster will pay!" Gray exclaimed as he was ready to try and do something drastic. So was Erza for that matter.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked his younger blond sister. "Say something sis."

"Ha ha ha ha." Someone giggled from the ground. "You really are something you stupid monster. you think you've beaten me, when all this time I've been absorbing energy from the stars."

The blond then got up with her eyes downcast. "You actually think an ugly monster like you can beat me that easily?"

"Lucy! You're okay!" All of her team exclaimed happily.

"They don't call me the Celestial Princess for nothing you know?" Lucy asked Rhetorically as she raised her head, her eyes glowing a golden yellow. "Mama taught me a special spell to use in emergencies, but the time is not right to use it, but I will use something else. I also have two other spells that are really powerful but aren't right to use at the moment."

"What are you talking about you blond fly?" The Lullaby monster exclaimed. As it saw some starlight beams being sucked in by Lucy. "What?"

The flute monster was in shock and so were most of the Guild Masters except for Bob and Goldmine.

"Is she sucking in the starlight, as well as dirt, dust, pebbles and debris?" A random guild master asked. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Puh, took you long enough to figure it out!" Liz exclaimed with her bad girl edge to her voice. "Lucy has dragon lungs to suck in light and stars, dragon scales to activate when she is in trouble, dragon teeth to eat small rocks to power up, dragon power to power her up. She uses Dragon Slayer magic in addition to her Celestial Spirit Magic. Celestia taught Celestial Dragon Slayer magic to her.

"Celestial Dragon's Claw!" Lucy exclaimed as a golden yellow seal appeared underneath her as pebbles, dirt, debris, and stars surrounded one of her feet. Lucy then lunged forward and smashed Lullaby in the stomach with her claw attack sending the monster sprawling even further back.

"You will pay for this Fairy Tail!" the monster exclaimed angrily just as an unusual event began to occur, there was a blizzard and a star shower occurring all over the place thanks to the Snow, Ice, and Celestial Magic of Lisanna, Setsuko, and Lucy.

"That's amazing! The combinations of all of those attacks are so powerful." Kageyama remarked

"And they're all in sync. It's no wonder why they are powerful!" Goldmine said to the rest of the group.

"I told you, my children have a knack for working together, even the two newest members." Makarov said as he pointed to Setsuko and Luna.

The lullaby monster then tilts its head back toward the sky as a purple magic seal appears above it.

"This can't be good." Kiyu stated.

"Here comes it's song." Shiro added.

"L-look a-all the plants are d-dying." Yuki stated timidly.

"Puh, Lullaby is sucking the life out of them!" Liz scoffed.

"Cover your ears guys." Happy ordered with authority.

"Just one note and your souls will be mine!" Lullaby cackled as it breathed in air ready to unleash its song. It then attempted to play its melody but couldn't. Just harmless waves of sound came out of the flute monster as it continued to attempt to play its melody of death.

"What happened?" All the cats wondered in surprise. "The song isn't playing."

The lullaby monster has its mouth wide open and only little squeaks are coming out as it clenches its fist. "I don't understand? Why can't I play my melody of death?"

"It must be because of all those attacks." Kageyama said.

"Puh, they punched so many holes in that thing that thing that it totally messed up its sound!" Liz exclaimed.

"A-all that build up for th-this?" Yuki asked timidly.

"Talk about going out with a whimper." Kiyu said.

"Yep." Happy said.

"Flutes are pretty lame to begin with." Shiro said.

"You dare mock me?" Lullaby asked as it kicked several trees over.

"Now it's really mad!" One guild master said.

"As if things weren't bad enough!" Another guild master exclaimed.

Lullaby's eyes glowed and his mouth was wide open as Gray put his hands in his maker position.

"Ice Make." Gray exclaimed as a blue magic seal appeared in front of him and he spread his arms out. "Shield!"

"Oooh." Bob said as a light glowed.

"Oh wow!" One guild master with a bushy beard exclaimed.

"That boy's maker magic is spectacular." Another guild master with a mustache stated.

"I've read about Maker magic before, " Shiro said as she was watching off to the side, and then continues. but I've never seen it up close before

"What is it?" Kiyu inquired since she hasn't really seen it up close before, she knows that Luna can use some Ice Make Magic, but has never seen her use it.

"It's users can give magic energy a tangible form." Happy explained mainly to Shiro, since Kiyu knows a little bit about it. What little that Luna has told her about it anyway. "However, there's another type of magic can destroy it."

The two newest flying cats had a curious look on their faces.

Fire was caused by the flute monster along with dust debris, an unsual snow storm with sleet. The stars were shining as well and moonbeams, shadows and water droplets circulated through the air.

"I will kill you all!" The lullaby monster said as it stomped in a series of different damaging phenomena. Moonlight and Starlight were radiating the monster, while fire, ice, dust, debris and snow floated around as well.

"Oh yeah!" The Quintuple Dragons of Fairy Tail(3) all chimed together as they began to inhale Moonlight, water droplets, shadow, ice, and mist; Starlight, Dust, pebbles, dirt, and debris; flames; snowflakes; flying ice shards and icicles. The several sucking sounds could be heard. "Now we've got power built up in our bellies! Care to go another round?"

"You aren't humans!" Lullaby exclaimed as it moved to strike the five dragon slayers. "You are all monsters!"

"Oh like you can talk!" Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Luna, and Setsuko exclaimed as they started running toward the monster's head via its limbs. Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu ran up its right arm, while Luna and Setsuko ran up its left. Luna was the first to reach the monsters head and ran down its back. This confused the monster.

"Hey where did the purple haired one go?" the monster asked.

"Requip, Black Wing Armor!" Erza exclaimed as she immediately changed into said armor.

Black Wing Armor is black in color, sporting some silver trimming. A distinctive feature of the armor is its pair of wings, which are reminiscent of those of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza's neck is a neck guard decorated by several gems, and, while wearing this armor, her long scarlet hair is tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a fair amount of Erza's cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist-guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs are sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

Several of the Guild Masters have hearts above their heads as they look on at the Requip Mage.

"Her armor is lovely." A pony tailed guild master with a prominent mustache above his lips remarked.

"It's called Black Wing Armor and it amplifies the power of her attack!" Another Guild Master with a mustache and a flat-topped hat said.

"Ice Make! Saucer!" Gray exclaimed as he put his two hands out in front of him forming another blue seal as he formed a round projectile that started to spin and head straight for the monster.

Erza slashes the monster several times with the swords from her Black Wing Armor. She sliced it around the neck causing the monster to flinch and begin to fall.

"Now all five of you!" Erza and Gray exclaimed.

"We got this!" The five Dragon Slayers exclaimed as they slammed their fists together forming their respective seals in front of them.

"The stars of the night sky and flying dust and debris in my left hand, The stars of the night sky and flying dust and debris in my right!" Lucy exclaimed as rocks, dust, debris, stars, and pebbles formed around her hands simultaneously as she lifts both of her hands to the sky.

"Snowflakes and Icicles in my left hand, the snowflakes and icicles in my right and I also combine it with the wind!" Lisanna exclaimed as rotating mass of snowflakes and icicles began to rotate around her hands much like Lucy. She also raised them to the sky.

"The flames in my left hand, the flames in my right!" Natsu exclaimed as flames began spiraling around both of his hands and lit his hands on fire.

"Time to show you what power over the moon and gravity can do. Have you ever wondered how the tidal waves occur, well I am about to show you!" Luna exclaimed as a silver magic seal appeared underneath her feet forming a crescent moon-shaped area underneath of her. All of a sudden out of nowhere an identical silver magic seal appears over the Lullaby Demon's head as it looks up.

"What is this?!" the Lullaby demon exclaimed in confusion.

"Moon Dragon's Gravity Pull!" Luna exclaimed as the monster all of a sudden was tossed up into the air thanks to the change in air pressure around Luna. Being a Moon Dragon Slayer, she controls gravity somewhat, but not to the extent of what Gravity Magic can do. All of a sudden the gravity around the flute demon changes again sending it hard into the ground.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu exclaimed as he forms a giant fireball and hurls it toward the monster.

"Snow Dragon's Blustery Blizzard!" Lisanna exclaimed as she stood up on her tip toes with her arms out to the side spreading out her snow white magic seal to cover a great area. She then starts to rapidly spin around sending a white out condition blizzard straight toward the Lullaby monster."

"Celestial Dragon's Magnificent Meteor Shower!" Lucy exclaimed as the golden yellow magic seal finished absorbing all the stars, dust, dirt and debris it could. Once the absorption is complete, shooting stars rain down from the sky pummeling the Lullaby monster in every direction forming a five-sided pattern reminiscent of a star. The attack sent the monster reeling in several directions and patterns one after the other damaging mountains, destroying trees and hitting the conference hall as well.

The monster after all those attacks still manages to get up as Setsuko unsheathes her silver Katana and it glows a light blue color. A light blue magic seal forms underneath her feet as she gets read for her finishing move.

"Ice Dragon Blizzard Barrage!" Setsuko exclaimed as she unsheathes her katana from her hip and the blade glows a light blue color. She twirls the blade in a rapid manner like a baton, the blade becomes a spinning circle in the process, a light blue magic seal appears as well. As the katana is spinning around, it rapidly fires a barrage of icicles with streams of colorful magic following as well. The powerful attack hits the monster dead on freezing it solid on site.

Seeing the monster is frozen solid, the four female Dragon Slayers pull out their weapon and head straight for the frozen monster. Lucy brandishes her whip in her right hand, Lisanna unsheathes her sword and raises it up getting ready to strike down. Luna unsheathes both her katanas crossing them over her head at the base of the blades right above the guard that separates the blade from the handle.

"On the count of three, we all strike this monster at the same time!" Lucy exclaimed as she lands on top of the head. Lisanna lands on the right shoulder while Setsuko lands on the left. Luna lands on the ground in between the frozen monster's split out legs.

"One... Two..." Lucy said as she swings her whip above her head like a lasso. "THREE!"

Lucy let's loose as she smashes the frozen monster on the head shattering it. With her quick thinking she jumps up in the air off of where the head used to be before she falls. She whistles for her partner. Liz hears this and she activates her Aera magic as she flies as fast as she can to catch Lucy around the waist with her tail.

Luna smiles as she slashes the monsters legs off at the knees with both of her katanas at the same time and back flips out of the way before she is smashed. Kiyu then immediately flies toward Luna wrapping her tail around the purple haired girl and flying her out of harms way.

Lisanna giggles as she slashes down with her sword cutting off the frozen monster's arm at the shoulder joint. Once Lisanna does that, she jumps off of the shoulder motioning for her snow white cat to catch her. Yuki nods and flies up in the air and easily wraps her tail around the Snow Fairy's free arm flying her away from danger.

Setsuko smiles triumphantly as she slashes down with her left hand with her katana cutting the left arm off at the shoulder joint just like Snow Fairy did with the right arm, slashing it clean off. She then does a front flip off the shoulder as Shiro quickly flies to the light blue-haired girls aid catching her by wrapping her tail around Setsuko's right arm flying her to safety.

Happy then used his max speed to get Natsu before he was crushed by the rapidly falling apart Lullaby flute monster. Erza and Gray leaped out of the way.

Once all five of the Dragon Slayers were at a safe distance, they quickly sheathed or clipped their weapons on their hips.

As Team Lucy was rapidly getting out of the way of the disassembling flute demon, a bright white pillar of light launches into the sky as it returns to its original form of the three-eyed skull-shaped flute.

After the monster returns to its flute form, the guild masters were in awe at the strength that Team Lucy showed.

"Well done!" Makarov exclaimed in a congratulatory tone.

"You're amazing!" Bob exclaimed as a heart appeared on the side of his head.

"You kids made defeating Zeref's demon look easy." Goldmine remarked.

The many assembled guild masters smiled as they each gave Team Lucy that had just landed with the others two thumbs up.

"I can't believe how strong all of you are!" Kageyama exclaimed. "Are all of the Fairy Tail Wizards as strong as these seven are?"

"There is no doubt about it this is the strongest team!" Shiro exclaimed. "They are even stronger with Setsuko as part of it."

"Not to mention Luna as well." Kiyu stated.

"We're an awesome guild aren't we?" Makarov asked.

"Great job out there guys!" Liz and Yuki exclaimed.

"Aye! Happy exclaimed.

"They may be a bunch of fools," Kageyama remarked. "But they're stronger than I am."

"Young man." Master Bob said as he set his right hand on Kageyama's right shoulder then immediately engulfed Kage in a hug really hard causing Kageyama to flinch in pain. "We've gotta get you to a doctor you precious thing."

As Master Bob continues to hug Kageyama, he rubs his stubble filled face against the Shadow/Dispelling Wizards face. "I can feel your stubble!" Kageyama exclaimed in fear and disgust.

"I can't exactly say I know what just happened," Goldmine spoke up, then continued as he crossed his arms over his chest. "but it's obvious we all owe a big round of thanks to the Fairy Tail Guild."

"We do?" the guild master with the flat hat and brown bush mustache asked.

"Even so, I must say... " A guild master wearing sunglasses and an Indian chief's headdress chimed in.

"They went overboard!" The rest of the guild masters all said together in unison.

As soon as Team Lucy looked on where the Clover Conference Hall used to be only to stare wide-eyed at a huge hole in the ground where the conference hall had once been.

Makarov is staring wide-eyed at the hole in the ground that used to be and screaming, his eyes devoid of any trace of pupils or irises.

"The conference hall has been destroyed!" Team Lucy all chimed together. The loudest being the four newest Fairy Tail members, Luna, Kiyu, Setsuko, and Shiro.

"Aye!" the rest of the cats all chimed together as they all three flew up into the air together. "There's also a couple of mountain tops missing."

Master Makarov tilts his head to his side as his scream stops and a white thing comes out of his head. This most likely being his soul. "Master!" Setsuko exclaimed in worry.

"Wow." Luna said as she stared in shock.

"Uh-oh, Did we go overboard again?" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail all asked together to no one in particular.

"Something came out!" Happy, Liz, and Yuki chimed together.

"Ha ha ha!" Gray laughed. "I guess we really made a mess of the place huh?"

"Please forgive us master!" Erza exclaimed as she chases after the floating soul of the diminutive master of Fairy Tail.

"I guess kids do take after their parents." Goldmine remarked matter of factly.

"They remind me of us when we were young Wizards." Master Bob said as he pulled out a photograph of Makarov's old team.

"Back in ancient times?" Kageyama asked with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"You know," Bob said as he showed a picture of his old team to Kageyama. "when I was younger I looked just like you Kage."

"Ahh!" Kage said with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide open as well devoid of pupils and irises.

"We had so much fun in the old days." Bob said as he flash backed to a time when they were younger and showed the picture of all of them when they were younger. The picture included a young Master Bob, Master Makarov, Master Goldmine, a light purple haired version of Porlyusica, the Fairy Tail Medicinal Adviser, as well as the now deceased Rob as well as a younger version of the Wizard Council member Yajima. All of the mentioned wizards were standing in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall as Master Bob continued on. "We were mischievous kids so the council was always mad at us for one reason or another. You see that stud in the aubergine suit? That's me."

"You gotta be kidding!" Kageyama exclaimed in disbelief at Master Bob's remark.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I looked just like you!" Master Bob exclaimed as he places his hands on his cheeks and has two hearts appearing over his head. "Ha ha ha!"

"I'm gonna be bald and fat?!" Kageyama asked still with disbelief very evident in his voice.

"What do you think now that you've seen what it's like to be a part of a legitimate magical guild?" Goldmine asked of Kageyama.

"They're much more fun than the dark guilds." Master Bob stated toward Kageyama as a white thing similar to what came out of Makarov's head comes out of the Shadow/Dispelling Wizard.

"Something came out of him." Goldmine said as he looked at the white thing that came out of Kageyama.

"You guys trying to catch somebody?" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail asked together along with the five flying cats. As the three eyes of the Lullaby Flute glowed purple as the three eyes dimmed. "We'll do it for you."

"You guys are the ones we're after! All seven of you!" One of the Guild Masters exclaimed toward Team Lucy. The Lullaby Flute then cracked as the eyes in the skull dimmed permanently.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail exclaimed as they ran off with the Master and the five cats in tow. They were being followed by an angry mob of Guild Masters.

* * *

_**Meanwhile deep within a forest outside a little known guild hall(1)...**_

* * *

A young dark blue-haired mage with brown eyes, wearing a blue and yellow striped dress, blue slip on Mary Jane shoes, with wings on her ankles is playing outside the building with her flying cat. This was Wendy Marvell

"Wendy come here, I found something that might be interesting to you." The white cat in a dress said.

"What is it Carla(2)?" Wendy said as she went to where her partner was. In her partner's hand she saw a Platinum Key. "I think we need to have master take a look at this."

Wendy then picks up the Platinum key and heads inside the hall.

* * *

_**Outside a Guild Hall near the outskirts of Magnolia(1)...**_

* * *

A tall and muscular young man with Rivets on his face and long spiky black hair wearing all black picks up a shiny object. It is another Platinum Key. This young man is Gajeel Redfox he is a member of the Phantom Lord Guild. "Hmm I am going to have to have master take a look at this."

Gajeel then went back into the Guild Hall to find his master.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Team Lucy with their two newest members Setsuko and Shiro along with Makarov end up getting lost on the way back as they pass through Clover Canyon. Also, three silver lights seem to be shining from somewhere. The group comes to a strange village where the glows seem to be coming from. What are these strange glows? Only time will tell.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**__** – **__**Episode 010: Escape From Clover Canyon!  
**_

Coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!

_**Author's Notes:**_

(1) A Little bit of foreshadowing. Those two will need help from Grandeeney and Metalicana to succeed.

(2) Another flying cat that appears later on. I was just giving you a bit of a preview. Consider it a late Christmas present for both of these notes.

(3) Quintuple Dragons of Fairy Tail. I will only use this term when the five Dragon Slayers are fighting together in addition to Gray and Erza.

The next chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 009: Natsu Devours a Village**_


	10. 010: Escape From Clover Canyon!

**_Fairy Tail My Way_**

**_Author: AshK1980_**

**_Rating: Fiction Rated T_**

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story Hiro Mashima does. I do own this story. I am only writing for enjoyment of writing. So Don't Sue Me! Oh yeah, I do own Shigeru Sandarov and Terra(Earth Dragon Slayer and Exceed), as well as Chisame Corona and Roxie(Poison Dragon Slayer and Exceed) I also don't own Luna Fate Heartfilia V. or Akiyuki, they are owned by a friend of mine named Mirajane S and Erza S. I also don't own Yue the Moon Dragon, Mirajane S and Erza S does she looks to be about 47 in human form. I however do own Apollo the Solar Dragon. He looks to be about 52 in human form. I also don't own Setsuko Koori, her exceed partner Shiro, or Setsuko's Dragon Masshiro, they are all three owned by a good friend of mine, OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09.

* * *

_**Episode 010: Escape from Clover Canyon!  
**_

_**Arc II: Eisenwald Arc Part 5  
**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**Lucy, Lisanna, or Natsu's point of view for narrating purposes.  
**

Luna or Setsuko's Point of View for narrating purposes.  


_Thoughts, Flashbacks, Recaps, Letters to Layla or Ellejane(An OC I made up to be Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane's biological mother)._

**_New Main Characters:_**

Chisame Corona: Age 17 Poison Dragon Slayer and her partner Roxie: Age 6

_**Special Guest Appearance:**_

Shigeru Sandarov: Age 17 Earth Dragon Slayer and his partner Terra: Age 6

This chapter covers the following episode:

_**Episode 009: Natsu Devours a Village  
**_

By the way, I am adding a bit of a twist to this episode. It's something I have to do for the plot of this story.

* * *

_**Recap...**_

* * *

_Previously on Fairy Tail My Way, Team Lucy went to take down Eisenwald, Luna Heartfilia, her flying cat Kiyu, Setsuko Koori, her flying cat Shiro joined Team Lucy in the fight against Eisenwald. It was a tough battle to say the least, but eventually the Lullaby monster was defeated and Eisenwald was forced to disband and all of the members of Eisenwald were arrested for their part in the Lullaby plot to kill all the guild masters. However, the battle between the Lullaby Demon and Team Lucy ended up destroying the Clover Conference Hall. Also joining Fairy Tail were two former renegade wizards Chisame Corona a Poison Dragon Slayer and her partner flying feline Roxie, as well as Shigeru Sandarov an Earth Dragon Slayer and his partner flying feline Terra. Little did Team Lucy know, that they would encounter the two Dragon Slayers and their partners again in the search for something special to Setsuko. Also something special to Shigeru and Chisame as well. Also will Either Chisame or Shigeru join up with Team Lucy? Let's find out.  
_

* * *

**_Our Adventure starts here, in Clover Canyon..._**

* * *

Two Fairy Tail Wizards are searching for Team Lucy. One of them is Alzack Connell, and the other is Bisca Mulan.

Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasseled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, and he also sports an ornament circling his left leg, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part.

Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. Bisca's attire mirrors that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body is covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by blue spiraling motifs with white, striped edges.

Alzack is leaning down in a squatting position inspecting some footprints. "There's no doubt about it Bisca, these are their foot prints. It looks to me that it's been two days since they've been through here."

"If that's the case, then they should've reached Magnolia a long time ago." Bisca said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It could mean trouble, now what?"

"It's probably best if we give our report to the Guild." Alzack said.

"We're going back?" Bisca asked.

The two got on some flightless bird like creatures and started to head back.

**She is Bisca Mulan, he is Alzack Connell. As they return to Fairy Tail to make their report of their scouting mission, both carry hearts of uncertainty.**

**This is all that blue cat's fault! We are hopelessly lost in a natural maze of canyons known as Clover Canyon, the same Canyon that the train line from Magnolia to Clover goes on where Erigor was defeated by Big Brother Natsu.**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild Hall...  
**_

* * *

"This is no good at all." Mirajane stated worriedly in fear. "I need to give them a message from the council right away."

"Don't blame me." Bisca stated with her left hand on her hip and her right hand hanging down loosely at her side. "I wanted to go after them, they are our guild mates after all. They are also the strongest team that Fairy Tail has to offer, I also wanted to meet the newcomers that have recently joined the guild."

"But there'd be no point," Alzack remarked to the green-haired cowgirl. "Clover Canyon is a death trap. Even with someone from a hunters' guild to guide you, it would swallow you up and never spit you out."

"But if it's a dangerous maze of canyons," Bisca stated, then continued. "why would they even wanna go in there?"

"I don't know, but it must be important." Mirajane said while carrying a tray in her right hand, and her left hand hanging down to the side loosely. It was very clear from the look on the Cover Girl of Fairy Tail's face that she was extremely worried as she put her left hand to her cheek, and continued. "I'm sure the Master can handle things, but I'm still a little worried."

"We will go look for them." A female voice said as a dark purple-haired girl stepped out of the shadows. "Let Team Fatal Quake handle it, after all, we owe Lucy, Lisanna and that other girl Luna for bringing us to Fairy Tail and helping us set our lives straight."

"Besides, we Dragon Slayers have good senses of smell and hearing." A male voice said from the same shadows that the female voice came from. "We are all part of a family you know, and family members lookout for each other."

"Chisame, Shigeru you think you bring my little sister and her team back?" Mirajane asked with relief. "I mean Clover Canyon is far away from here."

"Shigeru and Chisame are men!" Elfman exclaimed as he came into the Guild Hall from some training and he pumped his fists as he comes into the Guild Hall.. "We can count on Team Fatal Quake to bring our younger siblings and cousin back."

"I hope you're right Elfman." Mirajane said still in the same position as she was earlier. "You do realize that Chisame is a girl don't you?"

"We have to believe in them Mira." Loke said from his spot with the two girls hanging on him. I really hope that Lucy is okay especially. Something is telling me to protect her for some reason, and I believe Team Fatal Quake can handle it."

"Are you sure about that Loke?" Mira asked curiously as she moved her left hand from her face down to her hip. "You trust them with the lives of my siblings and my cousin?"

Loke nodded toward Mira in acknowledgement.

"Good." Mirajane said as she gave Team Fatal Quake the thumbs up, "Go bring our Nakama home!"

Team Fatal Quake nodded as Roxie and Terra wrapped their tails around their respective partners and flew off.

* * *

_**Back in Clover Canyon...**_

* * *

Happy arrives at the edge of a cliff as he kicks a pebble down into the canyon. Luna and Setsuko are fuming.

"OH GEEZ!" The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail exclaimed angrily. "Don't tell me you got us lost again Happy!"

"We have been walking forever and a half, and we still haven't made our way out of this canyon!" Lucy exclaimed angrily. "Do you have any idea where we are? Why did we decide to follow you anyway?"

"I knew it was a bad idea for us to follow you!" Liz fumed with her bad girl tone. "Why didn't you let one of us take the lead, or let one of the Dragons direct us to Magnolia?"

"L-Liz c-calm down, y-you do realize that Dragons are supposed to have disappeared s-seven years ago don't you?" Yuki asked her sister. "W-we also promised not to call them ourselves u-unless i-it's an emergency b-because th-they are training."

"So, getting hopelessly lost in a canyon is not emergency enough?" Luna asked curiously. "I think it is a very good time to call them."

"I have to agree with Luna." Kiyu stated. "I mean they could get us out of here in no time."

"So why aren't we calling them?" Setsuko asked curiously. "Doesn't this qualify as an emergency?"

"Or not?" Shiro asked just as curiously as her partner did.

"I've heard of this place, " Lisanna said. "This is Web Valley. An even bigger maze than the canyon itself. Isn't that right Big Sister Lu?"

"That's exactly right Lis." Lucy said to her younger sister. "However thanks to Happy we got hopelessly lost."

This is Web Valley, hidden deep within Clover Canyon. Here, countless fissures produced by ancient earthquakes form a fearsome maze.

Many adventurers either brave or foolish, have entered this place, only to decorate the landscape with their bones.

"What do you mean again?" Happy exclaimed angrily, then continued his rant. "How rude! I wasn't lost the last time, so this is the first time I've gotten us lost."

"Puh!" Liz exclaimed in he bad girl voice. "As if. We have been lost for a while now. What brought us here anyway?"

"F-first time or n-not, l-let's t-try t-to m-make i-it o-our l-last time okay?" Yuki asked timidly as she took refuge in Lisanna's hair. While the other female cats tried to take refuge in their partners' hair.

"Hold on a minute, do you see what I see?" Setsuko asked as she saw three glows inside one of the fissures. "I think we may have found something. Come on Shiro, fly me down there please. Lucy, Lisanna, Luna come with me to investigate, Natsu, Gray, Erza stay here to keep intruders away."

"Right." Every one said as Lucy and Lisanna motioned for Liz and Yuki to lower them down there, Luna also motioned for Kiyu to help her down there as Setsuko looked toward Shiro the same way.

All three female cats nodded and did as they were told.

All of a sudden Natsu smelt a familiar scent. It smelled of Orchids and Lilacs, as well as Fresh Cut grass and Dirt.

"I know those smells." Natsu said. "I think we met them at the guild before."

"Who is it Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I think it might be Chisame and Shigeru as well as Roxie and Terra." Natsu said as his suspicions were confirmed as Team Fatal Quake landed softly and looked toward the group.

"So Gray, where are Lucy and the others?" Chisame asked.

"I think they went down into one of the fissures, it seems they found something." Gray stated.

"Really, we better go investigate." Shigeru said as he motioned for his partner Terra, and Chisame motioned for her partner Roxie.

The two cats nodded and wrapped their tails around their partners' waists as Team Fatal Quake followed the scent of the other four Dragon Slayers and went down into one of the fissures.

Lucy, Luna, and Lisanna heard familiar footsteps and smelled familiar scents as they turned around. Setsuko also turned around as well.

"Chisame, Shigeru?" Lucy asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What are you two doing here?" Lisanna inquired with her hands on her hips.

"We found something strange." Luna said from behind Lucy and Lisanna.

"I think one of these is what I am looking for." Setsuko said as she pointed to some keys stuck in the wall of the fissure. One had a light blue outline on the top of the key, one of them had a green outline at the top of the key, and one of them had a purple outline at the top of the key. All three keys were Platinum in color. The three newcomers looked at the symbols and gasped. In front of Setsuko was the symbol for ice, in front of Chisame was the symbol for poison, and in front of Shigeru was the symbol for earth. There was no doubt about it now, these keys belong to Masshiro, Chiyoe, and Jimen. The Ice Dragon, Poison Dragon, and Earth Dragon. These keys were Platinum Keys similar to Lisanna, Lucy, Luna, and Natsu's.

The three newest dragon slayers gasped as they each put their hands to the top of the key. They were easily able to remove them. Once they did this, they flew back up to the top of the fissure.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Dragon Realm...**_

* * *

Chiyoe, Jimen, and Masshiro felt something. It seems their slayers had found their keys.

Chiyoe is a dark purple dragon with lighter purple scales and wings on her back and tail. On her head is a pair of horns that look kind of like ram horns. She also has purple hair similar to the color of Chisame on her head.

Jimen is a green dragon with green hair on his head and brown scales lining his back and tail. He also has a pair of brown and green striped wings along with a pair of horns on his head that are reminiscent of the horns of an antelope.

Masshiro is a female dragon, her body is similar in size and body to Igneel, light purple scales with purple hair sticking out the back of her head with yellow horns.

"It seems our slayers have found our keys." Chiyoe said excitedly. Her voice sounded like that of a 25 year old woman. She still had that teenage lilt to her voice from time to time.

"I was wondering when my foster son would find his key." Jimen stated. His voice is similar to that of a 25 year old man. He seems to have a surfer tone to his voice which is surprising considering that he is an Earth Dragon.

"I had no doubt that Setsuko would find my key." Masshiro said to the rest of the group. Her voice was reminiscent of Ur's voice, who she knew very well and was very close to. She wonders how Queen Layla knew this would happen.

All of a sudden a blond woman about maybe 29, well 36 now wearing a pink elegant gown that goes down to her knees. She looks like an older version of Lucy. Her hair is tied up in a bun like she wore when she lived in the human world. She has on a golden tiara as she came to the three dragons that were gathered. This nearly middle-aged lady is none other than Lucy's biological mother and Natsu and the Take Over Siblings adoptive mother. She is also Luna's aunt. Her name is Layla Heartfilia

"It seems that my plan worked." Layla said. "I knew that making keys for you would let you be reunited with your proteges. I mean, Grandeeney and Metalicana also have their keys safe in the hands of Wendy and Gajeel, though I am concerned about my former husband."

"Why is that my queen?" Masshiro asked. "I mean he doesn't seem all that bad."

"I wouldn't speak too soon Masshiro." A snow white dragon said as she flew in. This dragons name is Miyuki, the teacher of Lisanna. "He is going to do whatever he can to get Lucy back."

"I fear for my niece." A golden yellow dragon said as she flew in. Her name is Celestia, she is the teacher of Lucy. "Jude is a businessman and wants a worthy heir to pass on the company to. He is trying to marry off my niece."

"We have to do all we can to prevent that." A red dragon said as he flew in, this dragon's name is Igneel. He is the Foster Father of Natsu. "I fear he may have already hired someone to try and get Lucy back. We can't let that happen."

"When you three are summoned by your students you must manifest your human forms. In the human world you are considered Celestial Spirits, even though you are actually dragons. So be ready when the time comes for you three to be called by your students. I must return to the palace and check on my children." Layla said as she used some of her magic to return to the palace.

* * *

_**Back in the human world...  
**_

* * *

The five Dragon Slayers that went down into the fissure came back up with smiles on their faces, especially the three newest recruits. The group was confused and couldn't figure out why they were so happy. They then noticed the platinum keys on Chisame, Setsuko, and Shigeru's belts. They had found their dragons. Now the only problem was they needed to get out of here. Shigeru turned to the older purple haired girl and smiled.

"I will miss you as my partner, but I can still borrow you when I need you right Chisame?" Shigeru asked.

Chisame giggled and blushed. "Of course you can Shigeru. I just want to train with the ones that brought me to Fairy Tail. I knew you weren't really one to be part of a large team so I stayed with you for a while. One of these days I will go with you on something that isn't a mission to get to know you better."

Chisame then went up to Shigeru and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything you helped me with when we weren't part of any guild. I just feel that I could get more done in developing my magic if I were to join Team Lucy."

Shigeru touched his cheek and blushed and smiled. He then hugged Chisame back and kissed her on the cheek. "Sure, I will take you up on that over sometime. I just feel that Terra and I can get more done if we go solo for a while, don't worry we are still Team Fatal Quake, we are just taking a break for a while so you can develop more. Terra, are you ready to go?"

"I sure am Shigeru." Terra chimed as he wrapped his tail around his partners waist. "Let's go find a solo mission to go on for a bit."

Shigeru nods then waves to Chisame with a blush on his face. "Be sure to get strong for me okay Chisa?"

"You can count on me Geru, I will see you around." Chisame said with a blush on her face that matched Shigeru's

"It was nice to meet you Shigeru." Shiro and Setsuko said together.

"The same with you Setsuko. Welcome to the guild. Be safe all of you." Shigeru said as he waved good bye to everyone as Terra flew with him off into the horizon.

"Now," Chisame sighs as she puts her hands on her hips. "Thank you for letting me join the team, but how do we get out of here?"

"We need to get back to the guild soon." Roxie said as she mirrored Chisame's pose. "Mira is really worried about you. It's been two days since you all defeated Eisenwald. By the way good job on that by the way."

"Thanks." The group chimed together.

"Man I want some food!" Natsu exclaimed while holding his growling stomach in hunger.

"We all do." Gray scolded the Salamander. "Talking about it just makes us hungrier!"

Natsu and Gray get up in each other's faces and glare at each other.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry jerk!" Natsu exclaimed as he continued to glare at Gray.

"No, but you can stop running your mouth can't you?" Gray asked angrily.

"Listen up!" Makarov exclaimed angrily as he popped up between the two feuding mages. "We need to find some food."

"Yeah! We know!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed angrily together toward the master.

Lucy, Lisanna, Luna, Setsuko, and Chisame are all holding their stomachs in hunger as Chisame rolls her eyes.

"If I would've known you guys were lost, I would've brought some food along. I didn't eat anything before Shigeru and I left the guild." Chisame said in embarrassment as she put her hands behind her head and sweat dropped.

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T BRING US ANY FOOD?!" Lucy, Luna, and Lisanna exclaimed angrily toward the dark purple-haired girl. "We are starving!"

"We already went over this." Setsuko said calmly. "I just wish we could eat our own attacks. Lucy, your lucky you've got all kinds of pebbles and rocks around here to eat. The rest of us dragon slayers have nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, but I'm not in the mood for pebbles, rocks, dust, and debris right now I want some real food." Lucy said sadly.

"Enough!" Erza exclaimed as she stood up and her stomach growled.

"Your stomach's trying to tell you something, isn't it?" Natsu asked as the rest of the group looked on and glared at Erza.

"No it's not, you're hearing things." Erza said.

"Yeah, yeah real convincing Erza." Gray said.

The six cats saw something and their eyes lit up as stars surrounded them.

"Ahhh!" The six cats all chimed together cheerfully.

"What are you six so excited about?" The six dragon slayers asked as they looked at their partners.

"Look down there all of you!" All six feline partners exclaimed. Yuki was not her shy timid self. She really wanted one of those fish.

"Those are winged fish!" Kiyu exclaimed.

"I can fly, we can fly, I can fly!" All the fish in the fissure exclaimed happily.

"Their a legendary delicacy." Shiro said.

"And they're super yummy from what we hear." Roxie exclaimed.

"Yum, yum, yum, yum!" Happy, Liz, and Yuki exclaimed happily as their mouths watered and a little bit of drool came out of their mouths.

"A legendary delicacy huh?" Natsu asked of the six cats.

"Liz, Yuki?" Lucy and Lisanna asked as they rolled their eyes and put their hands on their hips. "Have you spent a little bit too much time with Happy?"

"Well done Happy and everyone." Makarov said with tears in his eyes. "You all make this old man very proud."

"Oh come on guys!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed. "Enough with the growling stomachs already."

After Lucy and Lisanna stop talking, their stomachs growl as well.

"You were saying?" Gray asked.

"Shut up!" Both sisters exclaimed together as Luna, Setsuko, and Chisame's stomachs growled as well.

"Time to fish!" Happy, Liz, and Yuki all exclaimed as they pulled out fishing rods. Deciding to go with it, Kiyu, Roxie, and Shiro also pulled out their own fishing rods.

Everyone was sitting on the ledge fishing while all the flying fish stayed as close to the bottom as they could. It's as if they were mocking the fishermages.

"Come on you stupid fish, stop squawking and let me eatcha." Natsu said.

"You have to fish harder guys!" All six flying felines exclaimed to the group.

"I don't know are you sure these things really taste that good?" Chisame asked from beside Erza.

"Be quiet and fish." Erza ordered to the dark purple-haired girl. "Anything edible will do."

"I didn't know you were that hungry." Setsuko said from the other side of Erza.

You're going in my belly! Right now you here?!" Happy, Liz and Yuki chimed together. "Happy/Liz/Yuki is going to eat you fish!"

Lucy and Lisanna just rolled their eyes at the antics of their daughters. Happy certainly is a bad influence on them. The other three cats rolled their eyes as well as they looked toward the three.

"Whatever we give up." Happy, Liz and Yuki said sadly.

"Well that was fast." Lucy, Lisanna, and Natsu all said together as they hugged their partners.

"W-we couldn't c-catch a-a single f-fish." Yuki said sadly with her head down. It was plain to see that Happy and Liz felt the same way.

"You really want your fish don't you?" The five female dragon slayers asked their six cats. "You can do it little ones."

The six cats had tears flow from their eyes as they heard the words the five dragon slayer said to them. "We can't help it if we're little."

The six cats ran away. Eventually, they managed to catch six of the flying fish. They were really too small to split 14 ways.

"That was harder than we thought." The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail and the Triple Orchids of Fairy Tail(1) chimed together.

Natsu then cooked up the six fish and sighed.

"Those fish are too small to split among all of us, you six eat them." Natsu said.

"I wouldn't feel right about it though. You guys are the ones who caught them." Happy said sadly as he looked at the fish.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair." Shiro said.

"They are too small, if we each took a bite we would just want more." Gray said dejectedly.

"Just go ahead and eat it already before we change our minds!" Makarov exclaimed angrily.

"Okay!" All six cats exclaimed with stars in their eyes. "Don't mind if we do!"

The six cats began eating them and eventually finished them as well, only to gag.

"Ooooh! Gross!" Happy, Kiyu, Liz, Roxie,Shiro, and Yuki chimed together in sync.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chisame, Luna, and Setsuko all chimed together.

"I hate to say it..." Natsu started.

"...but all that fishin'..." Gray continued.

"...made me hungrier. Makarov echoed.

All of a sudden Lucy was literally knocked off her feet and onto her but along with Lisanna as the ground underneath the both of them broke. The broken ground revealed Virgo curtseying apologetically.

"I'm sorry my Princesses, but I couldn't help but overhear you were hungry, so I brought you a picnic lunch." Virgo said as she spread out a blanket with all kinds of delectable delights on them from burgers, to strawberry cake which is Erza's favorite. "Here are some of your favorite foods to keep you going. Punishment now Princesses and Prince?"

The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail shook their heads no and smiled in thanks to the maid spirit. Setsuko, Chisame, and Luna introduced themselves along with Shiro, Roxie, and Kiyu.

Virgo curtsied gratefully and smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you, now take care of yourselves and drink plenty of water."

Virgo then produced several canteens of water and handed them to Team Lucy and quickly returned to the Celestial Spirit world.

The Triple Dragons and Triple Orchids sat together with their cats while Erza, Gray, and Master Makarov sat next to each other. it was then that they dug into the delicious food that Virgo had provided for them. Their stomachs will be full in no time now.

"Now, let's get out of this stupid Canyon!" Lucy and Lisanna exclaimed as they took the lead. The group then came to a village.

"Well look it's a village!" Erza exclaimed. "Maybe we can find a way to get out of here."

"I want some food!" Natsu exclaimed as his stomach growled again.

"Big Brother Natsu, you just ate a big meal thanks to Virgo." Lucy scolded. "How could you still be hungry when you ate most of our food?"

"I need a lot more food than you because I am stronger than all of you are!" Natsu exclaimed mightily.

"Oh really?" Makarov asked as he activated his Titan Magic and smashed Natsu.

Lisanna, Lucy, Luna, Chisame, and Setsuko all laughed themselves to tears seeing he high and mighty Salamander smashed by a little old man.

"Except for Gramps." Natsu said as he fainted something coming out of him and floating around.

"Something came out." Chisame giggled as did the other girls. Even Gray and Makarov were laughing their heads off.

Happy flew up and wrapped his tail around Natsu's soul and somehow managed to put it back inside of him.

"Wh-what happened?" Natsu asked with a puzzled expression on his face."

"Big Brother Natsu," Lisanna giggled and smiled while hugging him. "You said you were stronger than everyone and Master Makarov smashed you."

The rest of the team all nodded together in sync.

"It's a village!" Erza exclaimed happily.

"Houses!" Gray exclaimed.

Everyone's stomach was growling because Natsu had eaten most of the food that Virgo brought except for the Strawberry Cake, which Erza quickly scarfed down before anyone else could get their hands on it. Natsu had managed to eat all bit a few little salads that Virgo brought.

"That means there is food!" All six cats exclaimed as they flew into the village.

The group rushed through town and came to a giant mushroom. The Triple Dragons of Fairy Tail and the Triple Orchids of Fairy Tail looked around confused.

"There's no one here." Setsuko remarked to everybody.

"It does seem awfully quiet doesn't it?" Chisame asked curiously.

"Maybe they're taking an afternoon nap or something." Luna suggested and shrugged.

"Hey! Is there anybody here?" Natsu asked as he called out for anyone that might be listening.

"We're starving like crazy out here! Someone fix us some dinner!" Happy exclaimed.

"Big brother, if they are taking a nap they won't want to be disturbed. " Lucy stated to her older brother then turned to the blue cat. "And you Happy, have you ever heard of the word please?"

"Do you really think whole town is taking a nap?" Gray asked.

"Well it's either that," Makarov stated, then continued. "Or they all got drunk and passed out."

"Master, I think that only happens back at the guild." Lisanna remarked factually.

"Well, we do love our spirits don't we?" Makarov asked.

Natsu then burst into a sprint and took off. "You guys can hang out here all day if you want, but I'm going to find a kitchen to raid!"

Gray then runs to catch up and eventually passes the pink-haired dragon slayer. "Shame on you for even thinking of robbing this place Natsu!"

"You're just mad I thought of it first!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran to try and catch up with the Ice Make Wizard.

"Cousin Lucy, do we really have to follow those boys?" Luna asked her cousin. "You know they are going to just end up destroying this place anyway."

"I really am not sure if that's true or not, but we better follow them so they don't get lost again." Lucy stated, then continued. "We need to get back to the guild together."

"Big Sister Lu is right." Lisanna stated. "We really needed to keep tabs on our brother and Gray."

"That's right." Chisame said. "Now that I am part of this team now, I want us all to make it home together."

"So do I." Setsuko said. "I want to meet Mirajane and the rest of the group."

Shiro nodded in agreement with her partner.

"You are both going to love it at Fairy Tail." Kiyu said as she looked at the light purple-haired girl and the light blue/white cat."

"And the way you helped take down that Lullaby monster a few days ago just shows that you will be a perfect fit for Fairy Tail." Luna said with a giggle.

"I heard about that." Chisame said. "I sure picked the right team to join, although I do sort of miss Shigeru."

When Chisame said Shigeru she blushed. Roxie noticed this and nodded.

"It sounds like my partner likes someone." The dark purple cat said.

"I do not!" Chisame denied with a blush. "It's just that we have been traveling together for the past seven years and are best friends."

"You Looove him!" Happy, Liz, and Yuki chimed together as they rolled the o.

"Why do you always roll your tongue like that?" Chisame asked confused with a blush as she sweat dropped.

"Enough talking." Titania Erza said. "We have to catch up with Natsu and Gray before they destroy something."

The group nodded and followed Erza after the other two.

Natsu and Gray were the first ones to the house and they knocked on a door with a rounded top.

"Hey is anybody home?" Natsu asked as he knocked. "Come on give us something to eat! We're dyin'!"

Eventually, Natsu knocked the door open and in front of the door way was a table with two chairs, and what looked like hot soup and fresh bread on the table. The table was square as Gray noticed something odd.

"Hey look nobody's here." Gray stated.

"Who cares, there's food!" Natsu exclaimed as he picked up a piece of bread and sniffed it. "Good it's still fresh! Open wide!"

Natsu was about to eat it when the Armored Mage interrupted him.

"Not so fast." Titania said as she came into the house, closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest deep in thought.

"What is it now?" Natsu asked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"There's something strange here." Erza said to Salamander.

"She's right, who would leave a table full of food just sitting here like that?" Gray asked.

"Something doesn't add up Natsu." Lucy said as she placed her right hand to her chest right in front of the necklace she was wearing.

Lisanna sees this and nods as she goes up next to her older sister and puts her hands on her hips. "We can't be too sure, but what if something happened to the people who live in this house and they couldn't eat their lunch?"

"We need to investigate further." Luna said to everyone in the room, her arms crossed over her chest. "Something is seriously wrong here."

Kiyu and the rest of the cats nodded in agreement.

"If somebody cooked this," Chisame pondered then continued. "then where the heck are they now?"

"Agreed." Setsuko said putting her left hand to her chin in thought.

"How should I know?" Natsu asked as he looked toward Happy. "Ready to dig in Happy?"

"Aye!" Happy said as he was about to eat it when six very angry females glared at him, the Dragon Slayers with glowing eyes matching their element and Erza with glowing gold eyes.

"NATSU!" The girls all exclaimed together as they glared at the Salamander their eyes very angry and suspicious toward Natsu.

"Y-yes ma'ams?" Natsu asked in fear of the six girls that are staring him down with a frown on their faces marring their lovely features.

"We have to investigate the village first. We've held out this long, we can hold out a little bit longer." Erza said just as her stomach growled loudly enough to wake the wild animals sleeping really far away.

"I think your stomach has other plans Erza." Setsuko remarked.

"Yes, but which one do we listen to?" Makarov asked curiously.

"Search the area for mushrooms or anything that looks edible." Erza ordered. "And don't eat anything in the village okay?"

"While you're all doing that; Master, Chisame, Erza, Lisanna, Luna,and I will try to figure out what's going on." Lucy ordered after Erza and Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Come on Happy, Shiro, Setsuko." Natsu said with a sigh of annoyance.

"Wait, why mushrooms?" Setsuko asked with a frown and annoyance lines under her left eye.

As the group went to search for mushrooms it showed a ton of them in an area of the town that looked as if it was untouched by human beings. A lot of mushrooms were seen in a common area.

* * *

_**With Setsuko, Shiro, Natsu, Happy, and Gray...  
**_

* * *

"Stupid Erza!" Natsu exclaimed very unhappily with his hands to his hips. "How am I supposed to get full on a bunch of mushrooms? That food back there looked really good too."

"Hey look mushrooms." Gray stated as he looked around with Natsu at all the different kinds of mushrooms there were.

Natsu notices the mushrooms and takes his hands off of his hips and points his palms up to the sky with his fingers curled toward him. "I take that back! These look tasty!"

"But why Mushrooms?" Setsuko and Shiro asked together as Happy popped up in front of them.

"It's so obvious Setsuko and Shiro." Happy said.

"Oh yeah?" Setsuko asked.

"How is that?" Shiro asked curiously.

"Natsu's going to eat a poisonous mushroom and something weird will happen to him." Happy stated, then continued as he held up a sign with some strange kanji on it. "You know the cliche right?"

"Give me some credit Happy, do you really think I would fall for some lame gag like that?" Natsu said, then asked as he turned around with his mouth full of mushrooms. "No way."

* * *

_**Back with Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, Luna, Chisame and the rest of the cats...**_

* * *

Clothes are hanging on a clothesline drying in the wind while the sisters, their cousin and the dark purple-haired girl are looking around the area trying to figure out what the heck is going on. Why would all of these people just up and disappear like that?

The four younger girls with their hands on their hips can't seem to figure things out so they turn to Erza who seems to have her arms crossed over her chest and seems to be equally as confused as the younger four are. She just shrugs and motions for the younger wizards to follow her to a house that Master had gone into shortly after Natsu, Happy, Gray, Setsuko, and Shiro left to search for mushrooms or anything edible.

* * *

_**In another house with Master Makarov...  
**_

* * *

Master Makarov is sitting at the table with a pot of stew being cooked up on a hot plate. His eyes are shadowed as he is deep in thought with sweat pouring down his face. He seems to be deep in thought when he feels five pairs of eyes right at his back. They seem to be glowing red as the Scarlet Haired Requip Wizards draws him out of his thoughts.

"Master?" Erza asked curiously from right behind him with the other four looking on.

"What do you think you're doing Master?" The Snow Fairy asked curiously with her hands on her hips.

"So Gramps, why are you cooking some food from the village?" The Celestial Princess asked with a bit of annoyance to her voice as she crosses her hands over her chest.

"Grandfather, aren't your forgetting our plan to investigate this village and not eat the food in the village that just seems to be mysteriously sitting on a random table in a random house?" The Lunar Empress inquired of her grandpa.

"You aren't really following the plan are you sir?" Chisame asked curiously as she looks on.

The four cats are also looking at the master curiously trying to figure out why he looks like he is about ready to eat as he cracks an egg into the stew. Makarov turns around and looks at the group of his assembled children as he sweat drops while sitting at the table. "Er, I was just investigating kids, no need to be alarmed."

* * *

_**Back with the rest of Team Lucy...  
**_

* * *

"These mushrooms aren't very big, but if I keep eating a ton of them I'm bound to get full sooner or later." Natsu remarked as he continues to eat the multi-colored mushrooms.

"As if you didn't eat enough of the food that Virgo prepared for us?" Setsuko asked curiously.

"After all that food, you still weren't full?" Shiro asked just as curiously as her partner and best friend did.

"And here comes the set up." Happy said as he held out a white sign with yellow Kanji written on it.

"Better start pickin' faster." Gray said with his mouthful as he too is eating mushrooms.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Setsuko laughed with her eyes closed and her mouth wide open in her laughing.

A dark shadow appeared in between Natsu's eyes as he held his throat and began to cough as if he was choking.

"Hey are you alright Natsu?" Setsuko and Shiro asked together.

"And here's the gag!" Happy exclaimed as he held up a white sign with light red almost pink kanji symbols on it as what looked like a power up mushroom from the many Super Mario Bros. Games(2) popped up with a ton of smaller mushrooms underneath it.

"That was scary." Natsu remarked suspiciously, or was it fearfully. It's hard to tell with him.

"Your head is scary!" Setsuko and Shiro exclaimed together as they looked at the top of Natsu's head.

Happy held up a sign with purple kanji on it with a purple question mark at the end. His head was bowed in sadness as Happy pouted. "I was hoping they'd turn him purple."

"Ugh, that's what you were hoping for?" Setsuko and Shiro asked together with a frown as their eyes appeared wide and devoid of pupils.

Gray then walks over to Setsuko, the two cats, and Natsu as he has a questioning look on his face. "Hey what are you all worked up about?"

Setsuko and Shiro have their backs turned to the rivals as they are waving their right hand/paw dismissively.

"Why don't you..." Setsuko started.

"...just take a look at one another okay?" Shiro finished.

"What?" Both Gray and Natsu inquired with a lightning bolt striking between them as they look at each other revealing Natsu's eyes on the top of the lightning bolt, and Gray's eyes on the bottom of the lightning bolt.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Natsu laughed, then taunted his rival. "There's a mushroom on your head!"

"Oh yeah well I bet yours is bigger than mine!" Gray said as he and Natsu started to berate each other over who looked more ridiculous.

"This could be bad! Who cares how you look?!" Setsuko asked in annoyance.

"Hey guys." Shiro said trying to get the two wizards attention as Happy spotted a mushroom as well. An arrow pointing from mid-air down to it.

"Hey droopy eyes, what the heck are you laughing about huh?" Natsu asked with a glare to his rival.

"Me? What are you laughing about shroom-head?" Gray asked as the two wound up wrestling on the ground with dust being kicked up all around them.

"You two can fight later!" Setsuko exclaimed as she swung her arms up and down rapidly as Shiro has her wings out and is flying beside her.

"Worry about the mushrooms first!" Shiro exclaimed also moving her arms up and down rapidly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in the village...  
**_

* * *

Lucy, Liz, Lisanna, and Yuki are coming from run direction while Luna, Kiyu, Chisame, and Roxie are coming from another direction; and Erza and Makarov are coming from a third direction. All three teams meet in the middle of town where everyone met before when they first entered the town.

"Did you four find anybody?" Lucy asked of the Lunar Princess, the Poison Dragon Slayer and their partners.

"Nope not a single soul cousin Lucy." Luna said, then continued. "How about you four any luck?"

"Nope, no luck at all." Lisanna said.

"Master, Erza did you two find anybody?" Chisame asked curiously.

"We didn't find anything either." Erza stated.

"It seems awfully odd." Makarov said as he put his right hand to his chin in a thinking manner. "The whole place has been deserted.

"But if that's the case..." Liz and Yuki started together.

"...why do all the houses have freshly cooked food on the tables?" Kiyu and Roxie finished.

Lucy and Lisanna looked down below their feet followed by Chisame and Luna. The cats also looked down as well. There seemed to be a giant crack in the pavement underneath the giant mushrooms in the center.

"Hold on," Erza said as she followed the gaze of the four younger girls and their cats. "What is that?"

Makarov looked at the crack in the ground as well.

"I don't think this is an ordinary crack in the ground." Lucy and Lisanna chimed together.

"It must serve some kind of a purpose." Luna and Chisame chimed together as well.

* * *

_**Back with the rest of Team Lucy...  
**_

* * *

"Come on guys..." Setsuko said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Turn off the stupid would you?" Shiro asked with an equally as annoyed tone as the Princess of Ice(3)

"Setsuko, Shiro!" Happy exclaimed happily. "Looky, I found a big one!"

"Holy cow that's big!" Setsuko exclaimed in surprise with a perplexed expression.

"I don't even wanna know what that will do to ya." Shiro said with a perplexed expression on her lips just like Setsuko.

"Wow! It's huge!" Natsu exclaimed in shock as Gray appeared beside him.

"Yes, it's so big we could eat off of it for days." Gray remarked.

"How about we hold off on eating anymore of these things today." Setsuko said to the group.

Happy then takes a bite of the giant mushroom he has in his hand as Shiro panics and grabs his cheeks. "After all that's happened you still shove one of those things in your mouth?"

"Come on spit it out Happy!" Setsuko gasped in surprise.

"But it's yummy." Happy said about the mushroom he ate as a yellow and pink mushroom sprouted out of the top of his head.

"Well I guess that happens to everyone who eats one of these things huh." Natsu said to the group with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I wonder if the villagers knew someway around this problem." Gray stated.

"Who knows? Maybe the like the way it looks." Natsu replied.

"Yeah, maybe we'll be in style when we get back to town." Gray said.

Natsu and Gray then began to laugh while they looked at Happy as the blue cat was staring up at his head.

"It's not as funny this time!" Happy exclaimed as he runs away with tears in his eyes and his little arms held out to the side as he ran.

Setsuko and Shiro stared wide-eyed at the departing blue cat. "Were you trying to be funny?" They both asked at the same time.

"Um Natsu?" Setsuko asked, then continued. "Is it just me or is your mushroom growing?"

"Uhh." Natsu said with curiosity in his tone.

"Wa hah! How come he always gets the good gags?" Happy asked with tears in his eyes as he wiped them.

* * *

_**Back in the village with the others...  
**_

* * *

The part of Team Lucy that stayed in the village looked at yet another seam that looked exactly the same as the other one looked.

"This looks just like that other seam." Erza said as Makarov and the four younger girls looked on.

"This is getting weird." Lucy remarked factually. "I don't think these seems occur naturally."

"Neither do I Lucy." Lisanna said to her sister. "We need to figure out what these seems mean and fast."

Luna and Chisame nodded in agreement as they looked at the seem. All of a sudden they heard a low roar emanating from all around them.

"What's that sound?" Erza asked curiously.

* * *

_**Back with Setsuko, Shiro, Gray, Natsu, and Happy...  
**_

* * *

A low roar can be heard emanating from the area around the five.

"Hey did you hear that?" Natsu asked.

"What is it?" Setsuko asked as she turned toward Natsu and Gray as their mushrooms disappeared.

"Yay! The mushrooms are gone now!" Happy exclaimed happily.

Shiro then looked toward Happy and shook her head no as she gave the blue cat a frown. "Not quite, it looks like yours is still going strong."

"Erza, Gramps, Everyone!" Natsu exclaimed as they headed back toward the town.

"Get this thing off of me! It's not funny when the jokes on me!" Happy exclaimed frantically while waving his arms.

* * *

_**Back in town...  
**_

* * *

The rest of Team Lucy were looking at the seam in the pavement when it started to glow an eerie red. "Master! Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It looks like all the houses are having a dance party." Happy said a bit to happily as the houses started to shake.

"It can't be!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"Looks like it's time to rumble Gramps!" Gray exclaimed as he started to power up his Ice Make Magic.

"No! Not right now!" Makarov exclaimed.

"What's the problem Grandfather?" Luna asked with her partner on her shoulder.

"We have to get to higher ground, I have to look at something." Makarov exclaimed worriedly.

"Right! Let's move!" The Heartfilia Sisters exclaimed as they followed Master Makarov and the others.

* * *

_**Up on the higher ground...  
**_

* * *

All the houses and everything glow the same Eerie red as before as they all transform into several serpent-like monsters with multiple heads.

"Oh man!" Natsu exclaimed. "It looks like we got out of there just in time."

"Now I see what it was, it was a magic circle." Erza exclaimed.

"That's right those lines we saw in the village were carved into the ground to form a massive magic circle. A circle used for a type of magic that was banned many years ago." Makarov explained, then continued. " A form of sealing magic that is known as Alive."

"What does it do?" Setsuko and Shiro asked curiously.

"See for yourself you two." Lucy stated.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Lisanna stated.

"My mother told me about this magic." Luna said. "It has the ability to turn inanimate objects into living creatures."

"Wow!" Chisame exclaimed. "I never thought I would get to see something like this in real life since it's been banned for so many years."

"It looks like the villagers cast the forbidden spell only to be eaten by the very things that they brought to life." Makarov said to the group.

"But why would they use magic that's been banned?" Setsuko asked curiously.

"This village, was home to a Dark Guild." Erza stated.

"No way!" Natsu exclaimed in disbelief.

"While investigating, I came across magic tools tucked away in a shed." Erza explained as a flashback in her mind appeared as in her minds eye she was looking into a shed as she was explaining. "Upon closer inspection, I realized that they were tools used to practice black magic as Makarov interrupts Erza's story by frowning, his eyes closed and teeth clenched with the pointer finger on his left hand pointed up.

"Knowing how reckless dark guilds can be, they probably thought up some crazy plan and wound up getting burned in the process," Makarov said. He then opened his eyes and tore the picture within Erza's mind apart. "but..."

"huh?" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"There's one thing we should be grateful for." Makarov said with a wink. "

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" Natsu asked toward the master.

"The Dark Guild's Mischief brought these things to life." Makarov said as he crossed his arms over his chest "And most living creatures can be turned into... food!"

"Ahhhhhh! Ohhhh!" Setsuko exclaimed in disbelief at Makarov words.

Lucy and Lisanna roll their eyes. "You guys are all the same! All you care about is food!"

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Chisame and Luna asked.

The cats rolled their eyes at disbelief at how nonchalant Makarov was being at the prospect of these creatured trying to destroy them.

Natsu and Gray were smirking mischievously and Gray was well, without his clothes again.

"That smirk makes your nakedness creepier Gray." Chisame remarked as she rolled her eyes.

Everyone's stomachs growled loudly even Natsu and Gray's stomachs.

"Yeah! Time to chow!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you Natsu!" Happy exclaimed with his mushroom still on his head.

"At this point I don't even care what they taste like!" Gray exclaimed as he popped up out of nowhere, shirtless as always.

Erza then ran down the side of the cliff as Setsuko gasped with her eyes devoid of pupils and irises and her mouth hanging open. "Even Erza's going to eat those things?!"

"Time to get my grub on!" Natsu exclaimed as he, Gray, and Happy made their way down the cliff shortly after Erza.

"Hey wait, you're crazy!" All the female Dragon Slayers exclaimed together in sync. The five female cats nodding in agreement.

"Save some for me you two!" Makarov exclaimed

"You know what, I think we better just get back to the guild!" Lisanna and Lucy exclaimed as they pulled out their Platinum Keys along with Luna, Setsuko, and Chisame. Chisame and Setsuko all of a sudden knew what to do as they took their keys off of their waists, spun them in mid-air and swung them.

"Open Gate of the Snow/Celestial/Moon/Ice/Poison Dragon!" The five female Dragon Slayers exclaimed. "Miyuki/Celestia/Yue(4)/Masshiro/Chiyoe!"

Five doorbell chimes sounded as a snow white, golden yellow, silver, light blue, and dark purple magic seals appeared in mid-air and all of the girls took their keys in their right hands except for Setsuko, who took her key in her left hand since she was left handed and they all turned their keys to their right unlocking the gate and letting the Dragon Spirits(5) appear in mid-air.

The dragons immediately knew what to do and picked up their dragon slayers after appearing from their gates underneath their students.

"Let's get back to the guild as fast as we can!" They all said.

Celestia and Miyuki took the league as the rest of the Dragon Spirits followed suit.

"Um shouldn't you guys help your guild mates and your master?" Celestia asked to Lucy. Lucy wanted to get back to the guild as fast as they could, but then realized it wouldn't be right to leave their Nakama behind.

"Auntie Celestia has a point guys." Lucy remarked sadly. "We are all part of the same guild, so we have to help each other out. "

Lisanna nodded as her, her sister, and her cousin jumped off of their Dragon Spirits and landed back on the cliff overlooking the monsters and sent them back to the Dragon Realm. Setsuko and Chisame saw this and nodded in agreement and jumped off of their Dragon Spirits. They too then swung their keys through the air sending them back to the Dragon Realm.

"We are Nakama! We have to help them out." Lisanna pointed out to everyone. "It's the only fair thing to do."

The remaining female dragon slayers nodded in understanding and apologized to their dragons before sending them back.

They then turned toward their cats. "You five stay here." Lucy stated. "Don't use your warrior modes unless it's absolutely necessary."

The cats nodded toward the Celestial Princess and did as they were told. The five female Dragon Slayers then handed their cats their Platinum Keys for safekeeping.

Natsu landed in front of one of the serpent-like monsters and glared at it. The monsters seem to have mouths only and no eyes whatsoever.

"Listen up dinner!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked straight at the monster's face? "Before I eat you, there's something I wanna tell you."

The serpentine monster then reeled back at the sound of Natsu's voice wondering what Salamander was talking about.

"I'm an awesome chef, and I like to flambe!" Natsu exclaimed as he lit his hands aflame. He then banged his fists together as his magic seal appeared in front of the fists that were smashed together. The red magic seal also had the face of a dragon on it.

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu started as he bent foward with his arms folded at the elbows as flames formed a ring around him and he jumped up in the air cocking his fist back and went full speed toward the monster ready to strike with his flaming right hand. "Iron fist!"

His other hand also was lit aflame as well as he continued to yell at the monster. "Sorry pal but you're toast Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu exclaimed as he strikes with both of his hands he then knocks the monster around some more as he starts to head toward the monster feet first. He then cocks his right fight by folding it at the knee and kicked the monster knocking it out for the count as several rocks fall on top of it.

"We'll cover him up and let him steam for a bit!" Natsu exclaimed as he did the peace sign with his right hand.

Gray was encountering another one of the monsters as he is looking at the monster. The monster is roaring in anger.

"Normally I'd save dessert for after the meal, but not today!" Gray exclaimed as two heads start to head straight toward him. Gray then puts his let hand down flat with his palm exposed and smashes his right fist into the palm of his left hand as a blue magic seal appears in front of him with his eyes closed. He then opens his eyes and executes one of his attacks. "Ice Make Fishnet!"

As Gray said that a stream of ice turned into what looked like a net being thrown on top of a whale or on top of many fish in an ocean or bay. The Fishnet attack encases one of the monsters in ice.

"Anyone wanna try a monster Popsicle?" Gray asked triumphantly taking his handy work in.

Happy is holding what looks like club with nails in the head of the club. He is fighting a chair, and yes he still has the mushroom on his head.

"Even if you are a chair, you can't taste worse than a wing fish!" Happy exclaimed as he continues to swing his club at the living chair.

The chair jumped up in the air and kicked, yes kicked its left front leg toward the blue cat. Using his max speed, Happy successfully dodged the kick, but then was kicked again. He then jumped on the seat of the chair like a Rodeo Cowboy and started riding it while the chair was acting like a bucking bronco trying to buck the blue cat off.

"Erza!" Setsuko exclaimed.

"Now stand back, it's time to start cooking!" Erza exclaimed.

"Cooking with what?" Setsuko and Shiro asked together.

"Requip!" Erza exclaimed as she was once again engulfed in a golden light as it showed her moving her arms one after another in a downward pattern. Her clothes then finished changing and she appeared to be clad in a one-piece blue swimsuit with a Chef's hat on her head and a white frilly apron worn around her neck covering her chest. She then also requipped several butcher knives. Two of them were in her hand. With ease she jumped through the air and start slicing up the monster with the skill of a professional chef. Once she was done slicing about, the monster she was facing was slashed up nicely into french fries.

"Oh oh!" Setsuko and Shiro exclaimed with their mouths open in a circle with a surprised expression on their faces. The way the two were holding their hands was as if they were playing a flute of some sort. Once all was said and done the monsters that Titania was facing were sliced up nicely into a humongous order of dark gray french fries.

"The trick is to cut them into perfectly bite size pieces that are five centimeters long and four millimeters wide." Erza said as if she was a hostess of a cooking demonstration.

"I think you got a little carried away," Setsuko said in disbelief.

"And what's with the weird outfit you're wearing?" Shiro asked as well.

Throughout the air echoing off of the rocks came calls of several attacks from Natsu and Gray.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's voice exploded through the valley echoing off all of the rocks.

"Ice Make Knuckle!" Gray's voice also echoed throughout the entire valley. As Makarov was sitting on the cliff overlooking it all.

Erza's voice also echos throughout the valley as she continues to fight. Also Happy's voice is echoing throughout the entire valley as well.

"I wish they would hurry up, I'm starving here." Makarov said impatiently as he put his right hand to his chin.

Seeing that just three members of their team have managed to take down or incapacitate most, if not all of the monsters in the valley the female dragon slayers and their cats except for Setsuko and Shiro decided to fly up to the cliff overlooking the valley and sat around Master Makarov.

"What are you four doing here?" Makarov asked. "And where are Setsuko and Shiro?"

The five female dragon slayers sighed and yawned together.

"Those three took all the fun away from us." Lucy sighed with annoyance. "I wanted to fight too. There just aren't enough monsters."

"Which is weird considering the size of this village." Lisanna stated. "And Setsuko is with Erza."

"Why do they have to take all the fun away from us Grandfather?" Luna asked, then continued. "Aren't we part of this team too?"

"I'm beginning to think I would've been better off staying with Shigeru and Terra." Chisame stated with an annoyed tone to her voice, her eyes twitching.

The four female cats all nodded in agreement with their partners. Their stomachs still growling.

"Those three tend to take up all the fights." Makarov sighed. "You and Lisanna should be used to it by now Lucy. Luna on the other hand I can see why you and Chisame are annoyed. You two just joined after all."

"Do they always do that Master?" Chisame asked as she pet Roxie in between the ears earning a purr from her. Lucy, Lisanna, and Luna were doing the same thing to their cats as well.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea that we joined this team Chisame." Luna stated as Kiyu nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry my girls, there will be plenty more fights that you will encounter." Makarov said. "Considering that the team you just joined, Team Lucy is the strongest team in all of Fairy Tail."

Lucy and Lisanna smiled in happiness at Makarov's remark.

"Aye sir!" Liz and Yuki exclaimed together.

"You two have been around Happy too much." Lucy and Lisanna remarked as they rolled their eyes and giggled at the antics of their best friends.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Natsu...  
**_

* * *

Natsu is on top of a pile of rocks as he jumps down off of them and reaches for one of the tentacles he fried and breaks it off.

"Alright! Now it's time to dig in!" Natsu exclaimed as Happy is behind him running on a bucking chair that he is using as a bronco. Yes, Happy still has the mushroom on his head.

Natsu looks behind him at Happy riding a chair.

"What the heck is going on with Happy?" Natsu asked while holding the tentacle in his hand. "I don't care how hungry he is, he can't eat a chair."

* * *

_**With Erza, Setsuko, and Shiro...  
**_

* * *

The two young women and the light blue/white flying cat are standing in front of the pile of french fry looking like things.

"Setsuko, Shiro," Erza stated, then ordered. "Go ahead you two try it first."

The Ice Dragon Slayer and her cat have their arms crossed in front of their chests and are frowning as they speak up. "No way, not a chance!"

"Fine I'll do it." Erza said with a sigh.

"That's cold Erza," Setsuko exclaimed. "And I'm the one that uses Ice Dragon Slayer Magic."

"You were trying to use us as your personal guinea pigs weren't you?" Shiro asked as her and Setsuko were shaking their fists at Erza. Shiro was the first one to look back and see Happy trying to gain control of a chair. Her eyes devoid of pupils and irises in disbelief. Setsuko also glanced back at Happy riding a chair with the same expression in her eyes as Shiro.

"Um do you think we should help him?" Setsuko asked curiously as she looked back.

"I'm sure he'll figure something out." Erza said as she looked at the dark gray french fry thing. "Here goes."

Erza then takes a bite and chews it.

"So how is it?" Shiro asked.

Erza looked at the two and broke the remaining piece in half and hand Setsuko one half and Shiro the other.

"Alright..." Setsuko said as she reached for one of the pieces.

"...you win." Shiro said as she too reached for the other piece.

The both looked at their pieces and started moving them toward their mouths to take a bite.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the Ice Make Mage...  
**_

* * *

"Well it ain't pretty." Gray remarked as he broke a piece of the frozen monster off. "Hope it tastes better than it looks."

Happy then rides by on the chair still with his mushroom on his head. "Oh!" Gray blanches

* * *

"Gross!" Gray, Natsu, Setsuko, and Shiro all said at the same time their displeasure heard throughout the entire valley.

* * *

_**Back with Master and the other female Dragon Slayers and their feline partners...  
**_

* * *

"Huh?" Everyone inquired together curiously.

"You lucky you girls didn't get a chance to take part in it." Natsu exclaimed as he looked toward Chisame, Lisanna, Lucy, and Luna as well as the other four cats, he then looks angrily at Master Makarov. "What were you thinking Gramps? There's no way we can eat this nasty stuff!"

"You trying to kill us you Old Geezer?" Gary asked just as angrily as Natsu did.

"True, I would hardly call this edible." Erza exclaimed as Setsuko and Shiro popped up with angry looks on their faces as well as an annoyed blush.

"If you knew this was hardly edible..." Setsuko exclaimed angrily toward Titania.

"...then why did you force us to eat it!?" Shiro asked just as angrily as Setsuko did.

All of a sudden Happy, riding on the bucking chair, slams into the wall of the cliff above them. His mushroom finally falling off of his head. This earned a look from everyone.

"Your mushroom finally came off! Look!" Gray exclaimed.

Happy then got up, an angry expression on his face as he scolded the Salamander and the spiky-haired Ice Make Mage while waving his arms frantically in anger. "I don't care about the stupid mushroom, I wanna know why you guys didn't help me! How could you be so mean? I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You were just goofing off right?" Gray asked as Happy fell to the ground his left arm twitching and his body completely white.

"What are we going to do now?" Erza asked with her right hand on her hip. "I would rather starve than eat more of that stuff."

"Guess that's what we get for trying to cook up a bunch of monsters." Gray stated with an irritated tone to his voice.

"Man this sucks!" Natsu exclaimed. "All that barbecuing made me even hungrier than before."

Happy is depressed as a black background with red kanji on his right side and green kanji on his left appears behind him he is still stark white and trembling. He also has his mouth slack-jawed nearly to the ground. Red x's then appear over the top of the kanji and the background shatters with Happy still completely white.

"Oh I see how it is," Happy said with disappointment, then continued. "even after all we've been through you're ready to throw me out like yesterday's garbage!"

Yet another monster pops up behind Happy as he looks back and panics screaming his head off. Not too mention all of the other cats are surrounding Happy as well. They see the monsters and they panic.

"Happy/Kiyu/Liz/Roxie/Shiro/Yuki! Look out!" All the Dragon Slayer exclaim as they use their dragon slayer magic to punch the giant monster behind their partners.

Fire coming off of Natsu's fist; moonbeams, ice cubes, water droplets and shadow coming off of Luna's fist; rocks, dirt, dust, debris, and stars coming of of Lucy's fist; deadly acid and poison coming off of Chisame's fist; ice magic and mist coming off of Setsuko's fist; and finally snowflakes and icicles coming off of Lisanna's fist.

The six pronged attack made short work of the monster that was trying to eat their precious partner cats.

"Natsu/Luna/Lucy/Chisame/Setsuko/Lisanna!" All six of the flying felines exclaimed in relief as their partners managed to save them again.

Several tentacles and monster heads surround the group as they all look on.

"Man these things are nasty!" Gray exclaimed.

"In more ways than one!" Erza exclaimed in agreement with Gray.

"I'm going blow you two pieces!" Natsu exclaimed as he smashed his fists together and cocked his arms behind him. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Streams of fire came from Natsu's arms and hands as he jumped up in the air and slashed his arms down in an X-shape striking one of the monsters with what seemed to be wings of fire slashing one of the tentacles in half.

"Roar of the Moon Dragon!" Luna exclaimed as a silver magic seal formed in front of her face and she gathered up moonbeams, shadow, water droplets, and is shards into her mouth causing her cheeks to puff out she then opened her mouth wide as she used her hands to direct her roar through the magic seal that she created sending a Crescent Moon-shaped beam of magic through her silver magic circle straight at another one of the tentacles.

"Ice Make: Ice Wall!" Gray exclaimed as his blue magic seal appeared on the ground in front of him. Gray then created a giant wall heading straight for the monster trying to freeze him.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed as she took out Taurus's key and slashed it through the air creating a magic seal in front of the key and causing a doorbell to chime while she turns the key to her right. Taurus then appears out of the magic seal and looks at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

"Moooooo!" Taurus exclaimed as he appeared out of the blue magic seal that formed in front of his key and cracks his knuckles and poses. He then stares at Lucy. "You're looking smooooth as usual Miss Lucy."

Lucy points toward the monster. "Less passion more bashin'!" Lucy exclaimed toward her perverted spirit.

"She loves my moooves!" Taurus exclaimed as he jumps up in the air. He then grabs his axe off of his back and spins it in the air. He then brings it down toward the ground. Upon impact, it sends a tidal wave of rocks, dust debris and pebbles straight toward the monster. Not wanting to miss out on any of the fun, Lucy sucks in some of the flying pebbles as her eyes glow red.

"Now it's time to more than just fight with Taurus with my whip!" Lucy exclaimed as she slams her fists together creating a golden yellow magic seal in front of her. Her cheeks puff up as she sucks some of her Celestial Magic from deep down inside of her to create the power she needs to use her breath attack. "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

As soon as Lucy calls out her attack, a golden yellow star-shaped beam of stars, rocks, pebbles, as well as the dust and debris that Taurus sent her way before she sucked some of it up was expelled through her magic seal. She used her hands much like Natsu uses his hands to direct her breath attack through the magic seal onto the ground combining her Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic with the minerals inside the ground. The star-shaped beam then heads straight for yet another one of the remaining monsters destroying it on contact.

"Hey there is no way I am letting you guys have all the fun!" Chisame exclaimed as she slams her right fist into her left palm immediately prompting her dark purple magic seal to appear in front of her. Then she immediately goes from calm to dangerous as a dark purple aura engulfs her entire body. Coating her entire body in a lethal poison and aims straight for one of the monsters. "Poison Dragon's, Sword Horn!"

Chisame directs her aura engulfed body straight toward one of the many remaining monsters. She slams through her target with ease while poisoning it in the process. She also manages to destroy an entire plateau in the process with her magic.

"Whoa! What a rush!" Chisame exclaimed as her right fist glows purple while it's being coated in poison. She then cocks it back and slams it forward "Poison Dragon's Lethal Fist." Engulfed in the dark purple energy of her Poison Dragon Slayer magic,her fist easily eats through one of another monster's tentacles cutting it off and also poisoning it in the process, this time however she went all out with her punch, unlike she has done before on missions with Shigeru and Terra and kills the monster instantly.

"Now it's time for the Princess of Ice to take a freezing stab at it!" Setsuko exclaimed while removing her kimono to battle as she slams her palms together creating a light blue magic seal with a Dragon's face in front of her. She then places her arms behind her as she bends her knees in a horse riding stance to give her more stability before using her low center of gravity to leap high up in the air as blue energy and mist forms on her hands. Thanks to this, twin streams of ice magic are being generated by her hands. She then directs her movement toward one of the monsters. "Ice Dragon Wing Attack!"

Once her energy is built up she slams her arms down in an x-like pattern dealing immense damage to one of the monsters.

"Now it's my turn!" The Snow Fairy exclaimed angrily as she claps her hands together forming a snow white magic seal in front of her. "Takeover Tigress Claws!"

As Lisanna said that her hands turned into Tigress claws complete with pads and fur. "Snow and Icicles in my right claw," Lisanna started "Snow and icicles in my left claw!"

Lisanna then crosses her claws over her chest in an x-like formation. She then flips up into the air and aims straight for another one of the monsters. "Put them together and what do you get? Snow Dragon's Tigress Claw Slash!"

Lisanna then slashes her claws in an X-like pattern effectively cutting one of the monsters in half and freezing both halves.

Erza, in her Heaven's wheel armor with her swords circling behind her, slashes the monster with the two swords in her hands and the other swords stabbing the monsters at the same time as well. Nearly 200 swords are slashing into the monsters at the same time.

The attacks continue as Snow Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Make Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Magic, Moon Dragon Slayer Magic, and Sword Magic continue to beat the monsters up causing extreme harm to each and every one of the monsters. Even destroying several, but they take a lot of damage and continue to attack the group.

All of Team Lucy is surrounding Makarov in an effort to protect him. He is like a father to them, as well as being Luna's Grandfather as well. Taurus was standing behind Lucy with his Axe at the ready to strike again at any second.

"They just keep coming!" Natsu exclaimed as all six of the flying cats were trying to do what they could to fend the attacks off. Liz had her sais out and slashed with them, Yuki had her butterfly knives out and slashed with them as well. Kiyu was spinning her scythe around trying to strike out at the monster as much as she could. Roxie had her KisariGama out and was swinging it around and trying to slash the monsters as much as she could. Happy and Shiro are doing the best they can to help as well.

The ground shakes and Setsuko notices. "Great what's happening now?" Setsuko asked as she put her hand to her face in fear.

All of a sudden a purple and red glow emanates from the ground.

"The Magic Circle!" Gray exclaimed worriedly.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Natsu asked.

All of a sudden the six cats seem to smile and wave their arms happily much like Happy. "So pretty!" All six of the flying felines chime together almost mesmerized by the bright lights of the multi-colored magic seal.

"You're all missing the point again!" Setsuko exclaimed as she pointed to each and every one of the cats in a teasing manner, she doesn't mean anything by it. "What's going on in those mixed up little heads of yours?"

Erza, in her Heaven's Wheel Armor with a piece of her right bang covering her right eye gasps. "This is bad."

Several monsters appear as the magic circle surrounds the entire valley engulfing the plateau that all nine of them, well fifteen if you count the cats are standing on.

"Run for it!" Erza exclaimed in fear as all six of the cats wrapped their tails around their partners' waists, activated their Aera Magic and fly off. Erza picking up Makarov and flying away from the cliff while Gray just runs for his life.

However their efforts were futile as the entirety of Team Lucy and Makarov fell into the magic circle themselves. They were unable to get away from the magic circle.

* * *

_**On the road again with hot sun shining brightly above the group...  
**_

* * *

Team Lucy and Makarov are making their way out of the valley heading back to the Guild Hall.

"I'm starving!" Natsu complained as he was walking slowly in exhaustion. "Like for real."

"We can't walk another step you guys." All the flying cats exclaim in sync at the same time with their white angel wings extended, tired looks on their faces.

"Well good thing you all have wings, unlike the rest of us you show offs!" Gray exclaimed angrily toward the flying cats.

All the remaining Dragon Slayers are just walking quietly with exhausted looks on their faces. The Princess of Ice then spoke up breaking the silence created by the Dragon Slayers. "Um, yeah, I still don't get what happened."

"Um Master?" Erza asked.

"Yes?" Makarov asked.

"I'm still not satisfied with your explanation sir." Erza stated.

"Is that so..." Makarov said.

* * *

_**Flashback #1 begin, right after the group fell into the magic circle and the monsters vanished revealing a whole village full of people...  
**_

* * *

_Team Lucy and Master Makarov encountered the Villagers that had cast the magic spell._

_"Now spill it." Natsu ordered. "What were you trying to pull?"_

_"We were using the magic circle to cast forbidden spells." A short-haired woman with earrings in her ears and wearing a light brown hooded robe stated, then continued. "But those monsters appeared and took over everyone in town."_

_"So the monsters we fought, you were all trapped inside of them?" Erza asked._

_"Ugh!, you made Shiro and I taste one of those things." Setsuko blanched in disgust._

_"When you stepped into the circle, it activated the spell, and we no longer had any control of ourselves." A man with a palm tree growing out of his head wearing a purple robe said._

_"Well you won't have to worry about that happening again." Makarov said._

_"What?" The villagers all asked together._

_"What do you mean by that Gramps?" Natsu asked._

_"There's no need to sweat the details my boy." Makarov stated as he then used his left hand to point at and berate the villagers. "Now as for all you villagers, you should be grateful that someone came along to free you from your possession."_

_Makarov then put his left hand back behind his back and continued his berating of the villagers as the six flying cats can be seen standing behind him. "I assume you've learned your lesson from this gross misuse of magic, and as long as it doesn't happen again, I won't report you to the council. Is that a deal?"_

_"Yes of course," the short-haired woman responded. "We never wanna go through that again Thank you so much."_

_The short-haired woman then bowed apologetically._

_"You have our word." The man with the palm tree growing out of his also said as he bowed in agreement._

_"Ha ha ha." Makarov said in response to the promise made by the villagers._

* * *

_**End Flashback #1.  
**_

* * *

_**Back to present time... Team Lucy and Makarov are making their way back to their guild...**_

* * *

"When we defeated the monsters, it seemed to activate some sort of self destruction spell within the magic circle." Erza said as she continued to walk beside Master Makarov. "That's when you came in."

* * *

_**Flashback #2 begin... Right after the group was about to fall into the magic circle...  
**_

* * *

_"Run for it!" Erza exclaimed while clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. _

_The group all screamed as Master Makarov was floating down has he opened his eyes saving everyone._**_  
_**

* * *

**_Flashback #2 Continues while Erza's voiceover confirms what she saw with her own eyes..._**

* * *

"In the blink of an eye, you saved us, freed the Dark Guild from the Take Over Spell, and destroyed the magic circle before it flattened the village and everyone in it." Erza said.

* * *

_**Flashback #2 Ends .**_

* * *

_**Back to Present Time... Erza is walking next to Makarov, everyone else is in front of them and the flying cats are still flying in the sky...**_

* * *

"How did you do it?" Erza asked after she confirmed what she saw with the Master.

"I'll tell you someday," Master Makarov said. "but what matters now is..."

"We're still hungry!" Everyone exclaimed together in sync.

Once again out of nowhere, Virgo popped out of the Celestial Spirit World using her own magic and set an expansive picnic lunch, long picnic table and all with all kinds of food on for everyone to chow down on.

"Thanks Big Sister Virgo!" Lisanna, Lucy, and Natsu all chimed together insync along with the rest of Team Lucy as well as Master Makarov.

"Anything for my Princesses, Prince, and their friends and family." Virgo said as she looked toward Lucy. "Punishment now Princess Lucy?"

"Not now Virgo, thanks for saving us from starving." Lucy said to her maid spirit.

Virgo curtsied, smiled, and returned to the Celestial Spirit World. Once Team Lucy and Makarov finished their expansive meal provided by Virgo, they all headed back to the guild full and ready to continue.

"Erza! Be warned! I won't lose this time!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm all fired up!"

"We will just see about that Natsu," Erza said, "we will just see."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:  
**_

Arriving back at the guild, Natsu remembers something that Erza promised him at the beginning of the mission Team Lucy just completed. Erza promised to battle Natsu in a rematch. Will Natsu emerge victorious or will Erza win again? Only Time Will Tell.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail My Way**** - Episode 011: ****Salamander Vs Titania**_

Coming Soon to a Fan Fiction site near you. Be on the lookout!

_**Author's Note:**_

(1) This is the name I am going to give the three purple-haired female dragon slayers. It fits them perfectly. OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 came up with the idea, I just shortened the name a bit.

(2) When I watched this Episode on DVD, that's kind of what Natsu's mushroom decoration popping out of his head reminded me of, until I saw the smaller mushrooms pop out as well.

(3) The nickname of Setsuko. OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09 came up with this idea as a nickname for his character. If you have any ideas for a nickname for Chisame the Poison Dragon Slayer say so in a review of this story or a PM to me.

(4) Yue the Moon Dragon looks like a twin of Acnologia, except she is silver with violet purple lines throughout the scales of her body.

(5) Since Dragon's are supposed to have disappeared on July 7th, X777 I am going to refer to the elemental dragons that all the dragon slayers summon as spirits.

The next chapter will cover the following episode:

_**Episode 010: Natsu Vs Erza**_


End file.
